Total Drama: Geeks Vs Populars
by BaconBaka
Summary: 26 Campers. 1 team representing the Geeks, another representing the Popular cliques. Together, they battle it out for a Million Dollars! Chapter 13: The Campers face their fears. A couple backstories are told, and a camper is voted off!
1. Meeting the Teams!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

It's time, folks! It's time to start up my new Total Drama story, Geeks Vs. Populars!

Um, nothing to say, currently.

* * *

><p>On a beach on a tropical island, a certain someone was sitting down in a beach chair. It was none other than Chris McLean. And being he got involved, that could mean only one thing... A new Total Drama season was about to start. After taking a sip of a frosty-cold fruit drink, he looked at the camera, and grinned.<p>

"Welcome back, all! I knew you miss me!" Chris said, grinning. "After Pawkitew, I wasn't sure on how we could top off that awesome season. But after some brainstorming, it finally hit me!"

He then got up and walked to a whiteboard.

"I've been informed that some of my viewers are of school age. And what does every school contain? Well, besides crappy lunch food and strict math teachers... Cliques!" Chris shouted out with glee. "And what are the two most famous ones?"

Chris then drew what appeared to be a crappy drawing of what appeared to be a tough guy.

"The Populars..." Chris said, as he continued drawing. This time, of a shrimpy, geeky looking person. "And the Geeks!"

Chris then looked at the camera. "Those two are usually at odds with each other. The social anarchy states that Populars hang with Populars, and Geeks hang with Geeks! Unless you're some sort of Super-Geek, then by that way, you're pretty much screwed. And why am I here talking about this? I'm gonna exploit it just for laughs!"

Chris then walked over to where the ocean was behind his back.

"At this moment, our teams are arriving via boat on this island. What kinda brawls may happen on this isle? Will any friendships occur? Or any romances? Find out, right now! On... Total Drama!"

"Geeks!"

"Vs."

"Populars!"

* * *

><p>(Cue <em>I Wanna Be Famous<em>...)

* * *

><p>On the dock of a boat, a tanned girl was starring down, looking at nothing. She seemed to be decked out in clothes more suited for football, with her red helmet being the soul exception. Her dyed blue hair was sticking out in pigtails. After 'assessing' the situation, she grinned.<p>

"Okay, Heidi. It's fourth down, you're near the endzone, it's the fourth quarter, and you're down by four points." The girl named Heidi commented to herself. "Time to fish or cut bait..."

Unknown to the football playing girl, a blonde girl was walking behind her, holding a tray of cookies. From the look of her green and orange wardrobe, she looked to be a cheerleader. One thing that was noticeable was a tattoo of a cookie on her stomach.

"Um, blue-haired girl?" The cheerleader called out. However, she was met head to head with Heidi, knocking her down in an instant.

"Crap!" Heidi shouted, as she got up, and held a hand out to the downed cheerleader. "I'm so very sorry! I got bored, and my imagination took over."

The cheerleader smiled as she took Heidi's hand, getting up.

"Eh, it's fine. You've got a really active imagination!" The cheerleader commented as she smiled. "At least the cookies are still intact. By the way, my name's Twiggy!"

Heidi was confused. "Twiggy? Like that famous model from the Gary Stu 50's era? Am I kinda accurate on that front?"

Twiggy shrugged. "Eh, beats me. I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not no model. But if I was into fashion, I can tell you're really into football!"

Heidi grinned, as she did a pose. "You BET I am! I felt I was almost destined to play the sport, what with my name being Heidi, and my middle name being Bowl!"

Twiggy smiled. "Sounds cute! I bet you'll make a good impression on girls that are sporty. Sporty girls RULE!"

"And you rule for being a cheerleader that isn't all in-your-face snooty and mean!" Heidi replied, smiling warmly as the two shook hands.

They then noticed what appeared to be a tall male leaning on the railing of the ship, looking out at sea. He was decked out in some dark clothes. What set him out from the rest was a pair of sandals he was wearing.

"Wow... He's tall..." Twiggy commented.

"Yeah..." Heidi also said to her new friend. "He also seems kinda scary to boot..."

Twiggy and Heidi looked at the tall person looking at sea, as they eyed what appeared to be a book, labeled 'Drake' on the cover, on a table next to him. Shrugging, Heidi looked at the book.

"Er, Heidi? I don't think we should be looking at his journal." Twiggy advised. "With a name like Drake..."

"Eh, I wanna know what his story is!" Heidi replied, as she looked at the book. She was then greeted by what really appeared in the book.

It was drawings of cute, cartoon-like characters. They all seemed to be having a good time. Above them appeared to be a logo of what could belong in an actual cartoon.

"Wow... This looks very well done, and professionally made..." Heidi whispered to herself, as Twiggy looked over Heidi's shoulder.

"Yeah... Whoever this Drake is, he's really talented." Twiggy replied, as they continued to look at the journal with awe.

Back with the tall guy, he overheard Heidi and Twiggy's conversation, continuing to look out at sea.

"_They looked at my book..." _The tall guy thought. _"Those two liked it, but what about the others?"_

* * *

><p>In the interior of the ship, a male with short, curly hair, a red sweater, black pants, black shoes, and wearing a diamond stud earring in his ear was doing a bit of acting.<p>

"And with this blade, I shall stab at thee..." The male shouted to himself, as he looked at his audience, or just the only member, who was pre-occupied. "I said, with this blade, I shall stab at thee!"

The audience member was still pre-occupied.

"Are you even paying attention?" The male shouted out loud.

"Ooh, awesome! Another level up!" The audience member replied.

"Whatever, I, Lance, shall be the first off this rotten boat! You'll see! I may also be the first to appear on-screen, thanks to my darling preformance!" Lance commented. "Now, I shall part away elsewhere, so I can actually BE the first off the boat. Ciao!"

Lance then took his leave, as the audience member saw him leave.

"Finally! Thought he would never shut up!" The audience member said, as she went back to her activity, when...

"Hi!" A new voice perked up. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, and good thing, too." The audience member commented. "Why bother being a Romeo without a Juilet?"

"I would have volunteered, but he looks... Kinda standoff-ish." The girl commented, as she appeared on-screen. Her blonde and pink streaked hair was in a ponytail, and she was in a pink shirt, a purple star-themed skirt, purple shoes, and they were all star-themed. She even had 2 star markings on her face, underneath her eyes. I'm Stella! And..."

The girl scanned the audience member. She appeared to look gothic, what with her dressing style including a skull tee with the words Game Over on it, black and pink-striped pants with rips on the knees, black hair with blue streaks, and spiked bracelets. What really set the wardrobe off was a pair of brown sandals, a necklace with a charm that looked like the furniture leaf from Animal Crossing, and a pair of Triforce earrings. She also had a nose piercing on the right side of her nose.

"Aren't you Yoselin Lobster, the daughter of Lobster Enterprises?" Stella asked.

"Actually, I like to be called ScoreKorpse... Or Korpse, if you prefer." The goth named Korpse replied. "Yoselin's too plain, and only my parents and officials call me that."

"Right, and the name Korpse?" Stella asked.

"Just a nickname people call me." Korpse answered, smiling. "I find it more cooler than Yoselin. How cool can you be with a name like Yoselin, anyway?"

"Yeah, you may be right. People used to call me Streetcar Stella when that play, which did NOT involve streetcars at ALL, was in town." Stella commented. "Talk about false advertising..."

"Yeah, like that super-overhyped game I dare not mention." Korpse replied, shaking her head.

"By the way, I really LOOOOOVVVVEEE your earrings!" Stella sung out.

Korpse smiled warmly as she tapped her Triforce earrings. "And you have a good singing voice as well."

"Thank you!" Stella commented, as the two talked about various stuff. Little did they know, Lance was overhearing them.

"The two girls are befriending each other quickly... I best try to get them separated. Cause I shall be coming in first!" Lance said to himself.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen area of the ship, some oranges was tossed into a blender, with some ice. After a quick blending, it was ready for consumption. The drinker of the fruity beverage appeared to be Albino, wearing a pink sun hat with a peach on the front, a black shirt with a smiling banana, blue shorts, and long white hair with purple streaks, and a dyed green fringe.<p>

"Just one more frosty smoothie for the road! Besides, I highly doubt I'll find any ice on the isle, so gotta make it count!" The albino said, smiling. Just then, a voice was shouting out loud.

"Yo, yo, yo! We shall get this pre-party started!"

The owner of the voice had bright green hair in pigtails, a black shirt with her belly exposed, blue shorts with music notes decorating it, green and blue sneakers, and a belly button piercing, a nose piercing, and a couple of ear piercings. She also had a tattoo of a record on her left leg. She zipped near the Albino.

"Hey, wanna party before we hit the isle?" The green-haired girl said with glee.

The Albino was concerned. "Um, what's the catch?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give a party out to all the Populars on-board!" The green-haired girl commented. "By the name, my name's Ada!"

"Grace here." The albino named Grace replied. "By the way, nice hair!"

Ada smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>The two went to where the party was being held. In one of the chairs, appeared to be an African-American girl with purple dyed hair. She too had a shirt exposing her belly, but the rest of herself was covered with a blanket.<p>

"She seems awesome..." Ada said, grinning, as the two walked over to her. "Hey, Plumette! Ready to party?"

The Plumette looked at Ada, and grinned as she threw off the blanket and hopped off.

"Always ready to party!" The Plumette shouted in happiness, as Ada and Grace looked at the new girl in front of them...

She had prosthetics on, where her legs were. Grace and Ada wanted to say something, but stopped themselves.

"And before you ask, I've been wearing prosthetics since I was very young!" The Plumette with prosthetics said out loud. "But enough about that. My name's Kade! But enough about that, let's PARTY! YEAH!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Ada shouted out as she grabbed both Kade and Grace's hands and ran for the party place.

"Can I finish my orange smoothie, first?" Grace asked out loud.

* * *

><p>Far away from the group, a brunette girl was leering at the trio, She had a blue t-shirt with the words Twilight You on it, a pink skirt, light pink shoes, and two piercings in her ears. She grinned.<p>

"So, the purple haired girl has prosthetics... Interesting... I wonder when would be the perfect time to humiliate her? Either way, I... Steph, shall keep an eye on her." The girl named Steph said to herself.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, with Heidi and Kade having a belching contest. At the corner of the party, Drake was drawing in his book.<p>

"Hmm... Maybe a giant bow will do for her... Or maybe a hat..." Drake said, sitting on the sofa, as what appeared to be a blonde male sat down next to him. He, like Heidi, was also in a football jersey, only grey and red. However, he had a bored expression on his face.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" The football player asked, as Drake nodded. "Thanks... I don't do parties."

"Me too... I rather be drawing and thinking up ideas." Drake replied, continuing to draw.

"Yeah, besides, one party I heard of... alcohol got involved, and the lead star of the team got injured bad. Had not been for two girls saving them... I shudder to think what could happen." The football player said out loud.

"Alcohol ain't your Palocohol..." Drake commented, as he was interrupted by a loud belch from Heidi.

"Anyway... I looked at the beverages, and I can say that there's no alcohol involved, anyway." The football player replied. "By the name, my name's Thunder. You heard of Lightning?"

"That Sha... No, I rather not say it." Drake commented. "I won't subject myself to that low."

"Well... He's on the team... And he's ANNOYING as -BLEEP-, pardon my language." Thunder replied. "Even when we win, he whines about how he doesn't do the game-winning touchdown!"

"Overdramatic, much?" Drake asked, continuing to draw.

"Yeah, that could be a word." Thunder replied, as he looked at Drake drawing. By the way, nice drawing."

Drake smiled slightly. "Thanks... It's nothing special, just an OC."

"Original Character, Do Not Steal?" Thunder asked, as Drake nodded.

"Or, if you know some of my online friends, Donut Steel." Drake said out loud.

"Somehow, a steel donut would be kinda hard to consume." Thunder replied, as the two continued to talk to each other.

* * *

><p>Walking to the bathroom, appeared to be an African-Canadian male, wearing a blue dress shirt, beige shorts, and black dress shoes.<p>

"These guys seem all-right..." The male said, as someone was coming out of the girl's side of the bathroom. She had blonde hair, with a gold and silver bow on the side, a dark pink shirt, a pink skirt, blue shoes, and had a LOT of jewelry on. She looked down at the male.

"What are you doing HERE?" The girl asked.

"Er, nothing? Just going to the bathroom..." The male said, feeling a bit fearful. "I didn't see you at the party. What was going on?"

"I was just saying so long to my friends." The girl replied. "Not that it matters because you aren't MY material..."

"Er, okay?" The male asked.

"Plus, not that it matters... The name's Verna. Remember that name, because I shall send you packing soon enough." Verna leered at the male. "What's your name, not that I care?"

"Nicholas, ma'am..." The male named Nicholas replied. "Anyways, I gotta go to the bathroom now..."

Nicholas ran for the bathroom, as Verna sighed.

"Why is he on the Popular team, again?" Verna asked. "Whatever, that loser will be gone shortly, anyway."

* * *

><p>On the boat of another ship, what appeared to be a blue-haired girl with white streaks in the hair, and beach wear was starring at the water with awe. She smiled at some of the sealife swimming next to the boat.<p>

"Wow, what a nice view of the local sealife swimming next to the boat." The blue-haired girl said to herself. "Maybe I outta take notes."

"Did you know that you can stay in the water to heal jellyfish stings?" A voice perked up from behind Moana, spooking her a little. He appeared to be a brown-haired male with a blue fringe, wearing a black NTDO shirt, blue jeans, brown sandals... And pink mittens.

"Um, I think you got that all wrong." The blue haired girl replied. "Completely all wrong... Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Ellis, and I shall be the loser of the show! I mean winner! I mean runner-up!" Ellis shouted out loud, which caused the blue-haired girl to giggle a bit.

"Hey, no need to be so nervous; we ALL are!" The blue-haired girl replied. "My name's Moana, by the way!"

"So... What you looking at?" Ellis asked.

"Nothing special; just admiring the sealife. It's such a beautiful world under the sea..." Moana replied. "Its almost like stepping into a completely different world altogether..."

"Cool..." Ellis said, as some fish was jumping out of the water.

"Indeed, friend..." Moana replied, as the two looked at the sealife hopping out of the water.

* * *

><p>In the interior of the ship, a male wearing a striped Christmas-like hat over his black hair, a blue shirt with the letter B on it, green pants, and red shoes was walking, holding a sandwich.<p>

"Its such a nice ride..." The male said, smiling gently, as he took a bite of his sandwich, when he saw something... A bug. In an instant, he froze in terror, as he dropped his sandwich.

"No... Not... THAT..." The male replied, as he reached behind his back and grabbed a sword. Unsheating it, he aimed at the bug, as he took a serious expression.

"Mr. Bug? Or Mrs. Bug? Time to split!" The male yelled out loud, getting into a battle pose, as...

**"NOOOOOO!"**

A new voice shouted out, as it dashed towards the bug, caught it with a bug net, and put it in a container.

"Sorry for the outburst, but I can't stand bugs dying like that!" The voice commented, as she put up her bug net, set the container containing the bug, and took the male's hand. "Now, listen, man... Deep breaths... Deep breaths..."

The male took some deep breaths to compose himself as instructed. After a while, he was calmed down.

"Thanks for that. I wasn't sure what to do... I was thinking unrationally." The male said, as he scanned his savior.

She was decked out in a purple spiderweb shirt, blue jeans with tears at the kneeline, black boots, and pink streaks in her hair. Her ears were also heavily pierced, and she had a few body piercings on her as well.

"It's fine. I was just at the right place at the right time." The punk-looking girl said, smiling. "By the way, name's Cherri!"

"And I'm Benny!" Benny replied, as he looked uneasily at the bug in the container. "So, what kinda bug's that?"

"From the looks of it... It's a Miyama Stag beetle. Its a real nice specimen to boot!" Cherri commented, as the two looked at the bug. "Although how it got on the boat, for starters..."

"Beats me..." Benny replied, as Cherri put a hand on his shoulder.

"But from now on, if a bug... Well, bugs you, you can call me, okay?" Cherri commented.

Benny nodded, as he smiled.

"So, what kinda sword's that?" Cherri asked.

"Well..." Benny replied, as he began to talk about his sword.

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, a male was sitting by himself, glaring at nothing in paticilar. He was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and red shoes. His head was covered by the hood from his hoodie. He sighed.<p>

"Sign up 'fer Total Drama, they say..." The hooded person said, as a pair of legs in the air walked by him. "And ah don't know what 'ya deal is, but walk like ya human!"

"Oh, sorry!" The pair of legs said, as it flipped over, revealing the owner of the legs to be a teenage girl. She was wearing a pink robe, blue bell-bottoms, brown sandals, and a pink headband. She was also had a LOT of jewelry on her. "If I freaked you out by any way, I'm truly sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't cut it..." The hooded person glared at the girl.

"But, it seems you're in a really sour mood..." The girl replied, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but...

"Keep ya jeweled hands off me!" The hooded person replied, as the girl quickly took it back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up..." The girl said. "My name's Xantara. What's yours?"

"Ron. Now will ya get off my case?!" Ron shouted at Xantara.

But Xantara wouldn't let up.

"Hey, how about some tea, which I call some Blissey Blossom? Drinking this will eliminate all your-" Xantara said, pouring some tea for Ron as he interrupted her.

"Ah don't need any of ya childish tea!" Ron yelled out loud.

A frown hit Xantara's face. "I see..."

Xantara then picked up the tea, and started to take her leave, as she looked at Ron glaring at the wall one last time, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Xantara was walking down the halls, looking sad. "Strange, nobody ever declined my Blissey Blossom batch before..."<p>

But at the corner of her eye, appeared to be a girl, playing on her 3DS. Her back was turned away from Xantara, but Xantara could see that the video gaming girl was wearing a pink shirt, white shorts with green spots, and a yellow hat with some fake blade sticking out on top. Xantara smiled, as she walked over to the girl. "Um, miss? Want some tea?"

The gaming girl looked at Xantara. "Er, sure! But... I gotta say right now... I'm a boy."

"Really?" Xantara asked, as the gaming girl exposed to be a boy nodded. He was really wearing a pink Kirby shirt, and his hat looked like the Cutter Ability hat from the Kirby series. His hair was in a bob, and he appeared to have blush stickers on his face. "Wow, sorry... I didn't know."

"Its fine, you didn't know!" The boy replied, smiling. "Name's Nelson!"

"And I'm Xantara!" Xantara said, as she sat next to Nelson. "So, I'm not an expert of games, but... What you playing?"

"Just some Kirby Triple Deluxe!" Nelson replied. "You can tell I'm a huge fan of Kirby!"

Xantara giggled. "Yes. Yes. I can! But, what brings someone young like you into the contest?"

"I'm actually 14, to start with." Nelson replied with a smile.

"Eh, legit enough!" Xantara said, shrugging. "Still, enjoying that tea?"

Nelson took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is really good stuff! You've done a good job blending it together!"

Xantara also smiled back. "Awww, thank you!"

The two continued to talk, as two people looked at Xantara and Nelson chatting amongst themselves.

"Hmm... The young girly-boy and the walking jewelry store are getting along well..." The male said to himself. He had red hair, was wearing a blue sweater vest over a red dress shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. He also had thick eyeglasses on his head. "Both idiots in my opinion..."

"That sounds mean, Master Yentoulis..." A robotic voice behind the boy named Yentoulis called out. It was dressed in a purple version of a Japanese school uniform, had dotted eyes and also had pink hair. "They seem to be befriending each other rather quickly."

"GENKI, make a note." Yentoulis said, as a small keyboard came out of GENKI's stomach. "Please note that I, Yentoulis Prometious The Third, shall beat these losers to the ground.

"Already noted, Mr. Yentoulis." GENKI replied.

* * *

><p>In yet another part of the ship, a male decked out in a purple shirt with a mushroom on it, and blue jeans was doing some impressive moves with his Bo, or a wooden stick weapon. On his shoulders, appeared to be a brown rat.<p>

"Pretty gnarly, if I say so myself..." The male said as he rubbed his rat with his finger. "What do you think, Woodstock?"

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock, the pet rat, squeaked back, as someone was watching from afar.

She had red hear in a braid with a purple headband topping it off, a black shirt with a skull on top of a flower, brown pants with rips in them, and purple shoes. She also had fingerless gloves, and a scar underneath her eye. She then walked over to the two.

"Hey, rat-boy, excuse me?" The girl shouted out loud, as the boy martial artist looked at the girl.

"Yeah, ma'am?" The boy asked.

"You seem rather tougtotally h... But I, like, call dibs on leadership of, like, this team. Okay?" The tough-looking girl commented, glaring at the boy. "By the way, I totally answer to Yolei."

The boy was puzzled. "Yolei, that cute computer chick from that old anime? Eh, whatever totally keeps you afloat. Anyways, people call me Mozart."

"Whatever..." Yolei shrugged. "Still, people, like, need a leader, and I shall totally deliver on my promise. Whenever they want to or not."

"Okay, but... Try not to completely piss us off and get booted at elimination, okay? That wouldn't be cool... At all." Mozart replied, as he was feeding Woodstock, who was hanging on his shoulder.

"No promises." Yolei said, shrugging, as she eyed a punching bag, and started to punch at it.

* * *

><p>In the halls of the ship, an African-Canadian female was walking down the halls. She had a blue beret over her frizzy, black hair, a lime green shirt with the words Dungeon Queen on it, blue pants with a dark blue stripe going up it, red shoes, and a pink sweater around her waist. She soon eyed a cola machine, as she shuffled her glasses a bit.<p>

"How did a cola machine get here? Chris must have installed it." The girl said, as she walked over and started to get a cola. But when she inserted a dollar into it and choose her selection, it wouldn't give her the cola.

"Awww, come on!" The girl complained, as she started to tap on the machine. At that time, a male came walking down the hall. He was dressed in a grey hoodie, black pants, black shoes and had some black hair covering part of his face, with some blue streaks. He also had piercings on his face, including in his ears, though not to the extent of Cherri. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner. In short, he looked emo. He spotted the girl having difficulties, and walked up to her.

"Hey, having trouble?" The emo-looking boy asked.

"You bet I am!" The girl complained. "This mysterious machine took my dollar!"

The emo-looking boy looked at the machine, cracked his knuckles, and grinned.

"Say no more; I shall deal with this!" The emo-looking boy said, as he pressed some buttons on the machine. Soon after, the cola machine opened up.

"Cool..." The girl said, as she started to reach for the bottom cola, but...

"Nope!" The emo replied. "Go for the top; they're extra cold!"

"Whatever you say..." The girl commented, as she grabbed one of the top colas, grabbed an extra one for the emo, and quietly shut the cola machine. "For you!"

"Thanks!" The emo replied, as they continued to look at the cola machine. "Still, doesn't make sense as to how a cola machine suddenly would be out here in the open. Maybe Chris installed it?"

"Makes sense." The girl said. "By the way, my name's Marissa! So... What thou be your name?"

"Eh, my monkier's Sting." Sting said to Marissa.

"So, what's with the get-up?" Marissa asked. "Did you lose a bet? Did someone do this to you in your sleep?"

"Well, Marissa... I just like the fashion, that's all." Sting replied, as a blonde girl whose hair was in twintails walked in front of Sting, knocking them both down. The currently downed blonde girl was wearing a pink shirt which read "I'm With Baka", a pink skirt, and brown shoes.

"Oww! Watch where you're going, you idiot!" The downed girl shouted out loud.

"Crap! Sorry, I didn't know!" Sting said, having gotten up, as he held out his hand.

But the downed girl rejected the offer as she got up on her own. "I don't need your help, idiot!"

"Er, Sting was only asking if you needed help, ma'am." Marissa replied.

"Whatever... So..." The twin-tailed girl said, as she looked at Sting. "So... Hot stuff? You seem to be bad with that soda stunt you pulled earlier. How about you and I... Go someplace private?"

Sting was shocked. "Someplace private? We barely know each other! Heck, I don't even know your name to start with."

"It's Olivia. Now that we know each other, how about we go someplace in the back?" Olivia asked.

"S-S-Still, we just met and you were mean earlier..." Sting commented. "Why are you acting so... Um, what's the word for it? Um... Sunny D?"

"Don't you mean Tsundere, Sting?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sting replied. "Yeah, why you acting like a Tsundere, Olivia?"

"First off, I hate anime." Olivia said, looking at Sting, and glaring at Marissa. "Second... Do I have a second answer?"

"Second, if you hate anime, why are you wearing a I'm With Baka shirt?" Marissa asked. "I usually see those at cons and the like."

"Yeah, I even got an Osaka doll at home." Sting commented. "I... got it online."

From that comment, Olivia got angry at the two. "Erruugghh, I don't have time to talk anime at you two... Later..."

Olivia walked away from the two, as Sting looked at Marissa.

"So... That happened." Sting commented.

"Yeah. Anyways, what kinda anime do you like?" Marissa asked, as the two walked down the hall.

Little did they know, Olivia was watching the two.

"Just wait, you bad boy... You'll soon be in my arms... Just wait..." Olivia said to herself.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, both boats arrived at shore, as the teams started to disembark. They were standing on special mats, as the teams looked at each other from afar.<p>

"So, these are our competition?" Noted Ellis. "They don't seem that bad. I thought they all be snooty know-it-alls!"

"Those loser geeks are more easier than I once thought..." Verna commented. "The only ones I gotta worry about is that tough-looking girl, and that guy holding a stick..."

But not everyone was hostile, as two of them were looking at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Wow... She's... cute... No. She's... Beautiful..." Nelson said to himself, as Moana came up to him.

"Whos beautiful, shortie?" Moana teased, as Nelson was alarmed by Moana's sudden appearance.

"Err, Um..." Nelson stammered, as he pointed at a random female Popular... "Her!"

"The Twilight loving girl?" Moana replied, as she put a hand on Nelson's shoulder. "Err... I dunno... She seems kinda mean... Mean with a pirhana-like attitude. Personally, I see you more with..."

Moana pointed at Korpse.

"Her, the Gothic Girl." Moana replied, with a gentle smile.

"Err, okay..." Nelson said, with a blush on his face. "_But I was starring at the gothic girl, too..."_

With the Populars, Korpse looked at Nelson, and smiled to herself.

"What a cutie..." Korpse said to herself.

Soon enough, Chris came into the scene.

"Campers! Welcome to the Island, I would like to call.. Nowhere Island!" Chris shouted out loud, as...

"Chris? Mother 3 took it!" Korpse shouted out loud.

"Er, really?" Chris asked, as Korpse nodded. "Okay... Welcome to... Chris isl-"

"Er, Chris? That name's taken as well!" Sting shouted out loud. "Don't ask how, but someone took it."

"Really? I thought it would have a nice ring to it." Chris replied. "Um... Let's just call it... Er..."

Chris looked at a list.

"Yoshi... no. Can't name it that. Cinnabar Island would also be bad... Especially if one of the campers runs into Missingno..." Chris whispered, as he got an idea. "A-HA!"

"Yeah, Chris? Because Yoshi's Island is also taken." Nelson replied.

"We shall name this island... Amherst Island! It totally fits with the theme, so HA!" Chris said out loud. "Now, you'll see that there's no cabins this time around. So you'll be roughing it out in the wilderness. Also... there are special places to hold confessionals! So anything you gotta let something off your chest, feel free to!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The First One of the Season!<strong>

Steph: I heard before I got here, that Jackson from the Football team had to move, and I spread the rumor that he dumped his girlfriend all because of her looks! HA! I love this thing!

Lance: I was supposed to get the first Confession! Me! This shall not stand!

Olivia: So, that hottie Sting... Nothing shall be getting in my way... Nobody!

Xantara: Peas and Carrots... Somehow, I don't think they mix.

* * *

><p>"Now, once you're done, your task now, is to find your campsite. You'll know where it is, once you spot it." Chris commented.<p>

"Er, what are the team names?" Steph asked.

"Oh, right... For the Populars, you are now known as the... Powerhungry Polar Bears!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Eh, whatever floats our boats." Korpse nodded.

"Jammin' name!" Ada shouted out loud, fist-pumping the air.

"So, how about the Geeks?" Stella asked. "We can't leave them out in the cold..."

"Oh, right. As for the Geeks, they are called... the Giggling Gryphons!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Love it! I played as one once!" Marissa replied.

"Now, go set forth for your camp! But be warned... There may be a few ancient traps or two, that may still be active..."

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

The team was walking amongst themselves, as something struck their minds.

"Er, what did Chris mean by ancient traps?" Twiggy asked. "You don't think he may be... serious?"

"Its Chris... He would be serious about anything." Nicholas replied. "Still, I wish I could have gotten the leader spot, had not Lance claimed dibs."

"Because I'm the first at everything in school!" Lance said in a snooty tone.

"Still, you could have been nice..." Nicholas replied.

At the rear, Grace was busy gathering up fruit for the team, as she noticed one that was above her. She tried to reach for it, but was just too short. She even tried jumping up at it, but to no avail.

"Ugh, curse these short legs!" Grace pouted, as she continued jumping. All of a sudden, the branch lowered a tad bit, letting Grace jump up, and grab the fruit. After grabbing the fruit, she smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Tree!"

She then picked up her fruit, and started back to following her team. But behind Grace was Drake, who was also doing a bit of gathering up of his own.

Back with the team themselves...

"So, I wonder what camp may be like?" Verna asked. "Maybe golden statues of us surrounding the campsite!"

"Er, I highly doubt it, Verna..." Kade replied. "Chris did say we were roughing it... Which sounds awesome! But I don't think statues would get involved."

"Shame, really..." Ada said, as they continued walking. A few moments later...

"So, Ada... Was it?" Kade asked, as Ada turned towards Kade. "How did you get into DJing and Parties?"

"Well, after my intinal career path went bust, my friends took me to a party. The local DJ saw me and got me to do a bit of Djing Afterwards... Well, that story pretty much writes itself!" Ada replied, grinning.

"Very nice!" Kade said, impressed.

"So, I'm just wondering..." Ada commented, as she looked at Ada's prosthetics. "What exactly happened that caused you to... You know, be minus two legs?"

Kade's grin suddenly dropped. "I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"I respect that." Ada replied.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell my story to you?" Kade said, as Ada nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stella and Korpse were talking amongst each other.<p>

"So, I really think the nose stud fits you, Korpse." Stella commented.

Korpse smiled. "Thank you! My friends got it for me for my 15th birthday!"

She then showed off some pics of her friends.

"Here, we got VirusSkanner. One of the bestest computer experts I know. Don't let those looks fool you; she can repair your computer with ease! Then, we got DarkNovel, who's a really talented novelist!" Korpse explained.

"Neat-o!" Stella replied in interest.

"And finally, Doomtaku! His anime knowledge is top notch, and so is his cosplaying!" Korpse said with a smile. "And finally, there's me, ScoreKorpse, the local gamer of the group."

"You know, come to think of it, you feel more at home with the Geeks. I'm guessing being the daughter of a rich family gave you a spot on this team." Stella replied. "So, where did you get those earrings?"

"The Internet holds some wonderful things, if you know where to look." Korpse said, with a smile. "I got some Super Star ones that you can have, if you want."

Stella shook her head. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bonding Time!<strong>

Stella: I'm not that big of a gamer, to be honest. It just doesn't interest me.

Korpse: What other earrings do I got? Well, some Mario mushrooms, some Boo ones, some Metroids...

Kade: I'm not up for telling my true story... Yet. Maybe one day?

Korpse: Animal Crossing leafs, Pokeballs, Fastballs, Masterballs...

Lance: And all this time, I led the team... I wanted first dibs on seeing the camp, but...

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they were stopped by a wall jetting from the ground.<p>

"Chris, what gives?! We thought this island WASN'T artificial!" Heidi complained.

"HALT, POPULARS. IN ORDER TO PASS HERE, ONE OF YOU MUST ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS." A voice boomed out, as a computer turned on, displaying a math problem.

1. Find the derivative of 18x * x * x + 12x + 11

"Er, what the hell is this?" Ada asked. "Did we go down the Geek path, instead."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yes, Ada. You ended up with a Math Quiz.<strong>

Ada: They never thought us that at school! I'm... pretty much at a loss, here!

Verna: Wow, Calculus? You are TRULY evil, Chris... Though not as evil as someone I humiliated at one point.

* * *

><p>Lance did some thinking, and came up with what he thought was the right answer.<p>

"I got it!" Lance shouted out loud. "Step aside, Courtney clone! Let ME handle this!"

Lance pressed the button that read on the side, '4x + 11 '

**"WRONG!"**

Lance was then met with a slightly painful shock.

"First to get injured this season, huh?" Korpse smirked at the downed Lance.

"Aw, shut up..." Lance pouted.

"Ooh, do I get a turn?" Kade asked, as Ada stopped her.

"Ada, what if that shock... Well, affects your prosthetics? Ada replied, concerned about her friend. "I don't wanna see you get hurt..."

Kade then sighed, as she walked back with the group.

"So, who's brave... Or fool-hearty to do that?" Grace asked the group.

"Beats me, I never even took Calculus." Steph commented.

"Yeah, if this was cake-baking, we would already be inside!" Twiggy complained.

Heidi walked over to the panel. "Calm your butts down. Let me do this."

Heidi then did some thinking, as she started to do the quiz. Ignoring any shocks that came along the way, she finished the quiz with relative ease.

"Touchdown!" Heidi shouted out loud, with sparks emmiting off her a bit. "The Quarterback... Is Toast... Ow."

"Quite literally, too..." Twiggy replied, walking up to Heidi.

"You done quite a deed, Heidi." Nicholas nodded in approval, as the wall began to lower, as the team started to see what their camp looked like...

It was a rather large clearing, with some trees, a small stream nearby, and some shelter that was constructed rather quickly... And poorly. A flag displaying their symbol was flapping in the breeze.

Some of them were pretty impressed.

"Nice house..." Twiggy commented. "Wonder if it's haunted."

Verna glared at Twiggy. "Don't EVER joke about that..."

"This cabin reminds me of the time I was the lead in a play about Dr. Frankenstein." Lance stated. "It was one of my most powerful preformances! I played the most fearful monster around."

Nicholas sighed. "Lance, we don't wanna hear about that... And I think Frankenstein was the Scientist."

"Who asked you, Second Best?!" Lance glared at Nicholas.

"Er, I did?" Nicholas glared back, as Stella ran up to the two.

"Okay, you two... I don't want any fighting happening on the first day..." Stella replied, hoping to make peace with the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nice Hut<strong>

Lance: HE started it!

Heidi: So, guess that's our home away from home... Seems nice, though.

Steph: I did NOT sign up for this! Urgh!

Grace: Well... At least we're dry from the rain, though. Plus, I saw some Lychee trees a few clicks South-East. So far, as food is concerned... We'll be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

At the same time, the Geeks were walking down their path. Benny and Cherri were talking amongst themselves.

"And that's how I freed that colony of Silverfish!" Cherri said, finishing up a story.

"Silverfish? Is that kinda a BAD thing?" Benny asked.

Cherri chuckled. "You've be a good big brother figure to my Uzi..."

"Uzi?" Benny asked. "You've got an Uzi?"

"You bet I do! My Uzi's the bestest at retro games!" Cherri replied, as she took out a photo, and showed it to Benny. It was a photo of a black haired male around 11 years old, with a dyed blue fringe in his hair.

"Cool..." Benny said, as he returned the photo back to Cherri.

"So, what kinda games do you play?" Cherri asked.

"Eh, just the standard stuff... Zelda, Final Fantasy, and all that doo-dah." Benny answered.

"My Uzi? He's more of a fan of the retro stuff... Stuff like Super Mario RPG, Kirby's Adventure, Super Mario World... Boy, those games NEVER get old!" Cherri said, smiling.

"Retro classics for the win!" Benny replied, also with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Following the two was Xantara and Nelson, who was also talking.<p>

"So, what is it like, being a New Age Girl?" Nelson asked.

"Well, I'm an expert at natural cures, I can brew some good teas that can heal what ails you..." Xantara replied. "I'm also good at Yoga. If you want me to, I can teach you!"

Nelson smiled. "That be cool!"

"But, I gotta ask..." Xantara said. "You said you were a liker of cute game characters. For someone your age, that's impressive... Usually, kids your age... They're into this game involving Calling for Duty, I think?"

Nelson smiled. "Actually, someone close to me got me into the more cute game characters, and... Well, you can guess I became a fan!"

"Awww..." Xantara cooed. "Also, I couldn't help but notice you were looking at one of the girls on the other team... You've developing a crush?" She teased.

Nelson blushed. "What, no! That's just silly!"

Xantara giggled. "Sure, it is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sting was walking, with Moana by his side.<p>

"...And that's how I learned to trust spicy foods! Tilly's teachings taught me well!" Moana replied, with a smile on her face. "So, what's your story as to why you became emo?"

She then got a glare in her eyes. "If its uncaring parents, I can always shove a jellyfish up their-"

"Actually, I have really caring parents, that fully understood my reasoning for becoming like this." Sting commented.

"Bullies at school?" Moana asked.

"Eh, I barely get bullied for starters. I just dress like this so I can be more close to my friends, who turned emo as well." Sting answered.

Moana warmly smiled. "Aww, that's really sweet of you!"

"Eh, the black fingernail polish helped curb my nail-biting habit, so I had that working for me." Sting said, chuckling. "So, what's your story?"

Moana smiled. "Well, ever since a trip to the aquarium when I was 5 years old, I've always enjoyed the life of the ocean, and all that jazz. I even have some colleges scouting me for marine work! My parents, and my little bro Wiley are fully supporting me! It's a major reason as to why I have my current hairstyle."

"Very cool..." Sting replied, smiling. "So... Did you ever smile at a crocodile?"

"Just once... I think it smiled back at me." Moana said, as the two laughed.

Following them from not-so far off was Olivia, who was glaring at Moana.

"Stupid, blue-haired bitch... You're attempting to steal away MY bad boy hottie!" Olivia commented to herself. "I can't allow that to happen, nope..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Stranger Couples have happened before...<strong>

Sting: You know, I gotta wonder... Are there any sea-faring crocodiles to smile at? I outta ask Moana about that, later.

Nelson: Why do people think I'm in love with that goth girl? She may be cute, but I don't think she would want me; its only a crush that'll go away in a day! ...Or two...Or ten.

Yentoulis: (GENKI is nearby) GENKI, take a note. Make sure the team is voted off one by one.

GENKI: It shall be done, sir. Although, is that the name of the game to start with?

Moana: It felt so nice to talk to Sting about the sea. Nearly nobody besides my friends and family likes to hear my rambling on...

Olivia: Okay, I just gotta bide my time for now... If I try to get rid of any girl trying to get their claws on my hot emo now... It won't end well for me...

* * *

><p>As they were walking, they too were stopped by a wall, jetting from the ground.<p>

"Er, what now? Is this some kinda trap that Chris talked about?" Ellis asked.

"Okay, let's see what this here challenge is..." Ron replied.

Soon enough, a loud voice boomed from nowhere.

"HALT, GEEKS! IN ORDER TO PASS, ONE OF THE FEMALES MUST BE GIVEN A MAKEOVER!" The voice shouted out loud, as a chest full of girly clothes appeared from the ground.

"Count ME out." Cherri said, looking at the wall. "I don't do makeovers."

"Yeah, and I think Yolei may get mad if we try to doll her up." Olivia commented.

"You totally bet I would." Yolei glared at her group.

"Well, what do we do?" Benny asked. "Guess Marissa's our only shot at getting past this..."

"What, me?" Marissa nervously commented.

"Marissa, we wouldn't ask you otherwise, but... Please, do it, for us?" Moana asked.

"Okay... Well, let's get this annoyance over with..." Marissa replied, as...

"CONGRUATIONS, GEEKS. YOU PASSED THE TEST." The voice boomed out loud, and lowered back into the ground.

"What, but I barely got TO the chest... How?" Marissa asked, as they looked at how they managed to pass.

Nelson was dressed, almost identical to Ribbon from Kirby 64. Xantara was giggling a little at the sight.

"Er, Nelson..." Sting commented. "Why?"

"Er, you guys were busy, and I look close TO a girl, so... I took a bullet for the team." Nelson explained himself.

Sting chuckled. "Way to trick the system, man!"

Both Sting and Nelson shared a high-five at that feat.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hey, when in Rome...<strong>

Nelson: Sis, hope you won't tease me for this later...

Xantara: Nelson looked SO cute in that get-up! Reminds me of my little sister!

* * *

><p>The Geeks soon looked at what awaited them at their campsite...<p>

It was an open field, with some trees by the side, and a small path leading to the ocean to the left. A cabin, which was also built in a rushed manner was also awaiting them.

"Nice touch..." Mozart commented, as Woodstock squeaked in approval in his cage.

"Whatever, it doesn't amount to a hill of beans to what the Populars have." Ron replied. "Knowing THOSE asshats, they have a giant swimming pool, and a personal chef."

"Who cares, we're next to an ocean! Awesomesauce!" Moana shouted out in glee.

"Plus, I can set free any bugs that have set up shop in the cabin." Cherri replied. "It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes."

"So, did we get here first, or what?" Ellis asked, as he started to do a kinda itching motion all over. "We're kinda anxious! Did we win?"

"Close, but... Nope! In fact, this challenge, is a fake-out!" Chris shouted out loud over the intercom. "We still have a challenge to do, so get back to where we started this thing!"

"Wait, Nelson dressed up in a cute dress... For NOTHING?" Olivia asked.

"Well, guess we're headed back to start, guys." Moana replied. "Don't pass Go, don't collect 200 dollars?"

* * *

><p>Chris appeared on screen, watching as the campers were headed back to the beach.<p>

"And so, our Campers are headed back to the beach, to find out what their first REAL challenge is. What will it be? Stay tuned and find out!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

><p>WOOOO! And the first part of the episode is COMPLETE! But what kinda challenge will they have to face? You'll have to find out! Or rather, they will.<p>

Special thanks to DarkShockBro for helping me with the chapter.

NEXT TIME: It's a relay race around the Island. Hope they got their running kicks on!


	2. One Long Relay

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Happy Turkey Day, everyone! Hope you're not too stuffed for another chapter.

* * *

><p>Run! Swim! Maybe not jump...<p>

The two teams were waiting on their respective maps, with Chris giving out the orders.

"Okay, Campers. For this challenge, nobody's going home!" Chris yelled out, which had everyone cheer.

"Well, guess we can go back to the cabin, then." Yentoulis replied, as he started to walk back, but...

"Not so fast, Yento." Chris commented, as Yentoulis gave Chris a death glare.

"The name is NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis..." Yentoulis said, leering at Chris.

"Anyways, this challenge is a relay race around the isle. Your trek will start here, at the start. From there, you'll scale a cliff, dive into a pool, and at the end, its a flat-out run to the finish line!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, any questions?"

Thunder raised his hand. "What are we completing for?"

"Good question, Thunder! You're completing for actual matresses for your cabin! And pillows and blankets to boot, as well." Chris explained. "Second place... Gets worn-out sleeping bags. Now, place whatever camper you want at the 5 designated markers, and then we can get this race started!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

The Geeks were currently discussing on where to put who.

"Okay, guys... I already know who should swim." Cherri said, as she looked at Moana, and playfully slapped her on the back. "Your turn to shine, bud!"

Moana grinned. "This is gonna be GOOD! Swimming in the pool... I'll be in my element! I can't wait!" Moana gleefully replied.

"So, who should take the last trek of this challenge?" Benny asked. "I'm guessing they may save Heidi for last, so we need someone who's fast."

"I think I can provide." Sting commented. "I once had to make a break for it when I bought the last copy of Smash for the 3DS. So, I can channel my inner Forrest Gump and dash like mad."

"After all, according to RPG terminology, Forrest has a Speed Stat of 465." Marissa said, sheepishly grinning. "Even more if you have a speed-enhancing item equipped on him!"

"Wait, it's FORREST GUMP, and not Gorrest Fump?" Ellis asked.

"Okay, we got two markers occupied." Yolei stated. "Who wants another marker?"

"Can I have one?" Nelson asked.

"You sure you can handle the pressure of a challenge?" Xantara stated. "After all, we gotta work as a team."

Nelson nodded. "I shall not let you guys down!"

"Okay, you're in, Nelson! Now, we need two more campers." Marissa said, as she looked at Cherri. "You wanna run, Cherri? There's bound to be bugs to look at while waiting."

Cherri smiled. "You had me at bugs. Now, one more. Mozart? You're up!"

Mozart grinned. "Awesome! This is gonna be totally cool!"

He then twirled around his Bo stick in almost a battle pose likeness. Once he was done, Yolei grinned.

"Guess we totally chose wisely after all..." Yolei stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You think one of them ever played Chess before...<strong>

Benny: Granted, I would have ran, had not been some bugs in the forest... Those things give me the heeby-jeebies...

Olivia: Awww, they took my Sting away from me! Oh, well... I'll just handle it... For now.

Ron: Think I wanna help anybody? No dice!

Moana: With me swimming, this should be easy... Are we getting too overconfident?

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polarbears<strong>

"Okay, we need a few runners, and a swimmer. Any takers?" Kade asked.

"I nominate Heidi as tribute!" Kade replied. "She's a FOOTBALL PLAYER! And we know how fast they can go on the field!"

"Yeah, totally!" Twiggy commented. "If she goes fast, we can leave a Geek in the dust!"

"But... What if the Geeks are expecting for us to use Heidi?" Verna asked. "I say, we fool them. So, we shouldn't use Heidi."

"But, who do we even use?!" Lance complained.

"As far as swimming's concerned..." Korpse said, as she looked at Ada. "How good are you at swimming, Ada?"

Ada looked at Korpse, and chuckled sheepishly. "Er... not so good, sadly."

"Damn." Korpse cursed, as she looked at Stella. "Okay, how about you?"

"LOVE IT!" Stella sung out loud.

"Okay! We got Stella swimming." Steph said. "Who shall run the final trek?"

Thunder looked at Drake. "Wanna run, Drake?"

Drake looked at Thunder. "But... why?"

"I'm sure you're a good runner, man!" Thunder replied with a smile.

"Okay... I guess." Drake said.

"Now, I shall be running." Steph replied. "I'm good at running, mostly from Twilight haters."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Lance commented to himself.

"Verna, you wanna run?" Ada asked, as Verna nodded.

"It shall be my pleasure to put those geeks at their place." Verna replied. "Now, last runner!"

"Can I run? I usually have to do so, when I buy the last copy of a game." Korpse spoke up.

"Okay, you're in." Verna replied. "With all of this in place, we shall NOT fail."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Run! Run! Before You're Well Done!<strong>

Steph: Maybe this'll give me an idea on how I can take down the other team from the outside...

Grace: I read Twilight once. Talk about false advertising! I thought it was gonna be about nocturnal apple growing, not any of that sparkly vampire bull-BLEEP-!

Korpse: I have a feeling that the Geeks will bring in some good completion. Not all of them are weaklings, unlike Dizzy the Egg.

Lance: I should have ran! I would have placed #1!

* * *

><p>Soon after, the runners went to their spots to wait, as the Geeks eyed their completion...<p>

"Guys, we're in deep -BLEEP-." Benny said, as he pointed at Heidi. "Heidi's NOT running."

"Totally calm down, sword boy." Yolei commented. "We can still totally put those knuckleheads in, like, their place."

"All we can do is wish for a miracle to happen." Ellis replied.

* * *

><p>With the Populars, they were also commenting with each other.<p>

"Whoa, they didn't suspect a thing..." Ada said, whistling.

"But, who knows if this strategy will hold true?" Nicholas replied.

* * *

><p>With Cherri and Steph, they were looking at each other. Cherri held her hand out to Steph.<p>

"Good luck, Steph!" Cherri exclaimed, expecting a shake, but...

"Pfft, like I'll shake a hand that touched bugs." Steph replied back.

Cherri put her hand down. "Spoilsport..." Cherri said to herself, as Chris came up to the two.

"Cherri! Steph! You ready?" Chris shouted out loud, as the two girls nodded. "Here! We! GO!"

Chris waved a green flag, as both Cherri and Steph started to run. The two were at an even pace as they ran. Steph got an idea.

"Hey, look! A bug!" Steph yelled out loud at Cherri.

"Which bug?" Cherri smirked back.

"You know, one with a gigantic jaw?" Steph replied back.

"You talking about a Cyclommatus Stag?" Cherri asked, as Steph nodded. "Oh, one of my faves. I even have one tattooed on my upper back!"

Steph was stunned. "Seriously?! That didn't work?"

* * *

><p>The two kept on running, as they approached a wall, with a door embedded in it.<p>

"Well, guess we gotta enter..." Steph said, as both Steph and Cherri entered the door... It turned out the door led to a huge labrynth. On the wall, appeared to be a map through the maze. They snatched it off the wall.

"Welcome to the McLean Maze. Nice name, isn't it?" Cherri read out loud. "Your task is to attempt to get out of this here maze..."

"...While still intact." Steph also read out loud. "Beware, there are many dangers ahead, such as..."

"...Giant spider webs?" Cherri read out. "COOL! But, why do I get the feeling that Steph will try to destroy it?"

The two girls treked their way through the maze, dodging various obstacles along the way. Close to the exit, there was a giant spiderweb awaiting the two of them, along with a stick to destroy it. Cherri spotted the stick, and ran past it.

"Nope. I may be in a race, but I'm STILL respectful to bugs... Even arachnids." Cherri said to herself, as she slid underneath the web. She looked back, and grinned at her job protecting the web from serious damage.

"Couldn't have did a better job, myself..." Cherri replied, as...

"EEEEWWW!" Steph complained as she destroyed the spiderweb with her stick. "Spiderweb, eew eew eew!"

"Oh, right... Gotta make like a beetle and fly!" Cherri said, as she ran for the next room, blocking the exit, but Steph was ahead of her by a second.

"Korpse! Get moving!" Steph yelled out loud, as Korpse began to run.

"Nelson!" Cherri also yelled out loud. "Get moving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: All Webbed Up<strong>

Steph: That Cherri bitch... Actually kept that web intact? ...Forget about ruining HER life. I'm not dealing with someone that deals with bugs!

Cherri: Somehow, I got the feeling Steph destroyed her web...

* * *

><p>Nelson and Korpse were running together, in silence... Until...<p>

"So... Nelson?" Korpse asked, trying to break the ice. "What kinda games do you like?"

Nelson smiled. "Oh, stuff with cute game characters in it. I'm even the champion of the local Pokemon No Evolutions Tournament! I'm also a fan of Kirby, Yoshi, the Fur Fighters... So, what kinda games do you like?"

Korpse giggled. "Oh, ALL kinds. I even RECODE games! I, actually made _Drake of the 99 Dragons_ playable! It took some HEAVY recoding, but it was worth it."

Nelson was puzzled. "You... actually brought a copy of that crappy game?"

"Just for funzies, and to recode it!" Korpse said, grinning. "I even stream every Saturday. My username's Skull-N-Kontrollers25."

"Cool..." Nelson replied, amazed. "What was your favorite moment?"

"Well, I was streaming Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, and ran into a shiny Sableye. Oh, lordy, did it take nearly forever to catch that thing. The entire chat was on the edge of their seats, and when I did catch it, the chat burst out in cheers!" Korpse answered. "And on the LAST Pokeball, too! I musta saved at least 5 times afterwards, just to make sure it got captured!"

"Cool..." Nelson said, as the two continued on the challenge, both grinning at their new friendship with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Gaming Geeks Unite!<strong>

Korpse: Nelson's really nice and cute! At least I have a new viewer, once the show's over and I get back to Streaming.

Nelson: And here, I thought I would be too nervous to talk to her... She's pleasantly calm for someone on the Populars. Plus, I outta catch her Streams sometime.

* * *

><p>Back at the Starting line, the teams were conversating with themselves.<p>

"You know, I wonder how the teams are doing..." Marissa said out loud, as Grace came up to her.

"I think they're fine." Grace replied, smiling warmly, as she gave Marissa a fruit drink. "Now... Fruit drink?"

"Thanks!" Marissa said, accepting the fruit drink. A few moments passed, until... "So, Grace... Is it? What interests do you have?"

"Well..." Grace replied, with a smile. "If it comes to fruit, I know LOTS about it. I can even make a mean fruit salad!"

"A mean fruit salad?" Marissa asked. "I dunno, that sounds kinda mean..."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it!" Grace said, grinning. "So, what are you into?"

"Eh, various stuff. But I'm a good DnD player!" Marissa replied, with a warm smile.

"Cool... What do you usually play as?" Grace asked, interested, as...

"Hey, fruit girl!" Lance yelled out loud. "Quit conversing with the losers! She's gonna total party kill her team at some point!"

"Hey, that only happened once, by pure accident!" Marissa complained.

"Yeah, it wasn't her fault!" Grace replied, defending Marissa.

"And if you don't come back here... You shall be the first voted off, fruit-girl." Lance said.

Grace had no choice but to head back to her team, in sadness.

* * *

><p>Meantime, Thunder was just looking out at sea, as Twiggy came up to him.<p>

"Hey, Thunder!" Twiggy yelled out loud. "I felt you needed someone to talk to. Wanna talk to me?"

Thunder shrugged. "Sure."

Twiggy did some thinking, until... "So... How's life on the football team?"

"Eh, it's okay. Did 4 interceptions last year." Thunder replied. "How's life cheerleading?"

"So far, it's doing pretty good. Been cheerleading since 7th grade!" Twiggy said, grinning.

Thunder took interest. "You know, you're pretty... Pleasant for a cheerleader. Back where I live, the cheerleaders are, to put it in better terms, huge jerks."

Twiggy smiled. "Well, its safe to say that my team's a LOT kinder. We even assist in bake sales, and the like. We look after each other like sisters!"

Thunder looked down at Twiggy's tattoo of a cookie. "Also, nice tattoo."

Twiggy smiled. "Thanks! I got it in tribute to my mom, who taught me how to cook!"

"Tribute?" Thunder asked. "What happened?"

Twiggy looked down in silence, before looking back up with a smile. "Err, you're kinda short for a football player."

"You're kinda cute for a cheerleader." Thunder smirked back.

"Oh, you!" Twiggy said, giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Teasing Is So Fun, Teasing Is So Fun...<strong>

Twiggy: (Sighs) I miss you, mom...

Thunder: Okay, I lied about the Interceptions. I never even stepped _onto_ the field during a game. All I did was sit on the benches. I don't even like sports, anyway!

* * *

><p>At the Geeks, Ron was looking at some direction, as Xantara came up to him.<p>

"Hey, Ron?" Xantara asked. "How you holding up?"

"Who asked you?" Ron snapped at Xantara.

"But, you seemed troubled..." Xantara replied.

"Troubled? You wanna know what's troubling me?!" Ron yelled out loud. "Annoyances like yourself. Now, leave me be, okay?!"

Xantara nodded, as she backed off. Benny noticed this, and went over to Xantara.

"Xantara? You okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but..." Xantara said, as she looked at Ron. "I can hint at a dark blue aura. While he's angry... He's also sad, as well... I just wanna cheer him up."

"Yeah... What do you think may have happened to him for him to be like that?" Benny asked.

"I... don't know." Xantara replied.

With Yentoulis and GENKI, Ellis was talking to them.

"So, did you know that Christmas Trees after March can cure the creepiness factor of the guy on the oatmeal box?" Ellis asked, as Yentoulis ignored him. "Did you know that Santa Claus always ends up getting hit by several spiny shells at the Thanksgiving Day parade? That explains his late arrival... Are you even listening to me, Yenty?"

Yentoulis glared at Ellis. "First off, it's NOT Yenty, its Yentoulis! Also, that doesn't make any sense at all!"

"But, it may be the truth! Maybe..." Ellis commented.

"User Yentoulis, he makes a valid point." GENKI replied. "There is a reason as to why the Jolly Elf is last."

"Its for tradition, okay? Now, bugger off." Yentoulis said. "Go bug that tough looking chick, or something."

"Okay!" Ellis replied, as he ran off.

Yentoulis then looked at GENKI. "Make sure Ellis is eliminated if we lose and go to elimination."

"It shall be done, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Now it's time to take a break and see what they become!<strong>

Yentoulis: That Ellis... Ugh, people like that just makes my skin crawl...

Xantara: Okay, I outta make a giant dream-catcher. If not for Ron, but for everyone on the team.

Benny: Poor Ron... All he really needs is a friend.

* * *

><p>Back at the challenge, Mozart was running, as Verna caught up to him. They both glared at each other.<p>

"You DO know I'm gonna beat you..." Verna snapped at him. "So, why don't you give up right now?"

"Never! Not unless I do a mondo-cool run on here!" Mozart quirped back. "Still, I gotta respect my rightful islander inventors and make a coconut something..."

"A coconut something..." Verna stated. "You ARE nuts."

Woodstock then peeked out from Mozart's pocket, hanging on. Verna noticed the pet rat, as Woodstock kept on staring at the alpha girl.

"And what's with that sickening rat?" Verna shouted out loud. "Gross!"

"Hey, brah. Don't diss the rat." Mozart stated, as they continued to run.

"But, its LOOKING at me!" Verna complained.

"Maybe that means he likes you?" Mozart said, shrugging, as Verna tripped over something. Stopping, Mozart ran over to Verna, holding out a hand. "Need some help?"

But Verna denied any help. "I don't need any help from a gross, rat-keeping Geek like you! Now, I'm STILL gonna win!"

"Same here!" Mozart replied, as the two continued to run, hopping over the hurdles that blocked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rat in a Pocket!<strong>

Verna: Ugh, WHY did I end up running with him?

Mozart: (He is feeding Woodstock) Hey, not like I totally wanted to run with you, princess.

Woodstock: SQUEAK!

* * *

><p>Once Mozart and Verna reached their checkpoints, it was time for Moana and Stella to run. They both looked at each other, and grinned.<p>

"Good luck, Stella!" Moana said, grinning.

"Same here!" Stella sung out, as the two got to a wall, with a rope hanging off it. "So, I guess our job is to climb over it?"

"Yeah, most likely..." Moana replied, as the two began to climb.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Going up!<strong>

Chris: Little did they know... I coated one of the ropes with Essence of Scott... Cause a very special friend will be joining the girls soon...

* * *

><p>Once the two were over the wall, Moana saw the pool, and looked at Stella.<p>

"Well, here we go!" Moana replied, as she changed into her swimsuit, jumped in, and started to take off, like a torpedo. Reaching the edge of the pool in half a minute, she jumped out and did a pose. "Woot! Now THAT'S what I call a swim, Stella!"

But there was silence.

"...Stella?" Moana asked around, looking for her challenger.

"Uh... Help? Chris?!" A troubled Stella yelled out loud, as Moana turned around to see what was the matter.

A large, ugly mutant shark that has a sadistic and predatory expression on his face was starring at Stella with a grin on its face.

"Is that Fang from that unmentionable season?!" Moana shouted out loud. "If I know what he can do with someone..."

Moana then did the rational thing anyone would do if someone was being cornered by a shark: They dove back into the water.

Back with Stella, she was petrified with fear.

"No, I don't wanna die... Not now..." Stella cried out, as Moana popped up from between Stella and Fang.

"Hey, Fang! Fang! I got something for you!" Moana said, as she pulled out what appeared to be a fried fish impaled on a stick. "Want some fried flounder? Or course you do, do you?"

Moana then looked at Stella, and winked at her. Stella didn't take long to signify to tell her to swim like mad.

"Now, Fang..." Moana said, looking at Fang, who was now eating the flounder. "We don't want any more Scott incidents like what happened back on Wawanakwa now, do we? No, we don't. So no more scaring girls, okay?"

Fang looked down, like he was ashamed at what he did.

"Its okay, Fang... We all make mistakes." Moana said, as she started to swim. But Fang started to follow. Moana turned back around. "Stay, Fang. Mommy's got a challenge to win. I promise, I'll play with you again, okay?"

Fang understood that, as he stayed where he was.

But when Moana reached the end of the pool, Stella was waiting for her.

"Stella? Why you waiting for me?" Moana asked, confused.

"It wouldn't feel very sporting for me to run after you tamed a shark." Stella commented. "So, I decided to wait for you."

Moana smiled at that feat. "Now... Let's give it our all!"

Stella grinned. "You got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yep. Moana actually pacified FANG.<strong>

Stella: I can't think Moana enough for saving my life...

Moana: Like I'm gonna leave someone behind to be nommed on by a shark! I may be in a contest, but even I have standards!

* * *

><p>At their respective spots, Sting was attempting to make small talk with Drake.<p>

"So, what kinda stuff are you into?" Sting asked. "You into games, like Animal Crossing? Into cartoons, like Friendship is Magic?"

Drake looked at him with a confused look. He wanted to say something, but was too shy to do so.

"_But... I like the Animal Crossing series, and I'm a Brony..." _Drake thought.

"Hmm, shy, huh?" Sting replied. "We gotta work on that, and by we, I mean the Populars. Being I'm on the Geeks, its borderline impossible for me to do so."

"Sting!" Moana yelled out as she started to run, with Stella behind her. "Go as fast as a baracuda, bra!"

"Do your best, Drake!" Stella yelled out loud.

They both tagged their partners, and the two started to run. Sting tried his best to keep up with his completion, but Drake was too fast for Sting to keep up with. As Drake neared the finish line, most everyone was cheering their competitor on.

"Where's Sting, can you see him anywhere?" Marissa asked.

"I do, but he's, like, so slow..." Yolei replied.

It was only a matter of time, as Drake crossed the finish line first.

"And the winners of the first challenge is the Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, as the Populars cheered. The Geeks, however, let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

><p>Back on the track, Sting has, to put it point, ran out of steam. A few seconds later, Sting crossed the finish line, grabbing his knees while huffing and puffing.<p>

"Pant... Pant... Who knew he was... fast?" Sting commented to himself, as he saw Drake walk back to him.

The Populars gasped at what could happen.

"Oh, my... What is he gonna do?" Kade asked Ada. "If he's fast, he's gotta be strong..."

"Maybe he'll entice that emo-dork into a fight..." Lance commented.

Sting could only look up at Drake, who was towering over him. Drake then held out a hand.

"Great race..." Drake commented.

Sting looked up, and smiled as he gave Drake a high five. "Great race, Drake."

However, someone HAD to ruin that scene.

"So, how's the LOSER?" Lance yelled out loud.

Drake uncomfortably gulped at Lance, took a deep breath, and gave a thumbs up to Sting.

"_Ugh, Lance just had to ruin that moment... I wish I had more courage to stand up to someone like him..._" Drake thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a race, huh?<strong>

Lance: Eh, he's lucky it's a Reward Challenge... Still, Drake came in first place... I gotta keep an eye out for him...

Drake: (sighs) "I would have called him the runner-up… why did Lance have to do that?"

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back, Chris was announcing who won.<p>

"And with our winners being the Populars, they get the matresses for their cabin! Along with blankets and pillows!" Chris shouted out loud. "The Geeks, however... They get the sleeping bags!"

"Eh, whatever works." Ellis said, shrugging.

"Now with that said, you may now head back to your camps." Chris replied, as the teams embarked on their way back. But two of the team stayed behind for a few more seconds, looking at each other.

"So... See you tomorrow, Nelson?" Korpse asked.

Nelson smiled. "Or course!"

The two then started to make their way towards their teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

The Geeks were currently talking about the challenge.

"Wow, just... wow..." Yolei stated. "Who knew Drake was, like, a huge THREAT?"

"Huge, being the word." Cherri replied. "He'll be fun to take on, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but what concerns me is how discomforted he was when Lance called me a loser." Sting commented.

"Whatever, my Stingy. You're not a Loser!" Olivia replied, grinning. "You're a runner-up! You just had an off day, that's all!"

"Which continues on Drake." Sting continued. "He may not be such a bad guy, after all. He's just really, REALLY shy."

"He may be a threat, but he'll be a rightful threat." Benny said, as he polished his sword.

Most of the team nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Outside the cabin, Xantara and Nelson were talking.<p>

"So, I saw that you stayed behind a few seconds after we left..." Xantara commented, as she was making some sort of decoration. "You've got a crush on that Korpse, do you?"

"What? I do not!" Nelson denied that fact, blushing as a result.

Xantara smirked. "You can't hide that blush from me... You're crushing hard on her, aren't you?"

"We're just friends, okay?" Nelson replied, shaking off the blush. "Boys and girls can be friends without anything romantic happening, okay? Now... What you making?"

Xantara smiled. "This, my little friend, is a dream-catcher! It'll help filter out any bad dreams we may have."

"Sounds good! Will it eliminate ANY nightmare?" Nelson asked.

Xantara nodded. "Every last one, even a combination of Freddy Fazbear as Freddy Kruger can't get past this baby."

"Gee, that's a lovely and scary thought..." Nelson replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I most likely quit after Night 1.<strong>

Yolei: Okay, if we're gonna totally beat those Populars, we gotta, like, get down to business... To defeat. The Pops...

Sting: Going up against Drake again will be interesting...

Nelson: I found it really sweet that Xantara's looking after the team. Same as what my sister did when I was younger.

Xantara: I'm totes a Nelson/Korpse shipper. Would it be Norpse? Kelson?

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polarbears<strong>

"To the Populars!" Verna shouted out loud. "And to Heidi and Drake being our powerhouses!"

"Even though I didn't do anything, thanks!" Heidi replied out loud.

"Thanks... I think..." Drake also commented.

"But, I'm STILL mad." Lance said, as he looked at Stella. "You had to have that blue-haired swimmer girl save you! We do NOT converse with the Geeks, understand?"

"But..." Stella replied.

"Lance, are you taking this a bit... too hard?" Twiggy asked.

"Do you wanna come in First place every time?" Lance snapped back. "I plan on giving this same exact speech to Korpse later on, for talking with Nelson."

"Come on! Its like they didn't do anything wrong!" Nicholas commented. "I may be school president at school, but I still talk to the unpopulars, as well!"

"Still, I'm still the leader, so everything I say goes, got it?" Lance replied.

Ada looked at Kade, and did a coo-coo motion with her finger. Kade giggled as a result.

* * *

><p>Outside, Korpse and Grace were sipping a fruit drink.<p>

"So, I saw you talking to that Nelson shortie on the Geeks. You like her?" Grace said, smirking.

Korpse nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Grace was stunned. "Y-You're a l-lesbian?"

"No, no! You got it all wrong! Nelson's actually a boy!" Korpse corrected Grace.

"Oh... I coulda swore he was a girl, with how he looks..." Grace commented. "So, what makes you attracted to him?"

"Well, he's just cute, kind, a gamer like me..." Korpse said, sighing.

"Well, glad you possibly found that perfect one..." Grace replied. "I wish I had that perfect person to hook up with..."

Korpse smiled. "You'll find that perfect one someday! The Spiny to your Lakitu! The Kirby to your Ribbon!"

"Maybe..." Grace said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lookin' For Love<strong>

Korpse: Nelson's so awesome. Hope we get a chance to talk tomorrow...

Ada: Lance is such a party-pooper... I'm not sure what we should do...

Grace: (sighs) "Love is… complicated for me."

Steph: "So far, so good. We've got two strong campers on our team, so I don't think I need to worry about getting voted off anytime soon. Now, it's time to do some digging." (smirks and giggles to herself)

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the outro.<p>

"And so, our game begins with the Populars taking home a victory! But what'll happen tomorrow? Will the Geeks bounce back? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

><p>And thus ends the second part of the episode! It turned out to be a good episode, with some good interactions. But next episode, the game TRULY begins...<p>

NEXT TIME: It's a FOOD FIGHT! -Dodges baked potato-

BaconBaka OUT!


	3. Knowing You More

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Spiny Blue Shells

This episode... FOOD FIGHT!

Hey, at least it isn't that crappy movie.

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the recap.<p>

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our teams got off their respective boats, ready to get their game on. There were some good meetings, and some hostile ones, as well. And after some tricks being played on the teams, they had to do their first challenge. Moana even played hero when she saved Stella from being the latest victim in a Jaws flick. In the end, Drake put out some impressive plays to win the first challenge for the Populars! But being it was a reward challenge, the Geeks were spared tonight. But now, we're about to catch an elimination after tonight! So... Will the Geeks bounce back? Will Nelson confess his true feelings? And who will be the first one eliminated? Find out, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

It was about a few hours, and the sun has already set. The night sky was filled with stars, as someone was running full speed off the beach.

"Everyone! I'VE DONE IT!" Mozart yelled out loud.

"Done what?" Marissa asked, shuffling her glasses around.

"I have invented the bitchin' Coconut Radio!" Mozart replied, as he held out his invention: A radio that was made out of a coconut.

"Coconut radio?" Ellis asked. "Like from that show my grandma watched? And by grandma, I meant grandpa?"

"Yep, this baby here can pick up some good tunes! Be it rock n roll, to Japanese J-Pop." Mozart replied, grinning.

"Wonder if it can, like, pick up some AKB48?" Ellis asked, as everyone looked at him. "And by AKB48, I meant Ariana Grande!"

"You betchya, righteous dude!" Mozart answered, as Ellis grinned. "Now, I shall start up development on a Coconut Nintendo for Nelson!"

Mozart then left the cabin, as Marissa had a bit of a thought.

"You think him making a Coconut Nintendo would be a good idea?" Marissa asked.

"As long as he doesn't make that abysmal Rocky and Bullwinkle game from the NES days, I'm good." Ellis replied.

* * *

><p>Benny and Cherri were sitting outside on makeshift chairs, discussing stuff. Their shoes were off, exposing their bare feet.<p>

"Wow, you been getting piercings since the age of 14?" Benny asked.

"Ear piercings, mind you." Cherri replied, smiling. "My bellybutton piercing came to at a free ear piercings with one body piercing sale... And eventually, I knew I would run outta room in my ears. So... I took to tattoos!"

"So, what kinda tattoos do you have?" Benny asked, interested.

Cherri smiled. "Er, several at fact!" she said, as she rolled up her pants leg. A Raja-Brook butterfly on a tree branch was tattooed on her right leg, nearly close to the ankle. A caterpillar was on the bottom of the branch, as thus a cocoon hanging off the branch. "Got this baby here weeks before my 16th birthday!"

"Cool... Any others?" Benny replied.

"Well, I've got a Cicada on my left leg, a dragonfly on my lower back, a Cyclommatus on my upper back, a flower with bees pollinating it on the right side of my stomach, along with a beehive with a larvae on the left side, a cow skull with scorpions using it as a home on my right arm, a praying mantis ready to pounce on my left arm..." Cherri said, with a modest smile. "I plan on getting more!"

"Wow, you're VERY passionate about bugs." Benny replied.

"You bet!" Cherri said, with a smile, as a firefly landed on Benny's hand, which caused him to freeze up a little.

"Er, Cherri?" Benny asked, shivering a little.

"Hey, its okay. It's a _Luciola lateralis_, or a firefly for short!" Cherry explained. "It won't bother you, I promise!"

Benny looked at the bug, and after a while, he stopped shivering in fear.

"Well, to put it that way... The firefly is kinda cute." Benny said, as the firefly flew off.

Cherri grinned. "That's the ticket! I always liked to head out in summer nights, just to catch fireflies."

Benny couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yentoulis was laying back, as GENKI was feeding him grapes.<p>

"Note to self, GENKI." Yentoulis stated. "Leave all the challenges to everyone else."

However, someone wasn't having ANY of it.

"Get up, you." Yolei stated, standing over Yentoulis.

Yentoulis glared at Yolei. "The name is NOT You. It's Yentoulis Sebastian Prescott the 3rd. Not that it means anything to you; you're lucky you get to call me just by Yentoulis."

"Still, get up." Yolei replied.

"Why should I?" Yentoulis stated.

"Because... You, like, need training for the days ahead. If we're gonna totally beat the Pops, we, like, need to buck up." Yolei replied.

"I don't need training. Now, leave me be." Yentoulis said, as he turned towards GENKI. "GENKI! More grapes!"

"Coming, User Yentoulis!" GENKI replied, as Yolei followed the robot.

* * *

><p>At a nearby grapevine, GENKI was picking some grapes, when Yolei spoke up.<p>

"Hey, GENKI... Is it?" Yolei spoke up.

"Yeah... Um..." GENKI replied.

"It's Yolei, and we need to talk." Yolei stated. "Why are you, like, still totally hanging around with that Yento person?"

"Because... He's the master, and he built me." GENKI replied.

"Does he... always totally treat his robots like this?" Yolei asked.

"To be honest... yeah, he does. But, I don't mind, not one bit." GENKI stated.

"He... Does..." Yolei stammered. "Augh, dammit... Now I'm totally pissed..."

GENKI looked concerned at Yolei's sudden change of mood. "Are you okay, Yolei?"

"Uh... It's nothing, GENKI." Yolei stated. "I'm okay."

Yolei started to walk away, but not before...

"Hey, GENKI... You can, like, protect yourself, right?" Yolei asked.

GENKI could only grin, as she tossed what appeared to be a metal blade at a bare tree branch. The tree branch fell onto the ground as Yolei smiled.

"Ah, touche..." Yolei said to herself.

* * *

><p>Sting was sitting on one of the rocks, with his shoes off. He was enjoying his bare feet being soaked by the waves crashing on the shore.<p>

"What a day..." Sting commented, smiling. "I came on the island, and... Well, aside of that one guy from earlier... It's a really cool place."

He sat at the shore, as someone approached him.

"Hi, Sting!" Moana said, with a warm smile on her face. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Nah, I don't mind at all!" Sting replied, as Moana sat down next to Sting. A few seconds went by before Moana giggled. "I didn't know you were also into painting your toenails, as well!"

"Oh, that?" Sting asked, looking at his toes. "Well, I couldn't have my toes be left outta the fun!"

"Well, there's that." Moana replied. "So, what's your homelife like?"

Sting smiled. "Well, I already told you about my parents accepting me becoming emo to support my friends. Heck, even the piercer that gave me my piercings thought it was noble for me to do so."

"Cool..." Moana replied. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sting looked down. "Sadly, I'm an only child... I was kinda a difficult birth, and my mom nearly died from it."

"Oh... Sorry." Moana said, with a sincere look.

Sting then perked back up. "But I still enjoy my parents, even without any siblings. I even take time out on my schedule to play with my younger cousins if they come over! So, how about siblings of your own?"

Moana smiled. "Just one... And I adore him so much!"

She then took a photo out, showing it to Sting. It was of a young boy around 10-11, with crimson-red hair, and a red t-shirt with a yellow dollar sign on it.

"I just love my Wiley so much!" Moana said, smiling. "He's smart, kind, and really likes game shows!"

"Nice!" Sting replied, as the two continued talking.

Little did they know, Olivia was watching the two.

"Curse that Moana... You're getting in the way of my bad boy!" Olivia stated to herself. "That good guy personality HAS to be an act, I just know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Olivia's one crack short of an omelet... That came out wrong.<strong>

Mozart: (Woodstock is on his shoulder) Hope my coconut inventions are tubular on the isle...

Woodstock: SQUEAK!

Cherri: Maybe I outta get a centipede on my right arm...

Yolei: I'm just hoping GENKI can find out what her master's, like, doing sooner rather than later.

Sting: Moana's really cool and cute. And that blue hair's a nice touch on her!

Moana: Never did I thought I befriend an emo... Let alone a cheerful one like Sting.

Olivia: Okay, I just gotta remain calm... Just remain calm...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

Stella and Drake were in the cabin, sitting on their cushions that they won. While it was small chatter, they were managing to get a conversation going, while Drake was drawing in his book. Eventually...

"Hey, you drawing?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded. "Cool... Can I see?"

"Er..." Drake replied, as he turned around. "They're... not that good."

"Drake, I promise, I won't mock you! Honest!" Stella said, as Drake decided to hand over his book to Stella.

Stella looked at the book, and was amazed by the art in his book.

"Wow, Drake! This stuff's really good!" Stella exclaimed.

Drake was a bit confused. "You're... not kidding?"

Stella warmly smiled. "I said I wouldn't lie, man! These drawings are really good! You've got a lotta talent!"

Drake scratched his head, as he blushed and gave off a shaky smile. He then got up and moved his mattress, away from everyone else, all while taking deep breaths.

Stella looked at Drake from far off. "Wow, what's wrong with Drake? From what I saw when we first met, I thought he would be this super-tough guy... He's the polar opposite."

* * *

><p>Outside, Twiggy was cooking dinner for the team. She looked at Thunder, who was coming back with an armload of fish.<p>

"Wow, Thunder!" Twiggy said, grinning. "I never knew you were such a good angler!"

"Yeah, I learned to do so in the Scouts when I was younger." Thunder replied. "While Grace's fruits can sustain us some, we still need some proteins."

"You're a smart man, Thunder." Twiggy commented. "Now, we shall de-bone them. Bony fish and humans do not mix."

Twiggy was about to de-bone one of the fish, until...

"Nah, let me do it." Thunder replied, smiling, as he took the fish and started to de-bone it for Twiggy.

"Thanks, Thunder." Twiggy said, smiling. "Boy, this'll be one awesome supper!"

"You bet!" Thunder commented, with a smile on his face. "Reminds me of a tailgate party I was dragged to by my dad one time. Burgers were great, but..."

"But what?" Twiggy asked.

"The darn thing nearly got ruined, thanks to some fans tossing beer bottles at us." Thunder replied. "They musta been REALLY drunk too, being they reprimanded us for using propane accessories... on CHARCOAL."

"Wow... What jerks." Twiggy inquired, looking a tad angry.

"Eh, the drunks got arrested for drunk drinking, so all is good..." Thunder said, as...

"I said, those pillows were for everyone!" Nicholas yelled out at Lance, ruining the mood. "All you did was take away Drake's pillow for no apparent reason!"

"So? I need my beauty rest so I can be in tip-top shape to be first at everything tomorrow..." Lance quirped back. "Besides, he's too shy and wimpy to fight back, anyway."

"Still, that's besides the point! You can't go around stealing pillows!" Nicholas yelled out loud.

Twiggy and Thunder were watching the scene fold.

"Excuse me, Twiggy... I'll take care of this." Thunder said, as he walked over to Lance, who was still picking on Nicholas.

"Well, well... Why if it isn't the second jock of the team..." Lance commented in a rude tone.

"Give it back." Thunder said, in a firm tone of voice. "And stop picking on Nicholas."

"Why should I?" Lance quirped back, as he sniffed the food. "Ooh, food! I call first dibs!"

Thunder took that opportunity to take back Drake's pillow from Lance. "Yoink!"

"Wha, HEY! That was a set-up!" Lance yelled out loud.

"Who said it wasn't?" Thunder smirked, as he gave the pillow to Nicholas. "Nick! Give this back to Drake before Lance interferes again."

"Will do, Thunder!" Nicholas replied, as he ran back inside.

"Why you... This isn't over!" Lance commented, as he stormed off.

Thunder, seeing that deed done, walked back to Twiggy.

"Wow, what was THAT about?" Twiggy asked.

"It involved pillows, but I think I put Lance in his place for the time being." Thunder answered.

"Okay, then?" Twiggy shrugged, as the two continued cooking, this time, with a smile developing a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ada was setting up her DJ'ing equipment, but was having some difficulties doing so.<p>

"Ugh, stupid cord!" A frustrated Ada cried out. "I know I did this before, but why am I having difficulties now?!"

She kept on struggling, and cursing under her breath, as Kade walked into the scene.

"Ada? Having problems?" Kade asked.

"I'm having problems hooking up my set-up! I wanna throw a party for the Populars, in order to amp us up!" Ada cried out. "But this set-up is so confusing!"

Kade smiled. "Here, let me help out."

Kade walked over to one of the speakers, and found out one of the wires was disconnected. She shrugged, took out some black tape, and pinched the wire, receiving a slight shock in the process. She then taped up the wire.

"Okay, now turn it on!" Kade yelled out loud.

Ada did so, as the lights on her portable DJ-ing equipment came on.

"Wow, very nice!" Ada said, smiling. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't know that myself... Guess it just came natural to me." Kade replied, smiling.

"How did you know how to do that?" Ada asked, curious.

"Well... Something similar happened once to a party I went to." Kade replied. "I went over to the DJ, and I helped him out on that fact... I got a standing ovation that night."

"Well, now that we're set up, ready to party?" Ada asked, grinning.

"You bet!" Kade said, also with a smile on her face.

Not too far from them, Steph sighed, and punched the ground in anger.

"Ugh, I couldn't get ANY dirt on the two!" Steph complained. "How am I gonna spread false rumors if all they talk about is parties and the like?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: For being Populars, 80% of them are, well, nice.<strong>

Steph: Okay, maybe they're not friendly enough to start revealing secrets to each other... Yet. I'll just lay in the shadows for a while longer, ready for the cobra to strike.

Stella: Somehow, I don't think my team takes me seriously... I had to be rescued by Moana during the challenge... I gotta start playing right if I'm gonna be useful and likeable!

Drake: Stella is... (Smiles) Nice...

Thunder: To be blunt... I actually enjoyed cooking with Twiggy. I may have even found a way to make the fish more crispy.

Verna: (Her back is turned, as she was talking to something.) Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie C- (She looks at the camera) Uh, this isn't what it looks like! I mean... You BETTER edit that OUT, McLean!

* * *

><p>Later that night, at the Geek's camp, everyone was sound asleep... Except for one camper...<p>

"No... no, not the belt, no... no..." Ron muttered in his sleep, as he shot awake. "Whoa... What a nightmare..."

He then got up, and went outside to clear his mind, as someone woke up and followed him. Ron sat outside for a few minutes in silence, before...

"Hey, Ron..." Benny said, breaking the silence. "You okay?"

Ron glared at Benny. "What's it to ya?"

"You seemed to be troubled earlier..." Benny replied. "I also heard some mumbling in your sleep."

"You know BETTER than to listen in on mumbling in their sleep!" Ron reprimanded Benny. "I told ya, I'm FINE. Now get LOST!"

"Okay, geez... Sorry..." Benny said, as he backed off, to leave Ron to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ellis got up, stretched a bit, and went outside. He grabbed a tea kettle with some tea that Xantara brewed late last night, poured some tea in a cup, sipped some, and looked around. From there, he couldn't believe his eyes. So much so, that he looked at the tea in response.<p>

"Err... What?" Ellis asked himself, as he saw Xantara meditating on one of the chairs.

"Er, Xantara?" Ellis asked the New-Age girl. "What DID you put in that tea?"

"Just the usual ingredients." Xantara replied without opening her eyes. "Why?"

"Because... there's a SHARK on the beach!" Ellis shouted out loud.

Xantara giggled. "You may just be imagining things... again."

"But, it's true! There's a shark on the beach!" Ellis said. "We still gotta get it back into the ocean!"

Xantara opened one eye, and looked at the beach. She was out of a meditated state in a second.

"Wow... You were telling the truth..." Xantara replied, as she took a closer look. "Is that Fang?"

Ellis also looked, as Fang stretched. "In fact, I think it IS. But why Fang?"

Xantara shrugged. "I dunno..."

"I think sharks like the fresh taste of broccoli, and by broccoli, I mean brussel sprouts." Ellis replied. "Is there any nearby?"

Xantara giggled. "I highly doubt it, hon."

* * *

><p>Mozart was in the woods, finding some materials to use for various inventions.<p>

"Okay, these outta be good enough for a excellent fridge." Mozart said to himself, as he saw Verna walking back. However, the popular girl saw Mozart...

"Hey, what you doing, you geek?!" Verna yelled out loud. "Doing geeky things, may I ask?"

"Not that it matters to you, but I'm just building some stuff to keep us tubular dudes okay." Mozart replied out loud.

"Why do you even talk like that, anyway?" Verna asked, with a snooty tone in her voice. "And where's your ugly rat?"

"Woodstock's with Nelson being fed, mostly." Mozart replied. "And I've don't have the time to talk to you, dudette..."

Mozart then took off, as Verna breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Huh... Okay, then.<strong>

Mozart: Why would a bogus chick like her wanna talk to me?

Verna: Whatever, he's still a geek... And that talking of his... What is this, the 80's?

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Chris shouted out into the megaphone.<p>

"Campers! It's time for our next challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "

* * *

><p>At the beach, they could see that some tables were set out, with some food on the table. Nelson noticed Korpse, and smiled.<p>

"Nice earrings." Nelson commented.

"Thanks!" Korpse replied back.

"So, is it another All-Nighter challenge?" Marissa asked.

"If so, I'm game!" Ada responded.

"Close enough, but no." Chris commented. "This challenge is what I like to call... Well, I wanted to call it Food Fight Frenzy, but since a certain movie ruined the name forever..."

"Mel Gibson at his worst..." Benny said, as Cherri nodded.

"I dunno what the animators baked up when making the main villain..." Twiggy also said, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "Most likely brownies made with expired materials..."

"Anyways, our challenge is the Snack Smack Melee!" Chris shouted out loud. "On the tables, you'll see various foods prepped up. Your job, is to toss them at the other team! First team to win 5 games, will win immunity, and the other will be sending someone home!"

"Whoa, we're playing for keeps, now..." Benny said to himself.

"But first, I've got some announcements for everyone, involving... idols!" Chris shouted out loud, as the audience paid attention. "Last night, while you were in Dreamland, we hid idols around the island. Whoever uses one, can either make... or break the game, for others, or for themselves, so choose wisely."

"So, what ARE the idols?" Nicholas asked.

"Well... The Staci idol, for starters, can be used on yourself, or another teammate, and that allows you to switch sides to the other team. It can be played between challenges." Chris commented. "The Zoey Idol, can be used to make a challenge easier for your team."

"Sounds good enough." Yentoulis replied. "Continue on, McLean."

"Okay. The Dakota Idol can be used to have you recast your votes, and they can't cast the same votes to the same person. Scott's idol can be used to scatter 3 fake idols, along with the Chris idol. More on that in a bit. The Dawn idol can change ANY fake idol, including the Chris ones and any idols you make into real ones, cause I know you'll make fake idols. The Chris Idol, can cancel out ANY votes cast on you. I would use that idol if and only IF you feel the need to." Chris said out loud. "And the **BIG GRANDADDY** of them all..."

Chris walked over to an easel covered up with a sheet, and removed the sheet... A painting of an idol of Lightning was looking at them.

"The Lightning Idol can grant you Immunity until the Final 4." Chris commented. "But it's very rare, and very legendary... Only 1 has ever been made."

Most of the Campers nodded uneasily.

"Now that we got all that settled, it's time to throw some food!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An idol THAT powerful enough? There HAS to be a catch...<strong>

Chris: What I didn't mention to the Campers is that the Lightning Idol... **DOESN'T** exist, and is the only Idol that can't be changed to a real idol by the Dawn Idol, in case they make a fake. I just said all that to mess around with the Campers.

Steph: That Lightning Idol, huh... Something THAT powerful... I must HAVE it...

Verna: A food tossing challenge, huh? I'm good at tossing things. This should be easy enough.

* * *

><p>With the Geeks, they were huddled around.<p>

"So, who shall take first throwing duties?" Moana asked. "Did anyone of us take Little League?"

"I was in the team!" Ellis shouted out loud. "And by that, I meant I was the mascot!"

"Why do they always choose ferocious animals for mascots?" Marissa asked. "I kinda want a team to be called the Freebird Frogs..."

"I don't think any frog's scary enough for a team." Cherri commented. "Well, except Futurama's Hypnotoad."

"All... hail... The Hypnotoad..." Sting said in a droning voice, which caused the team to giggle a bit.

"Still, we gotta totally make up for yesterday." Yolei replied. "I'm, like, ready to toss some food."

"My GENKI can toss for me." Yentoulis said out loud.

Yolei gave Yentoulis a pretty piercing glare.

"Or I can toss. All is still good." Yentoulis nervously commented.

"Right, so we have Yolei and Yento tossing..." Moana said, as Yentoulis glared at Moana. "Right... YentoULIS. Anyone else?"

"I'm ready to toss some righteous balls." Mozart replied, as everyone looked at him with an odd look. "Err... did that come out wrong?"

* * *

><p>At the Populars, they too were discussing on who should throw.<p>

I agree that I should throw." Lance said, leering at everyone. "Besides, I got first place at a Baseball Throwing Tourney."

"Wait, that actually exists?" Heidi asks.

"And I shall chose who gets to throw." Lance replied. "Heidi, given your linebacker experience, you'll be needed later on, so..."

"Er, you got it mixed up." Heidi said. "Quarterbacks do the throwing, not linebackers."

"Second, I choose Verna. She most likely enticed a food fight one time." Lance commented.

"Yeah, because a nerd blocked my path!" Verna replied.

"And finally, I choose Drake as our final thrower." Lance ordered.

"But..." Drake spoke up, as he sighed. Korpse gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Are we clear on what we're gonna do?" Lance yelled out loud. "We're gonna fight, and we're gonna get first place!"

"Yay..." Most of the Populars yelled out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's true. Lance has no weiner. Because Twiggy roasted his share last night.<strong>

Drake: I... tend to hide away from food fights when they rarely occur... Plus, I don't wanna accidentally hurt anyone...

* * *

><p>Chris watched the teams set up.<p>

"And so, our Challenge is about to start up! But, who will come out on top of this tasty tussel? Find out... After the break!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

><p>And so, the challenge is ON! What will happen then? Stay tuned and find out!<p>

The Idol Idea belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper! Also, someone loses and is sent packing!


	4. Munchies Melee

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we're doing the challenge proper. And someone's being sent home.

Grabbin' Grub!

* * *

><p>Chris grinned on-screen. "And welcome back to Geeks Vs. Populars!"<p>

"Welcome back? You were only silent for 7 seconds!" Heidi yelled out loud.

"You heard of a thing called commercials?" Chris replied. "Anyways, Yolei, Yentoulis, and Mozart were about to toss for the Geeks, while Lance, Verna, and Drake are throwing for the Populars!"

Yentoulis was glaring at Drake. "I know what you're gonna call me... The name's NOT Yenty-Boy, it's Yentoulis! Get it right!"

Yentoulis then walked away, while Drake was tensing up. All of a sudden...

"WHOA!" Yentoulis yelled out loud, as a loud crash was heard. Drake sighed.

"I... should have said his shoelace was untied..." Drake said to himself, as he walked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Insert Shy Pun Here<strong>

Yentoulis: How shy is that guy? He had the GALL to not ask if my shoelace was untied!

Drake: (He is looking ashamed.) Why didn't I warn him? I wish I had more courage to speak up...

* * *

><p>The teams were ready to throw, as Chris came up to them.<p>

"Okay, the rules here are as follows: You have a given period of time to throw food at your opponent. Every hit is scored, and whichever team has the most points at the end of that time period wins one point for their team. After five rounds, whichever team has the most points wins. Unless a team wins three rounds, then the Challenge goes to that team by default." Chris explained. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good! Then its time to FOOD FIGHT!" Chris shouted out loud, as the teams started to go for the foods.

Yentoulis looked at the team. "Okay, if you can't aim for anyone, aim at Drake!"

"What for?" Yolei asked.

"For starters, he's the tallest. Second, he didn't tell me my shoelace was untied." Yentoulis replied, as he was hit by a cream pie. "Hey, that had trans fats in it!"

Mozart sighed, as he ducked underneath some ice cream. "Seriously, you're pissed at Drake because the dude didn't tell you your shoelace was untied? Get your head totally checked, Yento-brah."

"It's NOT Yento-brah, it's YENTOULIS!" Yentoulis yelled out loud, as he was hit by an apple pie. "Hey, this one STILL had trans-fats!"

"Guys, like, KNOCK IT OFF!" Yolei reprimanded the two. "They're totally tossing Thanksgiving leftovers here!"

"Way ahead of you, brah!" Mozart said, grabbing some food, and hitting Drake with it, while Yentoulis got Lance.

* * *

><p>On the Populars side, Lance was wiping some food off him. "The Geeks damaged my sweater. It's a Limited First Edition!"<p>

"Like something I keep in a glass case at home?" Verna smirked at Lance.

"Whatever. Drake!" Lance ordered, as Drake walked up to them. "Yento-Idiot ruined my sweater!"

"YENTOUIS!" Yentoulis yelled back at Lance.

"Whatever, take this apple, and hit him in the nards." Lance replied.

"What?" Drake said in shock, as Lance glared at Drake. "Okay... I'll... do it."

Drake looked at Yentoulis, as he was hesitant.

"Drake! Quit daydreaming and THROW! Or... I shall talk about how pally-pally you were getting with Stella last night!" Lance yelled out loud.

Drake was frozen in fear, as Lance got to his ear.

"**THROW!" **Lance yelled out loud.

"GAH!" Drake threw the apple in complete fear with all his might, as...

"I'll get Lance over there! Cover me!" Mozart said to his teammates, as...

…

…

...The apple hit Mozart in the balls... HARD.

"Aww... Bogus..." Mozart squeaked out in pain, and fell to the floor.

Drake watched in complete horror, as his unintended target fell onto the floor, clenching his crotch. He tried to run over to the other side, but...

"Nuh-Nuh!" Lance yelled out loud, grabbing the back of Drake's jacket. "We do NOT help out the Geeks. If he cries, he cries."

Drake could only sigh, as he walked back, and looked down in shame.

* * *

><p>Back with the Geeks, Yolei was covering Mozart now, as he was unable to throw.<p>

"Mozart! Augh, don't worry! It's not totally your fault!" Yolei yelled out loud, as she turned towards the two Populars still throwing, hitting Yentoulis as well. "Okay, you blockheads. You have the GALL to totally hit one of our fellow teammates, like, under the belt!"

Yolei was hit by an orange on the legs, knocking her down, as Lance and Verna was holding food. They then tossed the foods at the team. It was a complete massacre. And just before time was up, Lance walked over to Yolei with some Mac N Cheese, and dumped them... Over her boobs.

"There. Now they're REALLY creamy." Lance replied with a grin.

"Ugh... You're REALLY crusin' for a brusin' next time... Dammit!" Yolei snapped at Lance as time was up.

"And that's round 1! The winners of this round... No, this massacre are... The Populars!" Chris yelled out loud, but there was barely any cheering, as Drake silently walked back to the bleachers. The Geeks picked up their downed comrade, and rushed him back to their bleachers, putting a icy cold drink between his legs to ease his current pain.

"Aw, dude! Nobody deserves to go through that, even if it WAS an accident!" Ellis said out loud.

"Tell me about it... Ow..." Mozart replied.

"Plus, that knucklehead, like, poured Mac and Cheese totally all over my boobs!" Yolei said out loud. "Augh... Dammit, I'm pissed!"

"Whatever, we got creamed... Moreso than the Duncan fanclub after Action's finale." Olivia replied, as she sighed. "Who knew Team Beth was so bloody TOUGH?"

"Hey, geeks tend to get tough at times." Nelson said out loud. "From personal experience, NEVER get the last copy of a smash hit game on release day... Unless you're also a track star."

Most of the Geeks nodded in response.

* * *

><p>At the Populars, however...<p>

"LANCE!" Grace yelled out loud. "What the hell was that about, forcing Drake to toss an apple right in Mozart's Kiwis?!"

"I was only playing the game, princess." Lance said, with a grin. "And it was just Mozart; no big loss! I thought you lot would like it when a Geek got injured."

"Come on, that's not cool, man…" Kade replied, looking mad at Lance.

"And we're still in first, that's what matters, right?" Lance said with a grin. "Now, the second round is coming, and my public awaits me."

"Yeah, the department of public restrooms..." Kade said, as Grace giggled.

Meanwhile, with Drake, Stella was sitting next to him.

"I...I..." Drake said, with a shaky and sad tone.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault!" Stella replied, trying to reassure Drake. "Mozart's recovering fine, and you don't need to go out again, I promise!"

She then looked at Lance, as she got closer to Drake's ear.

"Hey, now's a chance to work on your drawings. Calm yourself down a bit." Stella whispered with a smile.

"Okay..." Drake replied, as...

"Drake! Front and center!" Lance yelled out loud, as...

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Stella shouted out loud, as everyone looked at her. "Ahem... All _Hunger Games_ references aside, I volunteer to take Drake's place!"

Lance sighed. "Whatever, saves me the moment of having a second-rate thrower. Now, for a third thrower..."

Lance then scanned his bleachers.

"Thunder, you're up!" Lance replied, as Thunder got up and walked over to the Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: With food involved, would this actually be CALLED The Hunger Games?<strong>

Drake: (He's saying nothing, but he's drawing in his book, as a smile develops on his face.)

Stella: I could see some sadness in Drake's eyes, after what happened to Mozart... Hope both he and Drake'll be alright...

Lance: That Geek had it coming... Maybe I can do the same with that shorty, Nelson. Because I come in first at EVERYTHING.

* * *

><p>With the Geeks, they were discussing on who should enter the Arena.<p>

"Okay, Mozart's completely out, thanks to his injury." Yolei said out loud. "We gotta beat these Pops to the ground for, like, hurting one of our own!"

"Er, maybe you should rest a bit, Yolei." Benny replied. "Me and Cherri can try to take them."

Yolei sighed, as she sat down. "Yeah... You may be right... No reason to get so overworked over it... I'll totally kick Lance's ass today."

Cherri looked at Nelson. "Ready to bug Lance?"

Nelson grinned. "Or course!"

Cherri smiled. "That's the ticket! Let's float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee!

Benny, Cherri, and Nelson was starring down at Lance, Stella, and Thunder.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Then its time to FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>The teams ran for their foods, and started to toss them. Benny, thanks to his dodging skills, managed to dodge most of the foods thrown at by Thunder... Including a Durian.<p>

"Aww... seriously?" Thunder asked himself.

Stella looked at Cherri with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Cherri... Hope this doesn't infect your piercings."

She then tossed a cream pie at Cherri.

"Mmm, cream pie!" Cherri replied. "And no worries about that happening!"

Benny kept on dodging foods tossed by Thunder, when finally...

"Nailed you!" Thunder said out loud in triumph.

"Yeah, but... Seriously, on the butt?" Benny asked out loud, as he rubbed his foot.

Nelson's target was Lance, as he grabbed a handful of cookies...

"Okay, Lance! You're going down!" Nelson yelled out loud, about to toss a cookie at Lance like a ninja star, as...

"Nope, can't allow that, shortie..." Lance replied, as he picked up a grapefruit, and...

…

...Started to aim at Korpse! The Populars gasped in horror, especially Korpse.

"He's... not serious, is he?" Kade asked Ada.

"I'm sure he's just bluffing..." Ada replied right back.

"Now, drop the cookies, and I promise... Your gal pal doesn't get hurt." Lance said out loud.

"Wait, what?!" Cherri replied in shock.

"You're insane, Lance!" Benny also shouted out loud.

Nelson looked at Korpse, and at Lance, several times. Until finally...

"Okay... You win..." Nelson replied, as he dropped the cookies to the ground.

"Good... Thought you would see it my way... The FIRST way." Lance said, as he tossed the grapefruit at Nelson's feet, knocking him down. Nelson then looked up to see that Lance was holding a cream pie.

"You're kidding..." Nelson commented to himself.

"You know that deal a few minutes ago?" Lance replied. "I lied!"

Lance then tossed the cream pie at Korpse anyway. He then grabbed two grapefruits, and tossed them at Benny and Cherri, knocking them down. Grabbing several foods, he started to bury all three of the Geeks with it. He glared at Thunder and Stella.

"Throw! Teach these Geeky morons who's BOSS!" Lance yelled out loud.

"No." Stella replied, crossing her arms in anger. "After what you done... Nelson GAVE himself up, and yet, you hit him, and Korpse anyway?"

"Yeah, you jerk! Nobody does that kinda crap and gets away with it!" Thunder also commented, as the buzzer sounded.

"And that's Round 2! And judging by the mess... The Populars take the round once again! One more victory from them, and they take it home!" Chris shouted out loud, with no cheering coming from either side.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Talk about a Squash Match...<strong>

Nelson: The nerve! I give myself up, and he creams Korpse anyway... (He then looks down in sadness) I failed to protect my friend...

Korpse: (She is angry.) Lance, Nelson was noble enough to give up for my sake, but that didn't mean you had to cream him... AND me!

Thunder: And yet you wonder why I squeeze outta the Caf during food fights at school...

Stella: I know this sounds strange, but I'm hoping that the Geeks win this time. Really, I don't mind taking a loss if it means getting Lance out…

Lance: Two down, just one more win to go... Things are looking up! We'll go out the way we came in... First Place...

* * *

><p>At the Geek's side, Nelson was looking down. Xantara was sitting next to him with a comforting hand on Nelson's shoulder.<p>

"Hey, don't feel down, Nel!" Xantara said, trying to cheer up her friend. "You did what was right, and we're proud of you. Lance's just being a... Well, in more kinder words, a meanie."

Nelson smiled at that fact, as Yolei was talking to the team.

"Okay, we totally know now what we're, like, dealing with, here." Yolei said out loud, rallying the team. "We have a condensing dick on the Pops, and... if we're gonna, like, take them down... We gotta take him down NOW. I'm pissed off more after the pie incident to Nelson's friend."

"But, what CAN we do? Lance has us beat!" Ellis complained.

"GENKI! Percentage of our victory!" Yentoulis ordered GENKI, as GENKI did some thinking, until finally...

"Considering the fact we lost two in a row, the odds of winning this match are..." GENKI stated as she nodded. "0.000000000.1%."

"We're not down yet..." Yolei replied. "Not until the last food is, like, thrown. We shall not totally lose to someone like Lance..."

Mozart did some thinking, as he eyed the ice cream scoop on the table.

"Hmmm... Dudes, did the Chris dude say anything about bringing in some outside help?" Mozart asked.

"Er, no... Why?" Ron replied.

"I can invent something involving that ice cream scoop over there... It may not be much, but it'll do the job, for sure. From the looks of it, it'll take a round, but still... Think you guys can take the round while I'm pre-occupied?" Mozart asked.

"You sure? You all healed up?" Marissa asked, as Mozart nodded. "We shall give it our best!"

"Good. I don't wanna lose to that bogus dude like the rest of you." Mozart said, as he grabbed the ice cream scoop and ran off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Populars weren't happy with Lance.<p>

"Seriously, Lance?" Twiggy yelled out loud. "You're a side dish on the plate of laaaaaaaame!"

"Hey, he was a Geek, and he deserved it." Lance replied out loud, shrugging.

"If you were Prez of your school, you would be impeached like THAT!" Nicholas said, snapping his fingers.

"And yet, my public will still love me... Now to clench this victory..." Lance replied. "Steph? Wanna throw and put the final nail in the coffin of this match-up?"

"It would be my pleasure." Steph said, as she looked at Verna. "Wanna throw? You rule the school with an iron fist! We have one more round to go! We can put them in their place where they belong!"

Verna looked at the Geeks. "Er, don't you think they had enough?"

Steph gave Verna an odd look. "What did you say? Are you... hesitating on me?"

Verna looked at Steph. "Look, I don't know what you do at your school, but I-"

"Or... Are you hinting at something I shouldn't know about?" Steph asked, still looking at Verna.

Verna was in deep thought. "_Oh crap, she's sniffing blood! I've gotta stay on her good side, else I'll be exposed… And I don't want THAT getting exposed to the world!_"

"So, your final answer?" Steph asked.

"You know..." Verna replied. "The Geeks didn't have enough. Let's finish the job."

"Good..." Steph sneered. "Let's deal with these Geeks once. And. For. All."

The two started to walk to the arena, as Verna was in thought.

"_I just hope this is enough to get her off my case… I really do.. Sorry, Geeks..._"

* * *

><p>At the Geek's side, they were discussing on who should throw.<p>

"Okay, I shall throw now." Yolei said out loud. "Who hasn't thrown yet?"

"I should manage." Marissa replied with a smile. "After my experiences with Larping, I think I can take them."

"Good enough." Yolei stated. "Now, Ellis? You wanna throw? I, like, can feel you're pretty adapt at dodging things after lying and most likely being chased after crowds."

"It shall be my pleasure!" Ellis said, smiling. "Though you didn't have to bring THAT up."

"Good, and we know what our main target is..." Yolei replied, as she glared at Lance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Out of the Frying Pan...<strong>

Yolei: Our setup may be, like, strange... But I sense promise in the two. Now, to totally take on that diamond stud wearing blockhead... And I, like, got an idea.

Steph: You know, I smell a rat around Verna, and not that rat that inventor dork Mozart hangs around with. I shall keep a close eye on her.

Verna: I'm not sure HOW I can keep this facade going... Steph may most likely look through my stuff, and then... I'm dead meat.

Lance: They send out the doofus liar and the nerdy girl? HAHAHAHAHA! You're making it TOO easy, you dorks!

* * *

><p>Before the match-up, Yolei was huddling around the team.<p>

"Guys, if Lance tries something, no matter how much it hurts inside, don't totally fall for it." Yolei stated. "I know we don't want any friendly Populars getting, like, harmed off the battlefield, but he's TOO genre savvy on us right now."

"So, we refuse his offer?" Ellis asked, as Yolei nodded. "Okay... Besides, I don't know anyone that good on the Pops."

The throwers were now waiting for Chris to give the order.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Time to FOOD FIGHT!"

The round began and everyone started to toss their foods at each other. Marissa managed to avoid some blows, as she came face to face with Steph.

"So, if it isn't the Dungeon Dork." Steph said out loud.

"Who said I was a dork?" Marissa asked, as Steph was hit on the face with some cupcakes. Steph turned around to see Ellis smiling, and waving. "I was only distracting you so he could cream you. Great job, Ellis!"

"No prob, Marissa!" Ellis exclaimed.

The round continued as Yolei threw an orange at Lance, and missed.

"Aw, really? I thought a strong girl like you would have better-"

Lance was interrupted by an orange cream pie to the face.

"Gloating, huh? Bad sign..." Yolei stated, as Lance recovered, as he spotted Marissa running towards him with a cream pie.

"Nuh-Nuh!" Lance yelled out loud.

"Aw, geez... Now what?!" Ellis asked in annoyance. "Are you gonna say you're actually a pirate, and what I meant to say, a zebra?"

"Nope, you dork." Lance said, as he took a cream pie...

...

And aimed for Drake! The Pops gasped in response, as Drake froze in terror.

"Aw, hell... Not again..." Nicholas commented, shaking his head.

"Now... Give up now, and I'll spare Drake. Otherwise... He'll taste a bit of whipped cream." Lance said, leaving Marissa to think.

Marissa did some heavy thinking, until finally... She made her decision.

…

…

...She tossed her food at Lance. Upon it bouncing off Lance, he looked pissed, and threw the pie at a now shivering Drake, with the Pops watching! And it would have hit him, had not...

…

...Stella lept into action, and blocked Lance's pie throw, taking the bullet in the process!

"...Stella?" Drake asked, stunned.

Stella said nothing, as she wiped the cream off her face. She then turned towards the Geeks, and winked.

"Now, while everyone's distracted! HORDE!" Yolei yelled out loud, as she, Marissa, and Ellis tossed foods at the Populars, and after a while...

BZZT! The buzzer sounded, ending the round.

"And that's the round! And with so much food thrown, it can be safe to say that the Winners are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Geeks for Round 3, by one point!" Chris shouted out loud, as the Geeks started to cheer, while the Populars glared at Lance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Score One for the Good Guys!<strong>

Yolei: HA! Take THAT, you sweater-wearing dick!

Lance: Okay, it's just a fluke... We can still win this!

* * *

><p>At the Geek's bleachers, the Geeks were happy to have finally won a round.<p>

"Nice job!" Yolei shouted out loud. "We got a good momentum totally going! If we, like, keep on going like this, we'll take them down!"

"Yeah, but..." Marissa said, rubbing her arms. "Tossing stuff like that was kinda difficult..."

"I agree with Marissa... We're a bit tired. We'll still go out there, if you need us to." Ellis also said.

Yolei looked at the two, and smiled.

"No, there's no need to." Yolei replied. "You did your part... But with Nelson still not fit to take part..."

Sting stood up.

"I'm ready to roll." Sting said out loud. "Someone's gotta teach that punk who's the boss... And I don't mean Tony Danza! It was Judith Light."

Yolei looked at Sting in confusion. "Err... what?"

"What, you guys never saw _Who's The Boss_ before?" Sting asked, as he chuckled. "My grandma liked that show."

Moana got up, as...

"I also volunteer as well." Olivia replied, glaring at Moana, before turning towards Yolei. "I wanna get down and dirty as well!"

"Um, I've a feeling that'll get censored in America, Olivia." Moana sheepishly commented. "And most likely Germany once the episode's uploaded on Youtube."

"Okay, that's two... Where's Mozart and his, like, invention?" Yolei asked, as...

"Major League Food Fighting's back in town!" A voice shouted out loud, as the Geeks turned to see who the voice belonged to... It was Mozart.

"Mozart!" Yolei shouted out loud. "So, what's, like, this invention you were totally hintin' at?"

Mozart reached into his pocket. "This baby right HERE!" He said, as he held up the ice cream scoop... Which was pimped up. "This can turn the moisture in the air into vanilla ice cream! A dudette back at home taught me instructions on how to make this, and... Well, trust me: It WILL work."

"Free range food... I totally love it!" Yolei grinned. "If the Populars, and by that I mean Lance, are cheating, so shall we to make it fair!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the Populars...<p>

"What's with the smiling faces?" Lance asked. "We lost a round, you morons! We should be disappointed we came in second!"

"Well, you were the one that hit Korpse with a food, and tried to hit Drake with one!" Thunder yelled out loud.

"Urrrggghhh... Fine. Steph, you can win it for us? Or course, Moi shall be going out there." Lance commented.

Steph grinned. "It shall be our pleasure... Let's go, Verna."

"If you say so..." Verna replied, as the two went with Lance back onto the field.

On the Bleachers, Kade and Nicholas were talking.

"So, who's on your ballet when we go to the Campfire?" Nicholas asked, as Kade shudder a little. "Kade, you okay?"

Kade shook it off, as she smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm okay. As for who I'm voting for... Is there ANY question?"

"Anyways... How did we end up on the Popular Team to start off with?" Nicholas asked. "I mean, I'm the Student President, you're a party girl... We both clash with our popular status."

"I dunno... Maybe something to round out the teams a little?" Kade replied.

"Yeah... You may be right..." Nicholas said, as they started to prepare for watching the battle on the field.

Lance, Steph, and Verna were on the field, as thus Sting, Olivia, and Mozart.

"Teams ready?" Chris asked, as both teams nodded. "Its time to... FOOD FIGHT!"

The three Populars started to throw their food at the three Geeks.

"Sting!" Olivia said out loud. "We gotta cover Mozart, until his thingy is..."

"Actually, dudette..." Mozart replied, as he lobbed some vanilla ice cream at Lance's sweater. He was holding his modded ice cream scoop with pride. "No need to charge much."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wow. People would charge money for that kinda stuff!<strong>

Mozart: (He is holding the ice cream scoop.) Yeah, one of my bros... Or sisters in this case, from an Invention Exchange taught me on how to make this bad boy. I thank you, little blue-haired Shiverly dudette!

Lance: (He is sneering at the camera.) This WAS a cashmere sweater!

Steph: Wait, they have something that can make food VISIBLE?! That's against the rules!

Chris: I checked the rulebook; no rule on using inventions in this challenge.

* * *

><p>The fight continued on, as Mozart and Sting did most of the throwing at Lance, while Olivia took on Verna and Steph.<p>

"Ugh, this is getting insane..." Lance said, as he spotted a potato on the table. Grabbing it up, he grinned. He then dodged Mozart's blows, and threw the potato...

…

...At Mozart's legs, had not been for...

"...Mozart! Watch out!" Sting yelled out loud, as he pushed Mozart outta the way, and took the potato to the leg on himself.

"BULLSEYE!" Lance gleefully shouted out loud. "First place, here we come!"

Mozart then picked himself up, and ran over to Sting. "Sting! You okay, brah?"

"Yeah... Just a minor wound..." Sting commented, as he got up, and noticed Olivia _glaring_ at Lance.

"Er... Olivia?" Mozart asked. "You there?"

Olivia was standing in stunned silence for a few moments... before snatching away the ice cream scoop.

"Lance?" Olivia said under her breath. "Time to die."

She then started to toss foods from their table, as thus ice creams from the ice cream scoop, starting to bury Lance, Verna, and Steph with various foods. In the end...

"And the winners of this round are... The Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud, as Olivia continued on her assault. "Olivia, you can quit attacking now."

Olivia heard that, as she snapped back into her normal self. "Oh, oops... Sorry."

* * *

><p>With the Geeks, they were celebrating.<p>

"Awesome! We made quite the comeback!" Benny shouted with excitement. "And we're a bit freaked out over Olivia's outburst."

Olivia sheepishly giggled. "Guys, I swear... It won't happen again. That was just a once in a blue moon!"

"So... Who shall bring it home for us?" Moana asked.

"Well... Me, you, and Cherri can totally do so." Yolei replied, grinning.

"Well, okay, then!" Moana said, as she got up, but not before... "Sting, you gonna be okay?"

"If I dealt with Biff the Bully as a kid... I'll be okay." Sting replied, smiling.

Little did the two of them know, Olivia was glaring at Moana, with jealously in her eye...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Final Mission! START!<strong>

Olivia: How DARE that Lance harm my bad boy, as well as Moana talk to him! Sting shall be mine, you hear!

Ron: Ah don't care that ah never got to throw. Ah care because that jerk on 'da other team's gonna lose soon...

Xantara: One more victory for us... Our lucky stars are shining brightly...

* * *

><p>At the Pops, Lance looked pissed and yelled, "All of you guys suck! And guess what? We would have won by now if <em>someone<em> didn't mess up!"

"Hey, leave Drake outta this!" Ada reprimanded Lance. "He did nothing wrong!"

"I swear, if we lose..." Lance said under his breath. "Steph! Verna! Time to teach these turkeys who's boss on this island!"

Both Steph and Verna followed Lance for thankfully the final time.

Yolei, Cherri, and Moana were staring down at Lance, Verna, and Steph for the final round.

* * *

><p>"For the game..." Chris shouted out loud. "Time to FOOD FIGHT!"<p>

The round started, as Cherri and Moana started to toss their food at the two snooty girls, and vice versa.

"Come on, pincushion!" Steph taunted Cherri, as she slapped herself on the butt. "Pierce me!"

"Okay!" Cherri grinned, as she grabbed up some chocolate covered scorpions from a dish, and threw them at Steph, hitting her with them.

"Hey, NOT literally!" Steph yelled out loud, brushing off the scorpions. "I don't do piercings!"

"Shame, too... A septum piercing would suit you, Steph." Cherri said, smiling modestly.

Moana and Verna was also tossing food at each other.

"This is for making jellyfish exist!" Verna yelled out loud, as she soaked Moana in Gatorade. Heidi giggled from the stands.

"Using a Gatorade shower as a weapon... Not bad." Heidi commented to herself.

Back on the field, Moana looked down at her shirt.

"My good shirt... Covered in lime..." Moana replied, as she grinned. "Ready to pop until you can't stop?"

Moana tossed what appeared to be popcorn shrimp at Verna. Verna looked at the popcorn shrimp with an odd fascination.

"Yummy..." Verna said to herself, as she shook that thought off. "No... I gotta focus..."

Meanwhile, Yolei and Lance were evenly matched.

"You know, you would make such a good candidate for second-best... What do you say?" Lance asked.

"I say... Hell to the NO." Yolei replied, as the two continued to toss foods at each other. At that time, a baby bluebird, flying for the first time, started to land on the Popular's side of the field. Looking at the Popcorn shrimp, it tweeted in happiness.

"Guys, we got 6 seconds, and the score's about to be tied..." Moana replied to herself as Cherri got hit. "And... it's tied."

Lance spotted the baby bird, and unknowingly tossed his food at Yolei. "Shoo! Git! Get off my side of the field!"

Yolei saw the food coming, and quickly thought of an idea. She then round-house kicked the food, back at Lance, hitting him as soon as the buzzer sounded.

"And that's game! The winner of the Challenge is..." Chris said out loud. "...The Populars!"

Both teams groaned at that fact, as Lance grinned.

"HA! See, everyone! I'm ALWAYS first!" Lance replied in victory, as Chris continued.

"...Is what I would have said, Had not for a last second play. You see, Yolei kicked the food, and for half a second, Yolei held custody of the food. And with that said, the TRUE victory goes to... the Geeks!"

The Geeks BURSTED out in cheers, many of them hugging each other. Lance, however, stood in stunned silence.

"But... I never lost... I never lose... I come in first every time!" Lance said out loud.

"First time for everything, is it not?" Chris smirked. "Now, Geeks? As for your prize, you get a game's worth of food for your camp, which'll be dropped off later tonight."

"Nice! If they have some, I shall whip you lot some seafood special!" Moana said out loud.

"As for the Populars... One of you is gonna be sent packing." Chris commented to the Populars. "You have until tonight to think about your decision..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Now, who's gonna clean this mess up?<strong>

Yolei: (She is excited.) Yes! YES! I totally took down a mean-ass bully! (She composes herself.) I mean... He wasn't tough. We could have beaten Lance at any game.

Lance: I'm still in this! I know, I'll pin the blame on Drake! That'll show him...

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

Lance was currently talking to Steph and Verna.

"Okay, we lost... It's not our fault." Lance said out loud. "We just had an off day, that's all."

"Still, the geeks live another day..." Steph replied, leering down at the ground.

"So, it's in agreement, right? We're all voting for Drake, right?" Lance said out loud.

"Good idea." Steph replied, as she turned towards Verna. "Is it?"

"Yeah, a good one." Verna commented.

"Good... I'll convince the others, okay?" Lance said, as he left the the two girls.

* * *

><p>Stella was walking around camp, whistling a tune, as she heard some chatter from behind some bushes.<p>

"Wow, those are the finest melons I've seen..."

"You bet they are..."

Stella was stunned. "Is that... Are they reading..."

She walked over to where the conversation was, and smiled.

"But those melons are even rounder... And nicer, too." Grace grinned, as...

"Hi, guys!" Stella sung out loud.

"GAH!" Grace yelled out loud in surprise, holding her chest. "Jeez, Stella, don't scare us like that!"

"Yeah, I almost went for a Punt in my pants!" Heidi replied out loud.

"Sorry, but..." Stella said, smiling. "Are you reading something you're not supposed to be reading?"

"Um, it's Lance's magazine! Really!" Grace lied.

"Really, now?" Stella teased. "Why you so nervous?"

Grace was stunned. "Er... I was only reading it for the articles..." She meekly said.

"Yeah, you heard of Fruit Gardeners Monthly before? There was an article on watermelon growing in it, too. Primo stuff!" Heidi replied, as she held out the magazine. On the cover was a picture of a basket of peaches.

Stella was stunned as she read the cover. "I confused something dirty... for a fruit magazine?"

Grace giggled. "Er, if it'll help, you can read it?"

Stella smiled, as she returned the magazine. "Maybe later. But first, I wanna ask you two a big, BIG favor."

"Go on..." Grace said out loud.

"Could you guys... NOT vote for Drake? It's not his fault he accidentally nailed Mozart in the crotch." Stella gently replied. "I don't want him voted off unfairly due to that action."

Heidi smiled. "You've no worries about that! We're voting for Lance anyway."

"So you've NOTHING to worry about!" Grace replied. "Lance's done like a rotten Starfruit!"

Stella smiled, as she walked off. "Thanks, guys. Enjoy your articles!"

Once Stella was outta earshot, Heidi spoke up.

"So... What's the secret to planting good grapes?" Heidi asked.

"Well, what I prefer is..." Grace started to say.

* * *

><p>Ada and Kade were sitting at camp, discussing today's events.<p>

"Like, wow..." Kade commented out loud. "What got into Lance's head?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is that his party's about to end REAL soon." Ada replied, as she was tinkering with her equipment.

"So, we're voting for Lance? Perfect!" Kade said out loud, grinning.

"Still..." Ada sadly said, sighing. "I can't do that surprise party for us Pops now, since we lost..."

Kade smiled. "Hey, it's all good! If Lance gets the boot, that's a party enough for me!"

Ada smiled back. "Thanks, Kade."

* * *

><p>Thunder and Twiggy were commenting, as they were fixing up a quick snack.<p>

"So, this stuff'll sustain us until the Elimination?" Thunder asked.

"You bet! It's gonna get really heated." Twiggy commented. "We need all the energy we can muster to survive... Not like we need to, anyway."

Just then, Lance walked over to the duo.

"Hey, guys... I gotta ask you something." Lance said out loud. "Can you vote off Drake?"

"Er... Why?" Thunder asked.

"Well, I saw Drake... PUNCH Stella just now!" Lance replied out loud, with a smile on his face, as he punched the air. "He went POW! BAM! MITT! ROMNEY!"

"Puke..." Twiggy whispered into Thunder's ear as Thunder giggled.

"He even said that he would punch even HARDER next time... I rest thy case. Thank you." Lance replied, as he took a bow.

"Do you believe that stuff, Twiggy?" Thunder asked.

Twiggy sighed. "Well… we'll think about it, Lance."

Lance smirked. "I trust you two will make the right choice. And now, I bid thee adieu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Quality Acting, Thy name is Lance.<strong>

Thunder: I don't buy Lance's story for a second. And I know he may be a decent competitor, but his attitude is toxic. Hopefully Twiggy will agree with me…

Verna: Why do I gotta vote for Drake? He never did anything wrong...

Stella: Here's hoping we get rid of Lance... I'm worried for Drake's safety.

Drake: (He is still drawing, as he stops, smiles away from the camera, and closes his book.) Done.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the team were headed to the place to where the Ceremony is gonna take place. It was an empty field, overlooking the ocean. Near a campfire laid some seats for the Populars to sit down. As soon as they sat, Chris came into the picture.<p>

"Populars... Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony. Before you cast your votes, I wanna ask some questions..." Chris said out loud. "First off... Why do you think you lost?"

"Because I chose the wrong people!" Lance replied out loud. "If someone was more cooperative, we wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me? You were the one sending yourself out 5 times, as thus Steph and Verna for the latter part of the challenge!" Kade said at the actor.

"So, Lance?" Chris asked. "Think you're safe from elimination tonight?"

Lance grinned, as he looked at Drake. "You bet I am! After what I saw, I've got a sure-fire way to stay safe."

"And finally..." Chris said, as he looked at Drake. "Drake! What you drawing?"

Drake looked at Chris, and started to tense up, clenching his notebook in fear. "N-N-Nothing..."

"Okay... Now, it's time for the votes." Chris said, as everyone started to vote for who should go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!<strong>

Grace: I already said who I was voting for; I'm voting for Lance!

Lance: Say goodbye, Drake! I'm sure we'll meet back up at the reunion... Or maybe not, with your shyness...

Stella: Lance? Time to end this set. No encores. I hope this works; I don't want Drake to go...

Steph: Too bad, so sad, boo-hoo... Time to go, Drake.

Drake: I vote... For Lance.

* * *

><p>Once the votes were cast, Chris came back, wheeling a cart topped with...<p>

"Potato chip bags?" Korpse asked.

"You're right, Korpse!" Chris commented. "Because no matter who you are, nothing soothes the soul in high school better than a vending-machine potato chip bag. Now, whoever has their name called, come up, and claim your potato chip bag! The person that doesn't get a potato chip bag... is out. And first off, Korpse? You're safe."

"Neat!" Korpse responded.

"Steph? You're safe, too."

"Thunder."

"Twiggy."

"Ada."

"Heidi."

"Verna."

"Grace."

"Nicholas."

"Kade."

"Stella."

Both Drake and Lance were left. While Lance had a smug smile on his face, Drake was extremely worried, as he clenched his notebook close to his chest.

"Drake. Lance. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Drake."

Drake was stunned to hear he was safe. But the look of Lance's face said it all.

"I... got voted off? I... went out first?!" A stunned Lance stuttered, as he glared at Thunder and Twiggy. "I told you two to vote for Drake!"

"We just said we'd think about it, Lance." Twiggy said.

"And you may be a decent competitor, but we'll definitely choose Drake over your bad attitude every day of the week." Thunder replied, with finality.

"But... I'm Lance Masterson! I'm supposed to be first at everything! First in school! First at sporting events!" Lance shouted out loud.

"And you'll be the first person to test out our elimination method!" Chris said with a grin, as he dragged Lance with his arm.

* * *

><p>Lance was soon strapped in some sorta cradle, with the Populars watching.<p>

"Populars, this is what I like to call... The Slingshot... Of Shame! If you get voted off, you'll be placed here, and launched to who knows where!" Chris shouted out loud.

"I shouldn't belong here! Drake does!" Lance snapped, still relenting. "I **demand** a recount!"

"I would do so, but... Nope!" Chris smiled.

Lance glared at Drake. "Drake... Know it or not... You have made a powerful enemy. Trust me, one day, I'll return! Then I'll strike you down! The David ALWAYS wins against the Goliath!"

Drake started to speak up, but sighed and shook his head.

"Lance?" Stella spoke up, as she stood beside Drake. "Shut up." Her comment to Lance caused Drake to smile slightly.

Lance could only stare in stunned silence, as the Slingshot went off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lance yelled out loud, as he was thrown in the horizion.

"And there goes our first boot of the season! As for the rest of you?" Chris said. "You're safe... For now."

Chris walked off, as Drake had to speak up.

"...Why?" Drake asked.

"Because you're a LOT better than Lance was!" Stella replied, smiling.

"Plus, at least he won't try to wake us up no more, all so he can try to be the first to fall back asleep... Again." Nicholas also said.

Drake could only smile at his new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The First One Bites The Dust<strong>

Drake: (He's smiling) These guys... Aren't so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

The teams were chowing down on their food, thanks to winning the battle. Benny was cooking more, with Cherri by his side.

"We've got more if you want some!" Benny shouted out loud.

"Very nice of you to cook for the team, Ben!" Cherri commented with a smile. "Knowing my luck, I end up burning the food.

"Well, if its any consolation... I think you'll still make for a good cook." Benny replied, smiling warmly.

"Aww..." Cherri cooed.

* * *

><p>With Marissa and Ellis, the two were talking.<p>

"...And that's how I managed to defeat the White Warlock King." Marissa said, finishing her story. "You know, you've have a talent for telling stories through lying. Why not become a storyteller? Or an author?"

Ellis beamed at that. "You... really think so?"

Marissa smiled. "Look at all the material you have! We have Moana and Sting riding on Fang, Xantara and Nelson doing yoga, Ron and Yentoulis having an arm wrestling contest... With Ron winning..."

Ellis did some thinking, as he started to scratch himself. "You know... You may be right... Sorry, I tend to get all scratchy when I get nervous..."

"Hey, it's fine." Marissa replied, as she shuffled her glasses. "I tend to shuffle my glasses whenever someone puts a nervousness spell on me."

Ellis couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A nice friendship.<strong>

Ellis: I gotta say that Marissa is my friend by this point... My first TRUE friend.

Marissa: Ellis is pretty funny, and I think beneath those fantastic tales... Is a good heart.

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to close out the episode.<p>

"And so, our episode ends with Lance being the _first_ one eliminated!" Chris exclaimed. "But more will follow him. Who may be next? Find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

><p>At a far away island, a voice was being heard...<p>

"...hhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" Lance yelled out, as he crash-landed on a platform, made for launched contestants. He then picked himself up.

"Ugh, the Populars are useless without me..." Lance commented, as he read a sign on a tree. It said...

_Greetings, eliminated camper, to the Isle of Rebirth._

_If you are reading this, you were eliminated._

"Yeah, no -BLEEP-, Sherlock!" Lance snarked.

_However, there IS a chance to get back ON the island..._

_All you gotta do is hang here until a future challenge._

"Wait, that's it?" Lance asked. "Boring... But if I can get back ON the island..."

He then walked over to the shore, drawing a picture of Drake and Stella's faces onto the sand. He was also glaring at the ocean.

"Mark my words, Drake... Once I return... You and your girlfriend won't stand a chance... I shall DESTROY you by my hand!" Lance yelled out loud, as he raised his hands in the air, waiting for an ocean wave to erase the picture. But one didn't come.

He glared at the ocean. "I said, I shall DESTROY you by my hand!"

Once again, the waves didn't hit the picture.

"Ah, screw the whole thing..." Lance said to himself, walking off. "Stupid low tide..."

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

Ada: Lance

Drake: Lance

Grace: Lance

Heidi: Lance

Kade: Lance

Korpse: Lance

Lance: Drake

Nicholas: Lance

Stella: Lance

Steph: Drake

Thunder: Lance

Twiggy: Lance

Verna: Drake

* * *

><p>And that's episode 2 in the books! Lance... Well, he always claimed he was first in everything. And him being voted off first really put his foot where his mouth was. Needless to say, he was a dick.<p>

SPECIAL THANKS to DarkShockBro for helping me

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME: It's the Fear Challenge! But not in the way you expect!<p>

Lance: First out... How ironic... Stupid Bacon.

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. Show No Fear

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Screw Balls from Metroid

This episode, we begin the Phobia Endurance Challenge!

You'll understand soon enough.

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the recap, with a grin on his face.<p>

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our teams had to take part in a food fight of epic proportions. Lots of mud slinging was shown, and by mud, I mean chocolate pie. Lance of the Populars was being a dick to fellow teammate Drake, even having him toss a fruit in the nards of one of the Geeks. He was distraught thanks to that. Geez, grow a backbone, will ya? And even though the Geeks were outbalanced strengthwise, they still managed to pull off an impressive win over the Pops by Yolei kicking food back at Lance. And before the Elimination, Lance tried to trick everyone into voting for Drake, but it failed, and Lance was sent soaring anyway."

"Anyways, what will happen this episode? Will Drake ever grow a backbone? What secrets could Verna could be hiding? Will Nelson admit to liking Korpse, and who will be the next one out? Find out now, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous..._)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

The Populars have since returned to camp, as they were eating a meal, as someone spoke up.

"I still don't know if we did the right thing or not." Thunder said out loud. "Lance was useful in challenge, but Drake is still nicer than him. But Drake is still kinda... a wimp."

"Thunder, trust me. We did the RIGHT thing at the end." Twiggy replied, reassuring Thunder. "It may not be the most smartest thing in the world, but in the end, we'll be happy we kept Drake on, instead of Lance."

Thunder smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Well, here's hoping the next challenge's more to our liking."

Just then, Korpse came, looking at her 3DS in confusion.

"Hey, Korpse!" Twiggy said, grinning. "We're just about to cook up some flounder. What's up with you?"

"I just don't understand..." Korpse replied in confusion. "Who is this SawkGal I got from Streetpass? I know what Sawks are, they're a Male-Only Pokemon from 5th Gen."

"I... don't play games, so I dunno." Twiggy commented. "What's a Streetpass?"

"Something that's completely USELESS in the Deep South." Korpse replied back. "Still, this Mii has raven hair and is wearing glasses. The only one who we know that has raven hair and wears glasses is Marissa. But this Mii's Caucasian."

"Whoa, the mystery deepens." Thunder said out loud. "Maybe someone is using a used 3DS?"

Korpse did some thinking, and smiled. "Yeah, that HAS to be it."

"So, you wanna join us for dinner?" Twiggy asked politely.

Korpse smiled, as she sat down. "Sure. This SawkGal stuff can wait."

* * *

><p>Stella and Drake were inside the cabin, talking.<p>

"...Thanks for backing me up, Stella." Drake said out loud. "I would have done the same, but..."

Stella smiled. "I know. You must have REALLY wanted to do that." She said, as her expression took a serious direction. "But, I gotta be frank; we gotta work on your shyness and bravery, Drake. What would happen if I get voted off? Hell, what would have happened to yourself if you got voted off?"

Drake shuddered at that last thought.

"You're a real nice guy, and I like you as a friend, but there are times when you gotta stand up for yourself." Stella said out loud. "I won't be around forever... One of these days, you may have to stare down at a meanie, and make your stand. Hope you understand."

Drake nodded at that response.

"Now... What kinda stuff did you draw?" Stella asked, as Drake showed her his book. It was cartoon versions of the Populars. "Wow, these are good!"

"Thanks..." Drake smiled back.

"Wow, even Lance is drawn in a good way." Stella replied back. "He may have been at your throat the whole time, but even you drew him good. Great job!"

Drake smiled. "...You're a good friend, Stella."

"As thus you, bud!" Stella replied back with a grin.

* * *

><p>Verna was in a clearing, far away from the camp. She took out what appeared to be a Twilight book.<p>

"Okay... No one around me..." Verna said, as she started to crack open the book as...

"Hi, Verna." Steph replied, walking up to her. "Doing a little midnight reading?"

"Steph, it's only 9:30." Verna commented. "Plus, what you doing away from camp?"

"Oh, nothing... Just checking on a friend." Steph said, as she was filing her nails. "Glad to see a fellow Twilight fan on the team."

Verna sheepishly chuckled. "Er, yeah! Nothing like Twilight, and that hot Edward!"

"Right, so... I like to offer you my loyalty... AND a copy of Twilight: Breaking Dawn!" Steph said back with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but..." Verna replied back. "I already got a copy back at home... SIGNED by the author, no less. But I'll take your loyalty."

Steph smiled back. "Wait, you have a SIGNED COPY? Neat... Anyways, enjoy your reading."

Steph walked away from Verna, as she breathed a sigh of relief, as she opened up her book.

"Brother, thank you for making a case modeled after a Twilight book to hide my 3... lip balm containers." Verna commented to herself.

* * *

><p>Grace and Heidi were talking about various stuff.<p>

"That's when I got the ball, and I dashed ALL THE WAY to the endzone, scoring a touchdown, and winning the game!" Heidi finished a story.

"Wow, very awesome..." Grace replied, while sipping a fruit drink.

"But, I gotta ask... I never saw many albinos... Let alone any Popular albinos. Why is that?" Heidi asked.

Grace smiled. "Two words: Face paint."

"How does that work out?" Heidi asked. "I wear face paint when I watch games."

"Also my fruit drinks can be a factor as well." Grace replied. "My fruit is grown with pure love and tender care."

"Makes sense." Heidi said, smiling. "This stuff's REALLY good! Blows Gatorade outta the water!"

Grace blushed at that remark. "Er, thanks..."

* * *

><p>Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were currently talking about the elimination.<p>

"So we're down one contestant. No big loss." Kade said out loud. "Personally, I liked Drake more."

"Why is that? Dude's shyer than a wallflower at a rave." Ada replied. "But yeah, he's a lot kinder than Drake was. He even tried to see if Mozart was okay."

"A true Heart to the team..." Nicholas said out loud.

The three sat in silence, until...

"Say, Nick, if you don't mind me calling you that..." Ada asked. "Have you ever been to a party before?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No, I've never was one for parties."

Both Ada and Kade looked at each other, before they grinned.

"Nick, I tell you what... By the end of the contest, you'll be one party dude!" Ada replied out loud, slapping him on the back as the three laughed playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Study Hard, Play Hard<strong>

Nicholas: Er... Me, a party guy? I dunno... Think this is a good idea?

Ada: Yep! I shall do so! But first, I shall ease him into it...

Kade: (She is holding some soda) Err, I smuggled some soda from the challenge earlier. Maybe I can ease Nicholas in the easy stuff first?

Steph: Me hanging with Verna shall be easy. With her being the Alpha Girl of the school, she can bring out some secrets. And she even has a secret I may be able to exploit...

Verna: Okay, THAT was a close call. I... rather not do make-up if I can help it.

Grace: The girls on this team? I like them! 80% of them are awesome and cute like grapes! Err... Did I just say that last bit? Um... Nix that last bit?

Drake: I'm grateful for Stella's friendship... But I wish I was stronger... And braver.

Stella: While Drake may be a good friend, I felt this was best for him to hear that. Still, I know he can do it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Yolei was on the beach, doing some training in the moonlight. She had a dummy set up, made by Mozart earlier.

"Okay, douche-nozzle... You and me." Yolei taunted the dummy, as she gave an impressive kick to it, snapping it in half. She then looked back at her handiwork, and grinned. "Good stuff."

"Yeah, for a boring 16-Bit RPG hero..." Yentoulis mocked, walking up to her.

Yolei sighed. "Ugh, what the hell you want, Yento? I'm training."

"First off, it's NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "Second, why bother with training? Their strongest contestant is history."

"Wait, strongest contestant?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, think they would have any heart to keep that tall guy? Drake?" Yentoulis replied.

"Drake may be, like, tall and strong... But he'll totally offer a far-fair challenge than what you totally believe in." Yolei said right back.

"The punk's a coward." Yentoulis commented. "He would befriend a BUG than hurt a person."

"Which would make Cherri happy." Yolei snarked back. "Now, can you, like, leave me alone?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yentoulis said, as he was walking back.

Yolei shook her head. "Lazy slacker..."

* * *

><p>Nelson was walking in the woods, singing a song in Japanese.<p>

_Ojamajo ha koko ni iru  
>HA-TO no do mannaka<br>Itsu datte issho da yo-  
>Ogenki ni asobou <em>

"Nice singing." Xantara, doing a bit of meditating, grinned.

"WHAA!" A surprised Nelson screamed out loud. "Xantara! Don't scare me like that!"

Xantara smiled. "Sorry... I'm just interested in your singing, that's all. It's Japanese, right?"

Nelson nodded. "Yeah... It's the Second Intro to _Ojamajo DoReMi_..."

"Trying to impress Korpse, are ya?" Xantara asked, with a teasing grin. "She may be into anime like you are, huh?"

"What, no!" Nelson said back. "I just like this song! Helps that my big sis taught me some Japanese growing up."

"Nice." Xantara replied.

"In fact, she IS Japanese herself!" Nelson said with a smile.

Xantara was puzzled. "Er, not to confuse you, but... You don't look Japanese."

Nelson then looked around a bit, then got close to Xantara. "Xan, you GOTTA promise NOT to tell anyone. Pinky-Pie swear?"

"You bet, bud." Xantara said right back.

"Okay... I'm... adopted. There, I said it." Nelson replied. "I was adopted into a Japanese family when I was a kid, and... I always looked different from my family. Still, I love them even if I'm of a different race."

Xantara looked at Nelson for a few moments, then smiled.

"Nel, that's VERY cool. And a nice lesson to teach everyone, that family's family, no matter what race you are." Xantara said, smiling.

"So... I'm kinda like an inspiration, or a good role model?" Nelson asked, as Xantara nodded. "Cool..."

"So... Wanna think about what earrings Korpse will wear tomorrow?" Xantara said, grinning.

"Er, I dunno..." Nelson replied back.

* * *

><p>Benny and Cherri were walking through the woods on a bit of a nature walk.<p>

"So, how long were you a fan of swords?" Cherri asked.

"Ever since I could remember." Benny replied with a smile. "One of my favorite swords belonged to my Great Grandpa Hummer. It actually SAVED his life back in World War 2!"

"Nice!" Cherri said, grinning. "Did he decapitate Hitler?"

"Nope, even better!" Benny replied. "You see, he got shot down by the Axis during a run, and he crash-landed on a deserted island. Running aground on the island, he came across an abandoned pirate ship, with a sword from a dead pirate's skeleton. Using said sword, he managed to survive for around a month before he was rescued. He kept the sword as a keepsake, and had it on his mantle. Before he sadly passed, he handed the sword down to me. That sword got me interested in sword collecting and the like."

Cherri smiled. "Wow, VERY awesome!"

"Yep!" Benny replied, as he looked down, to see a dung beetle rolling around some poop. "Hey, that beetle's rolling around... a piece of crap? Eew..."

Cherri giggled. "Heh heh... You never saw a Dung Beetle in action, have ya? They roll around poop for their own purposes. Sometimes, they even eat it."

"Dude... Sickening." Benny said out loud, his gills turning green in sickness.

"Hey, etymology isn't a clean job sometimes, bud!" Cherri commented with a grin.

"Still... It's an interesting fella, isn't it?" Benny said, looking down at the beetle. "Let me guess; inspiration for a tattoo?"

"Umm... Maybe?" Cherri answered, looking up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Mozart was lying back on the beach, with Woodstock on his stomach, as he spotted GENKI bringing an empty tea cup. He could see that GENKI... Wasn't looking so hot. He picked up Woodstock, and walked over to it.<p>

"Er... GENKI?" Mozart asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just bringing User Yentoulis some tea." GENKI replied, her joints squeaking.

"You look like you need some mondo oil on your joints." Mozart said out loud. "How long since you had an oiling?"

"I dunno... Ever since I was manufactured..." GENKI replied.

Mozart shook his head. "That's not good... Look, I gotta get you fixed up... It may take an all-nighter, though."

He then dug into a bag nearby, and took out a tool box.

"Thankfully, I always take my tool box in case of emergencies... And in this case, its an emergency." Mozart noted, as he began to tinker with GENKI. Taking off her arm, he looked at the screw.

"Jeepers, it's ALL rusted around. What does Yento do to you?" Mozart asked.

"Er... The name is Yentoulis... And..." GENKI commented, as Mozart continued to work on GENKI...

* * *

><p>"Now, fetch!" Moana shouted out loud, tossing a stick at Fang, who caught it with his teeth. Sting was nearby, watching.<p>

"Wow, you've REALLY tamed Fang, huh?" Sting commented with a smile.

"Yep! I knew I had to do so." Moana said, as Fang came back, and Moana started to pet on him. "Good boy, good boy!"

Sting looked at Fang with interest. "Um... Can I?"

Moana smiled. "Or course!"

Sting then rubbed Fang on the side, as Fang began to pant.

"Hee hee, this is fun!" Sting said, smiling. "Aww, he's panting!"

"Yes, he is..." Moana noted. "This is kinda, odd... Did we make him into a dog?"

"I dunno, but there's no problem with that." Sting replied smiling. "But if he starts talking like _Jabberjaw_, then we may start getting sued for copyright."

"_Jabberjaw_? That shark with the Curly voice?" Moana asked, as Sting nodded. "I adore him! I wish there were more benevolent sharks in fiction..."

"Yeah, just because something looks mean, doesn't mean it has to be." Sting commented. "Look at Cherri; she looks like a street punk, and yet she has a gentle soul."

"Exactly." Moana said, as the two continued to rub on Fang.

Far away from that scene was Olivia, glaring at Moana.

"Ugh, they're getting too close! You're stealing MY bad boy away!" Olivia said out loud. "You blue-haired bitch... If I could... Ugh..."

* * *

><p>Marissa and Ellis were inside the cabin, talking.<p>

"So... Your shirt says you're a Dungeon Queen." Ellis said. "You've got a dungeon?"

Marissa chuckled, as she looked down at her shirt. "No, silly... I'm just the leader of the Dungeons Club in school. We get together and play DnD. We also get together and play World of Warcraft."

"Cool..." Ellis commented. "I'm a Warlock online. And by Warlock, a Fire Warlock."

"My favorite class is the Gnome Mage... It was the class of a good friend of mine, who I hold dear in my life." Marissa commented.

"Cool." Ellis said, interested.

"Sadly... She died due to sickness. I use her class as tribute to her." Marissa replied, looking down in sadness. "I... wish she didn't had that sickness... Ugh!"

Ellis looked at Marissa, and then put his arm around her.

"Marissa, that friend of yours would want you to continue on. She may be gone, but she'll ALWAYS live on by you."

Marissa looked at Ellis, and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right... No hanging on to the past. It's time to look ahead... Into the future." Marissa said, smiling. "Thanks for talking with me, Ellis."

"No prob, Marissa!" Ellis replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Going Out with a Smile<strong>

Marissa: I know Mirian's up there in Heaven, smiling down on me...

Ellis: Wow... I didn't know Marissa lost a friend...

Ron: Eh, I didn't want to have any part of tonight. They're TOO nice... They do not know TRUE horror...

Benny: Wow... I didn't freeze up around a bug... Something must be going on.

Cherri: ...Or will a Scarab Beetle on the side of my stomach do? Shows off my Egyptian heritage. So many decisions...

Mozart: (Is very sleepy and yawns) Zzzzzz...

Xantara: Nel's really falling for Korpse, huh?

Nelson: I dunno what happened with my birth parents, sadly... But I know that family is who loves and cares for you... And they do just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Rebirth<strong>_

Early the next morning, Lance got up, and looked at his surroundings. He then noticed on the shore that the drawing of Drake and Stella was still there.

"Awwww... Come ON!" Lance yelled out in frustration.

* * *

><p>In the woods nearby the Geek's camp, Benny was looking at some bugs.<p>

"Cool, that's a nice specimen..." Benny said, as he was trying to remember at the tip of his tongue. "The... Um... I know what it is..."

"Grasshopper?" A voice answered from behind Benny... It was Nicholas.

"That's it!" Benny shouted out loud. "I knew it was something. Thanks, um..."

"Nicholas, and now that jerk's gone... I can lead the team, now!" Nicholas replied with a smile. "Kinda fitting I run into a grasshopper; Ada called me her Grasshopper in Party Training, whatever that meant."

"Party training?" Benny asked. "The only advice I can say is be yourself; I was never invited to any parties growing up... Except for Clairabelle's Bratz-themed party... I think beetles ran off with the cake prior to the party. Thank God I didn't go."

"Um, myself IS kinda smart... I don't think they would want a smartiepants at a party." Nicholas replied. "I most likely end up reading the ingredients on a can of cashews."

Benny chuckled. "You got a lot to learn, bud..."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Chris' voice blared over the Intercom.<p>

"Campers! How are we all doing? Today, we shall be doing a bit of an endurance challenge! What does it involve? You'll find out soon enough!"

"I'll go wake Mozart." Marissa said out loud. "Dude has a sleep spell on him. I can disable it."

* * *

><p>At the beach, what appeared to be a electronic board was being displayed. Some of the campers were staring at it.<p>

"So... Are we playing the wheel?" Moana asked. "If so... This'll be easy-peasy!"

"Hmm... Maybe it's some other game show?" Ada also asked. "Still, loving the overuse of neon!"

"Campers!" Chris shouted out loud. "Welcome to your next challenge, labeled simply... The Phobia Endurance Challenge!"

Most of the Campers were shocked. Except for a few.

"Wait a moment, we never exposed our fears at all!" Korpse said out loud.

"Please note that this isn't a Phobia Factor Challenge." Chris commented. "We were gonna do a different challenge involving Japanese Game Shows, but then we would have anti-weeaboo protesters on our asses."

"Aww... I would have liked that..." Nelson said to himself in defeat.

"And as for our first Phobia..." Chris replied, as he hit a button on a counter. Various words flashed by very fast, too fast for the naked eye. It eventually landed on... "...Your first part of the challenge will be enduring... Entomophobia, or the fear of Insects!"

Two hot tubs filled to the top with live insects were carted out.

"Now, your task is to-" Chris said out loud, as Cherri was already INSIDE the tub. "Last the longest in the hot tub filled with insects, like Cherri here is demonstrating."

"Hey, this is a dream come true of mine!" Cherri replied back. "Don't blow it, dude."

"Anyways, the first three people to bail from their hot tubs are the losers of the challenge, while the rest move on." Chris commented. "And we shall see who's who... After the break."

"Eh, run 20 minute infocommercials. I wanna take my sweet time." Cherri replied back, feeling very euphoric.

* * *

><p>And so, the Phobia Endurance Challenge begins! Can they face various fears?<p>

NEXT TIME: The Challenge continues! Also, a vote off.


	6. Fearless Factor

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue the Phobia Endurance Challenge!

So... Yeah.

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Geeks Vs Populars!" Chris said out loud. "In case you're joining us, and wondering why our campers are in a hot tub filled with bugs, their task is to endure various phobias presented to them."<p>

"I think a Stag Beetle went up my shirt!" Cherri replied back, grinning.

"Well, we can see that Cherri's having a good time. But how about the other campers..." Chris commented.

The Geeks were currently in their hot tubs, some of them looking kinda sickened about bugs touching them.

"Come on, guys! The water's fine!" Cherri said out loud, smiling.

"Yeah, I gotta give you guts for being in here longer than us..." Xantara explained, as a fruit beetle snuggled itself onto one of Xantara's earrings.

"Plus, they're totally gnarly to boot." Mozart replied back.

"So, when do I get to pluck the arms off?" Olivia asked, as Cherri glared at the anime girl. "Kidding, kidding... Learn to take a joke, will you?"

Yolei, however, wasn't looking so hot.

"Like... Say what you will, but... These bugs are just so... creepy..." Yolei said out loud.

"Somehow, I don't find them creepy at all. I kinda find them to be somewhat... cute." Nelson commented out loud.

Yolei smiled. "You're a good warrior, but even warriors know when to totally quit."

She then got up, and left the hot tub, shaking off any bugs off her.

"And Yolei's out of the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud.

Benny sighed, as he saw Yolei leave the hot tub.

"Okay, Benny... Don't blow it..." Benny said to himself. "For Cherri's sake..."

* * *

><p>With the Populars, however... They were trying to also withstand the bugs in their hot tub.<p>

"This is so sickening and gross..." Steph said out loud. "How you all are able to take it, I am not sure."

"Eh, I played through _Deadly Creatures_ on the Wii one time." Korpse replied out loud. "This shouldn't be any prob."

"I... think I saw my mom play that?" Drake asked. "That scorpion was kinda mean..."

"I wanna have a decal of a caterpillar on one of my prosthetics someday." Kade said out loud.

A centipede was crawling on one of Heidi's pigtails. Managing to swing it around, it did an impressive flip onto another of Heidi's pigtails. Grace noticed that feat.

"Cool!" Grace exclaimed out loud. "Your hair's like a three ring circus!"

"Um, thanks." Heidi replied back in modesty.

Stella looked a bit disappointed. "Shame there aren't any star themed bugs..."

"Something wrong, my starry friend?" Ada asked.

"Yeah. There aren't any star themed bugs." Stella commented "Or bugs named after stars."

Drake seemed to notice that, as he turned around and took out a notepad. Jotting something down, he then turned back towards the team, as Verna got up.

"That's it, I'm out." Verna commented, as she stepped out of the hot tub.

"But why?" Thunder asked.

"Well, my hot jock..." Verna said out loud. "I do NOT do bugs. Sorry, but I'm out."

"And Verna's out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Once one more camper wimps out, we can move on to the next portion of the challenge!"

Cherri was practically praying at this point. "Please don't wimp out, anyone. Please don't wimp out, anyone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Am I bugging you guys, yet?<strong>

Twiggy: All of these bugs makes me wanna cook up some grubs, but I don't wanna upset Cherri on the other team. Still, it does taste like chicken.

Verna: Yeah, me and bugs... We have a BAD history together... Stupid National Park...

Cherri: -She is cheerful- So many bugs on my body all at once! Its safe to say I enjoy this challenge.

* * *

><p>Back with the Geeks, Benny was struggling to not wimp out.<p>

"Okay... I have a caterpillar giving me a hicky on my arm... Somehow." Benny said to himself, as Yentoulis got closer to Benny's ear.

"Benny... Bad news." Yentoulis whispered into Benny's ear. "That's a paralyzing pufferwaggler. They can paralyze you from the neck down if they suck up too much of your blood. That's not all, though."

Benny gulped. "G-Go... on?"

"In some extreme cases, the body can go into extreme amounts of pain, ending with the eyeballs exploding, then... Your brain explodes." Yentoulis finished, as...

"NOOOOOOO!" Benny yelled out loud as he jumped outta the hottub, and got in a fetal position away from the hot tub.

"And Benny is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "And this ends portion 1 of this challenge! Now, will you all follow us? That means you too, Cherri."

But Cherri was hesitant to get out. "But... bugs!"

"You may be eliminated if you stay." Chris said out loud.

"This... is heaven..." Cherri complained, still refusing to leave.

Moana did some thinking, and smiled.

"Cherri, I'll pay for your next tattoo if you get out." Moana said out loud.

Cherri smiled at that, as she got out of the hot tub. "You drive an easy bargin, Moana. Later, buggy buddies! I have to talk with Benny, first..."

* * *

><p>With Benny, he was shaking in fear as Cherri kneeled down towards him.<p>

"You were doing so well around those bugs. What happened?" Cherri asked in concern.

"Well, a caterpillar was giving me a hicky on the arm..." Benny replied back. "Seriously, are they reserved for necks?"

"Technically, but I am thinking of getting a spiderweb tattooed on there." Cherri said back.

"Anyways, Yento...ulis said that caterpillar was poisonous and it exploded eyeballs." Benny finished. "I don't wanna die..."

Cherri sighed. "Ugh... Yentoulis..."

She then held onto Benny's hand in comfort. "Look, Yentoulis was just messing around. There's no way there's no poisonous caterpillar in that batch of bugs."

"Really?" Benny asked, hoping Cherri would reassure him.

"Certainly." Cherri replied back with a warm smile. "I recognize all these bug species, and they are NOT poisonous. You aren't gonna die today, okay?"

Benny smiled back. "Thank you, Cherri. You're a great friend. Now, let's get your cute butt ready for the next part of the challenge."

Benny started to walk towards his team to watch the challenge, as Cherri blushed in embarrassment.

"You think my butt's cute?" Cherri asked herself. "Not as cute as yours."

* * *

><p>Back with Chris, he was starting to start up the next portion of the challenge.<p>

"So, where the hell is it?" Yentoulis asked.

"Calm yourself, Yentoulis." Chris replied. "Now, your next part of the challenge is to-"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"The hell?" Sting asked, as saw what appeared to be Chris getting shot. Blood was splashing out of the host with every gunshot.

"S**t, and we can't see who the perp is..." Marissa replied back, as she started to look around.

Soon enough, the gun shots were done, and Chris was on the ground... dead. His body was bleeding out.

Moana took one peek at the blood puddle on Chris, and promptly fainted. Thankfully, Cherri caught her.

"Dang... Who would kill Chris and make Moana faint like that?" Cherri asked.

"Still... I think he's dead." Kade replied back.

"Shame, really..." Steph said out loud. "I call dibs on his crap."

Ron was looking DEEPLY disturbed at this happening.

"I dunno what I signed up for, but I'm out." Ron said out loud, looking frightened.

Ron started to back away, as Xantara looked back at him.

"Guys, I'm outta here too." Xantara commented out loud, as she started to follow Ron.

* * *

><p>Xantara followed Ron to an open area, to where Ron was busy talking to himself.<p>

"Stupid challenge... Stupid murderer... We should have had that stupid Japanese challenge..." Ron said to himself, as Xantara came up to him.

"Ron, you doing okay?" Xantara asked.

"What does it look like?" Ron snapped back. "I quit because... Well... Forget it. I quit, because I felt like it."

"Well, to be fair... I also quit because I felt concern for you..." Xantara replied. "Your aura showed a hint of frightfulness."

Ron sighed. "Look, don't worry about me. Go. Root for your friends. They deserve it a lot more than I do."

Xantara looked at Ron, as she did so. "Okay. But if you need to talk, I'll be with the team, cheering them on."

* * *

><p>Back at the body of Chris, the teams were talking. Steph was currently missing.<p>

"So, without any host... Is the show canceled?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, we can always try to sign up for this... Ramdozer Race that's been rumored?" Korpse said out loud. "But only if a friend's my partner."

She then winked at Nelson, causing him to blush, as Steph came back.

"Okay, I looted Chris' stash of hair care products." Steph said out loud. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, Steph." A voice said out loud, as Chris opened his eyes! "This season's not over yet."

"Crap, an intelligent zombie! ...Sorta!" Twiggy yelled out loud, as she readied a frying pan.

"If he tries anything funny..." Stella exclaimed, getting into a fighting position.

"First off, for any of you that didn't faint or run off, you just survived Hemophobia, or the Fear of Blood! And as an added bonus, you also survived Necrophobia, the Fear of Dead Bodies!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, before we move on to the next part of the challenge, you have to fork over the products, Steph."

Steph sighed, as she started to fork over Chris' hair care products.

"And the lemon scented ones, too." Chris said out loud, as Steph gave over the hair care products. "And the ones that belonged to my dead mother in law. And the ones banned everywhere but in North Korea."

Ellis was confused. "Um... How did you get that last one?"

"The internet holds a lotta good things, Ellis." Chris commented, as Steph gave over all the hair care products.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow<strong>

Steph: F**K! I was so close to getting the top of the line products from Chris!

Marissa: Eh, I don't do much about hair care, to be honest. I'm proud of my frizzy look, and that's final.

* * *

><p>After Chris was done taking back the hair care products from Steph, he was ready to give out the next part of the challenge.<p>

"And our next fear is..." Chris commented, as he pressed the button. The various phobias landed on... "Astraphobia, a very special kinda fear!"

"So, that kinda fear is for someone who fears Astro from that geeky classic cartoon?" Steph asked.

"Well..." Chris started to say, as...

"Sha-Chill down, Chris dawg!" A new voice said out loud.

Thunder sighed. "Oh, GOD, no..."

Twiggy also sighed as well. "Aww... Don't tell me... It's..."

Their worst nightmares came true. Lightning, from Revenge of the Island, came walking up to the teams.

"Lightning is here in the sha-house!" Lighting said out loud, flashing a grin. "And we got some sha-losers around! Including Sha-Yento!"

Yentoulis was pissed off. "It's NOT Sha-Yento! It's Yentoulis!"

"Chris!" Cherri said out loud. "You said we were gonna deal with lightning! Not this tall hunk of jerk!"

"Correction. While I did say lightning, I didn't mention what KIND of lightning!" Chris commented out loud.

Korpse smirked. "Pfft... Whatever. Last time Sha-Fumble was seen on TV, you were playing Bubble Bobble with Owen's gas bubbles."

"Oh, that's all in the sha-PAST! I gotta thank that hottie Stella here for saving my sha-butt!" Lightning said out loud.

"Well, I couldn't have everyone still up in the air like that. So... Yeah." Stella replied out loud.

"And what's with the sha-losers over on the Geek's team?" Lightning asked, as Olivia was secretly rubbing Lightning's armpits with a cotton swab. "What's a blonde freak like you staring at sha-me?"

Olivia looked at Lightning in awe. "Um... Uh... HAVE MY BABIES!"

She ran back to her team, as Lightning shrugged. "Oh, well. Also..." He looked at Nelson. "Ya look like a fashion game puked all over ya, sha-sissy!"

Nelson was looking rather mad. "Yeah, well... I beat Marx Soul... as NORMAL Kirby!"

Thunder sighed. "F**k it. I'm out." He said out loud, as he started to walk off.

Lightning wasn't finished yet, as he turned towards Twiggy. "Ooh, what's the sha-bench warmer gonna do? He gonna cry on your sha-hottie's shoulders?"

"Lightning..." Twiggy said out loud. "...Shut up."

Lightning was stunned. "Sha-WHHHHAAAAA?"

"There's no wonder you're very low ranked. In fact..." Twiggy commented. "I think Lightning RIGGED Cameron's robot at the end of Revenge!"

Mozart did some thinking, as an idea hit him.

"You know, I SWORE I saw some familiar parts in Scott's torture chair! Sure, it was a very bogus thing to do to someone, but seriously... Cheating? That's plain out bogus." Mozart replied back. "Also, I thought we were gonna deal with the electricity based lightning! Not someone who wants to suck a producer's-"

Sting interrupted Mozart. "Um, TMI. You got the point across already."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author DEEPLY apologizes for bringing Lightning into this story.<strong>

Thunder: I didn't tell anyone, but... I have a DEEP secret I been keeping... Me and Lightning... KNOW each other. He... Well, he's the biggest bully of them all in the football team back at home...

* * *

><p>"Well, with Thunder out..." Chris said out loud as...<p>

"Sha-POW! Time to go into Phase Two!" Lightning replied, as he turned a knob, and inserted a CD in.

What appeared to be some thunder started to be heard.

"Well, this isn't so bad so far..." Grace commented, as...

**Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A LOUD thunderclap was heard through the speakers.

"Um..." Ellis commented out loud, as he was 'scratching' himself. "Say what you want, I'm out! Me and thunder do not mix!"

"Yeah, I'm the same with Ellis! I'm hitting the showers!" Heidi also said out loud, as the two stepped away.

Lightning laughed. "What sha-jokes! You should have me as a Popular! I would dominate all the challenges!"

"Nice try, but nope!" Chris commented out loud. "Your job is done! Now, for the rest of you that's still around, please follow me."

The teams started to follow Chris, as Drake was doing some finishing touches on a sketch.

"Wow, the thunder didn't fase you one bit?" Stella asked. "What you draw this time?"

Drake smiled, as he showed Stella a drawing of what happened to be Lightning being launched from the Slingshot of Shame.

Stella smiled at that. "Good job on that. That Lightning? He's kinda an... annoyance."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Exact Words is a Trope for a reason.<strong>

Verna: Thank f***ing GOD. I coundn't stand ONE more second with Lightning!

* * *

><p>Chris is back behind the button, ready to randomly select the next Phobia.<p>

"And next up is..." Chris commented, as he pressed the button, as it cycled through the various phobias until stopping on one. "...Hydrophobia, or the fear of water!"

"Damn!" Olivia cursed out loud. "And Moana was lost back at that bloodphobia thingy."

"So, how can we even get underwater?" Drake asked out loud. "None of us are Snorks. Nor do we wanna find a pineapple under the sea..."

"Or end up wearing concrete shoes underwater." Sting commented.

"You'll find out shortly." Chris said, as he presented some glass boxes. "Your task is to enter a glass box. From there, if you feel the need to escape, just press a button. The door will then open, letting all the water out. But you'll be outta the challenge. Any questions? No? Then it's time to get wet!"

"Seriously, that sounded better on paper." Nicholas commented.

* * *

><p>With the Geek's side, water was being poured in. They were in their swimming duds, and just standing around.<p>

"Shame we lost Moana early on. She could get past this challenge with a smile on her face..." Nelson commented out loud.

"Essentially. Water is her specialty, after all." Mozart replied back, as he looked at Cherri's tattoos. "Gnarly ink, Cherri!"

Cherri smiled back. "Thank you! To be fair, though... There was little pain involved. High threshold of pain, and all."

"Wow... That takes guts to get a tat done." Marissa replied, as she looked at Olivia, who was looking at Sting. Some of the water had a bit of red in it. "And we're glad that this part of the challenge isn't taking place in the water. Else, we be stalked by a shark by now. I think Olivia's nose is bleeding?"

The Geeks looked at the currently shirtless Sting, who was confused.

"What? I never thought she would start to go ga-ga over a practically normal body." Sting commented back.

"Yeah, you've no 6 pack or anything." Mozart inquired. "It's a basic body, to be honest."

Yentoulis then did some thinking, and grinned.

"Then how about drooling over MY body?" Yentoulis said out loud, as he began to belly-dance in front of a now disgusted group of Geeks.

"Augh, haunting images!" Nelson replied as he closed his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, Olivia likes a BAD boy." Yentoulis said back to the group. "And how bad can you get by belly-dancing? Hey, maybe I should twerk next."

Marissa glared at Yentoulis. "If Magic Missile were real, I ask you to stop that before I cast it on ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author apologizes again if any mental images enter your brain.<strong>

GENKI: -She stares at the camera, until she face-palms herself-

Sting: -He is sickened- A belly-dancing Yento... Pardon me a moment... -He runs away, and we can hear some vomiting sounds from far away-

Olivia: -She is holding what appears to be a jar of vomit- Sting vomit! This is PERFECT for my Sting collection I'm building up!

* * *

><p>With the Populars, they were also commenting on the water rising up to them.<p>

"Wow, Stella. I never knew you had a star-shaped birthmark on your thigh." Korpse commented.

Stella blushed in embarrassment. "Heh, yeah. I guess that I was born to be a star."

Drake looked away from Stella. "_Don't stare at her, don't stare at her... She may be cute and a friend, but don't stare..._"

Steph was smiling. "Once the hot guys see my hot bod... I shall be even MORE popular."

Meanwhile, Twiggy stared down at the water that continued to rise, which at this moment was above her chest.

"Okay, this water's getting really high..." Twiggy gulped. "I don't wanna end up in a watery grave!"

"Speak for yourself." Kade said out loud. "My prosthetics are gonna rust."

"Damn! Forgot." Nicholas cured out loud.

Kade smiled. "Hey, it's not your fault. I blame that lightning strike."

"Wait, what lightning strike?" Ada asked out loud, as Kade already pushed her button. The door opened, and a large wave of water exited the box Kade was in. She walked out of the box.

"And Kade is out of the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "But what other contestants will exit their boxes before we continue on?"

Twiggy was still very nervous.

"Come on, man..." Ada said back at Twiggy. "Get pumped... For Kade's sake..."

"Sorry, Ada... But I can't keep going!" Twiggy replied, as she started to hit the panic button very rapidly, despite her hands being underwater.

"And Twiggy is outta the challenge!" Chris said out loud. "Who will be the last one to wimp out?"

Both Populars and Geeks were hanging in there. Grace was starting to panic, herself.

"Guys, would this be a bad time to say I'm a REALLY sucky swimmer?" Grace said out loud.

"Uh... Yeah?" Steph replied back.

"Well, I'm bailing before things get worse." Grace commented, as she pressed her button, letting her water out. "Good luck for the rest of the challenge, guys."

"And Grace is out!" Chris said out loud, as all of the doors opened, letting a huge wave of water loose from the boxes, and soaking Chris. He did not look pleased. "Ugh... Let's move on to the next portion of the challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wet in the Ears!<strong>

Drake: Okay... I caught a glimpse or two of Stella... Don't hate me for this!

Steph: Well, at least those hair care products won't go to waste, if he used them.

* * *

><p>The teams were now dried up and back in their original outfits, waiting for the next portion of their challenge.<p>

"Campers!" Chris shouted out loud, grinning. "Its time for the next part of the challenge, and our next lucky phobia will be..."

Chris hit the button, as various phobias flashed on-screen, until finally stopping on...

"Helterphobia, or the fear of Nooses!" Chris shouted out loud, as some nooses came hanging down from the girders on top of the stage.

Drake starred at the nooses in fear. "No... Not those..."

"Now, we won't make you hang from them. That would generate a LOT of angry eMails." Chris said out loud. "All you gotta do is look at them until three people drop outta the challenge. Ready? Go!"

Drake looked at the nooses for about 10 seconds, before.

"...I'm out." Drake said out loud, sighing as he did so.

"Wait, what?" Stella asked. "You were doing so good, too! Why now?"

"...I rather not say... Sorry." Drake replied, as he stepped off stage.

"And Drake is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, who else will wimp out?"

Olivia scooted closer to Sting, and smiled.

"Sting?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Olivia?" Sting replied back.

"I think you would look HOT with a noose on..." Olivia commented with a grin on her face.

Sting looked VERY horrified. "Um, Chris? I'm dropping out, too."

"Really, Sting?" Chris asked out loud.

"Yeah. I may dress like an Emo, but I'm not doom and gloom." Sting replied back, as he jumped off stage.

"Was it something I said?" Olivia asked herself.

"And Sting is out! Now, who will be the last to drop out?" Chris said out loud.

Ada gulped, while looking at the nooses.

"Guys? I'm sorry, but you're gonna be down one party member." Ada commented to the team.

"Ada?" Nicholas asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah... It's just that... nooses lift you up and... Sorry, guys. Go on without me!" Ada said, as she left the stage from the stairs.

"And Ada is out!" Chris commented out loud. "That was the quickest drop outs ever! But what will the next bit of the challenge bring?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Try saying Shallow Gallows 5 times fast...<strong>

Drake: I... have a history involving a noose... I rather not say, but... Yeah...

Sting: No way! I do NOT wanna wear any noose anytime soon!

* * *

><p>Chris was looking at the remaining campers with a grin on his face.<p>

"For those who are still with us, its time for your next Phobia!" Chris shouted out loud.

"So, what are we gonna deal with this time?" Korpse asked out loud. "The fear of potatoes?"

"That's up to the Randomizer to find out." Chris replied, as he pressed the button, as several phobias came flashing by so fast. It eventually landed on... "And your Phobia this time is Cleithrophobia, or the fear of an enclosed space! You'll see that you've gotta enter two rooms, and this time, you won't know who escapes from the other team until after the third person escapes!"

"So, are you gonna attempt to fit all of us in a tight place?" Olivia asked. "Cause I highly doubt Yentoulis can fit."

Yentoulis looked very annoyed. "Ha Ha... VERY funny..."

* * *

><p>With the Geeks, they walked into a rather large enough room.<p>

"Um, this doesn't seem that small." Nelson commented out loud.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Cherri asked, as the doors slammed shut, and the walls began to close in on the team. Cherri gulped in fear as a result.

"The deal is... YOU screwed us all, Nelson!" Yentoulis snapped.

"Quick! Push back the walls!" Mozart ordered, as the team tried to push the walls back, to no avail.

Yentoulis sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. I'm outta here... Open the door, Chris!"

The door opened, as Yentoulis walked out.

"Yentoulis is outta this challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now who shall be next?"

The door then slammed back shut, as Mozart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally... Thought he would never shut up..." Mozart said to himself.

* * *

><p>With the Populars, they entered their room.<p>

"Wow, talk about enclosed." Steph scoffed at the size of the room. "Make it tougher next time!"

The doors slammed shut, and the walls began to close onto them.

"Gee, you just HAD to comment..." Korpse commented towards Steph. "Where's Palom and Porom when you need them?"

Stella, who was standing next to Korpse, was confused. "Wait, who?"

"Forgot. You're not a gamer, are you?" Korpse said out loud to Stella.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was breathing deep breaths.

"Okay, Nicholas... You can do this... You can do this..." Nicholas said to himself. "At least it isn't like the locker incident back at school."

Stella heard that. "Wait, what locker incident?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nicholas screamed in panic. "LET ME OUT, CHRIS!"

The door opened, and Nicholas bolted out.

"And Nicholas is out!" Chris said out loud. "Now to see what other contestants are willing to wimp out?"

* * *

><p>Back with the Geeks, Cherri continued to panic, as she remembered something from her childhood.<p>

_A 8 year old Cherri was holding a Rubix Cube, and attempting to solve it._

"_Okay, just a few more rotations, and done!" Cherri said out loud, as she felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah...CHOO!"_

_Little did she know, she dropped the Rubix Cube next to a beetle that was crawling on the ground next to her. Cherri heard a sickening crunch noise, as she cringed._

"_Please be a leftover cheese puff..." Cherri said out loud, as she lifted the Rubix Cube, and she teared up in horror..._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Beetle!" Cherri screamed out loud in a panic. "I didn't mean to squish you and make orphans out of your family!"

"Cherri, you okay?" Nelson asked, as the walls kept on getting closer and closer.

"This is karma for accidentally squishing that beetle with that Rubix Cube!" Cherri said out loud in a panic. "Now the bug gods are punishing me with an ironic fate! I want outta this box!"

The door opened, as Cherri made a mad dash for the exit. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." Cherri commented.

"And Cherri's out!" Chris said out loud.

"Seriously, there's a wonder I always have Uzi play Morton's Castle in Super Mario World!" Cherri replied back.

* * *

><p>Back in the Geek's box, the walls were getting super close to each other now.<p>

"So... think this'll be the birth of Paper Total Drama?" Nelson joked out loud.

"Kinda the wrong time to joke, little dude!" Mozart replied back, still attempting to push back the wall.

"I play the hell outta that, considering we get outta here alive!" Marissa said, smiling. "Think we can have a Danger Ellis Badge Setup?"

"Guys? If we don't get outta here..." Olivia commented, as both walls were now touching both their fronts and their backs. "Tell Sting... I..."

"Yeah, Olivia?" Nelson asked.

"...Snuck over to the Popular's Camp on night one and stole Lance's toothbrush to clean the toilet." Olivia answered, as the walls started to detract from their current position. Some of the campers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um... Seriously?" Mozart asked. "Wow... Someone's gonna be PISSED."

The campers left their boxes, as they saw who was left.

"Well, so much for the little President." Nelson said out loud.

"Speak for yourself; you lost that smelly nerd, and Cherri." Steph replied back.

"Wait, no cruel nickname for Cherri?" Marissa asked out loud.

"Campers! It's time for your next part of the challenge! Now, will you follow me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maybe Steph's losing her touch?<strong>

Steph: I may have already mentioned this, but I'm NOT making fun of Cherri. A punk like that? I do not wanna have my bones broke today, thank you!

Cherri: -She is rubbing a fruit beetle on the head with her finger- You're such a nice fruit beetle, are you?

* * *

><p>With the eliminated campers from the challenge, Ada was listening to some tunes, as Nicholas came walking up to her, looking ashamed.<p>

"Phew... Thank goodness THAT'S over..." Nicholas said out loud. "Sorry I failed, Ada. I tried my best, though..."

"It's fine." Ada replied. "It was just some bad luck, that's all!"

"Yeah... It was." Nicholas said back, feeling better.

"So... Have you talked to party gals before?" Kade asked.

Nicholas was confused. "No, can't say I have."

"Well, the one thing they like is..." Ada said, as she dug into her pockets, and held out an iPod. "The lovely sounds of Avicii. Wanna take a listen?"

Nicholas shrugged, as he was handed the iPod, and he put the earplugs in. Turning on the tunes, and he smiled.

"Wow, this music... Is good." Nicholas replied, smiling, as he looked at Ada's selection of music. "Um, what's EDM like?"

Ada was alarmed. "No, don't!"

It was too late. At that point, Nicholas' eyes went as wide as saucers, as he collapsed.

"...You're not ready for Skillex, yet..." Ada sighed, as she face-palmed herself.

Sting walked up to the two. "Jeez, what occurred to give Nick a 404 error?"

"Well, I tried to train Nick into listening some of my favorite music, and all that... I didn't know he would make that selection!" Ada replied in a panic. "I think I broke my teammate!"

Sting looked at Ada's iPod. "Skillex, huh. Wasn't he inspired by punk rock? And I guess Nick's still a total newb at listening at this band?"

Ellis popped in. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nick fainted from punk rock. We're trying to revive him. Any suggestions?" Kade asked.

"Well, I have some smelling salts." Ellis answered with a grin. "And by smelling salts, I mean Mountain Dew!"

"Good, we'll take anything!" Ada said in a panic, as Ellis gave Ada some Mountain Dew, and held it close to Nicholas' nose. Within a few moments, Nicholas blinked.

"Wow... What happened?" Nicholas asked, as he was brought into a hug by Ada.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ada cried out loud. "Sorry that I had you listen to that song! You okay?"

"I was knocked out by a song..." Nicholas said out loud. "I... LOVE IT!"

Ada grinned. "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Verna was watching the scene unfold from afar.<p>

"Oddballs..." Verna commented to herself as she turned to see Grace, tossing a watermelon in the air.

"PULL!" Grace yelled out loud.

Benny then took his sword, as he cut up the watermelon into several slices.

"Heh heh..." Benny chuckled. "Still got it."

* * *

><p>With the remaining campers, they were awaiting what kind of fate was in store.<p>

"Campers! Congrats on making it this far!" Chris said out loud. "Seriously, you are all brave contestants. What's your secret?"

"I dunno..." Nelson commented. "But it helps when you play games which involves you battling Eldritch Abominations on a daily basis."

"I would say a high Bravery Stat is in place for you, Nel." Marissa joked.

"In either case, what awaits you guys for the next phobia?" Chris asked, as he pressed the button. "Let's find out!"

The various phobias flashed through on screen, as it suddenly stopped on...

"...And our phobia for this challenge is... Misophobia, or the fear of dirt and/or germs!" Chris shouted out loud.

Marissa gulped at the mention of germs. "No..."

"Guess we're taking a mud bath, then." Nelson commented.

"Not quite..." Chris said, as one of the interns presented the contestants with a covered dish and laid it down on a nearby table. Lifting it up exposed a pie shell... Filled with mud.

"Chris, you aren't pulling a Muddy Sundae on us again, are you?!" Steph scolded the host.

"Yeah, after that episode, the Message Boards went on a rampage!" Korpse also scolded the host. "There were over 108 permabans all in the span of just 12 hours!"

Chris just grinned his trademark grin. "No, nothing like that. Look closer..."

The campers looked closer at the pie, and they could see what appeared to be a worm or two sticking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Oi, Nutta...<strong>

Steph: -She is disgusted- You have GOT to be joking...

Korpse: Awww, no super-cool power suit or a launchable sheep? For shame, Chris...

* * *

><p>"Your task is to eat just 1 worm." Chris said out loud.<p>

"And to be hated on by PETA..." Marissa uneasily said out loud.

"I... somehow think they don't care about worms." Stella replied, as she held onto a worm, and tossed it in her mouth. Slurping it down, she smiled. "Tastes like chicken..."

Steph, however, tossed her worm back in the pie. "Nope! Not gonna do it. Too gross and barf-worthy."

"Are you sure, Steph?" Chris asked, as he read from a recipe book. "According to this book I borrowed from Twi- er, the local library, there's an Earthworm Chow! There's also Worm Banana Bread, Worm Fried Rice, and Earthy Worm Stroganoff!"

Steph couldn't take it anymore, as she gagged and ran off to vomit somewhere.

"And Steph is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Seriously, these are actual recipes!"

Korpse looked at her worm, and grinned. "RageQuitter69 is an ex-worm." She commented out loud as she popped the worm in her mouth.

Marissa looked at her worm, and gently put it back in the pie. "S-Sorry, guys. But... I don't do germs." She said, as she walked away from the table.

"And it looks like Marissa's out! Now, one more needs to drop out before we can move on to our final part of the challenge!"

Nelson looked at his worm, as Mozart put a hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Just pretend you're that dude Yoshi, that'll ease your worry." Mozart said out loud.

"Well, when you do think about it... It'll turn into an egg eventually." Nelson replied, as he slurped down his worm. "Not one you wanna throw, but still..."

Mozart looked at his worm, and swallowed it as well. "You think if I eat 14 more, I would totes win a new wrench I had my eye on?"

Olivia looked at her worm, and tossed it back in the pie. "Hey, I just realized. Sting may still be traumatized by what I mentioned back in nooses. Catch ya later!"

She walked away from the table as Chris grinned. "And Olivia is out! Now as for the 5 of you, we got one last phobia to tackle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Squirmy<strong>

Steph: How DARE Chris try to make me eat a worm! You shall hate the day you cross Steph George!

Nelson: Hmm... I wonder if those worms would taste better fried...

* * *

><p>Chris was smiling as he was at the button for the final time.<p>

"And here we are for our final part phobia for the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud, as he pressed the button. It sped by and eventually landed on... "And our final phobia is... Trypanophobia, or the fear of Injections!"

The interns wheeled out four chairs, and the contestants sat in them. Afterwards, the interns were holding some vaccines.

"These vaccines contain just your usual flu vaccine." Chris said out loud. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Saves us a trip to the doctor." Mozart replied back, as the needle was stuck in his arm. Instantly, his eyes bugged out. "Um, Chris, dude? I should drop outta this challenge now. I forgot how painful needles actually were..."

"Fine, whatever. Mozart is out!" Chris commented.

Before leaving, Mozart smiled towards Nelson. "Good luck, Nelson!"

"I'll try my best!" Nelson replied back, as he was undergoing his injection, along with Korpse and Stella.

A few moments passed, as Stella began to feel dizzy.

"Korpse, I gotta bail... Think you can handle this last bit?" Stella asked?

"Yeah, you did good." Korpse said out loud. "You go take a breather."

Soon, it was now down to both Nelson and Korpse. While they both liked each other, they were still in a challenge. But...

"I'm feeling dizzy..." Nelson commented, as he shook it off. "No... I can still do this..."

But Korpse was concerned. "Nel, dude? Maybe you should quit."

Nelson was alarmed. "What, quit? But, I gotta win it for the team..."

"Nelson, bud? There's no shame in quitting a challenge. Trust me, I did some streaming one time when I was **REALLY** sick. Granted, it was a vital part of a game that I cliffhanged on, but I streamed anyway until that plot device was done, despite the chat telling me to take it easy. I felt like hell afterwards." Korpse replied back. "I don't wanna see the same thing happen to you..."

Nelson did some thinking, and sighed.

"Chris? I'm gonna fold." Nelson said out loud.

"And Nelson is out! The winner of this challenge is Korpse!" Chris shouted out loud.

Korpse smiled, as the needle was let out of her, and patted Nelson on the head with a smile on her face.

"GG, Nel." Korpse said to the gamer.

Nelson smiled back. "GG, Korpse."

* * *

><p>A short while later, the teams were at the beach, awaiting the results of the Challenge.<p>

"It was a close match-up, but the winners of this challenge is... The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, earning some cheers from the Populars, while the Geeks visibly sighed. "And this time, the prize is..."

A boat pulled up on shore.

"...A shopping spree on the world's only aquatic mall! Along with a $1,000 Shopping Spree!" Chris shouted out loud, which caused the Populars to squee more.

"Now, as for the Geeks... One of you will be voted off tonight. Figure out who, and meet up at the Campfire later on." Chris commented out loud.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

In a clothes store, Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were in a clothing store.

"So, what am I doing in here?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, first off? The Baby Obama look? That HAS to go eventually." Ada commented. "That's why we're gonna figure out a wardrobe for you!"

"New wardrobe?" Nicholas asked.

"You betchya, Nick!" Kade commented, slapping Nicholas on the back playfully. "A collared shirt and tie like yours will stick out like a sore thumb."

Kade then eyed a shirt.

"Ooh, EDM!" Kade said, as she picked up a shirt, and handed it to Nicholas.

"Any other brands?" Nicholas asked.

"Gucci, Louis Vatton, and all that doodah!" Ada commented out loud, grabbing some more clothes and adding them to the pile. "Now, then... Accessory time!"

She then laid a couple of bracelets on the stack of clothes, as Kade came back with a stack of shorts.

"Can't go wrong with gym shorts!" Kade commented, sitting the shorts on top of the stack of clothes.

"Nope!" Ada said, holding up a pair of what appeared to be... "But, you can't go wrong with GLOW in the DARK shoes!"

"Nope! Only I have no need for them." Kade commented. "Now... Blue hair-dye!"

Kade then put a couple of boxes of blue hair-dye on the pile, as...

"Whoa, here I go!" Nicholas said, as he began to topple over. Luckily, Ada caught him in time.

"Whoa, can't let the newbie party animal tip over!" Ada commented. "My fault, we've overloaded you a bit."

"Its fine. What next?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, we shall be taking a trip to the iPod store for one of your own!" Ada commented. "As thus some headphones. We shall make you a party guy before the summer ends!"

Nick could only help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>Drake was exiting the store, holding a stuffed bug, as thus a bag. It appeared to be star themed.<p>

"I always thought Build A Bear was all about bears..." Drake said to himself, as he smiled. "Stella's gonna love this..."

"Love what?" Stella asked out loud, as Drake turned to see Stella. He quickly hid the stuffed bug in his bag.

She was currently drinking a lime slushie, as she smiled.

"Hi, Stella. Finished your shopping?" Drake asked.

Stella smiled. "You bet! They had the bestest star-themed duds on sale! So, what you get?"

"Nothing special. Just a shirt, Gravity Falls: The Complete First Season, a Scootaloo plushie..." Drake commented. "I now have all 3 of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"But enough about that. I found a place which sounds awesome!" Stella said out loud with a smile on her face.

"Really? Where?" Drake asked, as Stella grabbed Drake's hand...

* * *

><p>Drake and Stella was standing outside what appeared to be a...<p>

"Karaoke?" Drake asked. "I dunno... I mean, I'm not that much of a singer..."

Stella smiled. "Come on, you're a good singer. You've haven't awaken your voice, yet."

"But..." Drake said.

"Hey, the crowds will accept you for who you are, and plus, this'll help with your bravery." Stella commented.

"Okay... If you say so..." Drake replied.

In the Karaoke bar, Stella was singing her heart out to a star themed song. Once the song was over, Stella walked off stage.

"Now, it's your turn, bud." Stella said, handing over the mike to Drake.

"Are you sure?" Drake asked, as Stella grinned.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Stella commented, as some music came on.

Drake grinned. "I know this song..."

_We're the toughest little ponies in town  
>Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around<br>We are a trio, work as a team  
>We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene <em>

The audiences started to clap in rhythm, as Stella smiled at Drake's surprising good singing.

"Told you you had a good voice, bud." Stella said, smiling. "Who knew the audience were Bronies?"

* * *

><p>Verna walked out of a store, holding something in particular...<p>

"Wow, never thought I find a Maractus plush here of all places..." Verna commented to herself, throwing the tag to the plush away as Steph came walking towards her.

"Hey, Verna... You ready to do some clothes shopping?" Steph asked.

"Er, I already done my clothes shopping." Verna commented.

"But... Why you buying a toy?" Steph asked. "What are you, 8?"

"Well..." Verna said, smiling. "I'm buying it for my little bro. He's a HUGE fan of cactus creatures. And I thought this thing would fit well."

Steph gave Verna a glare.

"But I also plan on DESTROYING it, in front of him!" Verna evilly grinned. "That's what a mean big sis does, right?"

"I... wouldn't know; I'm an only child." Steph commented. "Worthless siblings should be seen and not heard."

"Yeah..." Verna said to Steph. "...I agree. Down with worthless siblings!"

"Okay... Now I have a sale to attend to. Ciao!" Steph commented, as he walked away from Verna. Once Steph was away from earshot, Verna looked back at the plush.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Verna commented to the plush, as she hugged it with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Korpse was walking out of the shop, with a bag holding various stuff.<p>

"Never thought they would sell Nintendo themed earrings there." Korpse commented. "Now, off to the game store! Stuff for Nelson, and for my collection. Dude outlasted his friends; he deserves it."

Korpse then looked at the camera.

"Hey, ain't no rule for buying stuff for friends, even if they're on the other team." Korpse commented, as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

><p>Thunder and Twiggy were in a clothing store, looking at outfits.<p>

"Hmm..." Twiggy said to herself. "You think I need a new look?"

Thunder smiled. "Nah, you're good, just the way you are."

Twiggy smiled back. "Thanks for the compliment, but, I been thinking about dressing in something... NOT cheer-leader worth. I swore, Lance could have looked up my skirt yesterday."

"Yeah, skirts are pesky buggers..." Thunder commented.

"But they're comfy and easy to wear!" Twiggy pouted, as she eyed an outfit. "Hang on, I got just the idea!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes elapsed, as Thunder was waiting outside the dressing rooms.<p>

"So... How's this look?" Twiggy shouted out loud, as she exited the room.

She was dressed in a blue and orange shirt with her mid-driff showing. The shirt had the image of a flying cupcake with a smile on it, and she also had a green skirt on with a pocket on the front of it. She even had a chef's hat on.

"Wow, cook's uniform. Nice!" Thunder said with a smile.

"Really? Rah-SOME!" Twiggy shouted with a grin. "Now... Its YOUR turn!"

"Okay..." Thunder replied, as he entered the dressing room.

A few minutes later, he exited. He was wearing blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

"Wow, the bad boy look. Better be careful; don't want the girls to get on you." Twiggy teased.

Thunder could only chuckle at Twiggy's joke.

* * *

><p>Grace and Heidi were in the sporting goods department, as the football player eyed something.<p>

"Football testing range?" Heidi asked, as she looked at Grace. "So... Got a good kick?"

"I'm more curious as to how they got something like a testing range on a BOAT?" Grace asked.

"Eh, whatever floats their boat... Literally." Heidi replied. "Now... Going in for the kick..."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, both Heidi and Grace were kicked out of the store... Literally.<p>

"And STAY out!" The manager yelled out loud, as she closed the shop.

"Gee, who knew that toupee was a one of a kind _One Direction_ original?" Heidi commented. "And who knew ventilation fans made horrible noises if fed bad hair?"

"Heidi... Maybe it was for the best." Grace said. "Bands that mock disabilities... NOT worth my fruit bunches."

"They mocked a disability?" Heidi asked, as she grinned at a cardboard cut-out of _One Direction _outside a music store. "Grace? When I say run, RUN."

"Wait, run? What do you mean by that?" Grace replied, as a kicking sound was heard, and Heidi was running past the fruit girl.

"Time to go long, Grace! HA-HA!" Heidi shouted out loud, as Grace started to run from Security.

"Should I even ask?" Grace asked herself, trying to keep up with Heidi.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Run, Forrest, Run!<strong>

Heidi: So, I punted that One Direction standee. Was it worth it? TOTALLY!

Grace: Oh, Heidi... What are we gonna do with you?

Steph: Okay, something SEEMS to be going on with Verna. I shall keep a close eye on her.

Verna: -Is hugging the plushie-

Ada: Okay, what should I do next to turn Nick into a party dude...

Stella: Wow, Drake has a really good singing voice...

Drake: Wow... I was singing on stage... And I didn't feel that nervous... -Smiles-

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Meanwhile with the Geeks, they were discussing on who they should send off.

"I dunno who to send off..." Marissa commented.

"Whoever it is... He or she's useless, that's what." Ron replied. "I say we boot Benny. He screwed up the challenge."

"Nah, I say we should totally keep him." Yolei said, as she noted Yentoulis walking towards Mozart, with an angry expression on his face.

"Okay, WHO are you gonna vote for tonight?" Yentoulis snapped at him.

"None of your beeswax..." Mozart replied back. "Now, why don't you go invent some manners?"

"Sure, I'll invent something..." Yentoulis said to himself, walking away from the group.

* * *

><p>Nelson and Xantara were commenting on stuff.<p>

"So, voting time soon..." Nelson said, smiling.

"Yeah. I really can't see you getting the vote. You've done a really good job today." Xantara commented. "Had it been a different phobia... You think you would have won?"

"I dunno... Maybe?" Nelson asked.

"Well, you seemed to have taken our loss extremely well." Xantara said, smiling. "So... When did you become a fan of cute gaming stuff to start off with? I always thought you would be a fan of this... What is it called? Its at the tip of my tongue... Calling for Duty?"

"Call of Duty, actually. And I... WAS a player of that series." Nelson explained. "Yeah, everyone was talking CoD this, CoD that..."

"Cod? Like the fish we had last night?" Xantara asked.

"Well, not exactly. Anyways, I wanted to try it because I wanted to be part of the 'cool' crowd. Needless to say, I sucked at it... HARD. I couldn't even get past the first mission! I think I even shot someone in the balls one time."

Xantara whistled, "Ouch."

"So, I turned towards multiplayer, and asked for help. And what did they do? They TROLLED me! All they did was troll me. And one day, after one session... I decided to quit from CoD." Nelson explained. "I sold the game back, and I never looked back."

"Wow... I never thought you would be one for that game..." Xantara said, putting a hand on Nelson's shoulder. "But at least you found something else to like, right?"

Nelson replied with a warm smile. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sting was in front of a camera, grinning. Next to him seemed to be a chart with cutouts of a family, and what appeared to be two Pokemon card of a Glameow and a Stoutland.<p>

"Guys, now may be a good time to teach everyone about the rating system. More specifically, the ESRB! Now, if a game is rated E, that means the whole family can play! Including Rita the Glameow. Don't ask HOW, just roll with it. Though she most likely sings her way through the karaoke games."

He then slapped an E-10 on the E rating.

"Now, if a game is rated E-10, it may display some kinda suggestive material. Young Johnny is VERY much a huge copy-cat and may try to grab Cherri's bug net and imitate the first trailer of Smash 4, so he's out. Sorry, bud. 4 more years! Grandma may wanna skip out as well, because the stuff may leave her confused." Sting commented.

He then slaps a T rating on the board.

"Now, if a game is..." Sting said, as Moana came running up to him.

"Um, Sting? We gotta get to vote off time." Moana commented. "This stuff'll have to wait.

"But I'm only spreading educational value to moms and dads!" Sting said out loud.

"We gotta vote off Yento, or he's gonna drag the team down..." Moana replied.

Sting then looked at the camera. "Uh, guys? We'll have to take a raincheck."

* * *

><p>Yentoulis was walking in the woods, as he eyed something at the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hello, what's this?" Yentoulis said to himself, as he grinned. "Tonight, I shall hold all the cards! For it'll be ME that stands tall at the end!"

* * *

><p>At the Elimination Place, the Geeks were awaiting their fate, as Chris came up to the group.<p>

"Geeks... Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony. Before you cast your votes, I wanna ask some questions..." Chris said out loud. "First off... Why do you think you lost?"

"Because Moana was a weakling at looking at blood." Yentoulis said out loud. "All she saw was one puddle of blood and fainted on the spot!"

"Hey, I won the bug round." Moana replied. "I got that going for me tonight."

"Which is why you belong in the kitchen." Yentoulis said out loud. "Or under the sea, like you claim to be at times."

"One day when the boss is hungry, guess who'll be serving dinner with his plate..." Moana replied right back.

"Ooh, nice oceanic burn right there!" Chris commented towards Moana.

"Should I say something?" Benny asked, as Cherri put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no.

"He's already sealed his fate, like a cockroach caught in a spiderweb." Cherri commented.

"Okay, second! Nelson, you gave up on the finale of the challenge. Any reason why?" Chris asked.

Nelson smiled modestly. "Well... A good friend convinced me to. Besides, we can always bounce back!"

"Yeah, even Charizard has an off day every once in a while!" Marissa commented. "Hey, that kid thought he could use 6 Charizards to win. 6 Rock Slides later..."

"Remind me to buy his Charizards an umbrella, then." Ellis said, as the two giggled and gave each other a high five.

"And finally..." Chris commented. "What will happen, now that you're gonna lose a teammate?"

"I dunno..." Yolei said out loud. "Work harder, I guess..."

"Okay, you can cast your votes now." Chris replied, as they left to cast their votes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!<strong>

Yentoulis: I vote for Ellis. He just seems the most useless.

Ron: I'm voting for Yolei. She lost first off...

Ellis: I'm voting for Yento! He's nothing but a meanie! And that's the truth!

Olivia: I'm voting for Moana, so she can't grasp her claws on my Sting! Once she's gone, he shall be mine...

* * *

><p>Once the last one who voted (Sting) came back, Chris came with the cart of potato chip bags. The campers were confused, except one.<p>

"Yum, sour cream and onion; the Jester of potato chip flavors! My fave!" Sting said out loud.

"That's right, Sting! Your elimination symbol this season is potato chip bags! And if I call your name, come up and claim a bag. The person that doesn't get a potato chip bag... is out. But first, someone has found the Chris Idol. If you wanna play it, now is the time."

The air was silent, until Yentoulis spoke up.

"I believe I shall play my idol, Christopher." Yentoulis said out loud in a snooty tone.

Chris inspected the idol. "The rules state that if a Chris Idol is played, any and all votes towards Yentoulis is negated, unless this idol is fake. Unless someone has the Scott Idol. But...

…

…

…

"...This **IS** the real Chris Idol. All votes towards Yentoulis is now void." Chris said out loud.

"Awww... DAMMIT!" Benny cursed out loud.

"And Yentoulis, you get the first bag of chips." Chris said out loud.

"Thank you, McLean." Yentoulis replied back.

"Sting, you're safe!"

"Cool!" Sting said, smiling.

"Cherri? You're safe, too." Chris said, smiling.

"Ron..."

"Xantara..."

"Nelson..."

"Olivia..."

"Mozart..."

"Marissa..."

Benny, Ellis, Moana, and Yolei were the only ones without a bag.

"Now, the three of you got votes. And only one of you is safe. And two of those people are... Benny and Moana.

Benny got up and claimed his bag, leaving Ellis and Yolei alone. Ellis was nervous, and started to 'scratch' himself, while Yolei also looked scared.

"Ellis. Yolei. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening... And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ellis."

Ellis was surprised, as his name was called. "Wait, I stay?"

Yolei looked at Ellis, and sighed.

"Ellis?" Yolei asked. "Kick Yento's ass for me."

"I shall do my best, Yolei." Ellis commented back.

Yolei was strapped in the Slingshot of Shame.

"Now, Yolei... Any final words you wanna give people?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Yolei commented. "Guys, if anyone attacks, sweep the leg. That'll down ANY toughie."

"Sweep the leg... Got it." Cherri said out loud.

"Chris? Now I'm ready." Yolei said to the host, as the Slingshot went off. Screaming into the horizon, the team watched as Yolei disappeared from sight.

"As for the rest of you, you're all safe... For now." Chris said, as he left the group.

Ellis looked at the group. "Wow... You kept me, even though I lie a lot?"

Marissa warmly smiled. "Well, we need someone that can provide some smarts. And while Yolei's smart, I'm afraid she may Leroy Jenkins her way through a situation..."

Ellis smiled back. "Yeah... So, what do we do now?"

Marissa shrugged. "I dunno. Fantasy Life?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

The team's shopping spree finished, Stella, Korpse, and Drake were currently talking.

"So... Why do they call you Korpse?" Drake asked.

Korpse chuckled. "ScoreKorpse, actually. It's Korpse for short. My real name's Yoselyn. But it isn't really a gothic sounding name, to boot."

"Makes sense." Stella said. "Heck, my last name is Sirloin."

"My last name's Flare." Drake replied. "Doesn't fit well with someone like me, huh?"

"Eh, it fits well." Stella said, smiling. "So, I heard your singing earlier. You're really good!"

Drake blushed in embarrassment, as he sighed.

"Wait, Drake sung a song?" Korpse asked.

"Come on, the audience was jamming!" Stella said, grinning. "You did really good!"

Drake could only smile modestly.

* * *

><p>Verna was busy rubbing on the plushie from earlier, with a smile on her face, as she heard some footsteps from far off. She quickly hid the plushie under her, as she saw Steph coming up to her.<p>

"Verna... I could have swore I saw you still rubbing the plushie. I thought you were gonna destroy it in front of your brother." Steph said out loud.

"I am! ...Once I get back home." Verna commented.

Steph glared at Verna. "You know I don't like secret keepers. And I do NOT like liars."

"Er..." Verna could only mutter out.

"I'm keeping my eye on you..." Steph said close to her face. "I know you're hiding something, and I shall find out what it is, sooner or later."

Verna nodded in response, as Steph started to leave.

"Now, we're on a winning streak. We shall win tomorrow, and the day after..." Steph commented.

Verna smiled slightly. "Yeah... We'll teach those nerdlings who's the TRUE kings and queens are!"

"Good. Now, ciao!" Steph said, as she walked off. Once she was gone, Verna breathed a HUGE sigh of relief, and got the plushie out from under her.

"Nah, I can't destroy you..." Verna commented to the plushie, as she smiled and resumed rubbing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: More than meets the eye?<strong>

Steph: I don't buy that lie for a single second! I KNOW Verna's hiding something!

Verna: Crap. Crap. Crap. Steph may know my secret! My deep dark secret... I can't let her know I'm a... fan of... IT!

Drake: Korpse is nice... -Starts blushing- And Stella is really nice.

Stella: I'm glad that Drake's really opening up to the others. I still wonder what made him to be all shy, though...

Korpse: These guys are the BESTEST friends I could have! Aside of my group of gothic buddies back home, Haruto, and Nelson.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Sting was back at his chart, ready to resume his lesson.

"Now, if a game's rated T for Teen... It may contain suggestive material like an upskirt shot, a nosebleed, and use of the word 'crap', and mothers that cart around soccer playing kids wouldn't want their kids to have their fragile minds cracked, so older brother Mikey is excluded. Laters, Mikey. Enjoy your Life cereal!"

He then slaps a M on the chart.

"Now, if a game's rated M for Mature, it may contain adult material like drugs, foul language, blood and guts... This here dad freaked when Trevor from GTA5 Goomba-stomped a brain, so he ran off to puke in the toilet. And Rita went to the litterbox to leave a few presents in it."

He then slaps an AO on the chart.

"Now, if a game's rated AO for Adults Only, only Adults can play it. It may contain stuff involving Hot... Let's say... cocoa, which led into some more... Er, anyway, mom also joined dad to puke in the toilet. Gramps survived Vietnam, the Star Wars Holiday Special, and that horrible Ren and Stimpy episode about seeking help. So he's seen it all. And Runt's only there because he's Runt. Hope you learned something today!"

* * *

><p>Ron and Xantara were talking to each other.<p>

"Ron, to be fair, I'm really concerned for you." Xantara said, pouring some tea for him. "You seem to be cold and distant... That's not healthy, man."

"So, we'll die eventually." Ron replied.

"Still... I want you to lead a happy and healthy life." Xantara said, as she offered Ron some tea. "Tea?"

Ron shrugged, as he took the teacup, and sipped it.

"You may be annoying... But you brew a good tea..." Ron replied.

Soon enough, they heard some footsteps. They turned to see Yolei, sighing.

"You think we, like, did the right thing in booting Yento?" Yolei asked, concerned.

"Well, he was kinda a slacker." Ron replied.

"Yeah, you guys may, like, be right. Maybe spending some time with Lance will totally teach him a lesson?" Yolei asked.

Both Xantara and Ron nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Er, yeah. I've nothing left this eppy.<strong>

Ron: Why is Xantara worried about me? Is she... concerned for me?

Xantara: You know... If Ron's talking to me without snapping at me... Think he may be opening up?

* * *

><p>Chris was on the beach, ready to close out the episode.<p>

"And so, Yolei is voted out!" Chris said out loud. "But will the Geeks bounce back? What secret is Verna hiding? Will Nicholas be a party boy? Will Drake and Ron continue to open up? And who will be the next one to be voted out? Find out next time on..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Isle of Rebirth<strong>**

Lance was on the island, eating an apple, as...

"WHHHHHOOOOAAAAA!" Yolei screamed as she hit the cushion. Getting up, she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Simple. You're at the Isle of Rebirth, loser." Lance said out loud.

"I know that voice..." Yolei stated, as she turned to see Lance.

"So, guess you lost." Lance said out loud. "If you didn't suck so much, you would still be around! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yolei glared at Lance, as she began to chase the sore loser.

"I'll show you lost!" Yolei yelled out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Benny: Yolei<strong>

**Cherri: Yolei**

**Ellis: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Marissa: Benny**

**Moana: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Mozart: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Nelson: Yolei**

**Olivia: Moana**

**Ron: Yolei**

**Sting: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Xantara:Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Yentoulis: Ellis**

**Yolei: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: Lance, Yolei<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, Yolei got the second boot. Yolei was a fun character, but sadly, she got the short end of the straw in terms of plot, was a bit bland, and wasn't as awesome of a character as Li from Live la Live, so she had to go early. Plus, Yento was more popular than I thought. Them's the breaks, sadly.<p>

NEXT TIME: School is in session? F that!

Yolei: Goodbye, everyone. Like, keep totally training, and stand up for any meanies that, like, gets in your way, okay?

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. Hooky, Line, and Sinker

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: Green Koopa Shells**

It's time to start up the Truancy Challenge!

Wild Slakoth appeared!

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the intro to the episode. "Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."<p>

"Our teams had to take on various random phobias. While some teammates managed to show off their bravery, others bailed out very quick. And some of them also panicked. In the end, it came down to Nelson and Korpse. And despite Nelson's determination, Korpse came out the winner. And at the Campfire, Yentoulis pulled out a move, which kept him on the island, and Yolei was sent hurling."

"So, what will today's challenge bring? Will the Geeks accept this new GENKI? What secret does Verna hold? What other TV shows will Sting reference? And who will be voted off? Find out this time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Ellis was sitting at camp, doing some thinking. While he was happy he got to stay, he was confused underneath.

"Why would they keep me on?" Ellis asked. "I mean, all I did after Yolei got eliminated was hide underneath my shell... Mostly from Yento taunting me."

Ellis kept on thinking, as Moana came up to him.

"Ellis, you been out there for an hour now..." Moana commented. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... Except why I was kept instead of Yolei." Ellis answered. "I mean, she's a bloody martial artist. All I do is lie. Lie, lie, and lie... I guess I wanted the attention."

Moana looked like she understood that. "Wow... I know how you feel. My brother's girlfriend used to feel that way, until he came into her life..."

Moana then did some thinking, and realized something.

"Ellis, sorry if this is personal, but... You got any siblings?" Moana asked.

Ellis sighed. "...Yeah. I do. Or in fact... did."

"Wait, did?" Moana asked, interested.

"Yeah. However, she wasn't nice to me... at ALL. She was very mean, spiteful, ruined my birthdays and Christmases..." Ellis answered. "And soon came the day... One I will never forget..."

"What happened?" Moana asked.

"I got framed for something I didn't commit." Ellis said, sighing. "And at the end of the day... I got kicked out of the family... I was disowned."

"Yeah, that happens from time to time..." Moana replied until she realized what Ellis ACTUALLY said. "Wait... You got DISOWNED?!"

"Yeah... It all happened one day. Mom and Dad left big sis in charge while doing some shopping on Christmas Eve, and I was gaming at the time. She grabbed up a extremely valuable and rare vase containing my deceased great-grandma's ashes, and threw it on the ground. She even took pics and posted it under my profile. When they saw what happened, I tried to talk my way outta it, but... At the end, I was booted out of the house..." Ellis said, finishing his story.

Moana was horrified. "Ellis... That was horrible for them to do that!"

"It got worse; all my friends ditched me, I was trolled on Facebook..." Ellis said, close to tears, but he quickly wiped them off. "But things did get better. My _new_ family moved away from the area, I was able to make a new Facebook account... I even made some new friends in my new school."

Moana smiled. "At least you got a new family. Someone who cares for you, no matter what you are."

Ellis smiled back. "Thanks for the talk, Moana. I needed it."

Hey, it's what a big sis is for, not... Whoever SHE was." Moana replied back.

* * *

><p>Yentoulis was busy with GENKI, to an extent.<p>

"GENKI, your performance so far was... Abysmal." Yentoulis said out loud.

"I am sorry, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied back. "I shall not mess up again."

"I am not sure why I built you, but... You better shape up, or you shall be shipped... To the scrap yard." Yentoulis concluded.

GENKI gulped, or as close to a robot can get, as...

"Hey!"

Mozart came running towards Yentoulis, with a glare in his eyes, and holding the lazy nerd up with his Bo staff. Even Woodstock wasn't looking very happy.

"Well, if it isn't the barefoot stoner." Yentoulis said in a bored tone. "Smoke up all your stash?"

"I saw what you were doing. You were calling out on your invention!" Mozart yelled out loud, ignoring Yentoulis' insult. "Thats BEYOND bogus in my books!"

"Look, you freak with a rat. I do what I want with MY robot, and that's final." Yentoulis replied back.

Mozart sighed, as he let Yentoulis go. But not before...

"Look, if you dare harm GENKI in any way..." Mozart said, as he left Yentoulis alone.

* * *

><p>With Benny and Cherri, Benny was polishing his sword, while Cherri was looking at a moth that got on an electric light that Mozart set up earlier.<p>

"Cool, its a Plutella xylostella, also known as a Diamondback Moth!" Cherri exclaimed out loud with a grin.

Benny smiled, as he sheathed his sword. "Wow, you're a really huge fan of bugs." He said out loud. "And I'm becoming quite the fan, as well."

"Glad to hear it." Cherri replied.

"So, how did you become a fan of bugs, anyway?" Benny asked, with interest. "Many girls I know don't like bugs. You, however, ADORE them."

"That, I do!" Cherri sheepishly grinned. "Well, I figured I should share you. You shared your sword story, so it's only fair. I was around 5 years old at the time, and my kindergarten class was having a picnic outside. I dropped a swiss roll by accident, and I started to go after it, when some ants started to lift it. It was a HUGE line of ants. They eventually went away, along with my snack. Oddly enough, I wasn't angry at the ants for stealing my sweet, but rather fascinated at them. Or course, the teacher was worried I ran off like that, but when she saw I was interested in the line of ants, she couldn't be mad at me."

"Very cool." Benny said, smiling.

"And after that, I checked out a bug book from the library. Sure, I was still a newb at reading, but the pictures were wicked cool. Eventually, bugs became my passion." Cherri replied, finishing her story.

"Cool..." Benny said, grinning.

"Hey, If I'm making progress, I'm glad." Cherri replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Nelson and Marissa were in the cabin, talking about stuff.<p>

"So... Marissa?" Nelson asked. "I gotta ask something. What's with all of this stat talk? I know about Attack, Defense, Speed, and all that doo-dah from Pokemon."

Marissa giggled, as she shuffled her glasses around. "Someone's never played D&D before... Well, you have your basics like Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma..."

Nelson was puzzled. "Strength? Well, count me out. I'm not the strongest of the bunch."

"Well, I see you more of a Mage type character, myself." Marissa said, smiling. "One with a lotta Constitution and Intelligence, at that."

"And what's Constitution? It involves writing a John Hancock, does it?" Nelson asked.

Marissa giggled again. "No, silly. It just involves how much Health you have. In regular RPG terms, your HP."

"Like Blissey, one of my favorite Pokemon that my sis likes using?" Nelson asked.

"Exactly!" Marissa said, grinning. "Though I'm more of a casual fan, to be honest."

Nelson smiled. "You know, you'll make someone very lucky someday."

Marissa could only blush at that. "Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

><p>Sting was currently watching the ocean waves, and singing a song... Or was in the middle of one. Someone was watching him sing, though.<p>

_The Cannon Is Cruddy, The Fanon Is more Lovely_

_Cause Total Drama Island is About To Start!_

_They're Geeky and Nerdy; They're Beth and Cody!_

_Duncan has a Record, Amy is a Pain!_

"Um... Hi, Sting." Olivia said, walking up to Sting.

"Oh, Hi, Olivia!" Sting commented. "I'm just making a song parody of a classic cartoon."

"Ooh, which one?" Olivia asked.

"Just Tiny Toon Adventures. One of my mom's faves growing up." Sting replied, smiling, as Fang spun around next to Sting and fell asleep next to his legs.

"So... Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Shoot." Sting replied, smiling.

"Can you... stop hanging with Moana? People like her? You two don't fit well with each other." Olivia said out loud. "Besides, she's got blue hair."

"But... Moana's my friend." Sting replied out loud. "And I got blue highlights."

"She's just playing you like a fool. I seen her hanging with that Ellis." Olivia said out loud.

"Well, maybe she just went to give Ellis some advice." Sting replied. "No harm done."

Olivia sighed. "Well... You may be right... Also, one more thing."

"Okay." Sting replied.

"Can... You take off your shirt, again?" Olivia asked. "I couldn't get a good look during the challenge."

Sting was confused. "Er, why do you wanna see me without a shirt?"

"Because, I think shirtless guys are hot!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Okay... I guess?" Sting shrugged, and removed his hoodie. He then removed his undershirt, as he exposed his bare upper body to Olivia.

Olivia was staring at it, as she grinned and fainted, as Sting looked at the now fainted Olivia (With a nosebleed) in concern and blinked.

"She fainted... She would think I have abs, and several tattoos on my arms or something..." Sting commented to himself. "I only have a normal body, to boot."

* * *

><p>Ron was outside, looking at the campers, as Xantara walked up to him.<p>

"Hey, Ron... Feeling right as rain?" Xantara asked.

"Er, maybe?" Ron replied.

"Well, just wanted to talk to you a little." Xantara said, as she sat next to Ron. "I'm just curious as to what made you mad to begin with..."

"Mad about what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I just wanna see how and why you're mad to start up with." Xantara said.

"Well... My parents always bring home some containers containing certain stuff to make... Um... illegal substances." Ron said out loud.

"Wait, illegal substances?" Xantara asked.

"Yeah... It's best that I don't get into the details of it right now. Maybe someday, I will?" Ron asked.

Xantara smiled. "Whatever you say, Ron."

Xantara then got up and took her leave, as Ron smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Guess someone's opening up...<strong>

Ron: Xantara never gives up trying to cheer me up... I kinda like that about her.

Sting: Never thought my body would make someone faint. And it's just a normal body... Olivia is sorta strange...

Mozart: Despite what everyone says, I am totes NOT a stoner. Drugs just totally wreck your craft, man. I am drug free and PROUD to be, brah.

Ellis: That… was nuts. But, I feel like I got a big monkey off my back after confessing that to Moana. Hopefully the others will be just as nice... I know Marissa will be, but how about the others...

Moana: Poor Ellis... I'm starting to think that's why he lies... He doesn't want his trust to be broken...

Cherri: I usually don't share this, but... I still have my childhood toy, Corporal Centipede.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

Drake, Stella, and Korpse were still talking to each other.

"So, with your preferred name being called ScoreKorpse..." Drake stated. "I'm thinking you're a gamer, right?"

"You betchya!" Korpse said, grinning. "I'm a fan of nearly all genres, excluding CoD. F that S."

"When did fish become associated with gaming?" Stella asked.

"Not exactly." Korpse answered, as she turned towards Drake. "So, Drake? What kinda games do you play?"

"Nothing, really..." Drake commented. "Just the Harvest Moon series... It's really calming, in a way."

"Harvest Moon?" Stella asked. "You harvest moon pies?"

Korpse chuckled. "Nah... It's actually a farming sim. It's a LOT better than it sounds. It's also a love sim, where you can get married and have kids!"

Stella smiled. "Really? What kinda boys are there?"

"Err... I kinda find you with Toby, to be honest." Korpse said, as Drake nodded in agreement.

"I'll... take your word for it." Stella replied, as she turned towards Drake. "So, Drake? What... Um, girl do you like in Harvest Moon?"

"Um... Popuri from the 64 game. For later games, Sabrina from Sunshine Islands and Maya from Tree of Tranquility could count..." Drake commented.

"Cool..." Stella commented.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nicholas was talking with Ada and Kade.<p>

"Wow, you're really adapting really quick to the party culture, bud!" Ada said, grinning.

"Yeah, when we started, you looked like a pretty studious person." Kade also said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied.

"Now, how about we... Turn it up to 11?" Ada said, grinning.

"Like Rolling Stone?" Kade asked. "Or is it Aerosmith?"

"Er... All of the above?" Ada replied. "Now... Turn on the Noisestorm!"

"OKAY!" Kade shouted out in glee, as she turned it towards that artist.

The force from the music made Nicholas wide-eyed, but he kept steady. In a moment, he grinned.

"This stuff... is AWESOME!" Nicholas shouted out loud. "Got any more?"

"In fact, we do!" Ada said, looking at Kade. "Kade? Hit Nick up with... Kill The Noise."

If this was an actual episode, cue a record needle scratch.

Kade was nervous. "K-K-Kill The Noise? Are you sure he's ready for this?"

"Hey, I feel he's Ready for Freddy at this point." Ada replied, grinning.

"Okay, if you say so..." Kade said, as she pressed some buttons and...

The force of the music from Kill The Noise caused Nick to faint off the log he was sitting on.

Ada was shocked. "NICK! Aww, Kade, we should have knew he wasn't ready yet!"

"Oops." Kade said out loud.

"So, how will we explain this to the three inside our cabin, that we knocked out our teammate?" Ada asked.

"I dunno..." Kade replied back, as Nicholas was getting up from his musical ordeal.

"Ugh... What happened?" Nicholas asked, scratching his head.

"We accidentally knocked you out with our music... Again." Ada replied.

Nicholas smiled. "Strangely enough... I liked it!"

All Ada and Kade could do was give a fist bump to each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Heidi was doing a bit of fishing for the team.<p>

"Come on, Heidi! You've got a fruitful fish in your grasp!" Grace cheered out loud. "Come on..."

"RAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Heidi yelled out loud, as she reeled in, with all her might, a lovely huge fish.

"Awesome!" Grace cheered out in glee.

Heidi chuckled. "Thanks for the suggestion of using a piece of watermelon as bait.

The duo walked over to Thunder and Twiggy, who was cooking up a meal over their campfire.

"Whoa, you two got a huge one..." Twiggy said, grinning. "This'll keep the team well fed for quite a while!"

The cooking duo then cooked the fish, and soon after, they were eating their meal.

"Well, there's some for the team to eat, once they get hungry enough." Grace commented.

"So... what is there to talk about?" Thunder asked.

"Um, football?" Heidi asked, to which Thunder groaned. "Was it something I said?"

"Sorry, just hearing that word makes me gag..." Thunder said out loud. "I know I play football, but the players on my team... Let's just say the art room had to be replaced."

"Jeez, what DID they do?" Grace asked.

"I... rather not say..." Thunder said out loud.

* * *

><p>Outside, Verna was laying down, and rubbing on her plushie.<p>

"For something that's often ignored... You're one awesome dude..." Verna said to the Maractus plushie, ignoring the footsteps that's coming towards her. Just then...

"A-HA!" Steph shouted out loud, surprising Verna. "You're RUBBING on that plushie, are you?!"

"Um..." Verna replied.

"Don't you know that stuff is nerdy?! You're a TRUE disgrace to your kind!" Steph shouted out loud.

"I liked it because..." Verna tried to reason with Steph, but...

"But, what?" Steph said, as she thought of something. "No... You know, I think I saw something similar to that plushie in a window from our shopping spree earlier today."

Verna mentally facepalmed. "_Sh*t... How could I have missed that?"_

"You know, maybe I won't reveal your secret to the world... If you listen to all my instructions." Steph ordered. "I say jump, you say how high. I say lob a fruit at one of the Geek's kiwis, you do so. I say vote off a friend, you DAMN better do so... Cause if you mess this up... Your secret is exposed to the world... For EVERYONE to hear."

Verna gulped.

"We clear?" Steph asked, glaring at Verna.

Verna couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah, Steph... We're clear."

"Good. Now, first thing in the morning? Get rid of that stupid doll. It's creeping me out." Steph replied, as she walked away from Verna, leaving Verna shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Uh-Oh...<strong>

Verna: -She is sad- Fine... I admit... I'm a huge... Pokemon fan. Been one since I was in 5th grade. But I kept it hidden thanks to it not being cool in school... I don't wanna be sent down to the bottom of the Popularity ladder... -She then looks at the Maractus plushie and starts sobbing into it-

Steph: AHAHAHAHA! I found my first secret to exploit! Although, I'm surprised it came from Verna of all people. Still... This is gonna be fun!

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night in the Popular's cabin, everyone was sleeping... Almost everyone.<p>

"Perfect..." Steph whispered out to herself, as she crawled outta bed and snuck over to Verna's bag. Carefully unzipping it, and taking out a flashlight, she started to inspect the bag.

"Hmm... Come to mama..." Steph whispered, as she took out the fake Twilight book. Putting the flashlight in her mouth, she opened it, and saw, not 3 lip balm containers, but a Pikachu-themed 3DS.

"The frick is this ugly yahoo?" Steph asked, as she inspected the 3DS. "Is this... a handheld?"

She then got the idea of pressing down on where the game card was inserted, and it ejected itself. She took out the card, and read it to herself.

"...Pokemon X? Verna's a... Pokemon fan?" Steph asked, as she quickly reinserted the card back in, and grabbed up a small bag. Reaching inside it, she saw multiple game cards.

"Pokemon Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire?" Steph commented to herself. "And Animal Crossing: New Leaf?"

She then grabbed a strategy guide from the bag. "Pokedex?"

Steph eyed the Maractus, and flipped through the pages to see that Verna's plushie... WAS a Maractus.

"So... The seeds have been sewn." Steph said, as she grinned evilly as she closed the book, and started to rearrange everything back, as...

"Yawwwwnnn..."

Steph was alarmed, as she started to see who was yawning. She shined her flashlight on Drake, who was sitting up and looking VERY sleepy.

"No, Karen... I don't want a drink..." Drake said out loud in a VERY tired tone.

Steph smirked at Drake, as she was in thought. _"Yeah, that's right, you stud muffin, going into bars, dating multiple girls... You're bad..."_

Drake soon plopped back down and promptly fell back asleep. Steph then snuck back to her bed-cushion, covered up, and grinned.

"Now I know your FULL secret..." Steph whispered to herself. "This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This can only end well...<strong>

Steph: You know, I might as well get a boyfriend while I'm on here. Drake's suitable enough. He's a bad boy, he drinks, he dates multiple girls... He's like he's ripped off from a hot romance novel!

Drake: ...Did I talk in my sleep, again?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the Geeks, everyone was sleeping as well. Someone was having a dream, as well...<p>

_Nelson was running through a forest, as a very familiar tree came popping up._

"_Whispy Woods?" Nelson asked himself, as he held onto a Yo-Yo. "Okay...I dealt with you several times before. This bout'll just be the same."_

_Nelson did some quick handiwork on the overgrown tree with a face. However, instead of it going sad like it usually does, it instead erupted in anger, a giant seed. Once it hit the ground, it quickly sprouted into another Whispy Woods. Pretty soon, the two were tag teaming Nelson._

"_Ow! Ouch!" Nelson yelled out in pain. "When did Whispy Woods become so violent?"_

_Nelson was on his knees, as the two Whispy Woods were about to finish Nelson off. Just then..._

…

…

_...What appeared to be a Cutter Blade came flying from a random direction, nailing one of the Whispy Woods between the eyes._

_Nelson looked behind him to see Korpse, holding some Cutter Blades and glaring at the two trees._

"_How about we... Take care of these two together?" Korpse asked, as she grasped Nelson's hand, and the two went on the offensive against the two Whispy Woods. Once the two trees were defeated, Korpse grinned._

"_Now, how about we check outta these woods? I saw your destination in the air." Korpse said, as she produced a Warp Star. Both of the teens got on the star, as they started to make their way back to what appeared to be a floating fortress._

"_Hey, I'm picking up some radio chatter..." Nelson commented, as he turned the volume up._

"_Nelson is flying back towards us!" One of the soldiers on the fortress said out loud. "And he's brought company!"_

"_The main cannon's ready. Should we blast them?" Another soldier asked._

"_All right. VAPORIZE THEM!" Yet another soldier yelled out loud, as a rather large shot was shot at by the fortress' cannon._

_Korpse couldn't dodge in time, as her Warp Star was hit by the blast..._

* * *

><p>Nelson woke up in a flash, as he mentally clicked his fingers in frustration.<p>

"Dang it... Not again..." Nelson said to himself. "I could have gotten him this time, too..."

"Gotten who?" Xantara asked, who was sitting indian-style on her sleeping bag.

"Eh, nobody that you would understand, Xanny." Nelson answered. "Just promise me that if any trees start crying, hug them."

Xantara smiled back and saluted. "It shall be my duty, Nel!"

* * *

><p>In a forest path, Nelson was currently looking for some food. While they had some from winning the Food Fight contest the other day, they wanted to keep fully stocked just in case.<p>

"It's a shame my blade on my hat's not real..." Nelson said to himself. "I could reach for the super-high fruit from up top. That's where the super-juicy fruit's at."

Just then, he heard some footsteps.

"Xantara, that you?" Nelson asked, as he turned around to see Verna, darting her eyes back and forth. "Er, Verna?"

"Um, you a gamer?" Verna asked.

Nelson smiled. "Well, or course I—OOF!" Nelson said, as he was accidentally knocked down.

"Take it, it's yours!" Verna cried out, as she ran off.

"Um, take what?" Nelson asked, as he looked at what Verna gave him... "Why did she give me a Maractus plushie, just now?"

* * *

><p>At the Geek's Camp, they were discussing on why Verna would just up and give Nelson a plushie.<p>

"Gee, this is kinda odd." Mozart said out loud. "Why would Verna, someone who's totes rules over her school with an iron fist, just up and give you and a Maractus?"

"I dunno." Nelson replied. "Still, how much sense does this make?"

"About as much sense as figuring out a Death Battle against Monokuma VS Teddie?" Sting said out loud. "Everyone knows that Teddie would win."

"Yeah, Teddie kicks MAJOR ass once you get him in your party." Marissa commented.

"Agreed." Olivia stated, as the intercom came on.

"Everyone, get ready for your next challenge!" Chris said out loud.

"Well, guess its challenge time." Moana replied. "Let me feed Fang real quick."

"Same with Woodstock!" Mozart also commented.

"Lets see what kinda insane crap we're gonna go through today." Marissa said out loud.

* * *

><p>At the same time, over at the Popular's Camp...<p>

"So..." Twiggy said, as both she and Thunder were looking at the clouds. "...Ever had a crush on any of the cheerleaders on your squad?"

Thunder looked a bit sad. "...As a matter of fact... Yeah."

Twiggy looked at Thunder. "So... How that go?"

"I... rather not go into the details..." Thunder replied. "Just promise me that you'll NEVER listen to Bieber."

"Done and done right." Twiggy said out loud, as the Intercom came on.

"Everyone, get ready for your next challenge!" Chris said out loud.

"Well, let's do this!" Twiggy shouted out loud, as she got up. Holding a hand out to Thunder, he accepted it as he got up. Twiggy pulled her hand back, as she turned her back from Thunder with a blush on her face.

* * *

><p>The Campers were waiting on Chris to explain the challenge. Currently, the beach was barren.<p>

"Somehow, I question how Chris is able to deconstruct previous challenges without making much noise." Grace commented.

"Ninja construction equipment, I guess?" Mozart asked, shrugging.

"Eh, they're better than Pirate construction equipment." Korpse said, giggling, as Chris came onto the scene.

"Campers! Welcome to your next challenge! As you can tell, Yolei was voted out." Chris commented. "Shame, too. She had a story about a scar under her eye... Anyways, on to the challenge! Sometimes, when you're in school, you just get so bored, you just wanna sneak outta class."

"I bet Sting does LOTS of times!" Olivia said out loud.

"What, I do not!" Sting commented back.

"Anyways, your challenge? Escape from school. Yep, that's it." Chris said out loud. "You can try to withstand class, but what would be the fun in that?"

Ellis looked a bit worried. "Really? Are you hinting at something?"

"Nope!" Chris replied. "However, you can see that the Island is currently barren, right now."

"Yeah, we can tell that." Ron said right back.

"That's why we're going to a special location for our Challenge!" Chris shouted out loud, as a helicopter came flying down onto the island. "So, board said helicopter and prepare yourselves for an awesome challenge!"

* * *

><p>The flight to the location was uneventful. Even after the helicopter landed, and they boarded a bus, they could see that they were headed towards a small town.<p>

"Campers! Welcome to the town of Poutine Shores!" Chris said out loud. "Its a quaint little place, and the town has volunteered to use the town as location for today's challenge!"

"You did say that our objective was to withstand or escape from class, right?" Thunder asked, as Chris nodded. "How do we do that?"

"Easy, Thunder. Those questions will come in due time. Now, I'll give the teams some directions. The Populars will have to go to Mr. Johnson's English Class."

Drake smiled. "At least I can write something nice..."

"As for the Geeks, you'll have to report to the Gym for your part of the Challenge."

Nelson gulped. "Oh, dear... I'm gonna be the target of dodgeball..."

Chris chuckled. "Not exactly, Nelson. All will be exposed soon enough..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

The Populars were in the class, waiting for class to start. Some students were in class at the moment, most of them playing around a bit.

"Aww, English Class?" Grace said out loud. "This is so... Boring!"

"Yeah... Curse this suckage of a class!" Heidi also said out loud, pulling on her pigtails a bit.

"Eh, it isn't so bad." Nicholas replied back. "Drake seems to be taking it very well."

Drake was just drawing away, with some students watching him draw.

"_No worries, Drake. Its English Class, one of your best subjects. This should be easy..." _Drake thought.

"And I can sneak in a game or two." Korpse said to herself, as she opened up her 3DS. "Wow... Lots of Streetpasses."

Verna mentally cursed at herself. "_Damn... If Steph didn't ruin my fun last night..."_

"Whatever the case, why do we gotta sneak outta class?" Stella asked, as Mr. Johnson, the English teacher came in. The students and the team paid attention.

"Okay, class. Today is the day of the English Essay." Mr. Johnson said out loud. "Which means... Lots of research."

Drake looked up. "_Aw, crap...Oh, well. At least I can be a bit creative, right?"_

"You'll be doing research on historical facts... And **NO CREATIVE WRITING.**" Johnson commented.

Drake's face said it all. "_Awww... F*ck._"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well. This... escalated quickly.<strong>

Drake: Research writing's... Not my forte... And I can't do any creative writing? ...Can this get any worse?

Verna: I suck at research... Especially school research... And with Steph on my back...

* * *

><p>"So... What old, dead geezer are we gonna write about?" Kade asked, grinning.<p>

"It's not a who, but a when." Johnson said out loud. "Today, you'll be writing all about... Tudor, England, the 16th century, to be exact. Yep, back when King Henry the 8th was in charge."

Ada did some reading in a History book about King Henry the 8th, and turned as green as her hair. "Ugh, Kade? Nick? Remind me to NOT invite this jerk to any parties."

Nicholas nodded in agreement. "Done. I mean, look at what he's done throughout his reign..."

Stella looked at her history book too, and was shocked. "That royal jerk exiled her DAUGHTER, all because she was a girl?"

Even Steph was sickened. "Ugh, this is... Just sick and wrong."

"Yeah, Steph?" Verna asked. "What's so sick and wrong?"

"The dork... cut off his wives heads if they screwed up even ONCE." Steph said out loud. "Even I wouldn't resort to that!"

The color in Verna's body drained in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even Evil Has Standards, folks!<strong>

Verna: Jeepers, the dude's WORSE than Paul from the Diamond and Pearl anime! At least Paul doesn't cleave his released Mon's heads off with a frickin' AXE!

* * *

><p>Drake was having a tad bit of a headache, as he was trying his best to write something.<p>

"Ugh... This is completely..." Drake said in a soft whisper.

"I seen enough." Korpse replied out loud. "Dude is worse than Ghetsis back in 5th Gen. Let's bust outta here."

Drake seemed a bit shocked. "Really? Won't we get in trouble?"

Stella smiled at Drake. "Trust me, we won't get in trouble. Besides, look at the teacher."

Currently, Mr. Johnson was asleep at his desk, with drool coming outta his mouth.

"We have the perfect opportunity to bust outta here, and I know you don't want anything to do with this King Henry jerk." Stella reassured Drake, as Steph looked at Stella with an angry look.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Escape From The City... Would it fit here?<strong>

Steph: Ugh, that Stella is getting close to Drake! Her and her friendly attitude doesn't deserve someone bad as Drake!

Drake: I dunno about playing Hooky... That seems rather mean.

* * *

><p>Grace was doing some writing, until finally... "I seen enough as well. I'm outtie." She said, as she got up, snuck past a sleeping Mr. Johnson, and stood at the door, and motioned the team to follow.<p>

The team saw that motion, as they started to get up from their seats, keeping quiet so Mr. Johnson wouldn't wake up.

"I still think this is mean..." Drake said out loud.

"Well, Chris did say that you could withstand the class." Stella commented. "Maybe try that? We can meet up later."

Stella then started to leave class, as Drake was by his lonesome.

"Okay... I can do this..." Drake said to himself, as a familiar song was heard. It was the SpongeBob Squarepants theme. A student pulled out his tablet and started to watch the show.

"Oh, boy... Someone's not working. They'll get busted..." Drake said to himself, as he glanced at the screen to see what the episode title was. His expression took a direction to the frightened. "Aw, no... Not _The Splinter_..."

"So, I like this crap." The student snapped back at Drake. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Drake looked at the paper again, and shrugged, as he wrote a few words on it, and snuck outta the room.

"King Henry the 8th was a Poopiehead?" The student read his paper out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wow, that was really bold.<strong>

Drake: Yeah, I've seen enough toons that were bad enough for me to cringe, and sometimes cry. The Splinter from SpongeBob was one of them, with another... It motivated me to try to create good, wholesome cartoons for kids. Cartoons that are GOOD, with a GOOD message within them. And it looks like I have a purpose of being on this show, now.

* * *

><p>Drake caught up with the others, as Steph smiled.<p>

"Glad for you to catch up with us." Steph said, grinning.

"Shush, if we're going stealth-like... We gotta do this right." Grace whispered out loud. "Now, follow my lead."

The Campers did that, as they sidled through the halls.

"So... Is this getting anywhere?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Just about." Heidi replied out loud. "We just gotta sneak close to the exit, and run like hell."

The team continued to do so, as some sounds was heard.

"Aw, s**t! The fire alarm!" Thunder yelled out.

"Sneaking, smeaking! Let's bolt!" Grace said out loud, as the team started to run for the exit, and eventually exiting the school.

"Okay, we're out." Korpse commented. "Now what?"

"Simple. We RUN." Grace said out loud. "Run for the HILLS."

"Good plan." Nicholas replied, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

In the Gym, the Geeks were waiting for their fate. The Gym was decorated like a Guest Speaker was about to talk.

"Well, at least we won't be doing anything involving sports." Marissa said out loud.

"So, what are they gonna talk about?" Ron asked.

"Who knows..." Sting replied out loud. "Besides them?"

"Yeah, we already know to say no to drugs." Olivia commented. "Quit shoving it down our throats, Nancy Reagan!"

"Er, is she, like, dead?" Moana asked.

"I dunno..." Mozart replied out loud. "Wish they would tell us what our guest is. Waiting is BOGUS, dudes."

"You and ME both." Nelson said as well. "Two words can take gamers out like us into some sadness."

"What are they?" Xantara asked.

"Game Delay." Nelson replied, as he shivered.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Confessional: Enough to send a forum into a panic.<strong>**

Nelson: We wanna understand if a game's taking long, but at least tell us WHY. And let's not mention the year Animal Crossing was a no-show at a E3...

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the Guest Speaker came to the Podium.<p>

"Good Morning, class. Today, I am here to tell you a very important message." The Guest Speaker said out loud.

"Say no to drugs, stay in school, and all that doo-dah..." Benny said to himself.

"If it's about the importance of washing your hands after washing your hands, that only happened once!" Cherri complained.

"It's about the importance of stretching before exercise." The Guest Speaker said out loud, as he started to explain a lotta stuff.

"Ugh, this stuff's so boring." Ron whispered out loud.

"I mean, YAWN." Yentoulis also commented.

"Yeah, it is true." Mozart replied to his team. "But he doesn't have to shove it down our throats, like those bogus TV preachers every Sunday morning."

"We should make like a pill bug and roll outta here." Cherri said, as Nelson looked at the punk girl.

"Wait, you mean... Sneak out?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Yeah, I'm falling asleep listening to this baldy." Sting commented. "And I usually cheer at PEP RALLYS. Let's bail."

Olivia grinned. "Whoa, I've never thought you would be BAD."

"Come again?" Sting asked, as Olivia looked at Sting with a dreamy look. "Er, hello there?"

Olivia snapped back into attention. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Not like I care or anything."

"So, let's make like an invisibility cloak and fade away!" Marissa commented.

"Yeah, besides... It's not like we heard this stuff before." Xantara replied, sitting in a rather complicated sitting position, as the guest speaker continued.

"...Golf Slumber Parties? That's a thing?" Marissa asked.

"Apparently, so." Sting replied, blinking in confusion. "Can we just take the 1 stroke penalty instead?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Confessional: FORE!<strong>**

Moana: Like, I play Mario Golf with Wiley. The poor Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers end up getting hit by my balls by accident. Sports aren't my thing... But no way there can be a slumber party involving actual golf... -Her eyes go wide- Can there?

Marissa: What's up with this school? They have a Guest Speaker talk about stretching, Golf Slumber Parties, and improving your... football swing? Does he have a logic stat of negative 5?

* * *

><p>Back in the Gym, Moana sighed.<p>

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Moana commented out loud. "Why would you wanna kick a BASEBALL?"

"I dunno, but we gotta bust outta this dungeon." Marissa replied back. "You guys got any ideas?"

"I dunno." Cherri commented. "Only time I played hooky was when that bug exhibit was in town..."

Everyone looked at Cherri.

"What? I was 12 at the time." Cherri replied back. "Plus, my teacher got sick, my class got a REALLY mean substitute that later got arrested for tax evasion at the end of the day, the lunch was meatloaf from some country that doesn't exist anymore..."

"Um... How does all of THAT work?" Ron asked.

"Beats me." Cherri shrugged. "Still, one of us should sneak outta the Gym. The joint's guarded TIGHT."

"Guys?" Ellis spoke up. "I shall do so. I've got an idea up my... Does t-shirt sleeves count?"

"I think so, dude." Mozart answered.

"Still... I rather not do it." Ellis commented. "I could get in a LOT of trouble."

"I'm sure they would understand, Ellis." Marissa said with a warm smile.

"Okay." Ellis replied. "I'm gonna do this..."

Ellis walked down the bleachers, and talked to the teacher. After doing a "potty dance", he was given permission to leave the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>In the halls, Ellis did some sneaking around, all while trying to avoid any people that could spot him and send hi back into the gym. Once he was in the clear, he spotted his target: A fire alarm. He took a big breath and sighed.<p>

"Well... Here goes nothing." Ellis whispered to himself. "God... Mom... Dad... Kurohi... Marissa... PLEASE forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

Ellis then pulled down the fire alarm...

* * *

><p>Back in the Gym, the Guest Speaker continued.<p>

"Perfect throwing techniques for tossing soccer balls? You kick them, ass-hat!" Benny said to the Guest Speaker in a low, inaudible voice.

"Makes more sense than kicking a hockey puck." Mozart commented, as some loud noises were heard, sending the Gym into a panic.

"Whoa, a fire!" Cherri said out loud. "You don't think Ellis lit a firecracker and flushed it down the toilet?"

"Personally, I find that to be what Sting would do." Olivia replied.

"What? No way!" Sting said out loud. "I would NEVER trash indoor plumbing!"

"If I ever did that, someone who I used to babysit with would tan my hide!" Moana replied back. "Dude has a PLUSHIE of a TOILET!"

"Whatever, the teachers are distracted." Marissa said, as she got up. "Let's roll a 5 and break free!"

The team ran down the bleachers, and out of the Gym, all without anyone spotting them leaving.

* * *

><p>Now in the halls, they were looking around.<p>

"Hey, where's Ellis?" Mozart asked. "Where is the little dude?"

"Psst! Over here!" A voice whispered out, as a hand wrapped up in a mitten was waving to them.

The team fastly walked over to where the hand was.

"Ellis?" Moana asked. "You did that?"

"Yeah, and that was NOT one of my proudest moments." Ellis said to the group. "Still, I think we should escape, and soon."

"Sounds good to me." Ron commented, as the team started to escape from the school, and away from their educational prison.

* * *

><p>Chris was watching some monitors, with a grin.<p>

"Whoa, never thought Ellis would do something so naughty!" Chris said with a grin. "But now that our teams have escaped from school... Can they withstand the next part of the challenge? Find out... After the break!"

* * *

><p>From the security room, a man shrouded in shadow, was watching the teams escape.<p>

"So, we got escapees..." The man said out loud. "No one plays hooky on my watch..."

He then pressed a button on a microphone. "Mrs. Gray? Administer the Truant Officers. Have them search every doghouse, henhouse, outhouse, malthouse, and dollhouse."

"Yes, sir." Mrs. Gray answered through the speakers.

"Good... Cause no one escapes from Poutine High... Without getting into trouble..." The man said to himself.

* * *

><p>Whoa, things have taken a turn for the serious. Now the teams have Truant Officers after them! Can they survive?<p>

NEXT TIME: It's all fun and games, until the Truant Officers attack.


	8. Truancy

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we hide from the Truant Officers!

BaconBaka is loafing around!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

In a park far enough from the school, the Populars were cheering.

"Wow, can't believe we snuck out!" Heidi exclaimed in excitement. "While I wouldn't do this kinda thing in actual school, I still feel excited to do something... out of character!"

"Yeah, and besides... That King Henry the Asshole was... Well, an asshole." Kade replied back, grinning.

"So, we have the rest of the day to do stuff. What do we do?" Steph asked.

"Well, once Stella gets back from doing some shopping, how about we enjoy the scenery? Catch a movie, eat at a cafe..." Twiggy replied. "Its bound to be fun for a good day off..."

"Plus, Chris wasn't too vague with his orders for this challenge. All he said was escape, and that was it." Ada commented. "No additional details, or anything..."

"Yeah..." Grace said out loud, as she ate an apple. "Unlike yesterday when someone shot Chris outta nowhere."

"Yeah, what was he thinking?!" Ada shouted out loud. "I'm not ready to tackle a murderer, especially someone who owns a FIREARM!"

At that time, Stella came walking back with a small bag in her hand. "I'm back!"

"Wait, you were gone?" Heidi asked. "I should keep more of a track on my teammates..."

"So, where you run off to?" Verna also asked back.

"Um, I was only going to get some chocolate bars for us." Stella said, smiling, as she gave Drake a Crunch bar.

"Thanks, Stella." Drake said with a smile.

"And one for the three party people." Stella replied, as she gave Ada, Kade, and Nicholas a Snicker's each.

"Thanks, Stella!" Nicholas said out loud with a smile.

"Well, now we have something to fork over to any cranky grannies..." Ada grinned, as Kade and Nicholas stared at Ada. "What? Have you ever tried to cure someone's crankiness with a Snicker's bar?"

Stella gave Verna a Kit Kat bar, as she opened said candy bar, and smiled as she snapped it apart, and bit into one of the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Give me a break!<strong>

Verna: While I may be the most popular girl in school, even I can't resist a Kit Kat bar.

* * *

><p>"So, what do I get?" Steph asked.<p>

"Um, some Gummi Worms? Sorry, it's all they had!" Stella replied, giving Steph some Gummi Worms, as Steph started to eat them.

"Okay, THESE worms I like. But I'm not eating the pineapple flavored sides, got it?" Steph ordered.

"So... I was thinking." Twiggy commented, biting into a Twix. "What's the difference between Double Dare, and Super Sloppy Double Dare?"

Thunder shrugged. "I dunno. More slop? Makes more sense than how a snowcone got into the Hidden Temple."

Steph smiled deviously as she got close to Drake.

"So... Drake?" Steph asked. "I heard you talking about someone named Karen last night. Wanna fill me in?"

Drake was confused. "Um... What? I don't know anyone named Karen..."

"Funny... I thought you did... Must be a dream I had." Steph commented, as she did some thinking, as...

"A-**HA!**" yelled out a voice belonging to a rather large male. It belonged to a rather strong and tall male wearing a blue jacket. On the elbows appeared to be brown patches, they were wearing beige pants, and all in all, looked intimidating.

"We've FOUND you!" Another voice yelled out loud, also tall and strong and wearing the same outfit.

"We?" Kade asked, looking around. "All we see is two people!"

The two large people looked at each other with a confused look.

"Err..." Korpse said out loud. "When did you get the Prefect's outfit from Bully?"

"Korpse, I don't think NOW'S the time to make gaming references." Verna commented.

"You group of foul students are skipping class!" The first large person commented out loud.

"Skipping? You kept ALL of us prisoner and FORCED us to write about some dead king who is most likely burning in hell for beheading his several wives!" Steph snapped at the two.

"And besides, I haven't even dealt with durian fruits during the show yet, so I know I can't be foul!" Grace said out loud.

All of a sudden, a ring tone started to ring out from someone's pockets.

"Wait, whose phone is that?! Don't we see we're about to be scolded by two gorillas in ugly suits?" Steph yelled out.

"Hang on, it's my phone." Nicholas said out loud, as he sighed in embarrassment and answered it. "Great, mom... Now EVERYONE knows my current ringtone is _Hey Mickey_... Hello?"

"Nick! Way to have an 80's song for your ringtone!" Chris commented out loud, chuckling in the background.

"Ada, after this challenge is over, PLEASE change my ringtone." Nicholas said to Ada.

"Will do, party student!" Ada replied back with a salute.

"Anyways, your objective is to guide your team to one of three safe spots. If any part of your body such as touches the safe spot, you're safe." Chris said over the phone.

"Even if I hurl a prosthetic at the safe spot?" Kade asked. "Cool beans!"

"And where are said safe spots?" Nicholas asked.

"Simple. I uploaded a map for you that you can share with the other teammates. Your team can stick together and have the Officers chase you around, or you can split up and hope you don't have to deal with the Officers. The team that gets to the safe spots first, or with the most still running around by the end of the challenge wins!" Chris said over the phone, as it hung up.

Nicholas looked at the team. "So... Who's got a iPhone that can download the map?"

"I do!" Steph commented, producing an iPhone. "I can DL the map from your phone."

"Okay... Who else?" Nicholas asked. "How about you, Verna?"

"Nope. I don't have one..." Verna answered. "Ask someone else?"

"Er, I got one!" Twiggy replied, exposing her iPhone. "I use it for looking up recipes."

"Okay, then... We can split into groups of three. With there only being two Truant Officers, it'll be easy enough to get to any safe spots there happens to be." Nicholas said out loud. "Now, we ready to rock?"

"You DO know we can hear you!" The Truant Officer said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hear no Evil<strong>

Nicholas: As student president, I'm sure this strategy can work! Or mess up big time. Still, I have faith on my team.

Verna: Okay, I lied... I do have one, which I got as a Christmas present. I didn't speak up because... I have a background pic of Minun on it... Palling it up with a Drifloon.

Drake: -Chuckles in embarrassment- Karen... She doesn't mean Karen from Harvest Moon 64? ...Yeah, she's a bit too spicy for me. I'm more of a Popuri fan. Or a Maria fan, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

In another part of town, the Geeks was commenting on various stuff. Ellis was still ashamed at what he done.

"I dunno why I did it..." Ellis said, looking down. "I know it was to make for a diversion, but I..."

"Hey, it was for the best." Marissa replied, reassuring Ellis. "You had to make a diversion, and our fingerprints would have gotten on the handle."

Ellis smiled at Marissa. "Yeah, and plus, it was part of the challenge, right?"

With Cherri and Benny, Cherri was dropping some pieces of chocolate nearby an ant hill.

"So, Cherri... You sure the ants'll eat it?" Benny asked.

Cherri grinned. "You know it! They took my swiss roll from me in Kindergarten, remember? And that thing's mostly chocolate."

Benny smiled. "You know, I wonder what a chocolate filled Swiss Roll would taste like..."

"Idea for the future, man!" Cherri said out loud.

Nelson was hanging with Sting, talking about stuff.

"So, what's your favorite game?" Nelson asked.

Sting smiled. "I'm kinda a fan of Nintendo... Mostly the Animal Crossing series. Heck, I even brought two New Leafs, turning one into some sort of goth settlement."

"Goth? Like what Korpse is?" Nelson asked, as Sting nodded.

The Cheerful Emo then grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

Nelson turned around in embarrassment. "What, I do not!" He said, blushing.

"The heart says it all." Sting replied with a smile.

Sting then looked at Moana, with a smile on his face. Nelson grinned, knowing it was his chance to get revenge.

"You like Moana, do ya?" Nelson said out loud.

Sting blushed in embarrassment. "What? She's only a friend!"

"Sure, she is..." Nelson commented out loud, tracing a heart with his finger. "The heart says it all."

"Aw, shut up." Sting replied with a playful grin as...

"HEY!" A voice shouted to the group of Geeks as they looked at where the voice came from.

Two rather tall Truant Officers, dressed in the same clothing as the Popular's Truant Officers, was leering at the group.

"Um, who are you insufficient hounds?" Yentoulis asked.

"Talking back to a superior is not welcome in a school environment!" One of them yelled out loud.

Benny sighed. "Great... Of all the people we get scolded by... We end up with one that's a Kiyotaka Ishimaru wannabee..."

"Also, body piercings aren't welcome in a school environment!" The same truant officer said out loud.

"Hey, what gives?!" Cherri yelled out loud. "One of the girls at the Gym had two eyebrow piercings, her nose pierced on both sides, a septum piercing... I'm kinda jelly, to be honest."

"So, you mentioned to Yento that you're our superiors." Moana said out loud. "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"My name is NOT Yento..." Yentoulis said back to Moana.

"Our TASK is to get YOU lot back into class... Where YOU belong." The first truant officer replied.

All of a sudden, someone's iPhone started to ring.

"Um, while I think Final Fantasy 4's Boss Theme is appropriate music, there's no WAY we can beat them!" Ellis said out loud. "It's basically a Run or Die situation."

"I... think this is my phone." Marissa commented, as she answered said phone. "Hello?"

"Marissa! Nice ring tone! Though I still have problems with Culex." Chris commented. "Maybe I should try the Lazy Shell... Anyways, like I told the Pops, your objective is to guide your team to one of three safe spots. If any part of your body such as touches the safe spot, you're safe."

"Makes sense." Marissa said out loud. "Where are said safe zones?"

"Simple, Ms. Dungeon Queen. I uploaded a map for you that you can share with the other teammates. Your team can stick together and have the Officers chase you around, or you can split up and hope you don't have to deal with the Officers. The team that gets to the safe spots first, or with the most still running around by the end of the challenge wins!" Chris said over the phone, as it hung up.

Mozart looked at the two, waiting around. "So, think we should split into groups of two?"

Marissa did some thinking. "Hmm... Makes sense... Although I never had to skip class before. Not even for huge game releases..."

"Waiting is not allowed in a school environment!" The second truant officer yelled out loud.

"Urgh, let's go with the plan and download the map to Mozart's phone, okay?" Yentoulis commented, as Marissa did just that.

"Okay, now's lets flee!" Marissa said, as they started to make a break for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hurry! Hurry!<strong>

Mozart: Wait... How did Yento know I carry an iPhone with me? I invented several apps for mine.

* * *

><p>With Drake, Stella, Heidi, and Grace, they were running away while being tailed by a Truant Officer. Drake and Heidi were the fastest of the two, as Grace and Stella were behind, with Grace shaking her head.<p>

"Hide in a restaurant... Real nice plan if you're not allergic to collard greens... What was I thinking?" Grace said out loud.

"Hey, I didn't know Drake was allergic." Stella replied. "And it was pure chance that it would be the special for that day."

"Plus, they're quicker than us." Grace commented. "How can we catch up to them if they're fast?"

"I dunno, but a sweet person like Drake doesn't deserve to write about that jerk King Henry the 8th j!" Stella said out loud.

"I'm starting to think they named Henry from _The Good Son_ after the buttwipe." Grace commented.

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Stella replied, sighing.

"STOP, so we can catch you!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"Hmm... Hang on." Grace said, as she took out a banana from behind her back.

Stella was surprised. "Hey, how do you do that?" she asked.

"Fruit farmer's secret." Grace answered, as she started to eat the banana in a few gulps. Now with the leftover peel, she grinned. "Let's see if this idiot can handle a little slickage..."

Grace threw it behind her, as the Truant Officer slipped on the banana peel, falling down in the process. He quickly got back up, though.

"Funny... Thought that could buy us some time... It always worked in cartoons." Grace said to herself.

"Nevermind that, look!" Stella replied. "Drake and Heidi's going into an alley!"

Grace then looked at Stella, and grinned.

"See you after class, Starfruit!" Grace commented, while smiling, as she stopped, leaving Stella to look back, as Grace was captured by the Truant Officer.

Grace... You sacrificed yourself for me..." Stella said to herself. "I dunno why, but... I owe you big time..."

* * *

><p>She soon caught up to Drake and Heidi, who was hiding in the alley.<p>

"Stella... I wondered what happened to you." Heidi said out loud. "And what happened to Grace?"

"I... think she gave herself up to buy us some time." Stella replied.

"Aww, why would she do that?!" Heidi shouted out loud. "I was gonna share some Starburst with her later on!"

"Um, I think we should hide... Now." Drake replied, as he eyed a rather large cardboard box. He then smiled. "...And I've got an idea."

He motioned the two girls to get into the box, and he closed it, as the Truant Officer came by. Looking into the alley, he sighed as he saw nothing but an alley and the large box.

"Okay, I could have swore I saw the two go into that alley..." The Officer said to himself. "...I must be imaging things again."

He then took his leave, as the box opened, revealing the three, climbing out.

"Well, King Kong thinks we split." Heidi commented. "But we shouldn't celebrate yet. We're down by one player, and it's most likely 2nd Quarter."

"Yeah, you're right." Stella said, as she smiled at Drake and patted him on the back. "Nice plan with the box!"

Drake couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Stella."

* * *

><p>With the Party Duo and Nicholas, they were walking around, instead of running.<p>

"So, Ada? Explain why you suggested to walk, instead of run?" Kade asked. "I can run, too."

"Er, yeah... About that..." Ada replied out loud. "It's a long story..."

"Flashback time?" Nicholas asked.

"Er... Nah. Not right now." Ada answered.

"So, would we put you down for a CPP when that does happen?" Kade asked.

"Er, what?" Nicholas asked back.

"Um... I kinda do Edgics on TV shows just for fun when I'm not partying." Kade replied. "I even did an edgic on Rugrats!"

Ada was then given a paper. "Wow, Angelica got a LOTTA N tones... And a Double Tone N for The Trial."

"Yeah... Angelica was a brat." Kade replied back. "A pure and simple brat."

"There you are!" A voice belonging to a Truant Officer said out loud.

"And here's Mr. Double N Tone right here." Ada commented.

"And here's Miss Smartmouth!" The Truant Officer replied. "Don't you know you're skipping out on a essay that's 99% of your final grade?"

Nicholas sighed. "Dude, its summer. I don't think this test counts towards any grades."

"Well, now it's our job to take you back where you belong. We already caught your fruit obsessed friend with the fruit painted on her cheeks." The Truant Officer commented.

Ada snapped her fingers in frustration. "Damn... They must have caught Grace."

"And now, it's your turn." The Truant Officer said out loud.

"Crap... Time to bail from this party, guys!" Kade replied, as the three started to make a break for it.

* * *

><p>The trio was continuing to run for their lives.<p>

"Guys! We gotta keep up!" Kade yelled out loud in a worried tone. "I do NOT wanna end up in Detention for the next 70 years!"

"Plus, I'm not the most athletic one of the bunch." Nicholas also said. "Doesn't help that I never been chased by a giant, before."

"Your school had peeps that were normal sized?" Ada asked, as she was quickly downed. "Owww!"

"ADA!" Nicholas and Kade yelled out loud, as Nicholas ran over to Ada's side.

The Truant Officer grinned, as he looked above Ada and Nicholas. "Your day off is O-V-E-R, OVER!"

Just then, the Truant Officer was whacked to the ground. Ada and Nicholas could see that Kade was holding one of her prosthetics as a weapon.

"Quick, while he's down!" Kade said out loud.

"How do we get outta this mess?" Nicholas asked. "Ada's currently in pain."

Nicholas then scanned the current area they were in, and got an idea.

"Okay!" Nicholas said in triumph, as he picked up Ada. "Think you can hang in there for a short moment Party Palette?"

"I sure hope so, Party Pal..." Ada commented.

The trio, Nicholas and Kade holding Ada, got to what appeared to be a bike. On one of the sides, appeared to be a side-car.

"Quick, get on the other bike." Nicholas said out loud.

"Wait, what?" Kade asked, alarmed. "Is that, like, theft? I don't want a star on my wanted level!"

"Yeah, but it's our only way to escape, currently." Nicholas replied. "I do promise to return the bikes back to their owners afterwards."

"Well, when you do put it that way..." Kade commented, as she left a note on a sign on the bike rack.

"Okay, let's rock." Nicholas said, as he pedaled his feet off, with Kade following aside them.

"Er, Party Pal?" Ada asked. "You know where one of the Safe Spots are at?"

"Well, I read the map. There's one about three miles close to here. If we can get there before King Ghidora decides to think up the same plan, then we should be golden." Nicholas said, smiling.

"Wow, you're picking up some lingo, buddy!" Kade replied with a grin.

Nicholas couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a bicycle built for two!<strong>

Nicholas: Wow, I'm not sure why Ada was just in pain like that... Hope she'll be okay.

* * *

><p>With Korpse, Thunder, and Twiggy, they were just walking around.<p>

"So... We're such a silent bunch, are we?" Twiggy said out loud.

"Yeah, we've don't have much in common between us and Korpse." Thunder replied. "I mean, I don't play many games."

"Yeah. Besides, I suck bad at games, anyway." Twiggy said out loud. "Still... Korpse?"

"Yeah?" Korpse replied.

"You said you were part of the Lobster family, and was born with a silver spoon in your mouth, huh?" Twiggy asked, as Korpse nodded. "Do you have any butlers or maids?"

Korpse chuckled. "Yeah, but I usually do my own thing, anyway. I even cook my own meals sometimes!"

"So..." Thunder said. "Do you eat stuff like Peking duck, actual lobster, and all that rich people food?"

"Actually..." Korpse replied with a giggle. "I usually go for a cheeseburger. Just a normal cheeseburger, at that."

"Cool." Thunder said, smiling.

"So... How good are you, huh?" Twiggy asked.

"Eh, I'm not Martha Stuart caliber, but I'm decent enough." Korpse replied, grinning.

"Yeah... Same here." Twiggy said out loud, sighing.

Thunder looked at Twiggy. "Hey, don't feel down. You're a fantastic cook!"

Twiggy beamed at that. "Really?"

"Yeah! Who else can add in an unique spice into foods?" Thunder said, with a smile.

Twiggy smiled back. "Thanks, Thunder."

Thunder blushed at that. "Um... T-Thanks."

* * *

><p>Steph was hiding in an alley, with Verna in tow.<p>

"Nice going, Verna!" Steph snapped at Verna. "You just HAD to be distracted."

"Me?!" Verna snapped back. "YOU were the one that said to the Officer that they were giving out free copies of CoD! ...And I don't think they play CoD! They play Battlefield."

"Whatever, I need you for a distraction." Steph said out loud. "I want you to have him chase you. While you're on the run, I can sneak to the Safe Zone. Simple as that, right?"

"Wait, then that means YOU'LL get to the Safe Zone, and not me. That doesn't seem fair." Verna answered.

"Yeah... Neither is revealing your big secret... Pokemaniac." Steph replied back, while filing her nails.

Verna sighed. "Ugh... Fine, I'll do this..."

Verna walked out into the open, looking for the Truant Officer, as Steph made a break for it.

"Er, Truant Officer?" Verna asked out loud, as the Officer spotted her, and started to chase after her. Verna started to run as a result.

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

Ellis, Marissa, Benny, Cherri, Mozart, and Nelson was talking about stuff.

"So, Cherri? Bug Quiz." Nelson said out loud. "Where would you find a Goliath Beetle?"

"Simple: They're usually found in African forests, and are among the largest beetles in the world." Cherri explained.

"Wow, very impressive... Guess you ARE an entomologist." Nelson replied with an amazed look on his face.

"Hey, you have any questions about bugs, feel free to ask away!" Cherri said, rubbing Nelson on his head.

"Yeah, bugs are awesome. I raised some ants in an ant farm when I was six." Marissa commented.

"Really? At age 6? Lucky; I raised them at age 7!" Cherri replied.

"Um, dudes?" Mozart said out loud, pointing at the direction in front of them...

A Truant Officer was waiting for them.

"Time to get BACK to class..." The Officer said out loud.

"Quick, guys! Run!" Benny shouted out loud, as the campers took Benny's lead. He lead them to what appeared to be the Outskirts outside of town, with the Truant Officer tailing the four. Soon enough, they crossed what appeared to be a rope bridge, which appeared to be made sloppily, almost like it was for the challenge.

"Hurry, cross it!" Ellis said out loud, as the 6 crossed the bridge.

* * *

><p>Now across the bridge, the Geeks looked at themselves.<p>

"We may be far from him... Doesn't matter, because he's gonna cross that bridge any moment now." Nelson replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Benny said out loud, as he pulled out his sword.

Cherri was alarmed. "You mean to tell me... You had your sword on you... ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?!"

"The wonders of hammerspace can do some amazing things, Cherri. Now, then..." Benny replied, as he slashed at the ropes holding the bridge together. The ropes gave way, and the bridge soon fell apart, and the boards floated downstream, as the Truant Officer approached. "Try to cross NOW, sucker."

The Truant Officer shrugged, as he started to continue walking, right into the river... It took only a few moments, but he soon surfaced... On the OTHER SIDE!

"Not radical, dudes." Mozart commented, looking wide-eyed.

"Yeah, what is he, part Diving Beetle?!" Cherri also said out loud.

"Now that's just plain trolling... And I know trolling. RUN!" Nelson shouted out loud, as the six started to continue making a break for it.

* * *

><p>They continued to run away from the Officer, as they started to lose steam.<p>

"Seriously, I didn't run this bad since I captured a Queen Yellow Jacket for research purposes!" Cherri complained. "I was intending to release it back into its hive!"

Mozart was confused. "Um... Should I even ask why?

Marissa was doing some thinking, and suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, keep going! I can attempt to stall him!" Marissa said out loud.

"Wait, how?" Ellis asked.

Marissa winked. "Trust me on this one, cutie. Now RUN."

Ellis nodded, as Marissa stopped in her path, as she stared down at the Truant Officer. She looked up at the tall Truant Officer, and grinned.

"You... Shall... Not... Pass!" Marissa yelled out loud.

"Wait, what's Marissa doing?" Nelson asked, looking back.

Back with Marissa and the Truant Officer, the Truant Officer was indifferent, as he picked up Marissa, and ran off with her under her arm.

"Crap, that creep caught Marissa!" Nelson replied. "We gotta save her!"

But before Nelson could run after the Officer, Ellis grabbed Nelson's arm.

"No, Nel... It's too late." Ellis replied. "She did her part. We'll see her after the challenge, though."

"Still, we gotta get moving." Benny said out loud. "That dude could be back, or he could double-team on us with his friend."

"Yeah, you could be right." Nelson replied, as the group continued to run.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Moana, Olivia, Sting, Ron, Xantara, and Yentoulis, they were running for their lives.<p>

"Body piercings are still not allowed in a school environment!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"Hey, it comes with the Emo package!" Sting replied back.

"Personally, I think it makes you more unique, Sting." Moana said back.

Yentoulis was struggling while running. "Guys, hold up! I gotta..."

"No can do, Yenty." Ron replied back.

"It's NOT Yenty!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "It's Yentoulis! Get it through your thick skull!"

"So, what can we do to lose him?" Xantara asked.

"Kicking him may be outta the question." Moana replied. "Dude may be too ripped to even feel that."

"Should we sic Yentoulis on him?" Ron asked.

"I heard that." Yentoulis replied back, looking a bit annoyed."

Olivia grinned at that fact. "Think if I get captured, he'll take off his shirt?"

"Err... After last night..." Sting commented. "I think that would be a BAD idea."

"Aw, come on!" Olivia complained. "That only happened ONCE!"

"I still remember, and I quote..." Ron said out loud. "Wanna be my honey bun of a slab of hotness... You said that to a Duncan poster you put up."

"Hey, it looks good next to that poster of..." Olivia commented. "Um... What's that game with the blocks that's on that poster, Stingy?"

"Minecraft?" Sting answered.

"Yeah, that... Not that I care about that..." Olivia said out loud.

"Hey, took me a while to find a good biome to start with." Sting said back. "But in the end, it was worth it. I went with Jungle Biome."

"I went for Tundra Biome, myself." Moana replied with a smile.

"HEY! Talking about Minecraft Biomes is against the rules of a School Environment!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"So is running!" Olivia replied back, as the group started to run. However...

"Curse my slow legs..." Moana said, as she saw her group run farther and farther. "I gotta think of something..."

She then noticed a stream, which was leading down a river. An idea soon sparked in her mind.

"Well, guess I'm taking a dive... Literally." Moana said to herself, as she reached into her pocket, and put on some googles. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the stream and dived in. Swimming fastly, she was far away from the Truant Officer, well adjusted in her environment.

"Where did she go?!" The Officer said out loud. "Doesn't she know that swimming in rivers is against the School Environment?"

* * *

><p>Under a bridge, Moana resurfaced, as she took a huge breath of relief.<p>

"Whew, that was close..." Moana said to herself. However...

"Boy, I'll say..."

Moana looked at the direction to see what appeared to be a homeless person, with wild hair sticking out.

"Aren't you one of those fresh-water mermaids from that cartoon that I heard about?" The homeless person asked.

"Um..." A confused Moana answered. "I don't kinda follow... I may be a marine biologist in training, but I wasn't born OF the sea."

"Darn it, I was wrong, again!" The homeless person said in frustration, before pulling something behind his back. "...Rat on a stick?"

Moana turned green at the gills. "Er, no thanks... I'm a vegetarian."

* * *

><p>Back with the remaining Geeks, they were catching their breath.<p>

"Hey, guys? What happened with Moana?" Sting asked.

"Um..." Olivia replied back. "I think she got captured."

"Aww, dammit!" Ron cursed. "You just HAVE to be the bearer of bad news."

"Somehow... I wouldn't think so." Xantara replied back. "We just gotta press on, until we get to the Safe Spot."

"Yeah, and we may wanna make it quick." Sting said back. "He could double-back."

"And I highly doubt hanging around won't do us any good in a school environment." Olivia replied, as everyone looked at her in concern.

"Er... Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, confused.

"Nothing, Ron." Olivia answered. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, Olivia's a strange one...<strong>

Olivia: YES! Moana got captured! Now she won't get in my way into wooing that bad heartthrob!

Sting: I'm starting to think Olivia has a crush on me... But I don't wanna break the truth to her. But still... -His eyes turn angry- If that guard harms a blue hair on Moana's cute head...

Moana: Okay, I lied. I'm not a vegetarian. I had to say that so I wouldn't have to eat a dead rat... I don't think a shark would touch that stuff.

* * *

><p>In a classroom devoid of any decorations, instead of some chairs, desks and a TV, Marissa and Grace were looking around.<p>

"So... How you got captured?" Grace asked.

"Er, I tried pulling off a _Lord of the Rings_." Marissa answered. "I knew what I was getting myself into. So, how about you?"

"I went down fighting a Truant Officer armed with nothing but a pineapple, a slingshot, and 12 grapes!" Grace said out loud, as Marissa continued looking at her. "Okay, fine. I sacrificed myself. There, you happy?"

Just then, the door opened, and Verna was tossed in... Literally.

"Ow, be careful, you overgrown dorks!" Verna snapped.

"You got captured, too?" Marissa asked.

"What's it to you, dorks?" Verna said back, as the intercom went on.

"You three lot were found skipping class... For that, you SHALL be punished." The voice behind the intercom said out loud.

"What is it? The Garbage Pail Kids Movie?" Grace replied back.

"No... WORSE... You shall be watching... The Oogieloves!" The voice said out loud through the Intercom.

Both Grace and Marissa's heart sank like a stone, as they hugged each other.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"** They both shouted out loud.

Verna sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, you lot wouldn't last two seconds if Twilight was on."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author saw The Oogieloves at a Livestream. His mind was BROKEN.<strong>

Verna: -She looks at the camera with a disapproving look on her face- No... That movie was WORSE than Twilight... And this is a KIDS movie. No kid would wanna see that! -She then stares at the camera in anger- My BRAIN is HURTING! If I see those bastard butterflies ONE more time... Their asses, if they have one, is a Grass Type!

Grace: I... have a STRONG hatred for balloons, now. And butterflies telling me to dance.

Marissa: That movie was horrible... But when a cutie like Grace was just as horrified like I was... Yeah.

* * *

><p>Drake, Heidi, and Stella were still running. They were running at a moderate pace, so Stella could keep up.<p>

Wow, who knew that dude could hear a sneeze from far away?" Heidi asked out loud, looking at Stella.

"I tried to warn you that I was allergic to Asparagus." Stella replied.

"Yeah, who knew that farmer's market was having a sale on it, today?" Heidi commented.

"Stop right there!" The Officer yelled out loud.

"Not to mention a sale on giant gorillas." Heidi commented. "We gotta bail, and FAST."

Heidi did some scanning around the area, and got an idea. "And I know the place. Follow me, guys!"

Stella and Drake looked at each other, as they shrugged and started to follow Heidi, into what appeared to be a building. Little did they know, they didn't notice any of the wiring, attached to some dynamite...

* * *

><p>Once inside the building scheduled for demolition, the trio stopped for a moment.<p>

"Okay, let's split up and confuse the dude!" Heidi said out loud, as she and Stella went into some other rooms. Heidi went into what appeared to be a bathroom. She picked up a newspaper, and began to read it.

"Patriots win, 59-0..." Heidi read to herself. "Wow, talk about your curbstomps."

Stella ran into a bathroom, which was a dead end. Before turning around, she read one of the writings on the walls.

"McLean is a..." Stella read, as she shuddered. "Yeeeeeaaaahhhh, no. I am NOT reading that last word."

As for Drake, he kept on going straight, as he heard some creaking.

"Whoa... Better slow down, before..." Drake commented to himself.

Slowing down, he then started to walk slowly. He was at the exit of the room, until...

"I got you NOW..." The Truant Officer said out loud, as Drake turned around.

"No, no! Stop!" Drake replied back, and waved his arms, knowing what could happen if the Officer tried to run.

"What, me stop? This is the GOOD part! Busting a bully like you? Time to pay for your crimes!" The Officer replied, as he started to run.

"No no no..." Drake said out loud, looking REALLY worried.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" The Officer snapped back, as he ran towards Drake, but...

_CRRREEAAAKKK..._

**SNAP!**

The floor under the Officer gave way, as he was now hanging from a broken board. Under him was a solid concrete foundation, and it looked like falling onto it at a large height could seriously damage a body.

"Crap... HELP!" The Officer yelled out loud in panic.

Drake looked at the rather large hole, and instantly started to run to the officer. However, the officer's grip gave way...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Officer yelled out loud...

…

...As Drake managed to grab onto the officer's hands in time.

"Hang on... We'll get you up." Drake said out loud, as he looked around. "Stella? Heidi? Little help?"

"Look, man! I'm sorry for calling you a bully!" The Officer replied back, close to tears.

"Look... Just remain calm. My friends'll come shortly." Drake said, as both Stella and Heidi came into the room, to see Drake hanging on to the Officer, and struggling to do so.

"Drake! Dang, man... What happened?" Stella asked.

"No time to ask, Stella!" Heidi replied back. "He may be a Truant Officer, but he's still human."

Going around the hole, they managed to sneak close to Drake, and grabbed onto Drake's hands.

"Now, when we say 3, we pull." Stella ordered, as Drake and Heidi nodded. "1, 2, 3, PULL!"

The three of them pulled the Officer out of the hole. He was back on solid ground in moments.

"I... Don't know what to say..." The Officer said, looking down and breathing deeply. "You... saved my life."

"Think nothing of it." Drake replied back.

Just then, a small explosion was heard.

"The hell was that?" Heidi asked, as another explosion was heard.

They could see at the entrance that the building was exploding... With them INSIDE it.

"Guys? ...We may wanna start running **NOW**." Stella said, as the four started to make a break for it. Dodging any falling debris from the ceiling, they managed to escape from the building, just as it collapsed from above the 4.

They looked back at the rubble of what once was a building. Heidi was staring at it with a shocked look in her face.

"_Oh, no..._" Heidi thought to herself. "_It's all coming back to me..._"

"Somehow, I don't think that was part of the challenge..." Drake said out loud, as he looked at the Truant Officer. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm good.." The Officer said out loud. "Look... You get going."

"Wait... You're letting us go?" Stella asked. "Why?

"What do you want, a written invitation?" The Officer answered. "Get going..."

"You got it." Stella replied, as she grabbed ahold of Heidi's hand. "Let's roll, Heidi and Drake."

Heidi snapped back into attention. "Er... Yeah, let's. Let's roll like a cruller!"

"Er, what?" Drake asked, confused.

The three of them ran, as the Truant Officer looked at the three.

"...Thanks, guys... For saving my life." The Officer said to himself, as he watched the group run off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a rescue!<strong>

Heidi: Er, yeah... Sorry about what happened to me back there...

Stella: Wow, I never thought I would be running outta an exploding building like one of mom's action movie heroes.

* * *

><p>The three ran, just in case the other Officer was chasing after them. Soon enough...<p>

"Look, it's the Safe Spot!" Stella shouted out loud, as the three crossed into the Safe Spot. Chris soon rang on Stella's iPhone.

"Stella! Drake! Heidi! Congratulations for making it to the Safe Spot!" Chris said through the phone.

"Awesome!" Heidi replied with a grin.

"All right!" Stella also said, smiling.

Drake nodded in approval, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Party Trio were riding down on their borrowed bikes, with Nicholas looking at Ada with concern.<p>

"You hanging in there, Ada?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Nick." Ada replied with a smile. "I... just acted careless, that's all."

"Still, I gotta wonder... What caused your leg to act up like that?" Kade asked.

"Well... All I can say is that I'm REALLY jealous of Twiggy's skills." Ada said, as the trio turned the corner. "Well, here we are!"

Stopping the bikes, they stepped out, as Nicholas' phone rang. "Congratulations!" Chris said over the phone. "You, Ada, and Kade made it to one of the designated Safe Spots! And don't worry. The bikes? Well... You kinda are accidental heroes?"

"Accidental? How?" Kade asked, as the video on the phone switched towards the OWNERS of the bikes... Getting arrested.

"Well... They tried to stick up the place. And without any bikes to get away with, they were quickly arrested for grounds of armed robbery." Chris commented.

"Well... Talk about convenient." Nicholas replied. "What would they going after?"

"Money, jewelry... And a jukebox that played all of ABBA's latest hits." Chris said, grinning as he shut off from the other end.

The three looked at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Twiggy, Thunder, and Korpse were running away from a Truant Officer.<p>

"Stop right there, now!" The Officer yelled out loud.

"Oh, jeez." Korpse commented. "This is buying the last copy of a hit game all over again! Or buying a Nintendo game during a CoD release!"

"Aww, geez... Do they really do that?" Twiggy asked.

"I never knew how fast 9 year olds could RUN after I brought a copy of Harvest Moon!" Korpse said out loud. "Virtual farming's MUCH better than shooting an ISIS member in the balls!"

Thunder was puzzled. "Err, aren't they in a different name? I mean, they're lame, anyway, but..."

"Whatever, here we are!" Twiggy shouted out loud, as the trio came running towards the Safe Spot... Only to find...

"About time you showed up."

"Steph?" Korpse asked. "You got here first?"

"Guilty, as charged." Steph smirked back. "Still... We're here, now."

Steph's iPhone started to ring, as she answered it.

"And you four are at the Safe Zone! Congratulations!" Chris shouted out loud. "But, did you do better than the Geeks? You'll have to wait and find out."

Steph turned off the iPhone, as the four sat down.

"So... What do we do, now?" Thunder asked.

"Um... Cook?" Twiggy answered. "I always carry portable cooking equipment with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

With the hobo, Moana was yawning in the middle of the hobo's stories.

"And that's how I ended up as top supreme rat chef supreme." The hobo said out loud, while biting a bit off of his cooked rat. "Sure you don't want some?"

Moana turned super green as a result, and walked outside the bridge. The hobo looked at Moana, and shrugged.

"Oh, well... More for me, then." The hobo commented.

With Moana, the Truant Officer walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Before you capture me... Just... give me a moment." Moana said out loud, as she ran to the river and began to retch loudly.

Everyone was still running from the Officer, but they were getting a tad bit tired. The skies were clouding up.

"Geez, how CAN we get away from this guy?" Nelson asked, as he tripped. He was promptly caught by the officer.

"S***t! They caught Nelson!" Olivia replied back. "I'm going back for him!"

"Olivia, wait!" Sting cried out loud, as he could only watch Olivia get captured.

"This challenge is turning UNCOOL, dudes." Mozart commented out loud. "Both Nelson AND Olivia got captured, as thus Moana and Marissa!"

"As long as nobody else got captured, we should be golden!" Sting said, as he looked up. "Hmm... Looks like rain."

All of a sudden, the clouds above seemed to open up, as it started to rain.

"It IS rain..." Benny replied, as the group stopped, and the Truant Officer caught up to them.

"Guess we're captured, now?" Mozart asked, as his iPhone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Geeks! I kinda forgot to watch the weather forecast this morning... Therefore, the challenge is hereby cut short, due to rain!" Chris said out loud.

"But wait, who won?" Benny asked.

"Just wait until you all are back with your teams, okay?" Chris replied.

* * *

><p>Once at a designated point, the teams were waiting to see who won. Ellis was busy consoling a shaken Marissa.<p>

"Marissa?" Ellis asked. "You okay?"

"I seen some things, man... Things you do NOT wanna see..." Marissa said out loud.

"Just... push those memories outta the head?" Ellis asked. "Just think of happy memories? Like your first victory in a campaign, or whatever they are?"

Marissa did so, and smiled.

"Thanks." Marissa said out loud. "You know... I have an extra SPECIAL surprise coming up for a cutie like you."

Ellis was confused, as Chris came to the teams.

"Geeks! Populars! I tallied the results, and with the least campers captured, today's winners are... The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud.

The Populars cheered loudly as a result, while the Geeks sighed in defeat.

"And as for your rewards... Here you go!" Chris said out loud, as he threw some teddy bears at the Populars.

"Teddy bears?" Steph asked. "What are we, 4?"

"Oh, there's something else. Press the tummy." Chris replied, as Steph pressed hers.

"Big Bucks Big Bucks Big Bucks No Whammies No Whammies STOP!" The Teddy Bear said out loud.

Steph was confused. "Er... What?"

"Mine is also saying something weird as well." Twiggy said out loud, as she pressed her teddy.

"Some people f***k at Funerals. Me? I f***king cut off heads."

The campers were wide-eyed with shock, as they turned towards Chris.

"Er, Chris? Where did you get these bears?" Ada asked.

"Um... I think they were recalled." Chris replied. "Now, for the Geeks? They get nothing but the satisfaction that this was a Reward Challenge. So there's no vote off tonight. Now... Let's get outta this shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Score another victory for the Populars<strong>

Steph: Oh, well... It's only a Reward Challenge. We'll take out a Geek tomorrow, I just know it!

Yentoulis: Ugh, idiot team members...

* * *

><p><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>

A few hours later, the sun has sank below the western horizon, and Ellis was waiting outside the cabin. Benny and Cherri was outside with him.

"Sucks that we lost, though." Benny said out loud. "I thought we stood a chance, to be honest."

"Hey, we can always do better next time!" Cherri exclaimed.

"So, Ellis?" Benny asked. "What are you doing out here?"

Ellis smiled. "Well... Marissa has a special surprise waiting for me."

Benny and Cherri smiled at each other, as the door cracked open a slight bit.

"Ellis? Ready for your surprise?" Marissa said out loud.

Ellis nodded, as he entered.

* * *

><p>Ellis looked in the cabin, to see that something similar to a board game was set up in the middle of the floor. There seemed to be several pieces on said board, including some dice, and a box labeled DragonStrike by the side.<p>

Marissa was smiling, as she looked at Ellis.

"So, you up for some role playing?" Marissa asked.

"Er... okay?" Ellis replied, as he sat down. "So... What's my job?"

Marissa grinned, as she seemed to get into character. "Well, brave adventurer. You seemed to have gotten trapped in Teraptus' dungeon. Your objective is to escape said dungeon with your life. Now... Who thouth shall you play as..."

Ellis looked at the cards presented to him. "Guess I'll be the Wizard, then."

"Great choice, brave adventurer. It was Lady Mirian's favorite choice, too." Marissa said out loud, while remaining under character. "Now... Thou art adventurer shall roll the die, and plan out the first move."

Ellis rolled said dice, and smiled, as he looked at Marissa. "Thanks for doing this... Dungeon Queen Marissa."

"Thou art sends her own welcome, as well." Marissa replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Sting and Moana was watching the waves, as they were talking to each other. Sting's shoes and socks were off, exposing his feet. Fang was asleep next to Sting.<p>

"So, your younger brother Wiley..." Sting said out loud. "You said he was the smartest in his class, huh?"

"You betchya!" Moana replied. "He's a huge book of knowledge. And with a girlfriend, to boot!"

Sting smirked at that. "Really, now?"

"Yeah. I thought I would be the first to find love, but none of the boys in my school's kinda interested in a oceanic girl like me." Moana replied. "Still, I support my little bro. Tilly even looks up to me like a sister!"

"Tilly?" Sting asked.

Moana giggled. "Wiley's girlfriend, silly! She may be saucy, but once you get to know her, she's a real sweetie."

"Like Sour Patch Kids?" Sting continued to ask. "Mom always liked those things."

"Err... Something like that." Moana commented, as Olivia approached Moana, holding something behind her back.

"Hey, Moana! Nice job on today's challenge!" Olivia cheerfully said with a smile.

"But, we lost. It was a total ship sinking." Moana replied back.

"Aw, whatever... Look. I have something for you." Olivia said, as she pulled out what appeared to be a cupcake. She then handed it over to Moana. "Ta-DA!"

"Wow, thanks!" Moana replied, as she unwrapped the wrapper, and bit into the cupcake. "Um, Olivia? This cupcake tastes... weird."

All of a sudden, her stomach started to gurgle.

"Awww... Son of a Sea Carp." Moana cursed to herself, as she ran off, dropping the cupcake.

Olivia watched Moana run off, and smiled. "Now that the blue haired girl's gone..." She said, as she sat down and tossed the cupcake aside. "I want to borrow your foot for a moment."

"Why?" Sting asked, as his foot was grabbed, and Olivia took what appeared to be a qTip. Soaking it with sea water, she grabbed up some of Sting's sweat from his foot along with it. "What are you doing, and why did Moana get sick from that cupcake just now?"

"Oh, nothing. She's just being a HUGE meanie because she didn't like my cupcake..." Olivia answered, as she smiled, as she tossed in the qTip into a mason jar. "There we go. Now... Wanna hang out for now?"

Olivia scooted closer to Sting, as Sting got nervous.

"I... I just remembered." Sting said, as he got up. "I gotta ask Nelson for my copy of my My Little Pony comic he borrowed last night."

He then walked away, not before whistling for Fang. Fang got up, and started to run towards Sting, panting along the way.

Olivia glared at Sting. "Ohh... I'm STILL gonna win your heart, Sting... But first..."

She looked into the mason jar holding the qTip.

"Time to grow some foot fungus. Yes... This'll look GOLDEN next to my fungus from Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott..."

Little did she know, someone was listening to the conversation. He activated a device, which grabbed the cupcake, and said device pulled the cupcake away.

* * *

><p>In a tall bush far away, the holder of the device was Mozart, and he was looking at the half-bitten cupcake.<p>

"Good thing I installed a device in my bo staff to grab up stuff with a claw, but... I don't understand this myself." Mozart said to himself. "How could a cupcake send that wave-diving cool gal to the toilets?"

"Squeak..." Woodstock squeaked in disappointment, as there was some ruffling going on. Mozart got in a fighting position, only to find out who it really was...

"Good evening, Mr. Mozart." GENKI said out loud. "Master is taking a nap, currently. So I decided to take a walk by myself."

"Whew..." Mozart sighed. "I thought you were Olivia. I dunno why she had a cupcake that... Well, made her hurl buckets."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." GENKI replied back. "Master installed an analyzer into me. I can figure out what the secret ingredient is that made Miss Moana vomit."

"Okay. We need the blue haired babe for our challenge tomorrow." Mozart said out loud as GENKI opened up her chest, and a scanner was exposed.

"Please insert the object in question, and I shall have it analized." GENKI replied back, as Mozart did just that with the cupcake. GENKI then appeared to have what could be a buffering circle in her eyes. Once she was done, GENKI blinked and looked at Mozart.

"I has analyzed the cupcake. It is your normal everyday cupcake, laced with just a dash of Ipacac." GENKI said out loud.

"Wait, Ipacac induces... vomiting." Mozart replied, as he looked at GENKI. "Why would Olivia do something like that? Or... Twiggy baked it for us to totes make us sick?"

He then tightened his headband.

"I think it's time for me to play detective." Mozart commented to himself. "See where that cupcake could have appeared from."

* * *

><p>Back with Moana, she was hurling buckets of digested food in what appeared to be a trash can.<p>

"Yuck... First that homeless rat eater, now that cupcake..." Moana sickly mumbled, as Sting came walking up to her.

"Moana? You feeling okay?" Sting asked, as he peeked inside said trash can. He quickly turned away in disgust. "Shouldn't have looked."

"Yeah... I'll be fine. It was just a bad cupcake. Maybe it expired?" Moana replied back.

"I'm just hoping this whole deal doesn't turn you off cupcakes." Sting said, concerned.

"Nah, this was just a one-time deal." Moana replied. "I'll be okay, once I get something in me."

Sting then did some thinking. "Hmm... Maybe Xantara has some kinda tea that'll help your tummy. Think it's worth a shot?"

Moana smiled back. "Yeah... Maybe."

Sting then wrapped his arm around Moana, as he smiled at her.

"Just in case you're feeling a tad bit woozy..." Sting said, with a blush developing on his face.

"You're one sweet boy, Sting." Moana replied back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Love Rising?<strong>

Moana: I still wanna know what was in that cupcake... I found it later laying around, along with some dead ants. Cherri gave them a proper burial at sea.

Cherri: -She is sad- Those ants had their lives ahead of them, too... Damn cupcake.

Sting: Moana... What can I say? She's basically one of my best friends on here. Plus, she has a lotta interesting stories, to boot.

Nelson: I was just walking along with Xantara, when I heard someone talking about Sting Fungus. Is it a disease that I don't know about? Hmm... Bees sting. I should ask Cherri about it.

Olivia: I can't wait to see how this grows! This is getting exciting! At least it's better than when I was given that restraining order from Scott's family after trying to grab samples of his hair.

Mozart: The first person I should question? Twiggy. Why? I saw a tattoo of a cookie on her belly. And unless she was VERY passionate about cookies, why would she have one?

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

With Ada, Kade, and Nicholas, Ada and Kade were sitting next to Nicholas, listening to his iPod.

"Great job, Nick! You're proving that you can handle the Wub!" Ada said, grinning.

"Also, you're handling yourself good with that Mountain Dew." Kade also said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied to both of them.

"And with that, your training to be a Party Pal is at its halfway point." Ada commented. "Next up... A makeover!"

"Wait, huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Yep! Those duds of yours? Old school!" Kade answered. "We KNOW you'll like your new look!"

"Er, okay?" Nicholas replied back.

"Now, Nick..." Ada said, as she got Nicholas up. "Let's do this thing!"

"Um... Okay..." Nicholas replied back, as both Ada and Kade grabbed Nicholas' hands.

* * *

><p>Near Verna's tree, the Pokemon fan sighed.<p>

"Man, this completely sucks." Verna said to herself. "Thanks to Queen Bitch, I can't play Pokemon, anymore! And I was gonna look at my Vivillon collection too... Blasted Oogielove butterflies..."

"Aww, sad that you can't play your geeky games, anymore?" Steph taunted, as Verna started to say something, but... "Suck it up!"

"Um..." Verna started to say, as Steph continued.

"Now... I want you to trash that gothic bitch's 3DS." Steph ordered. "Games? Bah. What a waste of time AND money. I want YOU to trash her 3DS by tomorrow morning."

Verna was shocked. "What?! But her 3DS?! What if it was a birthday gift from her dying grandma?"

"Well, boo-fu***ng-HOO!" Steph snapped. "She shouldn't have died. Now TRASH that 3DS."

"But..." Verna said out loud.

"The 3DS... Or your popularity..." Steph ordered, glaring at Verna. "It's your choice."

Verna sighed, as she sadly nodded.

"Good. Glad you see things MY way." Steph commented.

* * *

><p>In the cabin, Drake was setting something up.<p>

"I usually don't show people these..." Drake said out loud to Stella. "But I think it's time to show you something that's very dear to my heart."

"Ooh, what is it?" Stella asked.

"You'll see..." Drake answered, as he pressed some buttons on a remote control. He then sighed. "Yeah, we gotta go through the unskippable Copying DVDs are illegal stuff... Ah, here we go!"

Stella read the title that was on the screen. "Civilization Clash?" [1]

"Yeah, I gotten used to it, due to it being reminiscent of classic cartoons my mom grew up with..." Drake explained. "It involves the adventures of Shu Fang, learning about American culture. Along for the ride is Dewey, Milo, Tauret, and Shade. It's one of my faves."

"Sounds fun!" Stella replied. "Plus, Shu Fang is REALLY adorable! Reminds me of that Chinese girl I played with when my parents visited some business friends one time. She was visiting from China, to boot."

"Sounds interesting..." Drake said, smiling. "So, wanna start off with The Laughingly Lovely Lawnmower? It's the Pilot, after all..."

Stella nodded, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ada and Kade were waiting outside the Men's washroom, waiting for Nicholas to finish off his makeover.<p>

"So, Kade?" Ada asked. "What do you think of our party pal so far?"

"Well, whatever the case... I think we're corrupting him." Kade replied with a giggle. "He did went in with some bleach, after all."

"Right. Then again, that's what being around two cute, partying girls will do to you!" Ada said, grinning.

"Girls? I'm ready to come out, now." Nicholas said through the door...

He was now dressed in a black EDM shirt, blue gym shorts, black glow-in-the-dark shoes, neon green bracelets on his wrists, and had dyed blue hair. He was also wearing purple sunglasses, and had three colored lines on his cheeks.

"So... How do I look?" Nicholas asked.

Ada and Kade grinned.

"You look VERY awesome, man!" Kade replied out loud.

"Nick, you're gonna be on your way, party wise!" Ada said, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied back. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this new look."

"But... Where you find the face paint?" Kade asked. "I never bought any."

"Well..." Nicholas replied. "I did some buying of my own, to be honest... But enough about that. Let's party!"

* * *

><p>Twiggy was looking in her bag, and looked kinda confused.<p>

"Where did my cupcake pan go?" Twiggy asked herself. "Some of my cooking goods are gone, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Party Hard!<strong>

Nicholas: Yeah, all of this partying is good for the soul! And I have my two best friends to thank for it!

Ada: Wow, Nick looks VERY cool and cute with that get-up on! I am so proud of him!

Kade: Partying, huh? -She gives a thumbs up- I approve!

Drake: Well, for a starter cartoon... Stella enjoyed it. Now, to show her something more... Magical.

Stella: Cartoons, huh... I never watched many growing up. But they're... Really good. Drake must be a BIG fan, huh?

Twiggy: Who would wanna swipe my cupcake pan? It's a non-stick pan that my mom brouht for me before... Someone's gotta have ice-cold veins to steal something that was valuable of mine.

Verna: Sigh... Korpse... Please forgive me for what I'm gonna do...

Steph: Oh, yes... I have Verna under my command. Yes, this game... Is mine... I should get rid of that big bitch Stella soon. She is getting too pally over that hotness Drake. I just gotta think up what to do...

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to close off the episode.<p>

"And so, the Populars win another challenge! But will the Geeks catch up? Will Verna go ahead with her plans for destroying Korpse's 3DS? Who stole Twiggy's cupcake pan? Will anyone tell Olivia that what she's doing is super-creepy? How will everyone react to the new Nicholas, and who will be voted off next? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, VERY far away from the island, on an island with very strange creatures, a lone praying mantis was fighting off against a scorpion. It soon got knocked back, as it got submerged in what appeared to be some radioactive waste. The mantis looked down at itself, as it felt itself grow.<p>

Hopping back to the scorpion, it backed up in mercy. But the mantis wouldn't have anything to do with it. Impaling it with its sharp arms, it then took a HUGE bite out of the scorpion's body, killing it. After tossing it away, it gave off a huge roar, as it started to continue growing.

The animals were running away in fear from the mantis, all from the Chris-Head hawks to the Duncan moles. Sniffing one of the slow-flying Chris-Head hawks, the mantis then sniffed the air, and grinned. It then jumped into the water, swimming slightly fast and on its way towards Amherst Island...

* * *

><p>Votes: None, Reward Challenge<p>

* * *

><p>And that's the Truant Challenge! While the challenge was shortened due to circumstances, it was altered so that both the second and third parts are inserted in place. In either case, it was a fun challenge to do.<p>

****[1]: ******Civilization Clash is the Total Drama version of my friend CragmiteBlaster's project, Culture Shock. Support him if you can!**

NEXT TIME: 30 Lives. A Lotta Bullets. No Mercy.

BaconBaka out!


	9. Up Up Down Down

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings**: Golden Skulltula Tokens

This episode, we start up the NES Triple Run!

Now you're playing with Power!

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, giving the intro to the episode.<p>

"Last time on Geeks Vs. Populars... Our contestants had to sneak outta class involving the most boring stuff that anyone could imagine. Afterwards, they had to dodge the various Truant Officers. Some feats of keeping them at bay involved cutting a bridge in half thanks to Benny. That... worked as well as you could expect. But Drake proved himself by saving the life of a Truant Officer after a hole opened up below said officer. And at the end, the Populars came out on top. But thankfully for the Geeks, it was a reward challenge."

"But how will everyone fair today? Will Verna go true to her promise to Steph? Will Drake get braver? And for the love of Oreo cake... Will someone tell Olivia that she is freaking CREEPY?! Find out today, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

Grace was gathering up some more fruit for the team, with Heidi and Korpse in tow.

"I'm quite surprised that this island's able to handle such delicious fruits." Grace said out loud. "You think the environment would wreck the fruits, though."

"Well, the world's a mysterious place." Heidi commented out loud.

"Yeah." Korpse also commented, as she looked around. "I saw some bananas up that tree, there."

Grace smiled. "Good eye there, Korpse. You've very sightful, whatever that means."

"It comes with playing games." Korpse replied. "You tend to look out for your surroundings more."

Grace then started to climb the tree, as Heidi looked up at Grace, and smiled.

"So, Heidi? Looking at a certain peach?" Korpse teased.

Heidi was suddenly shocked. "Um, what? I'm only keeping an eye out just in case Grace slips, I can catch her! That's all!"

Korpse looked at Heidi with concern. "Um, that's not all you were looking at. You can tell us if you want to."

Heidi then looked around, and got close to Korpse.

"Okay, but you shouldn't let anyone know this currently. Promise?" Heidi said out loud.

"I promise." Korpse replied, smiling warmly. "I bet my nose stud on that promise, as well!"

"Thank you... Okay... I'm actually... Bisexual. But I'm more into girls than boys, though." Heidi commented. "The football team in school tolerated my Bisexuality, though."

"Wow, cool." Korpse replied, smiling. "A fellow gamer I know of is Bi as well."

"Nice, but..." Heidi said out loud. "I'm kinda nervous... I'm... I... may be falling for Grace. But..."

She pointed up, as Korpse saw that Grace was busy grabbing some bananas.

"I dunno know how I can tell her." Heidi whispered to Korpse. "We're good friends, and telling this could..."

Korpse put a gentle hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Look, whenever the time is right... You'll find out when to tell her you love her. It may not be tonight or tomorrow, but someday."

"Wow... very nice advice." Heidi commented. "I always thought gamers would be yelling obscenities at each other for corpse killing and camping."

"Nah, those guys? They are NOT what I call gamers." Korpse replied back. "TRUE gamers look out for each other, even while the Spiny Blue Shells are whizzing past our ears. At the end of the day, gamers are practically family to each other."

"Yeah... True, that." Heidi nodded, as Grace hopped down.

"Got the 'nannas!" Grace said out loud, smiling. "Think we got enough fruit?"

Heidi and Korpse looked in their baskets of fruit.

"Yeah, I think we have enough." Heidi said out loud. "So, ready to head back to camp?"

"I'll be right behind you." Grace replied back, as Korpse and Heidi started to make their way back to camp.

Grace stayed behind, as she looked back at Heidi.

"I'm... flattered you like me..." Grace said to herself, with a blush growing on her face. "I... also... like you a lot as well, Heidi... We're like apples and oranges in a bunch..."

* * *

><p>Drake and Stella were continuing to watch cartoons.<p>

"Wow, Civilization Clash was interesting, to say the least." Stella commented out loud. "But, you said something about a cartoon being magical."

Drake smiled. "Just you watch." He said, as he removed the Civilization Clash DVD, and inserted a new DVD. After skipping the Copy Protection crap, he started with episode 1 of the series.

"My Little Pony?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded. "Hey, it's the show that had the song you sung to a few days ago! Though... I never watched it much before."

"I felt you would enjoy it." Drake commented with a smile.

"Still, I always thought this show was meant for little girls. Yet... I can't stop watching." Stella said out loud. Plus, Pinkie Pie's interesting.

"Yeah, but my fave would have to be Fluttershy." Drake commented.

The two continued to watch the show, with Stella touching Drake's hand. They pulled away with a slight blush growing on the two.

* * *

><p>Twiggy was currently frying up some fish, all while doing some thinking.<p>

"Wow... So far, I lasted 4, almost 5 nights." Twiggy said to herself. "Beat _that_, Freddy Fazbear. Still, a lot of things happened since last year."

She then looked down at her tattoo of a cookie on her stomach, and sighed.

"Mom... Are you still proud of me after I said those words about Lance?" She said to herself. "I know you raised me well, but I feel I'm kinda ashamed at what I did. I still miss you, though..."

She then rotated the fish on her frying pan, as she looked at her bag of cooking equipment.

"I wish I knew who swiped my cupcake can." Twiggy continued. "I wonder what they would do with it, anyway..."

She then looked at Thunder, doing a little fishing nearby.

"Still, Thunder... What can I say? He may be on the football team, but he's... different from any jock I know. For starters, he more than just a football player. Both of us share the same interests in cooking. Plus, he's... kinda cute."

She then looked at the food, and smiled.

"Well... Food's ready. Time to call in the squad." Twiggy commented to herself.

* * *

><p>The Party Trio were setting up for their nightly party, as Ada looked at Nicholas.<p>

"Wow, still lookin' good, Nick!" Ada said out loud.

"Yeah! My dad'll kill me for my new look, but I don't care!" Nicholas replied back, grinning.

"Yeah, live long and party softly!" Kade yelled out loud with a grin, as Ada and Nicholas were confused.

"Wait, what do you mean your dad would kill you for that?" Ada asked.

"Well... Dad's kinda a Governor, and I had a strict upbringing. I would always try to do my best in school, get straight As... He's pretty much education first and foremost." Nicholas replied back. "Mom, while less strict, was more lenient on what I could do."

"Gee, sounds like a tightwad." Kade said out loud. "Is he the reason our commercials are scary or insane as frick?"

"What do you mean?" Ada asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I don't watch TV much."

"Yeah, me either." Nicholas replied back.

"Still... WHEN. IN THE HOLY HOLE-FILLED JAMMY-JAMS. WILL WE EVER USE A WUNDER BONER?!" Kade yelled out loud.

Ada and Nicholas looked at each other, with confusion.

"Did I see Twiggy using one?" Ada asked Nick.

Nick was disgusted. "Ada, dude. TMI."

* * *

><p>Verna was far away, while holding a black 3DS. She looked at it, and sighed.<p>

"Korpse... I hate to do this, but... I've no choice." Verna said to herself. "Good thing I removed the SD Card and that game earlier."

She then tossed it onto the ground, and picked up some rocks, and began chucking them at it. While it made some scratches on it, she could see that it was still in operational condition.

"Crap... I forgot. Nintendo makes some really quality products." Verna said to herself. "Not even hitting it with a sledgehammer could do. Not that it matters; I can't lift one up that high, anyway."

She then did some looking around, and spotted what appeared to be a hole in a tree. She stuck the scratched up 3DS in the hole, and then buried the contents with some leaves.

"There. And since its colored black, she won't be none the wiser." Verna commented, as she made her way back to Steph.

* * *

><p>Back with Steph, she smiled.<p>

"So, did you destroy that gothic bitch's 3DS?" Steph asked.

Verna nodded. "Yeah, its done. It's joined up with the Virtual Boy in the Sky."

Steph gave Verna a glare. "Cut it with the geeky talk. Got it?!"

Verna nodded.

"Good. Now we wait. Korpse may not be so happy when she wants to play a game, but do I care? Nope!" Steph said, unknowing that the 3DS is still alive...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does the science still gets done and Verna makes a neat gun?<strong>

Steph: Aww, the fireworks will fly. Much like how I got the Anime Club banned from school.

Verna: Unknown to Steph... -She whistles the Captured Pokemon theme from Pokemon X and Y, as she holds up a Scott Idol- Found this baby in that tree. I'll keep it a secret for now.

Ada: Nick's Dad is a poopiehead. He wants to raise the tax for flushing toilets by 1 cent. Do we want someone controlling his son like that? Drake would approve that message if I told him.

Drake: Yeah, I might as well admit. I'm a Brony. I saw one episode of My Little Pony, and got hooked... My mom likes it, too. -He smiles-

Stella: Civilization Clash was interesting, as thus My Little Pony. We also watched some more cartoons together. Needless to say, I'm becoming a fan of them.

Grace: Yeah, I learned how to climb trees from my bud in a LGBT support group. She said that the best fruits were at the top of a tree. Thanks for the tip, Irene; I'll bring home some island "buttfruit" for you when the show's over.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Sting, Moana, and Cherri were sitting on the steps of their cabin, commenting about stuff.

"So, how many piercings do you got in your ears, Cherri?" Sting asked.

"Eh, about 24, give or take." Cherri commented. "In the past, I would get one if I did good in school, which I did. And in one instance, was free due to it being a free ear piercing with one bellybutton piercing day."

"Cool. I... Had all of mine done in one afternoon." Sting said, smiling.

"Also, you already know about my tattoos. I've got 8 so far." Cherri exclaimed. "And I plan on getting more. Bug themed, or course."

"I couldn't take pain like that." Moana commented. "Sure, I would like a dolphin on my upper back, but its the pain that I can't take."

"I know these guys at my local parlor." Cherri said out loud. "Maybe they can set you up?"

"Um... I'll think about it." Moana replied.

"Cool!" Cherri exclaimed out loud. "I think I can see a jellyfish going up your leg!"

"Um... Nothing TOO fancy, please." Moana replied back.

"What if its a box jellyfish?" Cherri asked. "They're tiny enough and a quick ink job!"

"Also, is it me, but is Olivia a bit... creepy?" Sting also asked. "The girl tried to make foot fungus outta my sweaty feet."

"Eew..." Cherri replied back, a little disgusted. "That's just... That's just wrong, man."

"Still, should we worry about her?" Moana asked.

"Well, I think she should be safe... For now." Sting replied. "But if she starts collecting samples of my eyeliner while I sleep..."

"Pfft, like that'll happen." Cherri commented. "You brought a lot with you, though."

"Enough for me to last the season, and then some!" Sting said, grinning.

* * *

><p>In a cave far from camp, Olivia was setting up her jar with Sting's foot fungus in it. It was growing rather rapidly.<p>

"Wow, it seems to be growing a bit faster than usual." Olivia commented to herself.

She then looked around, as she opened up the jar, and scooped up some of the fungus with her finger. Screwing the lid back, she looked around again, and licked the fungus. After a few moments of tasting it, she smiled.

"Oh my God... It... tastes like the deceased! Ooh, he's so perfect and dreamy and perfectly dreamy!" Olivia exclaimed out loud.

She then reached into her knapsack, and pulled out samples labeled Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott next to Sting's sample.

"Comparing the other samples to Sting's... They do not compare. At ALL." Olivia said to herself. "Still, I remember the day Alejandro's bubble popped and he fell into the swimming pool. I had to fringe on some copyrights just to attempt to keep him from leaving! ...No wonder I'm not allowed to enter the Hammer section of the local store, anymore."

* * *

><p>With Benny, he was playing some Ocarina of Time on his 3DS, and getting frustrated. Nelson was watching Benny play.<p>

"Augh! Bloody Water Temple!" Benny yelled out loud. "What kinda sadist MADE that temple?"

"I dunno." Nelson commented. "Maybe someone was having a bad day? Someone ate their box of Pocky they were saving for later?"

"Yeah, I would have to go online to beat this blasted place. But being there's nothing I can connect to, and I forgot my strategy guide at home..." Benny said out loud.

"Well, let me help you out." Nelson replied.

"Knock yourself out." Benny said, as he gave Nelson the 3DS. He then watched Nelson blaze through the temple like he knew it on the back of his hand. "Okay, how?"

"Well, I do play some games outside the cuteness genre." Nelson commented. "Zelda, being one of them. I always thought Malon was kinda cute."

"Not as cute as a certain gaming goth girl, huh?" Benny smirked back.

Nelson blushed. "Well, you hang out with Cherri all the time."

Benny blushed back. "Y-Yeah... She's tough and dresses rebellious, but she's one of the nicest girls I met."

"Guess we are both attracted to dark-dressed beauties, huh?" Nelson said back.

"Yeah, we are, Nel..." Benny replied.

* * *

><p>With Xantara and Ron, they were at the beach, looking out at the waters.<p>

"Its such a nice night." Xantara said out loud. "So warm and peaceful..."

"Yeah..." Ron replied.

"And the waters are perfect." Xantara commented with a warm smile. "I'll be back."

Xantara ran back into the cabin, and after a short while, she came out, wearing a floral patterned swimsuit, which also showed off her midsection. She also had tulip themed swimming trunks. Her jewelry was also off, sans her earrings. She was running towards the shore.

"Last one there is an Overcast Sun Saluation!" Xantara shouted out with glee as Ron kept on standing there. She then stopped, as she looked at Ron.

"Ron, you okay?" she asked.

"Um..." Ron replied back. "Nice tattoo."

"Ron, I know its nice. It represents the New Age lifestyle. But seriously, what's going on?" Xantara asked.

"Its that..." Ron mumbled, as he started to remove his hoodie. "You won't like what you're gonna see."

Ron then removed the rest of his hoodie, as Xantara was shocked.

His hair was unkempt and really wavy, and there were some short spots. There also appeared to be a brown glass spot in it, too.

"Oh, my... You... got glass in your hair!" Xantara said out loud. "What happened?"

"Well... a beer bottle fell on my head." Ron lied. "I tried cleaning the wound, but it... Yeah."

Xantara looked at Ron's hair again, and started to remove the glass spot from it. Once it was removed, she smiled.

"Well, there's a chance your hair can be saved. I have a tea that can help with growing your hair back a bit, once I do a little up-keeping. You want a sip later on?" Xantara asked.

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah. That would be... Nice."

"Glad to hear it." Xantara replied with a warm smile.

"So..." Ron said out loud. "When did you get the tattoo?"

Xantara smiled. "Around my 16th birthday. Like I said, it represents my lifestyle."

"Go on..." Ron replied, interested in her lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Mozart was fixing up ice cream scoop that he used in Episode 2, as Yentoulis walked up to the inventor.<p>

"Okay... What... The HELL... Did you borrow GENKI for?!" Yentoulis yelled out loud in rage.

"Excuse me?!" Mozart snapped back. "GENKI came to me first!"

"Well, she was talking about some I chemical that I can't pronounce." Yentoulis replied.

"Well, have you even thought of how GENKI's completely feeling, hanging with you?" Mozart asked out loud. "Honestly, she seems upset."

"Pfft... What would a stoner like you know about women?" Yentoulis replied back. "Oh, that's right: NOTHING!"

"Well, I don't see any girls wanting to crush on you!" Mozart said right back.

Yentoulis looked butthurt. He quickly shook that off, as he glared at Mozart. "Well, it's early on! So HA!"

Yentoulis then walked off, as Mozart looked at a nearby GENKI. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yes, I am..." GENKI replied back. "Master Yentoulis is the best. And I shall continue to serve him and his every way."

"Um, GENKI?" Mozart asked, looking concerned. "I don't think Yento cares for you at all."

GENKI looked at Mozart with disapproval. "Please, call him Yentoulis. He gets upset if his name is shortened."

"I see..." Mozart said to himself.

* * *

><p>In a dungeon keep, Ellis was sneaking through the damp and dank halls, watching out for any baddies that could be hounding him.<p>

"Okay, buddy. Go for the bait." Ellis said to himself as the baddie fell into the trap, with a death yell. "Perfect-o."

Running through the halls (and leaping over the trap), he could feel he was getting close to the exit, as...

"Halt, prisoner!" One of the baddies yelled out loud.

Ellis turned around as he could see a human looking more like a scorpion, sneering down at the liar. The first baddie started to run towards Ellis, and the 'manscorpion' was running towards Ellis, as...

"S**t, I aggro'd this lot. Welp, when in Rome." Ellis said, as he did a spell, causing himself to disappear. The baddie and manscorpion didn't stop in time, as the baddie got impaled by the stinger of the scorpion.

But Ellis wasn't done, yet. He charged up a Fire spell and tossed it at the Manscorpion, lighting him and the baddie on fire. Both of the baddies were soon incinerated. All that was left was ashes.

Ellis grinned. "I just lit up the world. What a joke!"

Ellis then could hear some growling, like it was mad at the liar. He turned around to see what appeared to be a dragon, glaring down at him.

"Well, I dealt with dragons before. This shouldn't be any problem." Ellis commented. "Ice!"

Ellis shot what appeared to be a giant icicle at the dragon, but he batted it away with his wing. He then gulped.

"Welp, I'm in trouble, now." Ellis commented.

* * *

><p>"That you are, brave wizard." Marissa said in character. Ellis and Marissa were actually playing their game. "Now, the dragon aims his flame at you. Roll a die to see if you dodge the flame."<p>

"Still, I don't know how that ice spell didn't work..." Ellis commented, as he rolled the die. "So... Guess I dodge the flame?"

"Yeah, you do." Marissa said, warmly smiling. "Still, good effort on using an Ice spell."

"I thought it would occur in this game as well..." Ellis replied, as the two of them giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, Pokemon Type Science doesn't work well in other RPGs.<strong>

Ellis: Okay, note to self; Ice moves don't work against non-Pokemon dragons... -He then thinks a bit- I wonder if I should use a Fairy spell next time?

Marissa: Well, I gotta give Ellis an A for trying. Plus, he got outta the dungeon, anyway.

Ron: Yeah... That beer bottle? I lied. It did involve a beer bottle, but not in the way you would expect. But Xantara's kinda interesting.

Xantara: -She's back in her normal outfit- Ron paid attention to every detail about my lifestyle. And to think he used to be a grouch. I may be turning him around.

Cherri: To be fair, my mom and dad's all punks, too. Mom's more interested in retro gaming icons for her ink, though.

Nelson: Hey, I'm always ready to help out a fellow gamer in need.

Olivia: Sting's foot fungus tasted like an aroma of sadness, inside that glad exterior. Well, he IS an emo. A hot emo. A super-hot, tasty emo. -She swoons-

Sting: ...Why do I get the feeling I should be REALLY disturbed by now?

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and at the Popular's camp, Ada was in the middle of a dream...<p>

_It was a HUGE party, and Ada was invited._

"_WOOO! Let's turn it up to 11!" Ada shouted out loud with glee._

"_Yeah, Ada agrees!" One of Ada's friends yelled out loud._

"_Now... To go up on stage, and dance the night away!" Ada shouted out loud, gulping some Mountain Dew and rushing onto the stage._

_But during her dance, she couldn't see where she was going, and tripped over what appeared to be a wire._

"_Whoa!" Ada cried out loud, as she started to trip off the stage, and onto the concrete floor, slamming into her arm in the process..._

"_Oww..." Ada groaned in pain as she passed out._

* * *

><p>Ada woke up with a start.<p>

"Whoa!" Ada cried out loud. She then looked around to see that she was still on the island. She then rubbed her arm.

"Well, its still operational." Ada commented to herself. "That's good for starters."

She then crawled out of her bed, and creeped over to where Nicholas and Kade were sleeping.

"Guys? Can you wake up?" Ada asked, trying to shake Nicholas awake. Soon enough...

"Ada?" Nicholas asked with a yawn. "What's going on? It's so late at night."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, and I can't go back to sleep." Ada answered.

"Look, why don't we head outside and talk about it..." Nicholas replied back, as he slowly got up. "I'll wake Kade up. She may wanna hear this."

* * *

><p>Now outside, with some hot cocoa in hand, the Party Trio were surrounding the small campfire pit that Twiggy set up for cooking.<p>

"I don't think Twiggy would mind if we have some cocoa." Nicholas said, as he poured some into Ada's cup.

"Thanks, Nick." Ada thanked Nick, as she sipped some of her cocoa. "Okay. Now I'm ready to tell you guys about my leg. You know how I was unable to take part in the Japanese Challenge the other day, as thus me collapsing during the last challenge?"

"Yeah, we were so worried about you, Ada." Kade replied back.

"Well... The truth is... I have a rod in my leg." Ada enquired. "It got implanted in me when I... broke my leg."

Nicholas and Kade were shocked. "Wow... Is it okay, now?"

"Sadly... Its permanent." Ada replied back. "They were lucky enough to even SAVE the leg. The bone got broke into 4 pieces."

"Wow... OW." Nicholas said out loud, shivering.

"And whenever I do strenuous activity on my leg... You can guess the ending result." Ada finished.

Everyone was silent, until Nicholas spoke up.

"Wow... I'm REALLY sorry to hear that." Nicholas said out loud.

Ada smiled. "Thanks, Nick. Still, it's not all that bad, though. Had it not been for that... I wouldn't have met the two greatest friends in the world."

"Awww..." Kade grinned. "Group hug!"

All three of the Party Trio went in for a huge hug, which lasted nearly a minute.

* * *

><p>Marissa, herself, was also in a dream of her own...<p>

_It was just another day in Pre-School. Marissa was currently playing with two figurines. One of them was dressed in a princess outfit, and the other was in some black priest-like clothes._

"_You'll never take this kingdom!" Marissa said in character as the princess to the dark priest._

"_Hahaha! Think again." She also said in character, as she pretended to hold the princess in a force-choke hold._

"_Guh... Can't breath..." She said as the princess as someone approached her. She was wearing a white shirt, white shorts, grey sneakers, and a green beret covering her blonde hair._

"_Hi. You're funny." The girl replied out loud._

_Marissa looked up at the girl. "Hi. I'm Marissa!"_

"_I'm Mirian!" Mirian replied with a smile. "What are you playing?"_

"_Well, I'm just playing as a princess about to lay waste to a dark priest." Marissa answered with an innocent smile._

"_Cool... Can I play?" Mirian asked._

"_Sure!" Marissa replied back._

* * *

><p>Marissa woke up with a yawn. Putting on her glasses, she looked up at the sky, and smiled.<p>

"Mirian... I hope you're proud of me so far..." Marissa said with a gentle smile. "I shall win this game... For both of us. You may be gone... But **far** from forgotten.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Drake was sitting on a tree next to a small pathway leading to both camps. He was currently drawing as he noticed someone yelling out loud in Japanese.<p>

"Um... What's that?" Drake said to himself as he got up and went to the source of the noise.

"Uwa! Watashi wa kono... Imaimashī ringo ni tōtatsu suru koto wa dekimasen!" Nelson shouted out loud in Japanese, as he was jumping at an apple above him.

"You... Okay?" Drake asked.

"I just can't reach this apple!" Nelson complained. "And I completely suck at climbing trees..."

Drake then looked up at the branch, and jumped up. Grabbing the branch, he brought it down just enough for Nelson to reach it.

"Wow, thanks!" Nelson exclaimed, as he looked up at Drake. "Wow... You're tall... Do you play basketball?"

Drake chuckled. "I get that a lot... Sports aren't really my thing, really."

"Yeah. Mine, either. I usually run quick, though, when it comes to me being physical." Nelson replied back.

"Me too." Drake commented. "Though... I can't really explain it."

"So... Next challenge's coming up. Though we're on completely different teams... Good luck!" Nelson said, nodding.

Drake smiled. "Good luck to you too as well."

* * *

><p>Cherri was walking through the woods, looking at various bugs. She spotted one on a tree, as she grinned.<p>

"Cool, a Horned Hercules Beetle!" Cherri said out loud, as she crept closer to the bug to observe it further. "The shine of this specimen is very good. It seems perfectly healthy to me."

"And also a good price fetcher in New Leaf." Korpse replied, as she came walking towards Cherri.

"Hi, Korpse!" Cherri exclaimed. "Nice earrings!"

"Thanks! You like my Golden Skulltula Tokens?" Korpse asked, as Cherri nodded. "These were custom made, to boot!"

"Nice." Cherri said in approval. "I also like your nose piercing, to boot!"

Korpse blushed in response, as she playfully tapped her nose piercing. "Thanks. Viruskanner got it for me after I joined the Goths in school. She even got me this."

She pulled up her shirt to reveal a pierced bellybutton.

"Whoa, nice!" Cherri exclaimed.

"Yep, she may be pierced and tattooed, but she knows a LOT about computers. She's like our very own Black Ops 2's Chloe!" Korpse replied, as she put her shirt down. "Both of us are in a group of Goths that are kinda brainy. There's Viruskanner, who I mentioned. Then there's Darknovel, a big bookworm. And then we got Doomtaku. He may have a scary name, but he's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

"Very cool." An amazed Cherri said, smiling.

"I think you would be called... Bugdriller, if you were a part of our crew?" Korpse inquired.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hey, how about a Gothic name for me?!<strong>

Cherri: Bugdriller...I like the sound of that. Would that make it be a Mole Cricket?

Korpse: Yeah, I didn't show Cherri, but... -Rolls pants sleeve up to expose a tattoo of Kirby riding a Warp Star on her ankle- Viruskanner got me this for my birthday. Beforehand, I said what my first game was, and it was a Kirby game. Next thing I knew, I was inked.

* * *

><p>Twiggy was gathering some fruit, as someone approached her.<p>

"Hey, Twiggy!" Mozart said out loud, approaching the cheerleader.

"Hey... Um..." Twiggy replied back.

"Mozart. But I've something to ask." Mozart commented, as he took out what appeared to be a cupcake pan. "Does this belong to you?"

Twiggy looked at the cupcake pan, and smiled big.

"My cupcake pan! Thank you so much!" Twiggy replied back, giving Mozart a HUGE hug. "I really adore my cupcake pan; I be so upset if it was lost forever!"

"Thanks... But can you let go of me now?" Mozart asked. "Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh... Sorry." Twiggy replied back as she gently let go, and inspected her pan. "Still... Only one slot was used. Why go all the way to steal it, just to cook one cupcake?"

"I dunno..." Mozart said, curious about the situation.

* * *

><p>At the Geek's camp, they were playing Charades. Nelson was jumping up and down, making an angry face.<p>

"Zombies?" Cherri asked, as Nelson shook his head.

"Wrestling? Pile driver?" Marissa also asked, as Nelson shook his head again.

Nelson knew that they weren't getting his clue, so he pretended to play Whack-A-Mole.

"Hammertime?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Whack-A-Mole... Mole... Reset?" Moana asked, as Nelson nodded, and held up two fingers. He then started to make a motion like a tear coming down his cheek.

"Crying... Cry... Tear? Recettear?" Sting answered, as Nelson nodded with a smile. "Capitalism, HOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, Sting, how did you get that?" Olivia asked.

"I often play obscure games from time to time." Sting answered.

"I expect that from Korpse." Xantara replied, winking at Nelson, causing him to blush.

"Aww, Xantara..." Nelson pouted, as the intercom came on.

"Campers! It's time for the next challenge! Here's hoping you got your 'code' on!" Chris said out loud, as the intercom shut off.

"Code?" Mozart asked out loud. "Eh, I do a little gnarly programming from time to time."

"I'm sure code means something else?" Benny exclaimed.

* * *

><p>With the Pops, they were talking about various stuff.<p>

"Okay, we're doing good so far." Verna commented. "Let's keep this winning streak going."

"Yeah, but it all depends on today's challenge, and what our strengths and weaknesses are." Grace inquired.

"Yeah, like how Drake is quick, and all that." Nicholas replied out loud.

"I wouldn't say I'm that quick..." Drake commented, as the Intercom came on.

"Campers! It's time for the next challenge! Here's hoping you got your 'code' on!" Chris said out loud, as the intercom shut off.

"Code, like cheat code?" Korpse asked, as she got angry. "That only happened ONE time! Damn F-Zero GX and its difficulty to the core!"

Drake was concerned. "...You cheated? My mom would know how you feel."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Too bad! You lost your machine!<strong>

Drake: Mom played a hard game when I was growing up... I heard some words come outta her mouth that scared me... Certain... 4 lettered words.

Korpse: If its a F-Zero challenge... Would I get ejected from the game for Falcon Punching Chris?

* * *

><p>At the Beach, there was some kinda electronic device with some pods next to it.<p>

"So, what's that thing?" Ellis asked, as he looked at Mozart.

"Beats me, dude. That's the first I even heard of it." Mozart replied.

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked.

"I bet its expensive as f**k." Steph said out loud.

"You are right about that, Steph!" Chris replied, as he stepped into the camera. "This time, you are gonna be going into a whole new world! Besides, Cherri has a license to fly a magic carpet."

"And a HUGE lawsuit on your hands if we break into song." Sting commented.

"Wait, I'm Egyptian! Not Arabic!" Cherri complained. "There's a difference, fly paper."

"Right, so... Step into the Pods, and enter our challenge for today!" Chris said, as the teams got into their pods...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

On some red girders, the team materialized in the area. Next to them appeared to be a blue oil drum.

"Right. So... Where the hell are we?" Yentoulis asked.

"If I'm not mistakened, dudes... I think we're in... Donkey Kong?" Mozart replied back.

"Right you are, Mozart!" Chris' voice rang out loud, spooking some of the campers.

"Jeez, Chris. Remind us before speaking loud, next time!" Ron exclaimed.

"For this challenge, your task is to get through all 4 stages of Donkey Kong." Chris said out loud. "Simple as that, right? And speaking of the big ape..."

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a giant ape came climbing up the ladders, with a lady dressed in a pink dress in tow. He was Donkey Kong, the antagonist of the smash hit arcade game. The lady was Pauline, looking very elegant.

"Wow, guess that's our Freak of the Week..." Olivia said out loud, looking up. "And I think I mean the giant ape."

"So... Who's got Godzilla on speed-dial?" Nelson joked.

Once Donkey Kong got up to the top of the girders, he pounded them down, using his weight of his, causing some slopes. Some of the campers got knocked down as a result.

"Well, that esculated quickly... Who's handy at handling big apes?" Moana asked.

"Never mind that, he's gonna drop a blue barrel first! Let's split!" Ellis commented, as the group started to run towards the farthest end of the girders.

Climbing up the ladder first, Olivia found something that made her grin. Grabbing it, she started to swing uncontrollably.

"Someone! Make this stop!" Olivia yelled out loud in panic.

"Nevermind that! Lead the way, Olivia!" Marissa replied back, as Olivia did so, hammering any barrels and fireballs along the way.

The trek up the girders continued on, with them jumping over any barrels that came their way. Soon enough, they reached the top, where Pauline awaited them. Marissa climbed the ladder first.

"Well... Hello there, cutie." Marissa said out loud with a blush on her face. However, Donkey Kong wasn't having any of that, and snatched up Pauline. "Um... Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

They too had to cross the girders and made it to Level 2. This time, conveyor belts awaited them, as well as some pie.

"Hmm..." Twiggy did some thinking, as she looked at the pie, and at their Donkey Kong. She then walked over and tried to touch the pie, but... She twirled around in the air and was flat on her back with a halo above her. She rematerialized next to the team. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Er, I think pies are the enemy." Ada commented. "Our best bet would be to jump over them?"

"From what I remember, all we gotta do is get to the top row of girders." Korpse said out loud, doing a bit of strategizing. "There's a gap separating the last ones to the top. Twiggy, you're the best jumper of the bunch from your cheerleading experience. You wanna try again?"

"You bet I do!" Twiggy commented. "I'm not dying to some wannabee pie factory! What would mom say if I explained how I greeted the Grim Reaper that way?"

Doing some impressive flips and jumps, Twiggy managed to reach the top girder in record time. But Donkey Kong wouldn't have any of it and snatched up Pauline and continued to go up.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Korpse said out loud. "He'll be sitting in a rocking chair, complaining about gaming at some point in his life, being all... Cranky."

"Wow, good call." Twiggy replied back.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Now, on a mess of girders and platforms, the Geeks sighed.

"Well... This is gonna suck." Benny said out loud.

"Yeah... Think if one of us makes it to DK, we'll teleport up there?" Mozart asked.

"Well... It's worth a try." Nelson commented, as Mozart nodded as he began his trek. He then got on the elevator going up.

Mozart then eyed the fireball, as he grinned and reached behind his back. "Time to... Um... Aww... Terrific. My Bo's not with me."

"Just jump over the scazz!" Ron yelled out.

"I made my Bo staff state of the art and-" Mozart yelled back down, not noticing that he hit the top. He was flattened as a result.

Materializing back in, he tried again, this time, getting to the other side of the girders and onto an elevator going down. He then decided to jump down, hoping to make a good landing, but...

"Aww, FALL damage?! Really?" Mozart complained as he materialized with the group... again.

"So, how long before Mozart goes Turbo?" Olivia asked.

On Mozart's third try, he jumped over anything that was standing in his way, even avoiding some spring that kept on hopping. Eventually, he made it to Pauline, but the same result awaited Mozart. Donkey Kong carted off Pauline.

"Yeah, well... Your banana horde isn't that good!" Mozart snapped back. "I have a Pringle horde, so there!"

"Gee, aren't we a little pushy today." Cherri said, climbing up the girder where Mozart was on, with the rest of the team following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

They looked up to see that the girders were getting smaller and smaller. There seemed to be something keeping them together.

"So, Korpse? Since you're very knowledgeable about this... What do we do?" Steph asked.

"Well, one of us has to jump over those yellow blocks keeping the girders together. Once that's done, we beat the game!" Korpse exclaimed.

"This'll be a short challenge." Stella said out loud. "Maybe I outta jump over those blocks?"

"Knock yourself out, Stella." Steph replied back, as Stella took to the girders above her. Jumping over the yellow blocks, Stella could see what appeared to be some snakes made outta flame inch closer to her.

"Wow, one touch and I'm incinerated..." Stella said to herself, as she jumped over a snake and grabbed up a hammer. Hammering all of the snakes that blocked her path, she jumped over a yellow block, and made her way back to the other side of the bottom girders. The fire snakes didn't take too kindly of Stella killing its friends, and started to tail her. But Stella was too quick for them as she jumped over the last yellow block.

All of a sudden, the girders started to fall, as everyone got outta the way of the falling girders. Donkey Kong looked down, as he tried to stay in the air. But gravity weren't gonna give the big ape any favors today as he fell down onto the girders, injuring himself.

Stella sighed, as she got up to the top girder where Pauline was waiting.

"Um, ma'am? You okay?" Stella asked, as Pauline smiled back at Stella.

"Thank you, young singer. However, I have a message to deliver to you." Pauline said back. "This was only part 1 of the challenge. Please observe."

Pauline pointed down at the downed Donkey Kong, as he was suddenly transforming into what appeared to be a winged alien creature. Stella was wide-eyed.

"Okay, I don't play games, but... I know THAT does NOT happen." Stella said in shock.

"Now, will your team please follow me..." Pauline replied, as a helicopter came down, and the team, which materialized onto the top girder, got into the helicopter. It then took off...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a twist!<strong>

Stella: Wait, there's more to this challenge? ...So much for checking out Rugrats this afternoon.

Steph: Stupid Chris! That should have been the end of the challenge, too! What do we do now?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

They too took out Donkey Kong, and received the same message. They were on the helicopter, heading to who knows where.

"So, what's our mission? Are we bad enough dudes to rescue the President?" Ellis asked. "And by President, we mean the Prime Minister?"

"I think this day and age, we would receive some corn on the cob as our reward for saving Obama." Moana replied out loud. "I could use some, to be honest."

"First off, I have some directions on your actual mission. Welcome to the world of Contra." Pauline commented to the group.

"Wait, we go from Donkey Kong to Contra?" Ron asked.

"Wow, talk about a potpourri of various 8-Bit games today..." Xantara replied back.

"So, what's our objective?" Sting asked. "Cause we KNOW we'll need 30 lives to pull this out."

"Your mission, is to destroy the dreaded Red Falcon." Pauline said out loud.

"Wow, that's gotta be one messed up bird." Olivia replied back. "What did it do, rip the stuffing outta Big Bird?"

"Dude, don't kill our childhoods, Olivia." Marissa sighed. "2014 already done that, without any remorse at all."

"And it looks like we've arrived at our destination." Pauline commented, as she gave each of the campers a backpack and a rifle each, and had them jump from the helicopter.

The descent was uneventful, but they eventually reached solid ground, as they looked around. They landed in what appeared to be a jungle-like area.

"So... I think we're kinda... screwed." Mozart said out loud.

"Screwed's not the half of it." Sting commented. "Do we really wanna trust Olivia with a rifle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: No. No, you don't, Sting.<strong>

Sting: Well, at least she can't friendly fire. That's a start.

Nelson: Crap, I don't do shooters that well. But since it's also part platformer... Think I'll have a chance?"

* * *

><p>Chris was watching the action from outside the virtual world.<p>

"And so, our challenge is underway! Can the teams survive the world of Contra? Or will they fall, even with the Konami Code in? Find out... After the break!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

><p>And so, the NES Challenge is on! Why is it called the NES Challenge, instead of the Contra challenge? That'll come into fruition next challenge!<p>

NEXT TIME: The teams fight through wave after waves of enemies, while dying... A lot.


	10. Left Right Left Right

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Sorry for the long wait! But GvsP is back on track!

This part, we go through one **TOUGH** game.

30 Lives, Spread Gun Only, NO MERCY!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

In the jungle, they were inspecting their current surroundings.

"Okay, we're in an awesome Nintendo Hard video game..." Mozart commented out loud. "...Where we can get killed even if a leaf blows on our pinky toe."

"Should I pluck one of the leaves off a tree and bust that myth?" Olivia asked.

"Nevermind the fact that we got what appears to be some looters headed our way." Ron commented out loud, as he tried speaking to one of the enemies holding what appeared to be a bag. "Um, where you headed off to?"

"Ron? I don't think..." Xantara started to say as Ron's now dead body was flown next to Xantara. He then respawned right next to Xantara. "...He's that very friendly."

"Now you tell me..." Ron sighed.

Cherri promptly shot the enemy that killed Ron, causing it to explode. "We're lucky that's just an average mook. There'll be others that can, pardon the pun, bug you."

"Like that guy down there?" Marissa asked, as she promplty shot down, taking down an enemy that was camping at their position.

"Exactly, Marissa." Cherri replied back.

"So, Cherri?" Benny asked. "You wanna be leader this challenge? Your little bro's a retro gamer and you may know a few tricks up your sleeve... Um, do t-shirt sleeves even count?"

"Or sleeve tattoos?" Moana joked.

"Well, I outta ask my aunt that." Cherri commented to Moana as she giggled. "She's sporting a couple sleeve tattoos, herself! As for leadership of this challenge, I honorably accept!"

"Wow, she's got more guts than I do..." Ron replied back, as a balloon came floating next to the group. He shot it down to reveal what appeared to be the letter M. "So, what's this M for?"

"Well, it's a weapon upgrade." Cherri said, smiling. "Try it out!"

Ron did so, and inserted the M into his gun. All of a sudden, more bigger shots rang out. "So, you sure about this, Cherri? All of this game stuff is kinda new to me."

"Yeah, ditto." Xantara replied back. "I make love, not war."

Cherri grinned, as she turned around and faced what obstacles were awaiting the team.

"Just stick with me, and we shall never go hungry again!" Cherri yelled out loud and shooting everything in her path, as she ran onto an exploding bridge and fell down into the water below.

The team ran to check up on her, and breathed a sigh of relief after they saw that she was okay.

"Okay, _now_ stick with me, and we shall never go hungry again!" Cherri giggled sheepishly.

"Well, my inventory has some MREs." Marissa replied to the Entomologist as she jumped down. "Does that count?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just don't eat the toilet paper...<strong>

Nelson: Okay, here's hoping I can remember some of the lingo I heard back in my CoD days... (He thinks for a moment) ...Wow, such foul language. From a 5 year old, no less!

Yentoulis: I, for one, hate this challenge. It involves a trivial video game, which is useless in everyday life.

Ellis: If you're wondering... I had to ditch the mittens for this challenge. Turns out, shooting a firearm with them on is impossible. Almost like getting the high score in Joust. And by Joust, I mean Centipede.

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

The team were also shooting at the enemies, while Drake looked at his gun with a hint of worry on his face.

"Stella... I can't." Drake commented out loud, as Stella put a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Drake, there's no need to worry; they're NOT real, they're just game sprites." Stella replied back.

"What if I... You know, kill them?" Drake asked out loud.

"Don't worry; they won't die for real." Stella replied back.

Drake seemed relieved by that. "Really?"

"Really." Stella nodded in approval. "Now... Wanna... Um, Korpse? What's a gamer term you use? I'm kinda newbish at this stuff."

"Mop the floor with these toilet wipes?" Korpse replied back.

"Yeah, what she said." Stella said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thunder picked off the pack of mooks holding bags. "Eh, they're just dashing towards us. I seen better runs from Heidi whenever she's practicing her plays."<p>

"Thank for the compliment, but we got bigger fish to fry." Heidi replied back, as what appeared to be a gun jetted out from a wall. Aiming for the Linebacker, she dashed through the line of fire, and returned fire at it, destroying it.

Twiggy smiled. "Wow, you're pretty psyched about this challenge!"

"Hey, between football seasons, I tend to watch video game playthroughs for no apparent reason." Heidi commented back.

Thunder shrugged. "Well, whatever works for you."

"Meanwhile, we're about to enter the jungle!" Twiggy replied out loud. "With some fun AND games! Granted, we ARE in a game right now..."

With Steph and Verna, Steph was following Verna closely.

"Why do I gotta cover your ass?" Verna asked.

"Because 1. You're also a gamer... Pokemaniac. 2. If you don't protect me, your secret gets exposed... Pokemaniac. And 3. Guns N Roses can kiss my ass!" Steph snapped back.

Verna looked at Steph with a dark glare. "...My dad would like a few words to say about that last remark."

"Ooohhh, was he a lame-o groupie back in his youth?" Steph mockingly replied back to Verna. "No wonder you're completely wrong in the head. All that metal music must have transmorphed your brain into-"

Steph didn't finish that sentence, as a bullet killed Steph. She materialized back where she was killed.

"Nope. He's just a fan, thanks to him and my mom meeting up in Detention when they were in Middle School..." Verna replied back. "How's THAT for transmorphing?"

"Aw, shut up and keep on protecting me..." Steph replied back. But not before... "Pokemaniac."

Verna sighed. "If friendly fire was an option..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Guns that shoot roses? ...What a deal!<strong>

Verna: Yeah, mom was a real rebel and a troublemaker growing up. But despite all of that, I still love her anyway.

Korpse: You know, we had a Lance before we booted him. So much for any bean jokes...

Twiggy: -She is listening to _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N Roses- Why would they travel to the jungle to begin with? Or do they mean the street jungle?

* * *

><p>The team went a bit farther ahead, as they saw what appeared to be an enemy soldier, standing there and firing his weapon.<p>

"Careful, guys!" Korpse said out loud. "This guy's camping on his spot. He wants to pick us off like common grapes!"

Stella was confused, as she saw the soldier just standing there and firing his weapon. "Camping? I don't see his tent anywhere... Or a campfire."

Drake giggled slightly, as he disposed of the enemy. "Um, Stella? ...Not the kinda camping you have in mind."

Korpse was alarmed. "Wait, you don't play video games! How do you..."

Drake chuckled. "Well... my mom is a gamer, and I've... kinda picked up some tips of the trade unknowingly from her. When I was younger, I would draw what I called Ultramom, a mother based off my momma, with powers involving her video games."

Korpse smiled at Drake. "Wow... You and your mom must get along very well."

"That, we do." Drake replied back, popping another enemy. "Though I don't appreciate her... doing something that doesn't involve tea during her gaming... She even introduced me to some of her cartoons she watched as a kid."

"I adore my parents a LOT." Stella said, smiling warmly. "Ever since they adopted me when I was a baby."

"Wait... You're adopted?" Drake asked, as Stella nodded. "Don't mind me asking, but... What happened to your... birth parents?"

Stella did some thinking, as she eyed what appeared to be a letter S on the ground. "Um... Drake, want this S?"

"Sure..." Drake replied, as he picked up the S and loaded it into his gun.

"Um, you DO know that may have came out wrong, did you?" Korpse asked.

Stella did some thinking, and suddenly realized. "Awww... damn."

A short time later, the team made it to the first boss: A huge building with a couple cannons from the side.

"Ya, I be the party pooper." Ada said out loud with a fake German accent. She was promptly shot at, to where she returned fire. "Okay, okay... You're the party pooper."

"Okay, guys. We wanna take out the cannons first before letting loose on the door." Nick enquired.

"You got it!" Kade replied back, as she started to shoot wildly at the cannons. The first one exploded, and the second one was sure to follow. Soon, it was defenseless.

"Well, for a first boss, it's kinda pathetically easy." Ada commented out loud, as she too fired at the door. Soon enough, the door blew open, exposing an entrance into the base.

"Bingo!" Nicholas shouted out loud, as he hopped into the now open base. "Time to get PUMPED, gang!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the team soon followed into the base, as they patrolled around the halls.<p>

"Well, so far... This is kinda... unexciting." Ada commented. "I wanted to get pumped!"

"They'll be times to get pumped, Ada." Grace replied back. "But for now, let's enjoy this calmness."

"Why do I have a feeling that's not gonna last?" Heidi asked out loud, as the group entered a room, and turned on the lights...

Over 300 soldiers were waiting for them, guns armed.

Heidi facepalmed. "Me and my big mouth..."

Verna whistled. "Wow, where's a Swirlix with Surf when you need one?" She commented to herself in a quiet tone.

"And considering that they outnumber us currently... Who's got a Spread Shot?" Grace asked.

Everyone was silent, as Drake uneasily raised his hand.

"Good. You wanna clean up this hall?" Grace asked again.

"Um... I guess?" Drake replied back, as he started to shoot at the soldiers. They started to return fire, as the team started to defend Drake.

"Okay, I am kinda confused as why they didn't try to... You know, SHOOT us while we were talking?" Thunder asked out loud while hitting some enemies.

"I dunno... But there's only one thing bugging me... There's no letter D's." Twiggy lamented. "And Charlene wants the D!"

"Why would Charlene want the D?" A confused Thunder asked. "And who is this Charlene?"

"Eh, I gave my rifle a girl's name." Twiggy replied back grinning. "Does everyone?"

"Not to my knowledge." Thunder answered, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, you would have to play the Metal Slug series for the D Power Up.<strong>

Twiggy: -She is trying to bend a letter L- Come on, even if it's a lowercase D, Charlene'll accept it!

Verna: Yeah, I was quite surprised to find out Swirlix can learn Surf in my run of Pokemon X.

Korpse: Useless info time! Contra is known as Prototector in the UK. It was some kinda law involving not wanting kids to be exposed to killing other humans in video games. But maiming robots is A-Okay!

Drake: I'm just glad those sprites aren't getting hurt; I must have taken out roughly a LOT of them.

Stella: While I wanted to tell Drake my story... I didn't want to unintentionally upset him during the challenge... Cause it may get a bit tearjerky.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

They too, got past the Jungle and were in the base, and getting by with very little difficulty. They were busy taking on waves of various enemies, and were nearly wrapped up with them. But what really prevented further investigation was...

"A wall?" Yentoulis said out loud. "Well, there's no use staying here. Let's head back."

Just then, bullets flew past the obnoxious nerd, as the wall blew up behind him.

"You were saying, Yento?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"It's NOT Yento! It's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis shouted out loud. "God! Will you idiots ever get it right?!"

"Eh, quit being a gnat." Cherri replied back. "Time to bust up a computer!"

Indeed, Cherri was right. Standing in front of them appeared to be a giant console. There were lights all around the console, and some guns surrounding it as well.

"So... How do we wreck up this computer?" Benny asked the group. "Aside of shooting it up, or course."

"Simple. Feed it a computer virus." Yentoulis snarked back. "That'll wreck any computer."

"Really? Cool! Let's feed it a Nelson virus!" Olivia exclaimed out loud as she looked at Nelson. "The cutie's our resident Chihiro!"

"Um... Chihiro? What?" Nelson asked, looking very confused.

"Okay, whoever this Chihiro is... Let's feed Nelson to it!" Yentoulis commented out loud.

"Um, I dunno..." Marissa replied back, looking unsure of that task, as she got shot at. Unfortunately, she didn't dodge in time, and was promptly downed.

Ellis seeing his friend die (And respawn back to life), got him upset and angry. So upset, he started to fire his gun at the console with a dark snarl on his face.

"Grrrr... You're gonna PAY for what you did to my friend!" Ellis shouted out loud. "And this is for killing off Bambi! And by Bambi, I mean his mom!"

With Ellis' anger and skill at shooting at the console, they managed to destroy the console with relative ease. Marissa calmly walked up to Ellis.

"Ellis? You feeling okay?" Marissa asked.

Ellis took some deep breaths, and sighed. "Yeah... Sorry about that, but I just get so frustrated if a good friend is hurt by another force."

Marissa smiled at those words. "You're a good friend, Ellis. Maybe after the contest, I could introduce you to my LARPing group?"

"Yeah, though I'm not sure what I would be..." Ellis replied back. "But either case, here's the elevator."

The Geeks then boarded two separate elevators, which started to lift them up, complete with appropriate music to boot.

"Is that the music from Super Mario Land?" Cherri asked. "Sounds... rather appropriate."

"Yeah, if you nearly got installed and virus-scanned by someone with a lotta BO." Nelson commented out loud.

"And roof floor!" Sting shouted out loud, having his gun ready. "Ding-Ding!"

The Geeks ran outside the shaft, and looked up at the large cliff awaiting them.

"Wow... Talk about a large cliff..." Moana commented out loud with a whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Talk about a cliffhanger, though not really.<strong>

Moana: I don't know anything about cliffs! We're just glad that we can hop high enough in this world!

Olivia: Think if I hop high enough, I'll accidentally show Sting my undies?

* * *

><p>A little ways into the ascent up the cliff, the team started to realize that the enemies started to look rather... robotic.<p>

Cherri giggled at that trait. "Okay, Chris. I'll give you that one, for sure."

"Wait, give Chris what?" Benny asked.

"Well, back in the day, in the UK, the characters were replaced with robots." Cherri explained. "It's due to some silly law about not wanting other humans to die in a video game. So, they replaced them with souless robots, instead!"

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Benny replied.

"Hey, when your cool little bro's a retro gamer like mom... You tend to pick up this info." Cherri said out loud.

"Enough with the trivial knowledge about a stupid game series, let's keep it up!" Yentoulis snapped at the two.

A short time later, Mozart ran across what appeared to be a letter B. He picked it up, and started to flash several colors.

"Whoa, gnarly light show, man!" Mozart said out loud.

"I think that means your invincible, Mozart!" Nelson shouted back at him, picking off an enemy along the way.

"If you say so, buddy..." Mozart replied back, as he started to run towards some enemies, taking them out instantly.

"Okay!" Nelson said with a grin, as he was tapped on the shoulder by Xantara.

"Er, Nelson?" Xantara asked. "Why is that guy in a scuba suit... In a waterfall?"

"I'm thinking he's camping in an alcove behind the falls." Nelson answered. "I'm quite surprised he isn't being sent down thanks to the falls, though."

"That... Actually kinda makes sense." Xantara replied back at him.

* * *

><p>The team did a decent job scaling the waterfall, though the enemies shot at them a few times. And at the top of the waterfall...<p>

"Ugh..." Gagged Benny. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

A giant creature, who would have felt at home in the _Alien_ franchise towered above the Geeks. Extending its arms towards them, it started to hurl fireballs at the gang.

"Guys, quick! Go for the arms!" Cherri ordered, as the team started to shoot at the arms, all while dodging the fireballs tossed at them. Eventually, they destroyed the arms, leaving the head for them to deal with. It instantly vomited out fireballs at the two closest people under the head (Nelson and Ron), killing them.

Xantara, seeing her friends die (And later respawn) like that, had her turning her head towards the giant alien, who was looking at the new age girl, and gave it a hard glare.

"You vomited on my buddies..." Xantara muttered out loud. "Time to go Downward Dog, bud!"

"Er, is that an actual pose, Xantara?" Ron asked.

"Seriously, I never saw Xantara this upset before..." Nelson replied back at Ron.

She fired wildly at the alien's head, not giving it a chance to breathe. Everyone was watching Xantara go wild at it.

"Um... Wow, Xantara's really in the zone." An impressed Moana commented. "I always thought she didn't play games."

"Must have been something that's been awaken inside her when her friends bit it..." Ellis also said out loud. "We tend to do stuff if something happens to our friends."

"And she's dodging fireballs like no one's business..." Marissa commented as well. "Her Evasive stat must have skyrocketed..."

Soon enough, the alien's head exploded, along with part of the base it was guarding.

"Whoa, Xantara! You dealt with that meanie..." Nelson exclaimed. "And you never even played Contra!"

Xantara smiled back at Nelson. "Hey, she barbecued you and Ron... I thought I would... Return the flavor."

Everyone looked at Xantara with a confused look, as some crickets chirped in the distance.

"What? I thought that joke was funny..." Xantara pouted.

Wasting no time, the Geeks hopped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well, that's unexpected coming from someone practicing Yoga.<strong>

Xantara: Wow... I never thought I had that in me. Though what would be another pose to use for a phrase if this ever occurred again?

Ron: Okay, I gotta admit... That was awesome seeing Xantara shoot up that alien... (He blushes for a second, as he shakes it off.) No... She may backstab me... But she does whip up a nice tea...

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

The Populars also climbed up the Waterfall, and took out the next base with ease. After riding up the elevator, they were met with some snow blowing in their faces.

"Whoa, welcome to the Predator Christmas Special, guys!" Twiggy shouted out loud, shielding herself from the blowing snow with her arm.

"I'm more partial to..." Drake commented, as he did some thinking. "Um... Dang, there's too many Christmas specials out there."

"Even _Die Hard_?" Korpse asked. "I Livestreamed that last year around Christmastime!"

"I'm more partial to _Lethal Weapon_." Ada replied back with a grin.

Verna was keeping a watch through the environment, however. She saw a line of trees, and looked at the team.

"Guys, heads up!" Verna alerted the team. "Some grenades are gonna be flying your way soon!"

"What, these things that look like Thermoses?" Grace said out loud, as one hit her on the head, killing her. Respawning, she shrugged. "Okay... Make that explosive Thermoses."

"Did it really keep cold drinks cold?" Nicholas asked himself. "I wouldn't know, wasn't allowed to use one."

Nicholas was then shot by an enemy behind a turret. Respawining back, he ducked underneath the turret's bullets and opened fire, destroying the enemy.

"Guys, heads up! The difficulty has risen!" Nicholas said out loud.

"Boy, I'll say!" Twiggy replied back. "Speaking of which, I always thought ice levels were kinda... Well, slippery than a buttered Thanksgiving turkey."

"Twiggy, shush!" Korpse scolded the cheerleader. "You don't want Chris to romhack and make this game any tougher, do you?"

"Personally, I expect that from you, Korpse." Heidi replied back with a grin. "Everyone loves a good challenge; my school even gave an undefeated team last year a run for their money."

The Populars went through the level without much hassle. They even crossed a row of pillars that were jutting out of a body of water.

Heidi peeked down at what appears to be a scuba-diver in the cold water. "Wow... Hypothermia, much?"

After crossing the pillars, they then stepped on what happened to be hard steel. A slight rumble was occurring under their feet, as they looked to see what appeared to be an armored vehicle coming towards them.

"So, how do we get outta THIS mess?" Kade asked.

"Simple... Shoot at it until it dies." Ada replied back, smirking, as she did just that, causing the vehicle to explode.

"Well... That works." Kade commented.

"Huh... I always thought that was exclusive to the Cyberdemon from Doom..." Heidi inquired.

* * *

><p>The team continued on, and after destroying another armored vehicle, they went through the rest of the level, as they approached an entrance to what was assumed to be the main base.<p>

"So, all we gotta do is blow the doors in and enter, right?" Steph asked. "Sounds simple."

"Err... Not exactly." Korpse replied, as what appeared to be an UFO appeared from above them. But before the UFO could get a single shot in, it exploded in mid-air, surprising the team...

"Um... When did that happen? UFOs don't just magically explode." Verna asked out loud, confused at the situation at hand. "_Unless an Electrode was flying it..._"

The cause of the explosion soon exposed itself. It appeared to be an Alien Queen from the Alien series. It floated down, almost like it was greeting the crew.

"Okay... Even I know you're not part of this game..." Drake commented out loud, as he looked up at the giant Alien Queen looking down at him.

"I guess Chris DID romhack the game after all..." Heidi replied out loud.

"Technically, in the arcade version of Super C, you DID have to fight an Alien Queen, so it's not exactly a romhack." Korpse lectured out loud. "Sure, it borders on SO many copyright laws, but man... It felt AWESOME! I'll give Chris props for that one"

"But Bill and Lance were guys with some sweet and yummy muscles!" Verna replied back. "The only one that comes close to them is Thunder and Drake, to an extent! But, judging by the look of the football playing sound clap currently..."

Thunder was also looking up at the Queen, looking **COMPLETELY** frightened.

"S***... Nightmares from 5 years old..." Thunder muttered, with fear in his eyes.

"Okay... How about Drake?" Verna asked. "He's the tallest of us all, and he seems to be brave as well."

Drake too, looked a tad bit frightened, though not to the extent of Thunder. He was wanting to fire away at it, but was too scared to do so.

Verna sighed in defeat. "Well... We're f*****... Unless someone else has any ideas?"

Stella looked at the Alien Queen, and grinned.

"This is for scaring my mom back when she was growing up!" Stella yelled out loud, as she began her attack on the Alien Queen. Dodging its various tail swipes and spitting acid, she shot at it with persise aim.

Everyone was looking at Stella with amazment.

"Um, this IS the same Stella, right?" Grace asked out loud.

"I assume so. She's really kicking ass!" Korpse answered, grinning. "When did our sweet singer turn into an action girl?"

Grace looked back at Drake, and grinned. "Drake's gonna be one lucky apple someday."

Korpse was confused. "Wait, huh? What do you mean?"

Grace shrugged. "Eh, just me rambling."

At that time, Stella was finishing off the Alien Queen, with a confident look on her face.

"And that's for getting near my friends... Jerk." Stella spat out, as she turned towards the team, who were still impressed at Stella's feat. "Well, this... Um, bug's down for the count... Do they count as bugs?"

"Wow." Heidi said out loud with a shock expression on her face, ignoring Stella's question. "I... never thought you had it in you."

"Eh, when mom tells you stories about having to go to therapy due to a dangerous horror movie villain, you tend to want to get revenge on said monster." Stella commented back, as he turned towards Thunder and Drake. "You guys okay?"

Drake smiled. "Yeah... I'll be fine. But someone may wanna comfort Thunder."

Indeed, Thunder was still frightened. Twiggy walked over to the frightened benchwarmer.

"Thunder? Stella killed that alien for us. It won't be bothering us anymore, okay?" Twiggy said out loud.

"Alien... Chestburster... Death..." Thunder muttered in a frightened trance.

"Hey, tell you what. After this challenge, I'll treat you to my favorite fish supreme! Rah, Rah, Rah?" Twiggy whispered into Thunder's ear.

The sound of that caused Thunder to break outta his trance. "Rah, Rah, Rah." He replied back with a sweet smile

"Anyways, enough gabbing! The base has opened up! Let's do this s***!" Korpse yelled out loud with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Thinking with their stomach.<strong>

Korpse: Thinking with food... Nice strat, Twiggy!

Stella: Yeah, my mom accidentally saw a death scene in _Alien_ when she was 5 years old. She had too many sleepless nights and received a fear of dark places. It took her years to get over that fear, however...

Steph: When did Stella turn into a challenge threat overnight?! Interesting... I shall keep an eye out on her...

Verna: Yeeeaaahhh, guess our resident tall and handsome is kinda a real AZ. ...Only Drake's a tad bit shorter and kinder from what I heard. Seriously, though. That AZ guy was HUGE! ...And to be honest, I really don't like men with muscles, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

They too, got past the second base and the Snow Field with little difficulty. They were now in the Energy Zone, and crossing some huge steps. Firing at the groups of enemies headed their way, they were commenting to pass the time.

"Dang, guys! These creeps keep on coming, huh?" Ron replied back.

"Yeah. You think after that Queen that Ellis killed, we be facing off against Xenomorphs by now." Benny commented out loud.

"Or Xenomorphs piloting robots?" Cherri replied back. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Quite frankly, this has been a waste of time." Yentoulis said out loud rudely.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a time-waster, Yenty!" Olivia commented out loud. "Almost like my favorite anime."

Yentoulis glared at Olivia. "The name is NOT Yenty, it's Yentoulis! God, I'm with retards currently."

Shortly afterwards, they were greeted by a pillar of fire shooting downwards. They were stumped on how they could continue on.

"So... Should we jump just when its going up, so we don't get barbecued?" Moana asked.

"It... seems to be the only way, sadly." Marissa replied back. "Unless anyone has a really high Fire Resistance..."

"If only Pokemon Type Science existed for real... We send Moana ahead." Ellis commented. "She would be a Water Type."

The team crossed through the fire pillar with some difficulty, all while taking down some more enemies headed their way. Soon, they came across a vertical section with some fire beams going horizontal.

"Guys? I think we should jump and instantly duck." Nelson commented. "Cause none of us wants a tanned hide."

"Cause I already have one." Moana joked back, as the group looked back at her. "Cause I'm a sea faring gal?"

"Not the kinda tanning we're thinking of." Ron commented, with a bit of a shiver.

"I thought it was a good joke." Moana pouted.

* * *

><p>The group got past the obstacle, as they looked at the obstacle that was presented to them; another fire pillar shooting down.<p>

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure THIS out." Yentoulis said out loud, as he hopped down. He was promptly barbecued by a horizontal fire beam.

"So... Yento found out that this was a trap." Marissa commented, as she shot at a power up box, releasing a letter B. "And no wonder; very sneaky, programmers."

"So... We gotta think up a strat." Mozart replied out loud. "Hmm... If Marissa can grab that invisibility, and can glide through the level..."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm game!" Marissa said, smiling. "Though, who wants to bet the programmers planned it this way?"

"In either case, it's all you, Marissa! I think if you get far enough, we'll spawn away from this obstacle?" Moana asked. "Me and Cherri can lend a life to the cause."

Marissa grinned as she gave a thumbs up as both Cherri and Moana jumped down, activating the traps. When they did die, Marissa jumped down and snagged the letter B. Running as fast as she could, she got past several fire beams, and towards an opening. While some of the other campers died during Marissa's attempt, they knew it was for the best. Upon respawning, they nodded at Marissa's feat.

"Well, for a difficult part, I think we did decently well." Marissa said out loud.

"Yeah. Well, ready to resume kicking ass?" Cherri asked, cocking her gun as everyone nodded.

The team continued through the level, avoiding obstacles and taking down enemies, as they eventually reached an opening. At the end awaited what appeared to be the entrance to a hangar. On top of the door read a somewhat chilling message.

"Super Soldier 005?" Sting asked, as the hangar opened its door, and a HUGE muscular male stepped out. He was heavily armored, except for its upper body. It was also wearing a mask. It looked at the campers with interest.

"Huh. This pretty easy." The Super Soldier said in some broken English. "You fight well, but it time to break you."

"Er... Aren't you Ivan Drago, by any chance?" Ellis asked. "And by Drago, I mean Sgt. Chris Kenner?"

"Um, aren't they played by the same actor?" Marissa whispered back.

"So, who challenge me?" The Super Soldier said to the group.

Everyone looked intimated by the huge man looking back at them.

"So, how, or who, shall defeat this slab of a man?" Moana asked out loud. "I only dealt with one of them in my lifetime, and that's because he stole my Wiley's ice cream!"

"Perhaps stabbing it in the extraction point of your liquids will do." Yentoulis replied back, as he looked at Benny.

"Um, Yent? I've don't got my sword on me." Benny commented.

"The NAME is NOT Yent! It's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis snapped back at Benny in outrage.

"Guys, please!" Cherri scolded the two. "You can bug each other about what to call Yentoulis later. Now, we gotta think up who to use to defeat this Road Warrior wannabe."

The team did some more thinking, as...

"I can do it." Nelson said out loud.

"Wait, you?" Ron asked. "You're the shortest team member, aside of Ellis. Explain?"

"Well, me being I'm the shortest, I would have a much smaller hitbox. Contrast with the Popular's Drake, who would have a large hitbox." Nelson taught out loud. "Though, with how I have a feeling he's not that mean to start off with..."

"So... That giant over there may try to hit you, but you can attempt to dodge his moves?" Xantara asked.

"I can hear, you know." The Super Soldier shouted back.

"That's the gist of it." Nelson whispered to Xantara. "Let's do this."

Nelson walked up to the Super Soldier, and looked up at the tall figure.

"Sir? I volunteer as tribute. I shall fight you." Nelson shouted towards him.

Behind the mask, the Super Soldier smirked.

"They have little girl fight their battle. This be over quickly." The Super Soldier replied out loud.

Nelson sighed, as his face turned from embarasment to confident. "I may look like a little girl, but... I can prove to you that even they can pack a punch! Let's go!"

The fight started, as Nelson started to shoot at the Super Soldier. The Super Soldier then started to charge at Nelson, as he hopped over it with ease.

"What, how?" The Super Soldier asked out loud. "I programmed to ram you."

Nelson smiled. "Me and my sis watched Game Grumps together while she was... Anyways, I'm still taking you down!" He said, with a singing voice.

"You still be broken." The Super Soldier replied back, as he repeated the same strategy, with Nelson hopping over his spiked shoulders. Nelson continued to shoot at the Super Soldier, as he managed to do something he didn't expect would happen...…

...He blew off the Soldier's mask, revealing a face whiched looked VERY alien to everyone.

Nelson was shocked. "Wow, man... You're one UG-LY motherjumper!"

Everyone was looking at Nelson with confusion.

"...Motherjumper?" Ron asked, confused.

"I didn't wanna upset anyone watching the show by using any harder swears." Nelson said back, as he continued to battle against the Super Soldier. Eventually, the Super Soldier was down for the count.

"You may beat me... But you won't defeat me." The Super Soldier said out loud, as some beeping noises was now sounding.

"Guys?" Nelson asked the team, as he began to run into the Hangar. "RUN!"

"Wait, run?" Marissa asked out loud, as the beeping began to get more faster. "S***! FOLLOW NELSON, GUYS!"

The rest of the Geeks followed suit, as the Super Soldier EXPLODED, leaving a very huge crater where he once was.

Now inside the hangar, the team were catching their breath, as they looked ahead at whatever was awaiting them.

"So... This isn't like any hangar we know..." Benny said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Explosive Finish<strong>

Sting: Wow... Nelson actually took on a giant... and WON. He may look cute, but he's actually tough...

Nelson: Okay, even when playing cute games, I know a darn bomb whenever I see one!

Olivia: Wow, Nelson's kick ass! And he's actually a dude? I always thought he was a girl! Well, then... He's off my target for winning Sting.

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

The Populars were now in the Hangar, as they were greeted by claws that were extending downwards.

"Great, now the Claw will choose who goes and who stays..." Verna sarcastically said out loud.

"Yeah, for a plushie that my mom spent 2 dollars attempting to get in a claw machine..." Drake replied back. "I got it for 25 cents."

"Still... After that Super Soldier... You think we would be facing off against muscled beings." Steph said out loud, getting close to Drake. "Men with sweet muscles..."

Drake was confused. "Um, I... really don't have any muscles to be honest."

"GUYS! Check me out!" Heidi shouted out loud in glee, as she peeked out from inside a mine cart. "Look, I'm Donkey Kong!"

"Or course you are." Ada replied back, as she ran ahead and didn't watch where she was going. She was promptly greeted by a spiked wall, costing her a life.

"Great, now we got spiked walls to contend with." Verna replied out loud.

"Well, before we all end up with body piercings all over, let's give this place an extreme makeover!" Cherri shouted out loud, as the team began to shoot at the walls.

A short time later, Drake shot at a portion of a wall, and a letter B came out. Shrugging, he picked it up and started to flash different colors. Running ahead of the team, he was destroying obstacles left and right, as he got to the final bit of the stage as the invisibility ran out.

"Well... At least we're close to the end of the stage..." Drake said, as he turned around to see the team, respawning behind him with a confused look at him. "Um... Too far?"

The team pressed on, as they reached their final obstacle: The enterance to another fortress.

"Okay, guys. I can bet there's gonna be enemies coming from the shutters, so stay on your toes!" Heidi said out loud.

"What if you don't have any?" Kade joked out loud, pointing at her prostectics.

"Eh, who cares? Let's just aim for that cross up there." Twiggy said, grinning as she shot up what appeared to be a cross on the top of the shutters. The damage done to it soon caused it to explode, as Twiggy jumped into the resulting hole with a grin. Heidi followed suit.

"Okay, team! Let's do this s***!" Heidi replied out loud with a grin, as the Linebacker and the Cheerleader began to run through the hall... And their grins disappeared once they realized...

…

...Something was very seriously wrong.

"Um... I don't think we're... In a normal environment, anymore." Heidi commented to Twiggy.

"Yeah... It looks like... Yuck." Twiggy replied back, as the team joined the duo.

"Er, did that wall just move?" Stella asked out loud, talking about the current alien environment around them.

"I... don't think that's a wall, Stella. At ALL." Drake replied back, as he fired back at the shrimp-like creature inching close to the Idol.

"And welcome to Nightmare Fuel central..." Nicholas commented. "Population, US."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>onfessional: Better than a killer clown.<strong>**

Grace: -She looks frightened- Um... I've seen enough Japanese Anime to know where THIS is going...

* * *

><p>Charging down the alien path and firing at shrimp-like creatures, they were stopped by an obstacle of what appeared to be a pillar of cracked eggs. A large alien with its neck sticking out was looking at the crew. It looked like it was about to hurl... And indeed it did. Coming out of its mouth appeared to be...<p>

"So THAT'S where that shrimp was coming from!" Steph said out loud. "I am SO done with shrimp for life!"

"Personally... I kinda like popcorn shrimp, to be honest." Verna replied back at her.

"And there's HUNDREDS of way to cook shrimp!" Twiggy commented out loud. "It's totes the fruit of the sea, even!"

Grace grinned at that, as she looked up at one of the shrimp-like enemies and tried to chow down on it. The ended result ended with a dead Grace, who later respawned.

"Awww, it tastes like death!" Grace pouted. "Sigh... Talk about false advertising."

"Er, I don't think those shrimp are consumable, hon." Twiggy replied back. "At least... I hope not."

A few moments passed, as they destroyed the alien, leaving what remained of its neck; a stump. The cracked eggs were destroyed as well. Pressing forward and hopping over the acidic pools, they were presented with their next few obstacles.

"Are those... MOUTHS in the wall?!" Steph protested. "Very... EEEEWWW!"

"Personally, I find it rather cool." Korpse replied, as she shot at the mouths, destroying them. "But if it'll shut you up..."

"Besides, I think we should destroy them, if only to keep them from spitting at us." Stella enquired. "But nevertheless, let's follow your lead, Korpse."

Korpse nodded, as she and the team continued to blast away at the mouths encased in the walls. They continued on through the alien-like environment, as they were approaching what is assumed to be a hallway.

"Okay, guys... Be prepared for a heart attack... Literally." Korpse said out loud.

Ada was skeptable. "Not... actually, right?"

They continued down the hall, as Korpse was suddenly worried.

"Um, should we be facing off against a Facehugger expy by now?" Korpse asked.

"Maybe they're late to the party?" Kade replied back.

Korpse reached the end of the hall, as...

"Late, my ass!" Korpse said out loud. "The bloody boss is GONE!"

Steph reached the hall last. "Well, no boss here, let's go home."

Steph turned around and was about to leave, as what appeared to be a jellyfish creature greeted the Gossip Girl. She turned around.

"What... The F***... is THAT?!" Steph yelled out loud, pointing at the creature.

"I dunno... They weren't in any Contra games!" Korpse said out loud, as she scanned the room, while everyone was shooting at it with no avail. Eventually... "Guys! Quickly! I found an elevator!"

"Then less talking and more elevating!" Steph replied back, as the team got on the elevator, and Korpse rapidly pressed the down button.

* * *

><p>Having escaped the creature, the elevator started to desend... And once they reached their floor...<p>

"Bottom Floor, Hot Topic and Orange Julius, ding ding!" Twiggy joked out loud, as the team exited the elevator. They could see that the current place they were in wasn't Contra, anymore...

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh... Guys?" Korpse asked. "I don't think we're in Contra, anymore."

"Boy, I'll say..." Stella replied back, rubbing the back of her head...

Several of the creatures they encountered earlier were scattered around the place... And they were out for blood. Mainly... The Popular's blood...

* * *

><p>Yep... The campers just arrived right into... Metroid? Yep, its a meledy of NES games, all right.<p>

NEXT TIME: The campers tour Tourian... With explosive results. And a camper is eliminated.


	11. B, A, Select Start!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: A contestant will say some words that may be insulting to some. Please note that I do NOT mean what I say, at all. But the younger fans may wanna read with an adult or an older sibling.**

Happy early Single's Awareness Day! Here's hoping we singles find love someday!

This part, we conclude the challenge!

Chapter Set! Read Away Fast!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Having gotten through the Hangar and Alien's Lair with ease, they were at the start of Tourian, looking down at the Metroids gathering, ready for their meal.

"So... You DID say your little brother is a retro gamer..." Benny said out loud. "That, and your mom has a tattoo of these Metroids on her upper back. Any strat to defeat them?"

"Well, it IS generous enough for Chris to leave us these letter I's." Cherri replied back. "Along with a second firearm."

"Something I know FAR too much about." Nelson commented. "Video Game Generosity is a thing for a reason. If they leave stuff behind for us to use, we are GONNA need them."

"Whatever, let's just blast them with our old weapons, like before." Yentoulis commented, as he began to shoot at one of the Metroids... Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Yento..." Ellis stated in a deadpan tone.

"Yentoulis!" Yentoulis scolded back.

"Right. Yentoulis. If it didn't work the first time, what's the chance it's gonna work now? Besides, regular bullets are useless against them." Ellis lectured. "It's modeled after a jellyfish, and jellyfish are mostly water. And by water, I mean 70% water. The rest of it is mostly poison. And fleshy stuff."

Moana smiled gently at Ellis. "Someone's been learning a little about sea-life from someone."

"Let's not forget to mention that they're also a HUGE annoyance in the Pokemon games." Mozart commented, as he turned towards Cherri. "So, how do we defeat these tubular science projects that's gone completely bogus and pear shaped?"

"Observe." Cherri answered, as she shot at a Metroid inching close to her, then picked up a secondary weapon, and started to fire missiles at it. A few shots later, the Metroid was destroyed. "Hey, when you have a little bro that plays retro games, you tend to learn these things."

"So, in short... Lay a Frozen status effect on the Metroid, then explode it with missiles?" Marissa asked, as she smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Yeah." Ron replied out loud, as he had a Metroid attempting to suck him dry. "Now will this jerk just let it go?!"

Xantara shot at the Metroid, freezing it, and then blew it up with a few missiles.

"Thanks, Xantara." Ron thanked the New Age girl. "And I can't believe I made a Frozen reference!"

"Hey, my fault for giving us the Earworm status effect." Marissa commented out loud. "But what else can you name an alternative for the frozen status effect?"

Ellis shrugged. "I dunno. The cold... well, bothered me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author apologizes for all the Frozen references.<strong>

Ellis: Shame too... I used to like the Winter season... And Christmastime... Until my sis spoiled it for me.

Moana: Ellis reminds me of my little bro. Bright, and always eager to learn. Dude needs a sweetheart after what he went through.

Sting: -He is singing- Bees A-buzz, Something, Something But Thou Must, Jackie got a tribal tattoo in Summer... -He suddenly realizes he was singing- Wait, did I fluff up the lyrics, again? -He facepalms- DO-H!

* * *

><p>In the next room, after Benny blew a hole through the door, they stepped in and were greeted by what appeared to be...<p>

"Electronic Cherrios?" Sting asked out loud. "True they lower cholesterol, but these can also lower your HP as well."

"Personally, I'm fond of Fruity Pebbles, myself." Nelson commented out loud, as an intercom came on.

"Fruity?" Said a voice over the intercom. "I'll let you know what's fruity... Your eventual demise... WOOOOO!"

Yentoulis sighed. "Great... So we're battling Audrey 2."

Ron was concerned. "Um, yeah. Anyone brought any weed killer?" He asked, looking at Xantara.

"Sad to say, I don't have any on me..." Xantara replied back.

"Count me out as well." Cherri also said out loud. "I may be a tad bit knowledgeable about plants, what with my profession and all, but I don't have any weed killing properties on me."

Meanwhile, Mozart noted a pic on the wall. It appeared to be a picture of a rather tall and obese male wearing what appeared to be a crown on his head. Underneath the pic was a caption that read "King Hippo". But something was concerning Mozart... The King Hippo in the picture... Was blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And not a member of the Blue Man Group<strong>

Mozart: King Hippo, dude? If you're watching this... Seriously, dude... Get medical attention right freakin' now. Cause that HAS to be a very severe case of Hypothermia.

* * *

><p>The team continued through the corridor, blasting away at the Metroids, as the intercom came on again.<p>

"Soooooo, having fun destroying my babies, are we?" The voice said out loud.

"Err... Should we call them babies to begin with?" Nelson asked. "I mean, what's the lifecycle of a Metroid to begin with, in the first place? I should ask Korpse later."

"From what I recall, they can get huge..." Cherri replied back towards Nelson. "Which in Super Metroid..."

Her eyes took on a dark glare.

"Ugh... 16-Bit Mother Brain, you piece of s***..." Cherri muttered under her breath.

"I wasssssssss talking to you all. Not the young girl and her GIRLFRIEND." The voice said over the intercom.

Nelson was alarmed. "Hey, whoa! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"It doesn't look that way to meeeeeeee!" The voice said over the intercom as it went off.

Nelson sighed, as Cherri put a hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Hey, don't listen to that troll." Cherri inquired with a gentle smile. "Besides, I ship you and Korpse together, anyway."

"Yeah... So, shall we continue on?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Yeah... Let's give this GIRLFRIEND some brain freeze." Cherri replied, grinning, as the intercom buzzed to life again.

"I heard that!" The voice scolded the two, surprising them.

* * *

><p>In the next room, the Geeks started to go down, as the intercom came on again.<p>

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were yoooooooouuuu... WHOOO!" The voice said through the intercom. "In fact, I know everything about you!"

"Like what?" Sting asked.

"Like I know the writing Nantwich lad played a lot of Resident Evil 4!" The voice answered. "And that the girlfriend is adopted!"

Nelson was alarmed, and angered. "Wait a moment, Miracle-Gro! I'm adopted! Where did you get this information?!"

"Yeah, that first bit with the Nantwich lad doesn't make any sense at all!"Marissa shouted out loud.

The voice continued. "That's not all! The Psychopath of Total Drama Brains Vs. Brawns is..."

The voice didn't finish, as a missile was fired at the intercom, destroying it.

"Vital Blabbing Apparatus..." Cherri commented with a grin as she blew into her gun barrel. "Destroyed."

"Um, you DO know that months from now, people will know this information?" Benny asked.

Cherri sighed. "Yeah, you may be right. At least we shut her up for a while."

* * *

><p>The team continued to go down, blasting away at any Cherrio shaped blasts and any Metroids, and blasted through a door to another room. Once they were inside the room...<p>

"I'm baaaaaacccccckkkkkk!" The voice rang out.

"As per usual." Mozart snarked back.

"You'll be happy to note that moi herself is in the next room." The voice replied back. "Don't keep a lady in charge waiting. WHOOOOOO!"

The intercom went off, as the team looked at each other.

"So... Who wants to take her on?" Ellis asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I spy, with my little eye...<strong>

Nelson: I would take her on, if only to get back at that adoption remark. I don't mind my adopted parents, it's just so personal being different from them.

Cherri: Okay... Tips and tricks for trimming your Audrey 2... -She gulped- Bend over and kiss your carcass goodbye? We're screwed more than a bug in a spiderweb!

* * *

><p>In the next room, tubes and pipes greeted the geeks. They entered, as they started to destroy some of the tubes blocking their path.<p>

"Okay, this is for ALL the marbles." Benny said, as he shot at the tubes. "Go DOWN!"

"My, my... What a unruly guest..." The voice replied out loud. "Well, it would be RUDE as to not expose every inch of myself."

The tubes exploded simultaneously as the team shrugged as they made their way towards what awaited them...

"Guys?" Cherri asked out loud. "This ain't no Mother Brain I know."

Cherri was correct, to an extent. Because what awaited the team was a brain... Which appeared to be wearing a LOT of make-up.

"Then what other Mother Brains DO you know? I am THE Mother Brain, girl! WOOOO!" The voice, known as Mother Brain snarked back.

"THE Mother Brain?" Marissa asked. "Maybe you may be born with it... Maybe it's Maybelene... I dunno..."

"Whatever, let's shoot this thing!" Yentoulis replied back, as he shot a missile at the glass tube keeping Mother Brain in, breaking it.

"GAH! You made me smear my eyeliner!" Mother Brain snapped back.

"Er, I know a place where you can get some non-smear eyeliner." Sting lectured, as a thought hit him. "Wait... why am I telling this to an evil, stationary brain in a jar?"

"Whatever, we gotta keep these rings in check, while some people blast the heck outta this here Mother Brain." Ron suggested.

"Technically, they're called Rinkas." Nelson commented.

Ron sighed. "NOW you tell us."

"Me and Cherri can do it." Marissa and Cherri nodded, as they turned towards Mother Brain.

Cherri grinned. "Hey, Mother Brain! Time for a healthy dose of Brain Food!" She yelled out loud, as both Cherri and Marissa shot missiles at the Mother Brain. "Okay, that sounded a LOT better coming outta Moana's mouth."

"Whatever, let's keep on Engaging Momma, Mother Fluffer!" Marissa replied back.

The two girls continued to shoot missiles at Mother Brain, until eventually, the room started to shake.

"WHOOOO! You beaten me, gal pals!" Mother Brain yelled out loud in her dying words. "But you'll save a seat for the fireworks, won't you?"

Mother Brain then closed her eyes, as she faded away from existence, as the room continued to shake.

"Fireworks?" Benny asked, as he realized what she meant. "Oh... S***."

"What do you mean, Oh, s***?" Ron asked, as a message appeared on the Monitor.

TIME BOMB SET: GET OUT FAST!

"Oh... S***." Ron muttered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Run, Run! Before you're well done! ...Wait, that's another game.<strong>

Olivia: Wow, that Mother Brain was... well, a thing, to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

They too, were finishing off Mother Brain, as she did the same speech to the two.

"WHOOOO! You beaten me, gal pals!" Mother Brain yelled out loud in her dying words. "But you'll save a seat for the fireworks, won't you?"

"Fireworks? Like Cragmite-Blasters?" Stella asked out loud, as Mother Brain faded into non-existance, and the same message came onto the monitor.

"Enough daydreaming, guys! We gotta escape!" Ada yelled out loud, as Heidi SPED past the DJ. "Whoa, what's gotten into her?"

"Place shaking!" Heidi said in a panic, as she began to jump on the platforms. "Rocks falling... Everyone will die..."

"Heidi, wait up!" Grace yelled towards Heidi, to no avail. "Come on, guys. Heidi knows the way outta this place."

The team continued to jump out of the long pit, and while some of them slipped up, they managed to reach the elevator going up.

"Finally, we're nearly outta this place." Steph commented, as the elevator stopped... In the Alien's Lair. "What the hell?! How did we end up back HERE of all places?!"

"No time, Steph! We gotta run and escape!" Kade replied back. "There's no enemies in here, as far as I know. And Heidi's WAY ahead of us by this point."

* * *

><p>The team continued to make a break for it, as they got outta the Alien's Lair with ease, and spotted what appeared to be a helicopter outside the hangar. Heidi was already inside, and shivering in COMPLETE fear.<p>

"Well, Heidi has a way of finding aircraft, despite her shaking in fear. Now..." Korpse replied. "Who wants to fly this thing?"

Kade smiled. "I can do so. I owe a lot to these things. And now, I get to save your butts."

Kade jumped into the driver's seat, as everyone else piled in. As soon as Kade started it up, a solitary Metroid latched itself onto the side of the helicopter, perhaps the same one from earlier.

Twiggy hung onto a railing, as she looked at the Metroid, and grinned.

"I'm afraid you're in a... NO FRY ZONE." Twiggy commented out loud, as she shot at the Metroid, freezing it and making it fall off, with its body shattering on the ground.

Kade did some pretty tricky manuvers, as she flew the helicopter away from the now exploding island. They looked back, as the island EXPLODED with a large fireball erupting from it. The island was no more.

"We did it... WHOOO!" Korpse cheered out loud.

"I say..." Drake said, smiling. "We did a good job."

* * *

><p>The pods opened up, and the teams stepped out.<p>

"Okay, that was exciting." Twiggy commented out loud.

"Yeah, it was a medley of NES games in there." Cherri replied back. "It was awesome-cool!"

"Indeed it was." Chris said out loud. "You all put up a good fight, but in the end, the winners of this challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

"The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, which caused the Populars to cheer in response. The Geeks only sighed in defeat. "And for your prize of winning, you receive these 8-Bit plush versions of yourselves!"

Stella looked at her doll and smiled. "Awww, it's even wearing plush toy earrings!"

"As for the Geeks, I got nothing. Except a one way trip to the Campfire. Make some decisions, and see me later." Chris commented as the teams dispersed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's gotta suck bad for the Geeks...<strong>

Yentoulis: So, we lost. No biggie. Time to put Operation Get Pothead Out into commission.

Steph: Pfft, what do I need this silly toy for, anyway? -Tosses it behind her back-

Olivia: -Is holding the Steph plush, and a voo-doo magic book in another- Ooh, me likey!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

Heidi was still whimpering about the challenge's finale. Grace was sitting beside her for moral support.

"Heidi, we won, got some kick-ass dolls, and you're still sad?" Grace asked with concern. "Guess that rumbling caused more damage than I thought."

"What is there to talk about?" Heidi asked. "Sure, it was VR, but what if it wasn't? We be all in the giant football stadium in the sky..."

Grace smiled. "Come on, don't be like that... How about I whip you up a nice fruit smoothie?"

"...We got a smoothie machine?" Heidi asked back.

"Well, Twiggy does." Grace replied. "I asked her, and she gave me full permission to use her machine for smoothies and all of that jazz."

"Yeah... a smoothie will be nice, after that last bit we went through..." Heidi said, looking down.

Grace smiled back. "Aww... Once you have a taste of my fruit smoothie, I'm sure you'll be smiling."

* * *

><p>Verna was sitting on a rock overlooking the beach, rubbing what appeared to be a plushie of a bonsai tree, while Drake was far-off, sketching.<p>

"Why did I sign up for this show?" Verna asked herself. "Right... The girls at home convinced me to... Why are they so mean for no reason at all, I'll never find out... I even had to feign a sickness so I could skip Twilight's opening release..."

She looked at the plushie, and smiled slightly.

"Latif, I really hope you're doing okay without me..." Verna said, as she was in thought...

* * *

><p><em>It was before the show, as Verna was packing up some things in her room. A kid no older than 10, knocked on the door.<em>

"_It's open!" Verna said out loud, as the kid stepped in. He appeared to have black hair, wearing a blue striped shirt with a dolphin on it, and dark blue shorts. "Hi, Latif! You wishing me luck? Cause I'm gonna need it."_

"_Total Drama can get messy..." Latif replied out loud. "But I have something for you."_

_He then gave Verna what appeared to be the plush bonsai tree._

"_Latif..." Verna comfortably said, trying to hold back tears. "Eucalyptus is your favorite plushie... Not to mention your comfort toy... You sure you want me to have it on the island?"_

"_Its to remind you to never give up... Despite what stands in your way." Latif replied back. "Also, I made this for your 3DS."_

_Latif then gave over the Twilight 3DS cover he made. Verna smiled as a result._

"_And you hid it just as well... Latif... You're the best bro a sis could ever have!" Verna said, as she hugged Latif tight."_

"_Thanks, sis..." Latif replied right back. "Now, can you let go? I... can't breathe..."_

"_Oops, sorry." Verna said, as she let go._

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's WARNING: Steph is about Verna to say some insensitive stuff. Please note I do not mean ANY of it. If you wanna skip it, go ahead.)<strong>

"So, Verna..." Steph sneered down at Verna. "What you got there? Another stupid Pokemon? A Treeachu?"

"Um, no?" Verna replied back sarcastically. "It's only my brother's comfort toy..."

"Comfort toy? Oh, he's such a crybaby, he needs a stupid toy for comfort? HAHAHAHA!" Steph laughed back.

"No, he has this thing to cope with his Autism!" Verna said right back, as she realized what she suddenly said. "Oops..."

"Ooh, this is FUN! You're making it too easy, Pokemaniac!" Steph replied with a grin. "Now, I want you to say these words out to the world. And be proud while you do it!"

She then got close to Verna's ears and whispered some words. Verna was shocked.

"What?! NO! I may not be the nicest girl around, but that's WAY beyond messed up!" Verna shouted out loud. "Even more-so than Purple Eye's plan in Guardian Signs!"

Little did the two know, Drake was now listening in, though he keep to his sketchbook to keep the two girls from noticing.

"So, you refuse? Well, I know a secret that's gonna be released tonight... Pokemaniac." Steph replied, as she begin to walk away, as...

"All Autistics are all retarded, useless things that are below humanity." Verna mumbled, with a sigh.

"What was that? I'm a tiny bit deaf in my left year, repeat that in a louder tone?" Steph asked crudely.

"All Autistics are all retarded, useless things that are below humanity!" Verna shouted out loud.

"Now once more with feeling..." Steph replied back, giving Verna a cold stare.

"ALL AUTISTICS ARE ALL RETARDED, USELESS THINGS THAT ARE BELOW HUMANITY!" Verna shouted out loud, which caused Drake to shiver a little.

"Good... Remember those words. Now, I shall be on my way. Ciao!" Steph replied back cooly, as she walked past Drake. She stopped to turn around and gave Drake a wink before continuing to walk her merry way.

Drake got up and started to inhale, to chew Steph out, but he just let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Um... Wow.<strong>

Steph: That retarded kid is related to Pokemaniac? HAHAHAHAHA! This game is such a joke! Just give me the Million Dollars right now!

Verna: -Tears are streaming down her face- Everyone with Autism? Latif? I am... DEEPLY sorry about calling you all of that... Why did I have to say that stuff? -She breaks down in tears-

Drake: -He looks at the camera and just sighs as he walks off-

* * *

><p>A short time later, Drake was in the cabin, looking deeply disturbed at what he heard.<p>

"Why didn't I scold her?" Drake said to himself. "I took on soldiers, alien shrimp, and out-worldly jellyfish today, and yet... I couldn't stop Steph? Maybe... I am weak."

Stella knocked on the door, as she entered.

"Drake, you feeling okay?" Stella asked in concern. "Would a song cheer you up?"

"I dunno..." Drake replied out loud. "Stella? Am I weak?"

Stella was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"I... heard someone insulting insulting a condition someone had, and I wanted to chew that person out... But..." Drake sighed. "I didn't have the bravery to..."

Stella's eyes turned into a bit of anger. "Okay, Drake? Who insulted a condition?"

Drake did some thinking, and sighed. "I... can't remember..."

Stella smiled as she shook off her anger. "I'm sure you'll remember someday. Now, then... I had a story to tell, but we were in the challenge, and I didn't want to make you feel bad. It's time for me to tell you about how... I got adopted."

Drake nodded, as Stella sat next to Drake.

"My parents told me this, but it happened back when I was a newborn..." Stella said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>16 Years Ago...<strong>**

A pair of parents were holding their new bundle of joy in their arms. They both had blonde hair, and they were looking at their newborn baby. However, the mom wasn't looking too hot.

"It's our baby... Our bundle of love..." The mom said out loud. "Hi, there... I'm your momma..."

"And I'm your daddy... Hi, there." The dad replied back. "I really, really hope you grow up happy and healthy..."

"I asked the doctor... Took our kid in for a... checkup, like we... requested..." The mom said out loud, as the doctor came back in.

"So, how are our lovely new parents doing?" The doctor asked out loud. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Greene? I have some good news, and some bad news."

The two parents were shocked to hear that.

"Oh, no... Our little baby..." Mrs. Greene said in a faint whisper, as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with your baby. We over-checked everything, thrice to be sure... And she has recessive genes." The doctor replied out loud. "Your baby _will_ grow up without any defects. But, Mrs. Greene..."

The doctor took a forelone look at Mrs. Greene.

"You... had a low plasma count when you went into labor... I'm sad to say this, but even though your daughter will live on, your time on Earth is gonna be cut short." The doctor said out loud. "I am so very sorry."

Both parents looked at each other, as they looked at their little baby.

"We still gotta name this little girl..." Mr. Greene said back to his wife.

"I... already decided." Mrs. Greene replied, as she looked out at the starry sky outside her window, and Mr. Greene followed suit.

"Really, hon? I understand." Mr. Greene nodded. "Doctor?"

"We... decided to name our daughter Stella." Mrs. Greene said out loud as she sighed happily closed her eyes. "Stella... Keep on shining bright... Our wonderful shining star, Stella..."

"Dear?" Mr. Greene replied in a panic. "Dear?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"...Sadly, my mom died that night. While my dad tried to take good care of me by himself, he also had a weak body. And one day... He took me to the orphanage, and... That was the last I saw of him. It's not sure if he died from grief, his weak body, or what." Stella said, finishing her story.

Drake was stunned, as a tear left his eye. "Wow... I didn't know... I'm SO very sorry about your parent's loss."

Stella smiled back. "Hey, it's why I waited until after the challenge to explain. And it isn't all bad. I got adopted three months later."

She then showed off a photo to Drake, showing a baby Stella with the family that adopted her. They had brunette hair, and similar markings under their eyes similar to Stella's.

Drake smiled. "Hey, family is who cares for you... No matter who you are..."

Stella said nothing, but smiled and put her hand on Drake's hand. They quickly pulled back as the two blushed at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Ellis sighed as he sat down, with Marissa, Benny, and Cherri nearby. He was worried about his future fate.

"I can guess you guys are voting for me..." Ellis muttered.

"Why you say that?" Cherri asked, as she looked at a caterpillar on the ground. "You never did anything wrong."

"Yeah, if anyone would get voted off, it be me." Benny replied back. "I was outta my element, today."

"Nah, whatever happens, I would still want you on the team." Marissa commented, as someone was walking up to the group. He squished the caterpillar underneath his foot, killing it.

Cherri was taken back in shock, as her eyes glared at who killed the bug.

"What do you want, Yentoulis?" Cherri asked, looking very annoyed.

"I have a suggestion on who to vote for." Yentoulis replied back. "And I suggest... Xantara."

"What, her?! She is as good at challenges as anyone!" Ellis replied back in shock. "Why her?"

"She's a HUGE creep!" Yentoulis said out loud. "That, and she and Nelson are playing some snake game, which I don't care about!"

"So? She and Nelson are pretending to be snakes!" Cherri replied right back. "It's not like they're gonna swallow raw eggs whole, or eat caviar while acting as snakes!"

"Besides, I don't think Nelson's crush is the caviar type, to start." Ellis said right back.

"Okay, look..." Marissa commented, trying to keep things peaceful. "We'll keep things in consideration, and we'll see how the dice block rolls."

"Good..." Yentoulis replied back, as he walked away from the scene. Once he was gone, the group look amongst themselves.

"Wait, what snake game?" Cherri asked.

"Something that could very well break my mother's back if she tried to do that stuff..." Benny answered back.

* * *

><p>On some mats, Xantara and Nelson was indeed playing a snake game...<p>

They were in the Cobra Yoga Pose.

"Ohmmmm, who has your vote, Nelson?" Xantara hummed.

"Is it obvious, ohmmm? It's Yentoulis." Nelson hummed back.

"I gotta agree with you." Xantara replied, as she stood up and started to lean forward. "Yentoulis... Well, he isn't all that there."

Nelson followed Xantara's example and leaned forward as well.

"Yeah, I mean, what kinda name is Yentoulis anyway?" Nelson asked. "No offense to the guy and all, but people are gonna give people nicknames."

"Like how people call me Zentara?" Xantara asked.

"Well, it fits for your nature." Nelson smiled back.

"Yeah, it does." Xantara replied back, as a smirk grew on her. "So, any luck with Korpse, today?"

Nelson sighed playfully with a blush. "Aw, shut up and let's do the Half-Moon."

* * *

><p>Yentoulis was walking around, hoping to find someone to convince someone to vote against him, as he saw something that turned his mood into a fit of anger...<p>

"MOZART!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "What the HELL are you doing speaking with my robot?"

Mozart (With Woodstock perched on his shoulder) came running towards Yentoulis, with GENKI by his side.

"Excuse me, dude?" Mozart asked. "GENKI came to me to fix up her joints."

Yentoulis glared at GENKI. "Is that correct, GENKI?"

"Yes it was, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied back.

"Well... I never thought you were a disobedient failure... But now, I know." Yentoulis said, as he grabbed Mozart's bo from Mozart. "That's why... I shall dispose of what I call a failure!"

Yentoulis raised the bo and looked down at GENKI, as...

…

…

...Mozart blocked the blow, with his back. Thankfully, Woodstock was unharmed, but shocked at what Yentoulis has done with his owner.

"Dude, if you're gonna destroy your OWN creation, one you spent a lotta time on... You gotta get past ME, first." Mozart muttered back, seemingly unfased by the blow to his back.

"Mozart!" GENKI said out loud in worry, as Yentoulis pointed the bo at GENKI.

"So, you like the pothead inventor, huh?" Yentoulis said out loud. "But... You do know who the TRUE master is?"

"Yentoulis... I think we should have the robotic dudette decide on who her master is..." Mozart replied back.

"Pfft, that's no contest, because it's gonna be me." Yentoulis said out loud, as he turned towards GENKI. "GENKI, who do you choose?"

GENKI looked at Yentoulis and did some thinking. She also looked at Mozart, who was the first person to not treat her like dirt.

"I choose..." GENKI started to say, but.

"Come on, out with it!" Yentoulis snapped out loud.

"I choose..."

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

...

"...Mozart." GENKI finished, as she saw Yentoulis' eyes turn red with anger. Now in fear, she ran off, as...

"Geeks! It's time to vote someone out." Chris said out loud through the intercom.

Yentoulis slammed the bo on the ground. "We'll REALLY decide this later... If you're still around."

Mozart picked up his bo, and glared at Yentoulis. Woodstock also glared at Yentoulis, with anger in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yep, that's Yento for you.<strong>

GENKI: Mozart... Why Mozart? I know he's a lot better, but I said his name out of fear...

Yentoulis: The team will see that I am needed for future challenges... Right after I take down a pothead...

* * *

><p>At the Elimination Place, the Geeks were waiting for Chris to come. Mozart was rubbing on his back, as Nelson was concerned.<p>

"You okay, Mozart?" Nelson asked. "You seem to be rubbing your back an awful lot."

"I'll be fine, little dude..." Mozart replied. "I just took a bit of a spill earlier. I'll be fine."

"Um, hon?" Xantara asked. "What kinda spill puts rips in your shirt?"

"Let's answer that later; Chris is coming." Benny said, as Chris approached his podium.

"Geeks... Welcome back to the Elimination Ceremony... Again. As always, I have some questions. First off, Yentoulis. Do you feel safe tonight?"

Yentoulis smirked confidently. "Why or course I feel confident I am staying tonight. That, and Mozart kept on stealing my property."

"That. Never. Happened." Mozart replied back. "Besides, GENKI came to me."

"Okay. Second. How well do you think you worked together as a team?" Chris asked.

"Well, we're back here at elimination. Does that answer your question?" Olivia snarked back.

"And finally... Mozart. You seem to have taken a bad spill, what with you rubbing your back. Care to explain what happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, like I said to Nelson, I took a pretty wicked spill beforehand." Mozart replied out loud.

Cherri took a look at Mozart's back, as she secretly pulled at Mozart's shirt a bit. "Wicked spill, my ass. That wasn't a fall, Mozart! Take off your shirt."

Olivia beamed at that, as Sting put a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia, though you wanna see someone like Mozart shirtless, we're in serious city here." Sting lectured.

Yentoulis was alarmed by that. He had to think up an alibi, and fast.

"If Mozart said he took a bad spill, he took a bad spill. It's as simple as that. The pothead needs to learn how to wear adequate footwear." Yentoulis commented out loud.

"But this is serious, and needs to be looked at." Cherri replied back. "Now, Mozart?"

Mozart nodded, as he took off his shirt, and the campers were surprised...

There was a fresh scar mark on his back, where the bo struck him.

Even Olivia was shocked. "Whoa, Mozart? Sting was right; this is serious city! How... The hell?"

"Damn... How that happen?" A wide-eyed Moana asked.

"It was a training accident." Yentoulis interrupted. "Right, Mozart?"

"Well..." Mozart said, as he started to do some thinking. What if he got voted off? What would happen to GENKI? Finally...

...

...

"...It wasn't a training accident." Mozart replied back. "Someone was about to destroy GENKI, and I know who this someone was! It was one bogus dude sitting here with us! And everyone around but him has an alabi! Benny and Ellis were together, along with Benny and Cherri, so they couldn't have done it, Sting was swimming with Moana, Olivia was god knows where, Nelson was doing yoga with Xantara, and Ron was taking a nap... So that leaves only ONE person. It's one person who can't stand to be called by anything other than their given name... It was YOU, Yentoulis! You struck me on the back when I tried to defend GENKI!"

"What you blaming me for? YOU got in my way!" Yentoulis yelled back at him.

"Wow, drama much? That's why its called Total Drama. In either case, it's time to cast your votes." Chris commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This may be a one-sided vote...<strong>

Mozart: Is there ANY rhyme or reason as to who my vote goes to?

Cherri: I'm voting for Yentoulis! Not because he hurt a friend, but... What if he did that to an actual woman?!

Xantara: That scar looks rather painful... I gotta give my vote to Yentoulis, because you have a LOT of growing up to do!

Benny: Sorry, but I gotta vote for Mozart. Not because I'm the bad guy, but the Playa can heal you up. Seriously, that scar looked painful.

Yentoulis: Who shall I vote for? Shall I ask? NAY!

* * *

><p>Once the last one who voted (Nelson) came back, Chris came with the cart of potato chip bags.<p>

"Campers, you know the deal. If I call out your name, come up and get your potato chip bag." Chris said out loud. "Xantara, you're safe. So is Nelson."

"Sting..."

"Benny..."

"Ellis..."

"Olivia..."

"Moana..."

"Cherri..."

"Marissa..."

"Ron..."

Both Mozart and Yentoulis were left without a potato chip bag. Yentoulis was grinning confidently, all while Mozart looked at his team.

"Mozart, Yentoulis. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Mozart."

Mozart breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and got his potato chip bag. Yentoulis, however, looked shocked.

"But, why?!" An angry Yentoulis yelled out. "I demand an explanation!"

"Because... After that action you did to Mozart... Though he was protecting GENKI... We thought it would be better this way." Cherri replied back.

"You're just a walking lightning rod!" Yentoulis yelled back.

"And lightning just struck! Now it's time to get hurled!" Chris commented out loud.

* * *

><p>Yentoulis was strapped in the Slingshot of Shame, with the Geeks watching.<p>

"You lot won't survive long without MY smarts..." Yentoulis said out loud.

"What, your belly dancing smarts?" Benny commented back, shivering. "That still gives me chills."

"Eh, I always like a challenge." Ellis replied back with a shrug. "Nuzlockes, Buster Only... No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination?"

"Still, maybe some hands-on surviving will teach you a bit of a lesson or ten, Yento?" Moana smirked at the now eliminated Geek.

Yentoulis glared at Moana. "The name is NOT Yento. It's..."

"Okay, we heard enough." Chris said, as the Slingshot went off.

"YEEEEENNNNNtttttooooo..."

"Wow, the dude didn't even have the chance to say his full name this time..." Cherri commented out loud, as GENKI came running up to the team.

"Master Yentoulis, I've..." GENKI said out loud as...

"Too late, kiddo." Ron replied out loud. "Yento's flying towards the Playa as we speak."

GENKI was a bit shocked. "I... had some stuff to say to him too."

Mozart put a comforting hand on GENKI's shoulder. "Trust me, dudette, maybe it's better this way."

"As for the rest of you, the Ceremony is not over yet!" Chris exclaimed.

"What now?!" Olivia complained. "Have we been through enough?"

"Yeah, none of us broke any rules!" Sting said right back.

"It's that we just want to know what your favorite food is." Chris replied back towards the team. "Just blab it out in the Confessional. That's it."

The team looked at each other.

"Wait, all this for food?" Ron asked. "Seems like a set-up. But might as well humor him."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can I Take Your Order?<strong>

Ron: Okay, though I think this'll come back to bite me in the ass... I kinda like a nice, juicy, baked potato with the toppings. Well, it's not what you would consider juicy. That, and I'm kinda a vegetarian.

Marissa: Me and the Party like to chow down after a good LARPing session. I usually choose some really nice schnitzel, to be honest.

Cherri: After observing bugs all day, I like to have some fried chicken and fries, myself. The kind that moms and grandmas cook up as well.

Sting: My fave food? It's more of a dessert, but I really enjoy black forest gateau! I know, it's actually dessert grub, but I just can't resist! And my mom's black forest gateau brings a smile to my friends' faces, if only for a few minutes.

Olivia: Hey, nobody can go wrong with blood pudding! And I know you're giving me looks by now. Google it, it totes exists.

Moana: I'm a fan of fried flounder and fries. Kinda stereotypical of me to say being a sea gal, but what are ya gonna do?

Ellis: Um... I like... calamari, myself! Yeah, that!

Nelson: Broccoli and cheese for me! Hey, I've always like brocoli when I was young.

Benny: I an avid fan of some steak and fries myself. And it offers my favorite steak blade a challenge if it's thick and meaty.

Xantara: A nice peanut butter sandwich will do for me, aside some sour cream and onion potato chips. Especially if its the crunchy kind.

Mozart: Mushroom pizza totally works for me! And after today, I wish I had some... Ow.

* * *

><p>After Mozart came back, Chris smiled. "Well, now that we got your food, NOW I can say... The rest of you are safe... For now."<p>

The Geeks walked off, discussing on what just occurred.

"Now, it's time for the Populars to come expose their favorite foods. I sent a message to them before Yento got hurled, asking them to come." Chris commented, as a few moments passed, as the Populars came in. Verna was still looking down, still saddened by what she said.

"Chris, what are we doing here?" Stella asked. "We didn't break any rules, did we?"

"No, nobody broke any rules." Chris commented out loud. "We just wanna know... What your favorite foods are."

"Wait..." Heidi interrupted Chris. "You mean to tell us, that you drug us to the campfire, just to have us blab what our favorite foods are?"

"Yeah... That's about the gist of it." Chris replied back, innocently grinning.

Heidi nodded. "Good call."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: ORDER UP!<strong>

Heidi: What's my main meal for football games and tailgate parties? Grilled hot dogs, for sure! With mayo. That's right, I said mayo.

Drake: I'm... a fan of cheeseburgers and fries, myself.

Stella: Even though it is kinda odd for me to say, coming from my nature... I quite enjoy some pork cutlets.

Ada: While they say 'Never Smile at a Crocodile'... -She winks- They didn't say squat about smiling at alligator fritters! Those things are off the charts!

Twiggy: I may be a cheerleader, but even I can't resist bacon! That meaty strip has an unique charm! And it epically goes with damn near any meal! All I can say is... GOOOOOOOO, BACON!

Thunder: Fried eggs for me... I even learned how to make them like how my mom did... Sunny Side Up.

Steph: Salad for me. With dressing. And no one will say so otherwise.

Verna: After today... Maybe some popcorn shrimp will make me feel better? I still feel like I commited a Double Negative Tone to the world...

Grace: Pfft, is it ANY contest what my favorite food is? Fruit salad! Duh!

Korpse: I'm a fan of red velvet cake, myself. It's the TRUE food of gaming, not Mountain Dew and Doritoes, no matter how awesome they all are. Though I recommend eating cake when playing RPGs.

Kade: Me and chocolate chip cookies get along well like... Well, cereal and milk! What else can I say?

Nicholas: I'm a fan of buttered popcorn. I usually ate some during movies, and political debates.

* * *

><p>Once Nicholas came back, Chris grinned.<p>

"Well, that's all of them. You're free to go now." Chris replied, as he walked off.

Ada shrugged. "Well... That was kinda... outta character for Chris."

"Yeah, what was that for?" Steph asked out loud.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Outside their cabin, Mozart had his shirt off, and was wincing in pain, while Cherri applied some medicine on the wound.

"Oww... Who knew bo sticks were super durable and hard?" Mozart asked out loud. "Ow... How do you know how to do this stuff, Cherri? And without wincing in pain?"

"Experience, really." Cherri replied back with a smile. "I seen mom doing it to herself and dad, and I been through this several times before in my tattooing sessions. And I got so used to the feel that it's kinda second nature to me at this point."

"Well, remind me to never get a bodacious tattoo, then." Mozart commented, chuckling. "I swear, you're the bravest babe I know! Benny's lucky to have such a good friend like you."

Cherri chuckled lightly with a blush as GENKI came up to the two.

"Mozart?" GENKI asked. "I've wanted to say this to you, but you were too busy. But I rather say it now... Thank you."

Mozart smiled. "Hey, Yenty was about to trash you. My heart was telling me to protect you."

"It's why I decided. Starting today, you are my new Master, Master Mozart." GENKI said back.

Mozart gently smiled. "Please, just call me Mozart. None of this Master crap; I don't want an official title totes handed down to me."

"It shall be my duty, Mozart." GENKI replied back. "So, what shall be my task?"

"Just... Sit with us and talk?" Mozart commented back. "Get to know the gang a bit?"

GENKI smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good option."

* * *

><p>With Xantara, Sting, and Moana, they were doing yoga... Or at least, Xantara and Moana were. Sting, however, was struggling.<p>

"Okay, how can I breathe slowly while holding this pose?" Sting asked out loud, in a rather shaky pose. "Seriously, I feel the Wii Fit Trainer's gonna come and stuff a warrior up our butts."

"Nah, the chances of that happening is about a million to one." Moana replied, with her pose nearly perfect. "Unless there were Wii Fit Trainer cosplayers out there."

"Okay, I don't understand almost everything you guys just said..." Xantara commented, with her pose in perfect form. "I mean, Nelson has to gently explain everything he says to me half the time."

"But it's what we like about him. He may have a geeky attitude, but he's all heart." Moana replied back.

"Hear, hear!" Sting shouted with glee.

* * *

><p>In her cave, Olivia laid a zip-lock baggie down... Inside the bag, appeared to be black hair.<p>

"A-HA!" Olivia laughed. "And Sting didn't even notice!"

* * *

><p>In a part of the woods, Ellis and Marissa were running.<p>

"Quick, Marissa! Run!" Ellis shouted out loud.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Marissa replied back.

"It's getting close to us..." Ellis said, as he thought up an idea. "I can take him."

"What?!" Marissa shouted in panic. "But, he's twice your size! How can you-"

"Never underestimate someone with a powerful sword." Ellis replied back with a smile as he ran back towards where they were running from. "We're eating dragon tonight!"

Ellis did some swinging of a stick, as the two giggled at their pretend game of medieval adventure, as...

"Aww, to be young again." Benny said out loud with a smile. Ron was next to Benny, also chuckling a little.

"Oh, hey Benny!" Ellis replied back. "I just destroyed the evil dragon terrorizing the island."

"Evil dragon, you say?" Ron smirked back.

"And plus... That's no way to handle a sword." Benny replied, as he unsheathed his own blade, and eyed a tree branch. "THIS is how you handle a swordfight! HI-YA!"

Benny jumped up, and sliced off the tree branch, causing it to fall. A family of squirrels peeked from the leaves, looking seemingly pissed off.

"Okay, how was I suppose to know that tree branch housed a family of squirrels?" Benny asked himself.

"Or how they can hide in tree branches." Ellis also commented. "Run, guys!"

The four went running back towards camps, with the squirrels still watching the teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Swordplay, thy name is Benny<strong>

Benny: Okay... Next time, when showing off my skill... Ask permission first.

Ellis: Me and Marissa get along really well! She's... -Blushes- The most cutest girl I know. And by cute, I mean BEAUTIFUL.

Marissa: Ellis is a bundle of fun! He reminds me of Mirian... -She Blushes- He has a cuteness stat of 99.

Mozart: Well, with Yento gone, we can start to play the game for reals now.

Xantara: I didn't tell Moana and Sting, but because Nelson doesn't have much of an opportunity to talk to Korpse, I managed a bit of something tonight...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>**

Drake was doing some drawing, as Thunder came in.

"Hey, Drake." Thunder said out loud.

"Hey, Thunder." Drake replied, looking up from his sketchbook.

"So... What you doing?" Thunder asked, as Drake put away his sketchbook.

"Eh, nothing much." Drake shrugged.

"I see..." Thunder replied back, as he looked around the room, and smiled. "Huh... Didn't peg you for being a fan of _The Little Life of Roxxie_." **[1]**

Drake smiled. "Yep, I am. It may be modern, but their ideals are similar to mine. That, and the protagonist looks kinda cute."

"Yeah... I'm... Kinda a fan, too." Thunder said right back. "But I often keep stuff like that to myself. Like how I like cooking eggs. Or how I work part-time in a florist. Or why I chose Pinkie Pie as best pony."

Drake smiled back. "Well, it's okay to let those things loose every once in a while... And Fluttershy is best pony."

"Yeah... Tell that to my dad..." Thunder said to himself.

* * *

><p>The Party Trio was having a bit of a party, as Stella was leaning against a tree, smiling.<p>

"I really hope Drake'll be okay... He looked a bit freaked out earlier." Stella said to herself, as she looked at her hand. She then blushed. "Still, he's one of the sweetest guys I know."

She was in deep thoughts, as someone interrupted her...

"RAH-RAH-BLOOM!"

Stella chuckled. "Hi, Twiggy! Enjoying the party?"

"Hey, we got a bit of a winning streak going on!" Twiggy replied back, grinning. "If we keep going like this, we may even reach the finals!"

She then winked back at Stella.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you just cause we're friends!" Stella smirked back.

Stella smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Far away from the party, Steph was leaning back by a tree, sipping a bit of water.<p>

"Heh heh heh... I just had Verna say insulting things about autistics... Boy, it feels GOOD to be in power... All this sweet shit?" Steph said, as she scoffed, as she finished her water, tossed the cup on the ground, and stepped on it with force. "I hate sweet. Mean and nasty's where its at."

She then overlooked the party, as a devilish grin grew on her face.

"Enjoy your party while you can... Because Steph George is playing for keeps now." Steph commented to herself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Verna was sitting under her tree, silently crying to herself.<p>

"I feel lower than a Level 1 Taillow... Why did I say those words?" Verna sobbed to herself. "Is... being popular all worth it? Is being popular these days being mean and catty? At least Latif understands that I don't mean it when I say for him to go away..."

All of a sudden, she heard some footsteps approaching. She was suddenly alarmed, as she looked around for a place to hide her brother's comfort toy.

"Aww, s***! Steph's coming!" Verna muttered to herself. She then looked down and sighed. "Bro? I promise to get you a new bonsai tree when I get home."

She then stuffed the toy between her boobs as the owner of the footsteps came into view...

"Okay, do your worst." Verna said out loud.

"Your worst? I... don't quite understand." A voice replied back.

"Yeah, is that a bonsai between your boobs? Or are you happy to hear us?" Another voice asked.

"...Korpse?" Verna asked, as Korpse stepped into view, with Nelson following shortly afterward.

"Yeah, me and Nelson were talking about various stuff, when we heard you crying." Korpse replied back. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I... said some words I knew were wrong, so I would stay on the good side of someone." Verna commented. "I should have refused... I apologized in the Confessional instantly afterwards."

"Wow... What were the words you said, if you don't mind saying?" Nelson asked, concerned.

"Get closer, guys..." Verna whispered, as both Korpse and Nelson did just that. After a few seconds passed, they were shocked.

"Wow... And I know you don't mean it..." Korpse said out loud.

"Yeah... I also have some things to get off my chest... I don't actually like make-up, my ears aren't really pierced, and I'm really... a Pokemon fan." Verna replied back.

Nelson was taken back a little. "Well, that explains the Maractus plushie."

"Yeah... You guys? I would be forced to bully and berate you... I really wanna make friends with you guys, too..." Verna replied, as she sighed. All of a sudden, a gentle hand was applied on her shoulder.

"Verna?" Korpse said out loud. "We're already friends. You proven that you're really a huge sweetie underneath that popular armor."

Verna sighed. "You don't mean that..."

Nelson smiled. "Or course we do! Why did we stop just to check up on you?"

Verna looked back at the goth gamer and the cute fanatic, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, guys... But I have one thing to ask."

Korpse nodded. "Go on..."

"...Are you and shorty an item? You guys usually look at each other with smiles on your faces." Verna commented, which caused Korpse and Nelson to blush deeply.

"Aww, Verna." Korpse replied back with an embarrassed tone.

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to deliver the Outro.<p>

"So, Yentoulis... Er, YENTO is eliminated, and that leaves the Geeks down by one! But, can they bounce back? Will Verna actually be hated by her peers? What caused Heidi to freak out? Will Twiggy deliver another bacon related cheer? Will GENKI be fine with Mozart? And who will be the next one eliminated? Find out next time, on..."

"Total Drama: GEEKS!"

"VS!"

"POPULARS!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Isle of Rebirth<strong>**

Lance was on the island eating an apple, and Yolei was doing some fighting poses, as...

…..iiiiiiiiIIISSSSSSSS!" Yentoulis screamed out, as he hit the cushion. He then picked himself up, as he looked round. "Okay, where am I?"

"Nothing special, just the Isle of Rebirth." Lance said, turning away. "Great, another Geek got eliminated, and it had to be Lazybones..."

"Okay, first off, the name is NOT Lazybones, its Yentoulis!" Yentoulis screamed out loud.

"Sure, and I'm Mary, Queen of Scots." Yolei snarked back.

Yentoulis growled. "I shall be back... You can BET on it..."

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

**Benny - Mozart**

**Cherri - Yentoulis**

**Ellis - Yentoulis**

**Marissa - Yentoulis**

**Moana - Mozart**

**Mozart - Yentoulis**

**Nelson - Yentoulis**

**Olivia - Moana**

**Ron - Yentoulis**

**Sting - Yentoulis**

**Xantara - Yentoulis**

**Yentoulis - Mozart**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis<strong>

* * *

><p>And just like that, Yentoulis is third boot! Why Yentoulis? He is to prove that you can't be lazy and skim through the game. You DO have to do a little work in the game. But alas, he didn't learn that lesson. Oddly enough, he became popular. I dunno how... But his berating nature won't end with his Elimination, oh no no no... You'll see what I mean.<p>

**[1]:** Thunder's referring to a project me and a friend's doing, and Roxxie's one of the characters. She IS short, as well.

NEXT TIME: A very familiar and fearful challenge returns...

Yentoulis: And if you're reviewing, remember! The _name_... is Yentoulis!

BaconBaka OUT!


	12. Food Factor

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Oran Berries from Pokemon

This episode, we begin the Fear Challenge!

Be very afraid...

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the intro.<p>

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars... Our teens had to go through a medley of various retro games. It all started in Donkey Kong, to where the big ape suddenly turned monstrous... It then turned towards Contra... Look, It's been a long day, and I haven't had a latte! But in either case, the Populars managed to kick butt, enough to send the Geeks to the Campfire. And before the ceremony, Yento was all set to demolish GENKI... But Mozart managed to block a blow. And due to that feat, Yento was sent hurling! It feels SO great to say his shortened name! Anyways..."

"What will happen today? Will Steph piss off more people? Will Verna man up and stare Steph down? Will the Geeks fare good despite being one short Yento? Find out today, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS POPULARS!"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Verna and Korpse were sitting under a tree, commenting on stuff, with Nelson already having left so his team wouldn't worry. Verna had the bonsai tree plush in her hand, as Korpse was smiling.

"So, you got a younger brother, too?" Korpse asked, as Verna nodded. "Cool..."

"Yeah, he's one person, which while I did make fun of him and yelled at him... It was because the clique was with me at the time." Verna explained. "I had to do so... After they leave the house, I instantly apologize to my younger bro for yelling at him."

"Guess you really adore your brother, huh?" Korpse commented. "Same with my little brother, in fact. Though he's not really a gamer, but more of an artist."

"Really? What kind?" Verna asked.

"He does all kinds of various artwork." Korpse explained. "Some of it's fanart, though. And he also does commissions as well!"

Verna smiled at that. "Really, cool! As for my bro? He's into building stuff. He even made my 3DS carrying case, just so I could hide my more smaller geeky stuff."

She then took out a pic of what appeared to be her brother, and showed it to Korpse.

"Cool..." Korpse said out loud. "And here's my bro!"

Korpse gave Verna a picture of what appeared to be her little brother. His black hair had some green streaks in it, and it was in the style of a beret. He was also wearing a large headband, and had some sort of design on his shirt showing off the primary colors. He, too, was also wearing a pair of spiked bracelets, as thus a gaming accessory.

"Yep, you can tell that Haruto takes after me." Korpse explained. "Also, I guess he would have some VERY choice words to say to... Well, her, after tonight, being he's autistic, too."

"Yeah, my brother's gonna be upset, too..." Verna said out loud. "Also, I think I found a signal for Wi-Fi stuff. Maybe I can find something for you on the GTS?"

Korpse nodded, as Verna went on the GTS with her 3DS, and looked up various Pokemon which were shiny.

"Ooh, shiny Lickitung." Verna said with a grin. Her grin turned into an angry frown. "Awww... dammit, or COURSE someone wants a bloody Legendary Pokemon! Everyone wants to offer up their shinies for f*****' Legendaries!"

"Tell me about it, man." Korpse replied back. "It took me WEEKS to find a shiny Vanilluxe for my brother's birthday."

"You know what? Verna asked, before her mood turned sour. "They f*** you with the GTS! You know why? Because when you're trying to fill out the Pokedex by your lonesome, and you need a Mon, they always offer a Legendary in exchange! And even if you do find a good trade, it's most likely already traded! And let's not START with the 5th Gen GTS, where they offer up any Pokemon for Level 1 Infernapes and all that crap! How the holy Heaven, Hell, and Bob do you do that?! Not to mention they're always, ALWAYS asking for Level 1 Mewtwos, Level 1 Arceuses, Level 1 Venusaurs... Or course the 4th and 5th Gen games aren't compatible with going online anymore, but still... They f*** you, they f*** you, they f*** you with the GTS!"

Korpse looked at Verna with an impressed look on her face. "Um... Wow."

"Er... Did I go into a geeky rant, again?" Verna asked out loud.

* * *

><p>Drake was in the cabin, doing a bit of drawing before bedtime, and was quite enjoying himself.<p>

"Hmm... Should I give this gal a headset?" Drake mused to himself. "Then again, would she even use a headset for her series of games? Or use words like _poopieheaded kill stealer_?"

That mood was then interrupted, as Steph stepped into the cabin. Drake quickly his face behind his sketchbook.

"Hi, handsome..." Steph said towards Drake, who instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Um..." Drake hummed out loud.

"Ah, the strong, silent type..." Steph replied back with a grin. "Still stunned at what I did?"

Drake sighed. He would have wanted to tell Steph off right there, but his nervousness got in the way.

"So... What's with the book?" Steph asked.

"Um... Just some drawings..." Drake replied back.

Steph was interested. "Ooh, what kinda drawings?"

"Just some... small ones here and there..." Drake answered back, as he gave his sketchbook to Steph as she began to browse it.

Steph's expression was stoic. "_What is this bulls***? These are... cute! Where's the hot bods? The beach bums? The vampires biting into other vampires?"_

She then handed the book back to Drake. "Those are good. You're a good artist."

"Thanks." Drake replied back.

"Well, I can guess you're busy at your drawing." Steph commented with a smile. "See you later, handsome!"

She started to walk away, but not before giving a wink to an uneasy Drake before walking out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Twiggy was currently saying a prayer to the big man upstairs.<p>

"God, please keep on taking care after mom, and wish the latest eliminated Geek a full, happy life... Amen." Twiggy prayed out loud.

"Wow, you must really care for your mom." Thunder replied back, as Twiggy looked up at the sky.

"You think... She would be proud of me?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Thunder replied back.

"Well... Why does a bad entree dish like cancer has to exist?" Twiggy said out loud. "No one wants it, but my mom ended up with it anyway, and even though she fought hard, in the end... She succumbed to it."

Thunder was stunned. "Wow... Sorry to hear that, Twiggy..."

"The entire restaurant was stunned when it happened..." Twiggy replied back.

"May I ask what kinda cancer it was?" Thunder asked.

"...It was Breast Cancer." Twiggy answered back. "It's why while I do wanna win for culinary college, I still wanna donate half my winnings for Breast Cancer research."

"Wow... That's very noble of you to do that." Thunder said, with a gentle smile, as he sat next to Twiggy, as the two looked up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were currently sitting back, just relaxing and playing some cards.<p>

"So... Got any 5's?" Nicholas asked.

"Go fish!" Ada replied out loud, as what appeared to be Ada's speaker system started to spark.

"Whoa, whoa!" Nicholas yelled out loud, as both he and Ada quickly took care of the spark. "Wow... We really gotta think about replacing your Dj-ing stuff."

"Yeah, exactly... This momma's been going at it for several years, now." Ada commented, as she turned towards Kade. Her expression turned into one of worry. "Kade?"

"No... Not instant fires... No..." Kade muttered, looking VERY freaked out.

"Kade?" Nicholas asked. "Me and Ada put out the fire. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, you never showed that fear of fires when we went to the campfire, both when we voted off Lance, and just an hour ago." Ada replied back. "Repressed memories?"

"Well... You heard of that wildfire back when we were... Well, 10 to 11?" Kade asked out loud.

"Yeah, I heard." Ada answered back. "I'm just thankful nobody got hurt."

"Well... Most everyone." Kade replied, as she removed one of her prosthetics to reveal what appeared to be burn scars.

"Wow... Just... What happened, Kade?" Nicholas asked out loud.

"Well, me and a class went on a camping field trip. It was gonna be an overnight for a field trip..."

* * *

><p><strong>A few years ago...<strong>

_A curly-haired Kade walked off the activity bus, and looked around._

"_Wow! Look at all the nature and stuff!" Kade said out loud with a smile on her face. "Yay for nature!"_

"_Yeah, Kade. We know." Kade's teacher nodded. "But we should stick together, at least until we make camp. There's a spot designated for us."_

"_But, what if we get lost?" A student asked out loud._

"_Eh, it's very simple. Just follow the paths for the rest of your gaming life?" Another student joked out loud._

_The previous student shook in fear, as the teacher glared at the joking student._

"_Cammy, that's not very funny!" The teacher scolded out loud. "Now, class? Let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>The class walked in the forest, and after a while, they reached their destination...<em>

"_Now, class? You have some free time to do whatever you want. Please don't wonder away from the group, okay?" The teacher asked, as the class dispersed._

_Kade walked over to a little lake stream, as she took off her shoes, her socks, and dipped her feet into the water. Wiggling her toes, she smiled._

"_This is life... How can things get better?" Kade asked out loud._

"_Maybe this?" A student replied, getting close to the future party animal. He was observing what appeared to be a mushroom on the ground. "It's known as a Puffball Mushroom. It sends out spores if impacted with a solid object."_

_At that moment, what appeared to be an acorn fell from a tree, and onto the Puffball Mushroom, sending spores into the student's face._

"_ACK!" The student yelled out, as he backed away, as Kade chuckled._

"_At least for the spores, they're non-poisonous, to my knowledge." Kade said to herself. "I wonder how he would react to a Latticed Stinkhorn..."_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, it was now close to nighttime, and the students were together. A rumble of thunder was heard, as Kade looked to the west. Some dark clouds were in the horizon, being lit up by some thunder.<em>

"_Hmm... Looks like rain." Kade said to herself, as the teacher called the students back._

"_Class? We just got word that a severe thunderstorm is on the way. We should start to pack up all our things and head for the Ranger's Station." The teacher said out loud, as..._

_**KRRRAAAAKKK!**_

_A flash of lightning striked a rather tall tree. Now ablaze, the tree started to fall, onto the school bus. Thankfully, the driver leapt out of the bus in time, as it exploded into a ball of flame._

_All of the students were in fear, except for one..._

"_NOOOOOOOO! MY COLLECTION OF MORCHELLAS!" The student observing the mushroom from earlier cried out loud._

"_Screw the mushrooms, Tyrian!" Kade yelled out loud. "Look!"_

_Indeed, the flaming debris from the bus managed to start up a rather large forest fire._

"_Okay, class. Just stick together, and we'll be okay." The teacher said out loud, as..._

"_Screw that! I'm saving the rest of my shrooms!" Tyrian replied, as he ran off, as Kade sighed._

"_Teacher? I'm gonna gather him up. Be right back..." Kade said, as she followed the mushroom fanatic._

* * *

><p><em>Tyrian was running in the blazing inferno, as he was indeed fearful.<em>

"_Don't worry, my pretties. Daddy Tyrian will save you soon." Tyrian said to the mushrooms he was holding in his arms, when all of a sudden, one of them dropped from his arms. "No! Gotta save them all!"_

_Kade caught up to Tyrian, as she noticed the burning branch from above Tyrian._

"_Crap, that branch's about to fall... If it hits Tyrian, he could..." Kade commented to herself, as she began to run... Just as the branch snapped off the tree._

_She sped up, as she shoved Tyrian away from danger... Only for the heavy branch to pin her legs in the process, as well as knocking her out._

_Tyrian got up, and looked at the knocked out Kade._

"_No, dead body! NO!" Tyrian fearfully shouted out loud, as he ran off, as Kade regained consciousness._

"_T...Tyrian? Anyone? HELP?!" Kade shouted up into the sky, as the rains began to fall. Quickly dousing the flame, Kade was relieved... But in pain. "I... can't feel my legs... Or my feet..."_

_She quickly was face-down on the ground, falling back into unconscious, as a flashlight hit her face..._

"_We got someone! It appears to be a young girl!" One of the rangers yelled out loud._

"_She's pinned under this tree branch!" Another ranger replied out loud. "Her legs are in pretty bad shape."_

"_Quick! Someone call air support!" The first ranger nodded to a third ranger, as they started to remove the fallen tree branch from Kade's legs..._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"...And when I woke up... I was in a hospital room. I was curious as to why I couldn't feel my toes, until they told me..." Kade said out loud. "They... had to amputate my legs and outfit me with prosthetics. But some therapy lessons later, I was back in action."

"Wow... No wonder you freaked out over that fire from earlier..." Ada replied. "Well, no matter what, that won't stop us from being the bestest party trio around!"

"You can count on that!" Nicholas also replied right back.

Kade smiled. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Talk about a burning backstory...<strong>

Kade: But now, the question arises... Should I decal my prosthetics?

Ada: Wow, we know a lot more about Kade... Poor girl.

Steph: Drake knows he likes it. He fits the bad criteria, despite him not having a hot bod and all.

Drake: Steph's kinda... Well, mean... Not like Stella, who's a sweetie. -Blushes-

Twiggy: Mom, I shall continue to make you proud! You can count on that.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

Cherri was inside the cabin, observing a beetle in a plastic cage with a close eye.

"Hmm... The Earth Boring Beetle is a decent digger. Very interesting..." Cherri commented, as a completely lovestruck Nelson came swooning in, and plopping down on his sleeping bag.

"Awww..." Nelson sighed out loud.

"So, our little bro's back from his date?" Cherri asked. "How it go?"

"Well... I wouldn't call it a date, but..." Nelson commented. "At the end, she kissed me on the cheek. She did say it was a sign of friendship. But still..."

"Well, well... Looks like someone has himself a girlfriend." Cherri teased out loud.

"Yeah..." Nelson sighed out loud. "Well, not yet..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before...

"So, Cherri? You have a crush on someone?" Nelson asked out loud.

Cherri smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do! He's so good at slashing with his blade. Plus, he's cute, to boot!"

Nelson nodded. "Punk dude back at home?"

"Nope, silly!" Cherri replied, pinching Nelson's cheek. "I'm talking about Benny!"

"That guy with the sword?" Nelson asked. "He's cool!"

"Yeah. Plus, I'm pretty much curbing his Entomophobia." Cherri replied back, smiling. "How he got scared of bugs is kinda a mystery, for starters..."

"Yeah..." Nelson commented out loud.

* * *

><p>At the shore, Xantara and Ron were looking out at the ocean.<p>

"So... I'm feeling up for a swim." Xantara said, smiling gently. "Let me put on my swimsuit, and I'll join you."

"Take your time, Xantara." Ron replied back, as he looked at his hoodie. "Well... I guess it's time..."

He waited for a few minutes, as Xantara, in her swimsuit, came running towards her friend.

"Last one in the drink's a Spinal Twist!" Xantara yelled out loud, as she skidded at a halt to see Ron was still in his hoodie. "Aw, Ron... Still holdin' on to that hoodie?"

"Well... You see..." Ron replied out loud, as he removed the hoodie, exposing his bare body.

Xantara was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh, my... Your back's all... cut up and bruised up! What the hell happened?" Xantara asked out loud.

"I... fell down a flight of stairs." Ron lied.

Xantara was skeptical. "Ron, you DO know that I can read your aura... And I can hint at some lying. Now, tell me... What really happened?"

Ron sighed. "My parents... beat me up. All because they're all druggies and drunks. They brew moonshine, they cook up meth, they get drunk on beer, spend the food money on cigarettes... I didn't even get a birthday present this year, thanks to them!"

Xantara was shocked. "Ron... That's awful!"

"Yeah... If there's a reason I distrust people, that's the reason why." Ron replied back.

"But let me go back a bit... What was it that you wanted for your birthday, Ron?" Xantara asked.

"Whatever it is... It's impossible for me to get currently..." Ron pouted.

"Still... I think I can think of something." Xantara replied out loud, as she smiled. "And I got just the idea! ...Though I'm gonna have to ask two of the Pops for assistance."

* * *

><p>Benny and Marissa were having a fake sword fight, with Ellis watching. Thankfully for the both of them, the blades were foam rubber.<p>

"En Guarde, Mistress Marissa!" Benny said, as he was blocking blows delivered by Marissa's blade.

"You can't win that easy, Benny Boy!" Marissa snarked back, as she continued to deliver blows towards Benny.

"Get him, Marissa!" Ellis cheered out loud. "You can do it! Remember the heart of the cards!"

Both Benny and Marissa looked at Ellis with a confused look.

"What? People never cheered for me before, so I dunno how these things work." Ellis shrugged.

"Okay, new plan. Take out my MP3 Player, and turn it to track 5." Marissa ordered, as Ellis did so. A fight music that sounded like it came from a video game came blaring out. "There we go. NOW I'm really feeling it!"

Benny gulped. "Oh, crud. I'm about to be defeated by Xenoblade music now, am I?"

Marissa smiled back. "You put up a good fight, but now... It's time for my ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"

She then began to 'charge up' as Ellis was concerned.

"Er, Marissa? I highly doubt this is a shonen anime... And by that, a shojo?" Ellis asked out loud.

"MIRIAN MIRAGE... I NEED A COOL-SOUNDING M WORD!" Marissa shouted out loud, as she ran towards Benny, and swung her sword, sending Benny airborne. He soon landed on his back, but thankfully, he wasn't injured.

"Benny? You okay?" Ellis asked, as he got Benny up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Benny replied back, as he looked at Marissa. "Still, that was a really cool move!"

"Yeah, but the problem was..." Marissa commented. "I thought up the cool sounding M word at the last minute."

"Let me guess... Massacre?" Ellis asked, as Marissa pinched his cheek.

"You can really read my mind, Ellis!" Marissa grinned back.

* * *

><p>In the ocean near camp, Moana was swimming, with Sting catching up. They both were wearing underwater light attachments on their heads.<p>

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" Sting asked.

"Well, I went for a swim before we voted off Yento, and I found something so... Awesome-Cool!" Moana replied back, grinning.

"Awesome-Cool?" Sting asked again. "Is that even a word?"

"Hey, if Yento wanted to call us Yentoulis even after vote-off, he would have sent us a sign." Moana replied back, as she turned on her light. "Now, follow me, buddy!"

Moana took a dive, as Sting followed suit after he turned on his light. The underwater world looked WAY different from the surface. A school of fish were swimming together, a clownfish was in its home, an octopus claiming a disgarded punch bowl as its home, a couple of hermit crabs having a pretend duel... Only that the two crabs were wearing a Pepsi can and a Coca-Cola can on their backs.

Moana had to chuckle at that, as she took out an underwater camera from behind and snapped a photograph of the two dueling crabs, as Sting tapped on Moana's shoulder. He then pointed to what appeared to be coral... In the shape of a heart. The two swam over as Sting swam over to the coral. Floating aside it, Moana snapped a picture of both the coral and Sting, as the two started to surface.

"Woo... You're right, Moana!" Sting said, grinning. "The underwater world IS awesome-cool!"

"You bet it is!" Moana replied, blushing at the emo, as Fang surfaced from behind Moana, licking her in the process. "Aww, Fang... You followed us, boy?"

Fang nodded as he continued to lick the sea gal. But someone at shore was watching the two...

"Ugh, that blue haired bitch is getting close to my cutie!" Olivia complained to herself. "Augh!"

* * *

><p>Mozart and GENKI were currently talking amongst themselves. Woodstock was currently asleep in his cage.<p>

"So... How is the scar, Mozart?" GENKI asked out loud.

"Eh, I been through worse." Mozart replied back. "Small explosions, electrocutions... All that doo-dah?"

"No wonder Yentoulis was lazy..." GENKI commented. Mozart gave his new robot companion a gentle smile.

"Hey, you don't have to call the lazy brat Yentoulis." Mozart said with a gentle smile. "Just Yento will do. Or Yent?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try... Yento was just TOO lazy. He would have me sneak into a grape farm for free grapes." GENKI commented out loud

"Wow, that's totally against the law..." Mozart replied back. "At least, I think so."

Mozart and GENKI gave a bit of a giggle, as something appeared to roll towards them.

"Is that the trauma chair from Revenge?" Mozart asked, pointing at the thing.

"I assume so." GENKI replied back. "But it isn't occupied, thankfully."

A grin grew on Mozart's face. "So, you want a boyfriend?"

"Not at this current moment, Mozart." GENKI answered back.

"A girlfriend?" Mozart asked, shrugging.

"I'm straight." GENKI answered, smiling. "Or that's what Yogurt programmed into me."

"So... Wanna convert some of the gizmos in this thingy into something we can use for the greater good?" Mozart asked. "Seriously, this thing shouldn't have been used to begin with in the first place. The heating system? I can convert into an oven. The cooling system? An extra fridge."

"Using a negative and turning it into a positive." GENKI replied back. "Nice thinking."

"Thanks! Now..." Mozart said, as he whipped out a wrench. "Let's prepare the Dr. Pepper. It's gonna be a late nighter."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Quite not the intended use, but what are you gonna do?<strong>

Mozart: Yeah, that chair caused a lotta controversy...

Benny: Hey, being downed by Marissa'll give me reason to train harder.

Ron: Seriously, no one even cared it was my birthday that day... Oh, well... I'm far away from them now...

Xantara: Hmm... This'll take some planning out, but in the end, I can get it done. -Grins-

Marissa: Ellis would make for the perfect partner in ANY LARPing session... -Blushes- Plus, he's kinda cute.

Ellis: Marissa looked so very cool out there swinging a fake sword! But I'm kinda more of a healer, myself... I wonder if her party would accept a liar like me...

Moana: -She is looking at a photograph- Why hermit crabs chose Pepsi and Coca-Cola is beyond me... At least choose Dr. Pepper next time.

Sting: Being underwater is so awesome! And in case you're wondering, I took swimming lessons when I was around 8.

Olivia: Damn that Moana, getting close to my bad boy... I hope you wait an eternity at a baggage claim.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Geeks were sleeping, except for one...<p>

"No... Help... They're all over me..." Benny muttered in his sleep. Cherri, having woke up to go to the bathroom, was heading back in, as she saw Benny struggling in his sleep. She quietly walked over to him and tapped on him.

"Benny? Wake up?" Cherri asked, as Benny's eyes shot open.

"Whoa... That was horrible..." Benny said to himself, as he sat up. "Thanks for waking me, Cherri."

Cherri gently smiled. "Hey, it's what friends are for. But, what kinda dream you were having?"

Benny looked around, and walked for the door. Motioning Cherri to come on, the two of them left the cabin.

* * *

><p>Now in a clearing with some fireflies flying about, Benny looked at Cherri.<p>

"Well, now I feel I can tell you..." Benny said out loud. "I... had a nightmare."

"Whoa..." Cherri replied back. "What kinda nightmare? Something involving that deer from Bambi? That's one creepy and strict fuc-"

"No, that's not it..." Benny said, as he looked at the fireflies. "It involved bugs. You see, when I was younger, I was in Kindergarten, in a park on a field trip. I was chasing after a bully who stole my Swiss Roll. I'm not sure what happened to him, but I think he's in jail for stealing a school bus to avoid an exam he didn't study for. Anyway, I couldn't catch up to him, and I tripped, when I saw this colony of ants carrying a Swiss Roll. Needless to say, I picked it up... And the ants didn't like it one bit. I was soon covered with the ants, as they bit into me several times. Had not been for the teacher taking care of me and finding me unconscious... Anyway, being close to death has given me a fear of bugs from that day on... Until I met you."

Cherri was shocked at Benny's reveal. "Um, what was the park's name, by any chance?"

"Cumberland Park." Benny replied back.

Cherri was in even more shock. "_Oh, my... I..."_

Cherri took a deep sigh, as she put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"Benny... If I was mistakened, that Swiss Roll... Belonged to me. I didn't know it at the time, being my class was in nap time, and I didn't hear any ambulance sirens." Cherri said out loud. "But if it's any consolation... I'm sorry."

Benny looked at Cherri for a bit, and smiled.

"What do you have to say sorry, for? It's not your fault! Plus, had not been for your love of bugs, and me getting injured by bugs... We would have never met." Benny said out loud with a smile.

Cherri smiled back as the two looked at each other, as they held hands while watching the fireflies flying around in different patterns, both of them blushing deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Isle Of Rebirth<strong>

Early the next morning before daybreak, Lance and Yolei's sleep was interrupted by what sounded like some squeaking wheels.

"Ugh, you got up early... Just to roll a cannon to the beach?" Lance complained.

"Yep... And I got just the plan, too!" Yentoulis said out loud.

"If it has anything to do with cannons being fired at 4AM..." Yolei glared at the lazy nerd.

"Oh, please. Those were just white t-shirts left there... And being they don't fit us, I fired them back at the game." Yentoulis replied out loud. "And being I saw that they could impact the island... I just got a WONDERFUL idea!"

"If it has anything to do with replacing Drake's M&Ms with Skittles, count me out." Lance said out loud.

"Wait, when did that happen?" A confused Yolei asked.

"Behind me... are 100 bottles. In them, are 100 pieces of paper." Yentoulis said out loud. "With my plan, this plan surely CAN'T fail!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it was daytime, and Xantara was walking on a path. She had some fruits in a basket, as well as some t-shirts on her arm.<p>

"I still don't know how 5 white t-shirts ended up on some trees, but I'll take it." A confused Xantara commented to herself as she looked at the shirts. "But now... Time to look for some fruit."

"Fruit, huh?" Asked a voice eating an apple. "I'm just taking a break from looking for some fruit."

Xantara smiled. "The stars are shining bright... Hi, Grace!"

"Looking for fruit?" Grace asked out loud, as Xantara nodded.

"Yeah, but not for eating." Xantara replied back. "I'm gonna use them for dyes and such."

Grace gasped. "You can DO that? Cool!"

"Yep! I'm gonna bring cheer to someone on my team, so..." Xantara said out loud, as her basket was loaded with some fruit.

"Say no more. Have some from my stash." Grace nodded. "I know you can use them properly."

Grace started to leave back towards her camp, but not before giving a friendly wink at Xantara.

* * *

><p>Back at the Geek's camp, Ellis was looking out at sea.<p>

"Well, the sun's up. And without a certain someone to chatize us... We can say stuff freely..." Ellis said to himself. "Still... Hope Yento's all right."

Suddenly, there was a faint explosion sound heard in the distance, as something started to land near Ellis.

"What the hell?" Ellis asked himself, as the object landed near him... It was a glass bottle, with a note inside it. Shrugging, he opened it, took the note out, and read the contents inside.

"It's NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis?" Ellis read out loud, as he pocketed the note. "Dude NEVER gives up..."

He walked back to Camp as Mozart was presenting his latest invention.

"So, let me get this straight..." Marissa stated. "You made a oven... Outta the Trauma Chair?"

"You betchya!" Mozart nodded. "I managed to achieve the impossible!"

"Well, for turning something that enraged online forums into something that'll... Enlighten online forums... It looks rather cool!" Moana said out loud.

"Wait, what online forums?" Sting asked, as...

"Campers! Please head off to Challenge Shore for a surprise!" Chris said over the intercom. "I named it just now."

"Welp, time to rock." Cherri commented out loud.

"And roll?" Nelson joked back, as both he and Xantara chuckled and gave each other a hive five.

* * *

><p>At the same time, over at the Popular's Camp, some of them were talking amongst themselves.<p>

"And we can't play Ouija, because..." Steph said out loud.

"Because genius girl over there f***ed up the board by drawing a piece of bacon on it." Heidi replied back, as she looked at Twiggy.

"Hey, it worked." Twiggy shrugged. "Plus, it was Drake's pen. Now we know all the answers to life's everyday problems."

"Bacon, bacon, and more bacon?" Stella asked.

"Absolutely!" Twiggy replied back with a grin.

"Even the undead likes bacon? No wonder the bacon on my bacon cheeseburger from a few months ago was missing. I even blamed it on my dad!" Verna commented out loud as...

"Campers! Please head off to Challenge Shore for a surprise!" Chris said over the intercom. "I named it just now."

"Well, guess it's time to rock." Korpse inquired, as she turned towards Verna. "And Verna? I strongly suggest doing an exorcism first chance you get."

"Yeah... Good idea." Verna replied back. "Before it possesses my Banette plushie and ends up ralphing up cotton... And most likely brags about yelling at the South Carolina Gamecocks for sucking..."

* * *

><p>At Challenge Beach, the teams were waiting for Chris to arrive. Korpse and Nelson shared a sweet smile, as the campers were curious about the long tables that were nearby.<p>

"So... What's with the tables?" Nicholas asked.

"I dunno..." Stella replied back. "Arm Wrestling tournament?"

"Yeah, but... Why would there be two tables for an Arm Wrestling tournament?" Olivia asked, as Chris came to the scene.

"Campers, welcome! As you can see, Yento was eliminated last night." Chris commented.

"And thank goodness for THAT." Steph replied back, as a wave from the ocean washed up a bottled note next to Steph. She opened it, and sighed. "Augh, he just doesn't give up!"

"You got bottled chatized too?" Twiggy asked. "I got one just for talking about a Yamhead Souffle! And Thunder got one for talking about his Yorkie Terrior mix back at home!"

"Oh, by the way? Here's your Yotsuba manga back!" Nelson said to Korpse and giving her the manga, as a faint explosion sound was heard, and a bottle fell next to him. "And once again, Y-word strikes. I didn't even say his name wrong, this time!"

"Right... Anyways, you ready for a reward?" Chris asked, as the campers paid attention. "Last night, we asked you about your favorite foods. And today..."

The interns laid some Styrofoam containers on the tables. The camper's faces were on top to indicate which food belonged to who.

"...We cooked them up for you! And along to go with it is some soda. Enjoy your meal!" Chris commented out loud, as the teams went over to their meals.

* * *

><p>Steph opened up her food, as Twiggy was concerned. "Um, I think that salad's supposed to be in a clear container."<p>

Steph shrugged. "Eh, salad's salad in my opinion."

Verna smiled, as she looked at her entree.

"Popcorn shrimp... And it tastes like home..." Verna said to herself.

Drake was contently eating his cheeseburger with Stella next to him smiling and taking a bite out of a pork cutlet.

Ada was eating into her alligator fritters, as Nicholas was confused.

"So... They actually cook alligators?" Nicholas asked, as Ada nodded. "Wow... That's new to me."

Marissa was smiling as she was eating some of her schnitzel. Ellis was nearby as he too, was eating his fried calamari.

Sting was a bit confused.

"Er... You mentioned to us before bed last night that your favorite food was blood pudding." Sting said to Olivia as he bit into some of his black forest gateau. "Why do you need a knife?"

Olivia grinned, as she opened the container.

"Blood pudding's actually a sausage, silly!" Olivia commented out loud. "It's just one of those UK thingies that they do, like giving the name of cookies biscuits! Or the name fries into chips!"

"Um... Am I gonna need a UK to English guide if I ever head to the UK?" Sting asked out loud, as...

"So, campers! Enjoying your meal?" Chris shouted out loud, as the Campers muttered some sounds of approval. "Now, I've got a question to ask... What is it... That you fear most?"

"Sloths." Ellis indistinctly said, as he put his hands over his mouth. "Wait, what? I mean Slakoths from Pokemon! By that, I mean Slakings!"

"That's true; those things can really f*** you up in a Double Battle and someone else has Skill Swap and uses it on the dude." Korpse replied back, as Verna nodded in response.

"Okay, anyone else gonna blab about their fear?" Chris asked out loud.

"I'm afraid of committing a crime." Sting answered back. "Like the time I used a Subway napkin at Pizza Hut!"

"Um... Sting, dude? I don't think that's a crime." A confused Mozart replied.

"And the time Fritz the class guinea pig gave babies, when I was taking care of it during Easter vacation, all because my name was drawn up from a hat and I named the little guy. I didn't know it was a Freida!" Sting confessed. "And then there was the time I drunk Sunny Delight outta a champagne glass!"

Moana was furious at the host. "McLean! What the f*** did you do?! Sting here is blabbing about all his hidden secrets!"

"Yeah, that, and the thing's he's kinda talking about... Kinda boring." Olivia commented out loud. "I thought he would have rode a motorcycle with a skull emblem on it! Or at the very least, shoplifted a Snickers."

"Simple! I just added a truth serum." Chris replied back.

The campers gasped either in horror or disgust.

"You bastard!" Mozart shouted at the host in disgust.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Twiggy said, as she sipped into her soda.

"So... What's the verdict, Nancy Drew?" Ron snarked out loud.

"Hmm... Guys? I don't taste any truth serum in the soda." Twiggy commented, as she turned towards the nearest person. "How does your soda taste?"

"Hmm... Tastes normal to me." Drake replied back, as he sipped on his soda some more. "Yep, normal Mountain Dew."

"I knew you guys would assume I stash the serum in the soda. But in fact... I hid it in the foods you were eating! They were fried into the oils, and right into your foods that you requested last night!" Chris exclaimed out loud. "Gotta take more than that to fool me!"

"Dammit..." Twiggy said to herself, as she bit into her bacon.

"Wait, hold on!" Nelson commented out loud. "How about Grace's food? As thus Steph's, Heidi's and Xantara's? The salads and PB were delivered fresh, and Heidi's was grilled!"

"Simple; we coated some oil onto the veggies, fruits, and the bread." Chris replied back.

Steph spat out the salad in her mouth in disgust.

"And as for Heidi's? We laced the mayo with the serum. Trust me, kid. I'm like Nintendo; you cannot beat me." Chris snarked back.

Nelson snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn! And knowing my luck, he boiled some of the serum into my food as well. Damn Damn!"

"Now... Since you're up, Nelson... What's your fear?" Chris asked.

"Riding in cars." Nelson replied back, as he face-palmed himself. "Fffff..."

"Aww, get bent, McLean!" Xantara yelled at the host. "It's not like you have a fear of getting your face damaged! Just like how I can't stand eating meat!"

Xantara suddenly realized what she said. She too, face-palmed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yep. Chris has hit a new low.<strong>

Xantara: Joy... Oh, well. At least I didn't blab about my mom sleeping with a plush meditating puppy dog above her bed. -Her eyes widen- ...Oops. Sorry, mom.

Mozart: Here's hoping they don't know about my fear of Animatronics... Awww... Great!

* * *

><p>"So, now that Ellis, Nelson, Xantara, revealed their fears, as thus Mozart in the Confessional, any more takers?"<p>

Cherri sighed. "The Dark Queen from BattleToads. No wonder I decided to play StarTropics with my little bro after getting my ass handed to me in Level 4. I just HATE that blue-haired bitch!"

She then looks at Moana, and grinned in embarrassment.

"Er... Present company excepted." Cherri commented back, chuckling.

"It's fine. I'm kinda afraid of blood myself." Moana replied back. "Poor baby sea lion..."

"Pyramid Head creeps me out, in a way..." Korpse said out loud. "Dude's invincible to everything you can toss at him."

"At least you don't have to deal with legions of Team Jacob fans" Steph replied back.

Verna sighed. "Needles creep me out. I mean, COMPLETELY creep me out."

"My fear? Disturbing attack ad commercials." Nicholas said out loud. "They're mostly negative. And do NOT get me started about 2012's commercials."

"At least you only have to deal with that every 4 years." Kade replied back. "My fear is fire."

"And I am NOT a fan of heights." Ada said out loud. "Seriously, put me up in the air? F*** that!"

Drake gulped. "I... rather not let anyone see my drawings..." He then sighed. "_And now... People are gonna see them. Crap!"_

Marissa shivered. "I'm... **PETRIFIED** of kissing. REALLY petrified of it as well."

"Super harsh judges are what I fear." Stella commented out loud. "The only people I ever sung for are people in my school! I even had to feign a sickness just to avoid a talent scout!"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid of worms... Ever since I bit into an apple in which a worm was residing in..."

Olivia shrugged. "Seeing the world burn. If that would to happen, all the bad boys would die!"

"Um..." Mozart said out loud. "Would you also die alongside the world?"

Ron sighed. "I'm afraid of glass. There, you're happy, McLean?"

"I'm kinda afraid of wasps." Twiggy commented. "At least bees pollinate flowers. Wasps are just psychotic assholes."

"And I'm afraid of Lightning." Thunder said out loud. "Sha-Screw him with a rusty PVC pipe..."

"And that should be all our fears all exposed!" Chris replied out loud, as he sipped a little of his drink. "Yum, yum... nice milk... Now, let's see who can stand up to their fear! Any questions?"

Sting rose his hand, as he looked at Moana with a grin. "So, Chris... What are YOU afraid of?"

"My face being damaged." Chris replied, as his eyes widened. "Okay, I know for a FACT, I didn't ingest any of the serum. How did my secret go out to the world?"

Close by, Kade and Moana grinned as they gave each other a fist-bump.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: REVENGE!<strong>

Moana: -Chuckles- I had to get revenge against Chris for that misdeed, so I asked Kade for one of her cookies and dunked it into his milk, and hoping some of the serum would get into the milk. I never thought it would work! -She claps her hands in approvment- Take THAT, Chris!

* * *

><p>At a stage set up on the island, Drake was looking at his sketchbook. Stella was nearby for moral support.<p>

"Drake. You revealed that you didn't want anyone to see your sketches. And to gain a point for your team, you must show at least three drawings to the world. And to do so, we got a handy scanner ready, hooked up to a laptop, that's also hooked up to a projector!" Chris explained.

Drake looked at his sketchbook, nodded silently at Stella, and placed one of his his drawings on the scanner. It then scanned onto the laptop, and onto the projector...

It was a sketch of a cartoony version of Heidi, running towards the screen. In the air appeared to be Lightning in the air, sent airborne due to Heidi running through him.

The audience members were amazed at the sketch.

"Cool!" Heidi exclaimed out loud. "Wish I could do that to Lightning!"

Thunder could only chuckle at the picture of a cartoony Lightning tossed in the air like a rag doll. "You've done really good work, Drake."

"T-Thanks..." Drake replied back, as he uploaded the next picture. It was of a cartoony Xantara, meditating. The cartoony Xantara was floating above the ground, with a content look on her face.

Xantara couldn't help but blush. "Wow... And it's all detailed and everything."

"Awesome!" Nelson exclaimed out loud. "She looks really cool, floating in the air!"

Drake smiled, as he looked through his sketchbook. After shaking his head no a couple of times, he loaded up his last picture: It was of a cartoony Ella, singing in front of a tied-up Chris.

The audience members grinned at that drawing.

"Okay, I admit it. That sketch is funny, Drake." Ron said out loud.

"Sure wish we could tie up Chris like that!" Verna also commented out loud.

"And with that last pic exposed, that gives Drake a point for the Pops!" Chris said out loud.

Drake smiled at his accomplishment as he went backstage with Stella, who was smiling.

"Great job, Drake!" Stella said, smiling gently. "And you didn't need my assistance, this time!"

Drake could only smile back at her response.

"Buuuuuuttt... I couldn't help but notice that you were skipping some pages. Is there something you didn't want the others to see?" Stella asked with a grin.

A now blushing Drake turned towards one of the pages he skipped and showed it to Stella. It appeared to be a cartoony Stella, on stage, singing her heart out.

"Cool..." Stella replied back, while looking at the picture.

"Thanks, Stella." Drake commented, still with a blush on his face.

* * *

><p>Ellis was looking at a cardboard box, which was fixated with holes. Marissa was right beside Ellis.<p>

"Chris, I don't know how you can manage to bring a sloth on the island." Ellis commented out loud. "And in just a small timeframe."

"Ah, but I did." Chris replied back, as he opened the box, and the sloth peeked out. Ellis was taken back in fear.

"Chris? But... How? Those things are so slow... And cunning!" Ellis complained.

"And your task is to pet on it for 30 seconds." Chris replied back. "If you can do that, then your team gets a point."

Ellis looked at the sloth in fear, as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Ellis... You can still do it." Marissa said, smiling gently. "You're stronger than you think you are!"

Ellis nodded, as he went towards the sloth, bent down, and started to pet on it. And at the 30 second mark...

"Ellis! You managed to pet the sloth for 30 seconds! That means your team gets a point!" Chris shouted out loud.

Ellis smiled at his achievement, as Marissa grinned at her friend.

"See, Ellis?" Marissa said towards him. "You're brave enough to withstand your fears!"

"Yeah... I am." Ellis replied back, smiling. "Thanks, Marissa."

Ellis turned away from Marissa, with a nervous blush on his face.

* * *

><p>Xantara was looking at what was on her plate. It was a solitary meatball.<p>

"Xantara... All you gotta do is eat this meatball, and you win a point for your team!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Um... This goes against all my beliefs..." Xantara muttered.

"But if you blow it... You risk the chance of being voted off."

Xantara looked at the meatball, and sighed as she took a bite into it. Instantly, her eyes began to water, as she ran off. Soon enough, vomiting sounds were heard.

"Oooh, too bad for Xantara..." Chris commented out loud. "But how will the rest of the teams fare against their fears? Find out... After the break!"

* * *

><p>Back with Xantara, she was still vomiting, as Drake walked up to her.<p>

"Hey... Feeling okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine, once I wash this taste off." Xantara replied back, as she recognized who she was talking to. "So... Drake, is it?"

Drake nodded back in response.

"I kinda have a favor to ask. I saw your artwork, and I think it's really cool. Are you into crafts as well?" Xantara asked.

"Um..." Drake answered back as he nodded.

"Cool... Can you... Make something for me? It's nothing special. Just a peace sign necklace for a good friend." Xantara replied back.

Drake smiled back. "Sure, I can do that... Just give me a few hours, okay?"

"Thank you." Xantara replied, with a gentle smile as she saw Drake walk off to look for supplies. "Now with Drake busy... And with me outta the challenge... It's time to put this plan to the test..."

* * *

><p>Yep, Xantara's got an idea up her sleeve... What it is, it's unknown...<p>

Tyrian belongs to my friend CragmiteBlaster, while the chapter title idea belongs to DarkShockBro.

**NEXT TIME:** The rest of the Challenge, and the vote-off!


	13. Isle of Terror

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we deal with the rest of the fears.

Be afraid!

* * *

><p>Cherri was in a makeshift ring, with Benny by her side. Chris was inside the ring, wearing a ref's outfit.<p>

"So, Cherri... You stated your fear was the Dark Queen from BattleToads." Chris commented.

"Because the stupid jerk is part of a Nintendo Hard game involving fighting frogs." Cherri replied back. "I'm just thankful there's no romhack to make the game even HARDER."

Benny was confused. "Wait, how do you know this stuff?"

Cherri chuckled back. "My young bro knows his stuff about hacking."

Chris cleared his throat, as he took out a microphone.

"And welcome to today's matchup!" Chris said out loud. "Standing on our left, it's the Bug Queen of the Isle! The Pierced Princess! Standing at an impressive 5'7, and weighing a wonderful-"

Chris was interrupted as she was holding a sword close to Chris' nose.

"Finish that last bit, or the hair goes bye-bye." Cherri said, glaring at Chris' face.

"Fine, whatever... Spoil the moment." Chris replied back. "It's the Geek's very on... CHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRIIIIII!"

Benny was confused. "Er, where did you get that sword?"

"My brother cosplayed as Link last year for Halloween. The Link to the Past version of Link." Cherri replied back.

"The one with the pink hair?" Benny asked as Cherri nodded.

"And arriving to the stage..." Chris shouted out loud, as what appeared to be a woman, decked out in clothing not fitting for TV came strutting to the ring. "It's the Queen of the Game Overs! The Finisher of Controllers! Skipping the weight because I don't wanna be killed... It's BattleToad's... DAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK QUUUUUUUEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

The Dark Queen entered the ring and looked down at the Entomologist.

"HAHAHA! This is my opponent? What a joke!" The Dark Queen scoffed out loud. "Ready to go, BattleJerk?"

Cherri cracked her knuckles as she grinned. "Born ready..."

"With both fighters ready, it's time to FFFIIIIGGGGHHHTTTT!"

In almost an instant, Cherri jumped out at the Dark Queen, as she started to beat her senseless.

"Take that, you -BLEEP- stupid piece of -BLEEP- And to your -BLEEP- And your -LONG BLEEPING SOUNDS- Electronic Fans -BLEEPING SOUNDS- Conventional Oven -BLEEPING AS USUAL- Pineapples -DID THE CENSORS FAINT YET- Puppies -MOST LIKELY THE CENSORS FAINTED BY NOW- Your MOM!" Cherri yelled out loud, as she got up, and looked at the bruised Dark Queen. "...Bitch."

Chris' eyes were wide with shock, as thus Benny's. "Um... We're glad that was just a stunt double."

"Yeah... Good call." Cherri replied back, as she knelled down at the actor playing the Dark Queen. "You doing okay?"

"Eh, I been through worse." Dark Queen replied back. "Still... How did you find a curse word for the letter X?"

Cherri shrugged. "I dunno... All I know is that this episode'll be NSFW."

"With that said, Cherri receives a point for her team!" Chris shouted out loud, as Benny put a hand on Cherri's shoulder.

"Wow, that was a one-sided fight..." Benny said out loud. "Well done."

"Hey, ANYONE who played the game most likely wanted to get their greasy mitts on the Dark Queen. That was for ALL of them." Cherri commented back. "Thanks for supporting me, Benny."

The two looked at each other with a blush on their face. They then turned away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Steph was walking in the forest, enjoying herself.<p>

"So... Should I end the Anime Club once I get back home?" Steph asked herself. "Eh, whatever. I'll be rich anyway."

A few seconds later, a woman approached her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Have you heard about the good news that's going on?" The woman asked out loud.

Steph sighed. "If it's involving Bieber, I don't wanna hear about that singing prima donna."

"I'm talking about the TRUE good news; our favorite hottie is coming back!" The woman replied, as she took off her coat, exposing a fake moon tattoo.

Steph gulped. "Oh, crap..."

"Now, will you join us in our religion called Team Jacob? We can have Team Jacob slumber parties, Team Jacob dreams, and other things involving the world's coolest werewolf!" The woman said out loud with a smile.

Steph backed away in fear. "Okay, we don't wanna cause any funny business, okay? Reserve that for any of the other nerds around here. Like... Um, Sting?"

"Oh, we asked him earlier to join us. All he did was comment that Fangface was the better werewolf... Who's that? Anyways, join us..." The woman replied out loud.

Steph was backing away, sweating bullets. "Okay, get away from me, you psychos!"

* * *

><p>Olivia was looking at what appeared to be a globe on a table.<p>

"Okay, so what's the deal with this globe?" Olivia asked.

"Simple. You said your fear was that you didn't want to see the world burn. And being that I obviously can't do that, since we would die, and it would be really, really bad for lawsuits... I just have to deal with this right here."

Chris soaked the globe with what appeared to be gasoline. He then lit a match and set it on fire, scorching the globe in the process.

Olivia looked at the burning globe and sighed.

"Okay, I give! I give up!" Olivia shouted out loud, sighing.

"Tough break, Olivia. We're still tied, though." Chris replied back.

* * *

><p>Marissa was on a stage, with Ellis by her side.<p>

"Marissa... Your fear would be kissing, correct?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, and now I have the fear status effect..." Marissa mumbled.

Ellis held onto Marissa's hand in comfort.

"Oh, but it gets better! Your kissing partner's gonna be... randomized!" Chris shouted out loud in glee, as he pressed a button. Various campers currently on the island were flashing around in a random order, until finally it stopped on... "And today's lucky contestant is... Stella!"

Marissa sighed, as Stella walked on stage, confused.

"Um... Chris? I'm straight." Stella said out loud.

"Hey, it never stopped anybody before." Chris replied back with a shrug, before he turned towards Marissa. "Now, Marissa? Your task is to kiss Stella... On the lips!"

"Um, okay..." Marissa replied with a nervous gulp. She started to get closer and closer as some memories came flashing back towards her, until finally...

"Um... Chris? Can you give me some time? Maybe 5 to 10 minutes?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, whatever." Chris commented back, as Marissa ran off, grabbing Ellis with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nervousness strikes again...<strong>

Marissa: What do I do? I can't kiss Stella! What if it happens again, like how it happened with Mirian?!

* * *

><p>Backstage, Marissa was breathing in and out deeply, as Ellis was concerned for his friend.<p>

"Marissa, what happened out there? You were feeling really confident." Ellis asked out loud.

"I... Um..." Marissa replied back, as she looked Ellis in the eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ellis? I gotta tell you something. Something that I kept buried in my thoughts for the longest while. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Ellis said with a smile.

"Okay... I'm... Bisexual." Marissa replied out loud. "Been that way since I entered my teenage years. But that's _not_ why I'm nervous, no-no-no..."

"Hey, who cares if you're Bi? I like you just the way you are." Ellis said, smiling. "And that's no lie."

"Thanks. It's that... If I kiss Stella... I may REALLY upset that tall guy she hangs around with..." Marissa commented back, sighing.

"You mean Drake?" Ellis asked, as Marissa nodded.

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking... I guess it's time that I tell you something... I was once in a relationship with the most beautiful gal around... Mirian..."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Ago...<strong>

_Marissa was in the park, looking at Mirian in the eyes, with a nervous smile._

"_So... What I am saying is..." Marissa said out loud. "Wanna be my GF?"_

_Mirian smiled the hugest of smiles._

"_Why, or course, I want to!" Mirian replied back._

"_And what better way to seal the deal than with this?" Marissa asked, as she took Mirian closer to her, and they went in for their first kiss. After they parted..._

"_Wow... This is gonna be so cool! I got a girlfriend!" Mirian yelled out loud. "I feel so... Ah-CHOO! Alive!"_

_Marissa chuckled. "So, what shall we do now, that we're a couple?"_

"_I dunno... Watch the stars?" Mirian asked with a shrug, before sneezing again._

"_I think I better take you home. You're coming down with a cold status, and I don't want you getting any sicker." Marissa lectured._

"_Fine... Same time tomorrow?" Mirian asked._

"_Or course." Marissa replied back._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Marissa was walking downstairs to grab some cereal, to see her parents talking to Mirian's mom.<em>

"_Morning, Marissa..." Marissa's mom said, looking a bit sad._

"_Mornin' mom, mornin' Mirian's mom..." Marissa replied back, as she saw what the conversation was about. "What's going on? Why is everyone sad? Should I heal you guys with a Cheer Up potion?"_

"_I'm afraid it's not that simple, hon..." Marissa's dad said out loud. "Marissa... After you took Mirian home last night, her sickness got worse. And late last night, she was complaining of a bad headache... She had to be admitted to the hospital and... Mirian's... Dying."_

_The world around Marissa stopped when she heard that last word. "Wait, what? Dying? I know she's sickly, but I didn't know she was THAT sick! Can't the hospitals do something? That's what they're there for, right?" Marissa said out loud, looking very upset and panicked._

_"I wish it was all that simple, dear..." Mirian's mom commented out loud._

"_Sadly, all that we can say is... Spend time with Mirian. Make her last few days happy." Marissa's mom said with a comforting voice._

_Marissa was stunned for a moment, until..._

"_It's... It's all my fault... I kissed Mirian last night, and now she's dying... It's all my fault..." Marissa confessed, as she ran upstairs, closed the door in her room, and started to sob into her pillow._

* * *

><p><em>Marissa visited Mirian every day at the hospital, until one day, Marissa was called and asked to get to the hospital ASAP...<em>

"_Mirian, I'm here to..." Marissa said, as Mirian was breathing slowly, with her eyes closed. Her family was close by._

"_Marissa... That you...?" Mirian asked out loud, as Marissa got closer. "Marissa... There's... Something I want to... Give you."_

_Mirian's mom handed over what appeared to be a blue beret, as thus a pink sweater._

"_Mirian, this is your stuff... I can't keep it." Marissa replied out loud._

"_I figured you... would want my equipment..." Mirian weakly said out loud. "It offers a... good head and... body protection for... a sweetheart like you... It's yours now..."_

"_I taught you well..." Marissa replied back, as Mirian put her hand on Marissa's hand._

"_You're welcome... I always knew my time on here... Would be short... But you made my time... The best time... There was... Always... remain sweet... and... happy..." Mirian said out loud, as her hand drooped onto the hospital bed... Her life has expired._

"_Mirian... No..." Marissa replied in sadness, as she joined Mirian's parents into the crying._

* * *

><p><em>A couple months have passed since Mirian's passing, and Marissa was in her room, still saddened.<em>

"_Why did my kiss have to kill Mirian?" Marissa lamented. "If it weren't for that, she would have lived a little longer..."_

_The door knocked, and one of Marissa's Dungeon buddies came in, looking deeply concerned._

"_Marissa?" Marissa's friend asked. "Your mom called me and asked me to help you get better..."_

"_How can it get better? I accidentally killed my girlfriend with my kiss..." Marissa replied back._

_Marissa's friend sighed, as he put his hand on her shoulder._

"_But would said girlfriend want you to lay in bed, feeling sorry for herself?" Marissa's friend said right back. "It was pure considence that she just got real bad sick. Believe me, it's NOT your fault, okay? Now, wanna go catch a movie? Just us and the Dungeon buddies. My treat."_

_Marissa did some thinking, and sat up in bed as she put her glasses on._

"_Yeah... You're right. Mirian would want me to keep going on." Marissa commented out loud. "Let me get ready, first."_

"_That's our Dungeon Queen!" Marissa's friend cheered out loud. "I'll be downstairs waiting!"_

_Marissa's friend left Marissa's room, as she smiled for what would have been the longest time. She eyed a blue beret on a counter, and donned it on her head._

"_There... Now I'm ready to go. Hope I won't have to kiss anything... Or anyone." Marissa said to herself, ready to reenter the world with a more braver face on herself..._

* * *

><p>"...And that's what happened." Marissa finished her story. "And yeah, I still have a deep fear of kissing to this day. I've was even afraid to kiss the dog goodbye before I left for the show... I never really showed it until now... Guess I really do trust you, despite your label being a liar."<p>

Ellis was silent throughout the whole thing, as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Wow, just... wow..." Ellis said out loud. "No wonder you don't like kissing..."

"So, I'm kinda afraid that I may accidentally off Stella and make everyone sad..." Marissa replied back. "I already felt extremely guilty once, I don't wanna have to feel that way again..."

Ellis sighed. "Marissa... What I am about to do is completely off the rails, but... I can promise you that Stella WON'T die from just one kiss. Okay?"

Marissa asked. "Okay? How? How is it-"

Ellis said nothing, as he took in Marissa for a quick peck on the lips, leaving Marissa blushing deeply.

"Now, if you truly had a Kiss of Death, I would be having one wicked status ailment right about now." Ellis stated. "But since I'm still standing, without a status ailment, how about we go win this one? If not for the Geeks or for me, but for Mirian? She'll ALWAYS be looking over you."

"Ellis... You're right." Marissa replied with a confident smile. "Let's exicte some Yuri fans!"

Marissa winked at Ellis as she stepped back on stage.

"And Marissa rejoins us!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Feeling any better?" Stella asked, as Marissa nodded back at her.

"Yeah... I am, Stella." Marissa noted.

"So... Ready to kiss Stella and give birth to the Marella ship?" Chris asked out loud.

Marissa grinned. "I was BORN ready."

She walked up to Stella, who was still waiting. Being taken by the arms by Marissa, she gave her a rather short peck on the lips. Once it was all said and done...

"And with that kiss, Marissa wins a point for the Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Wow... I did it... And Stella didn't die..." Marissa commented out loud. "This is AWESOME!" She then looked at Stella. "You still doing okay?"

"Die?" Stella asked out loud. "What are you talking about? Or course, I'm okay."

"Nevermind that, Stella! I feel like I'm cured of my fear! YEAH!" Marissa replied out loud, as she ran backstage, and glomped Ellis. "Thank you, Ellis! Thanks for helping me face my fear!"

Ellis smiled sheepishly with a blush as he hugged back. "Hey, always ready to help..."

"So... How did you learn how to kiss like that?" Marissa asked.

Ellis shrugged. "I dunno... Internet? By that, I mean romance movies from Netflix?"

Stella couldn't help but smile at the two hugging people. "I dunno what you did backstage, but... Thanks, Ellis. Thanks for helping out Marissa."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kiss and Make Up<strong>

Marissa: I feel like a new gal from all of this. Plus... -She blushes- Ellis is such a nice kisser.

Ellis: Okay, that Internet thing was a lie. And the Netflix thing. I just did what came natural.

Stella: I could feel that Marissa was troubled, and I'm a little peeved at Chris for forcing me to be bi-curious. Yeah, I'm straight.

* * *

><p>Back with Xantara, she was currently baking what appeared to be a cake.<p>

"Okay, what kinda frosting would Ron like..." Xantara pondered, as she looked at the cake. "Eh, it can wait. For now... Making Ron's presents."

She walked over to what appeared to be the stack of t-shirts and some fruits.

"Okay, from what grandma taught me, I can use the various fruits as dyes." Xantara noted to herself, as a commosion was heard from afar. Xantara turned around to see Steph running for the hills, in an extreme panic.

"Get away from me you sociopath uglies..." Steph yelled out loud.

"Er, what's got Steph in such a panic? And what's that about sociopath uglies?" Xantara asked herself, as what appeared to be one of the women from the Team Jacob group came up to Xantara.

"Uh, did you see a brunette girl run past here?" The woman chasing Steph asked.

"Yeah, but she seemed rather upset and in a panic." Xantara replied out loud. "What's going on?"

"Yeah... About that, we're part of the Team Jacob fan club. We're here to spread our love about that hottie of a werewolf!" The woman replied out loud as she rolled up a shirt sleeve, exposing her arm. However... the arm was blank. "We even got temporary tattoos of a moon on ourselves!"

Xantara was puzzled. "Er... I don't see no tattoo... No temporary one or any real one."

"Um... It's a New Moon tattoo?" The woman replied back. "Like the moon phase, when there's no moon?"

Xantara was silent, as it appeared she was reading the woman's aura.

"Okay, I lied... Mom and dad didn't allow me to get the temporary tattoo. There, you happy?" The woman said right back. "Now, you know where my target is?"

Xantara shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just here baking cakes and dying shirts."

"Well... Thanks anyway, miss. Your service will always be remembered." The woman said, as she grinned. "FOR TEAM JACOB!"

The woman sped off after Steph, as Xantara chuckled.

"Wow, the moon tattoo must be really popular these days. Mine is combined with the sun, to be honest." Xantara noted to herself, as she began to dye the shirts. "Now, back to dying the shirts... Step 1..."

"OOF!" The woman shouted out loud.

"Stay away from me you psycho!" Steph yelled out.

Xantara looked a bit nervous. "Oopsie... Sorry, Steph!"

* * *

><p>Back at the stage, Stella was backstage, holding her microphone close to her chest. Drake, still making Ron's gift, was with her for moral support.<p>

"So... This is something." Stella commented out loud. "I never even auditioned for something this super serious, before... Well, besides this show."

Drake looked up at Stella and smiled. "You'll do fine."

Stella beamed at that. "You really think so?"

"Stella... I know so." Drake replied back with a gentle smile.

Stella nodded in response, as she stepped onto the stage. She scanned the audience to see what appeared to be three strict, intimidating judges.

"Ohhhhh... boy. This was a really bad idea..." Stella commented to herself as one of the judges looked her over.

"What's up with the star get-up?" One of them commented out loud.

"Joy, we got yet another wannabe that think they got the chops to make it out there." Another one said.

"Well, let's get this over with..." A third judge snarked out loud. "I've got a whipped cream triple mocha latte to get to."

"Er... Can I sing now?" Stella nervously asked.

"Sure, if that means we get our paychecks early." The first judge replied back.

"O-Okay..." Stella said, as she started to sing her heart out to _If We Hold On Together _by Diana Ross. But about a minute into the song...

"Hold up, hold up..." The first judge said out loud. "That was... abysmal."

Stella went wide-eyed in shock.

"Yeah, you ruined Diana Ross forever, now..." The second judge snarked back. "Now kids will be listening to a Justin Bieber meets One Direction mashup... Thanks a LOT for ruining music."

Stella began to tear up, as Drake noticed his friend looking ready to break down crying.

"And there are three words that I would call YOUR singing... Stink, Stank, Stunk." The third judge replied back. "Keep those words to heart once you reach the real world... Cause you're gonna need them."

Drake, having enough of this, pocketed the present, walked on-stage, and asked for the microphone from Stella. He then turned towards the judges.

"What the heck, judges? How could you break a good friend of mine into tears? Her singing, in MY opinion, is WAY better than you three. In fact, I don't think you guys ever heard of a GOOD singer. Be it Stella, my mom, or anyone on this island. There's some words I would like to call you guys... Brutes, Bullies, Jerks... And some words that I don't feel comfortable using. In either case, you either apologize to my best friend right now, or... Well, you'll be meeting some real Fluttershy anger. We clear?" Drake said right back, as Stella looked at Drake, impressed.

The judges looked at Drake, looking frightened, as they looked at Stella again.

"Yeah, about our critiques earlier? We lied." The first judge said out loud.

"Yeah, your music is divine!" The second judge replied out loud.

"Just don't have your boyfriend Stare us, okay?" The third judge also said. "You pass!"

"Thank you... Hope you guys are still okay." Drake replied towards the judges, as Chris' voice came out of the speaker.

"Err... Yeah. I guess the Judges did their job a bit TOO well. In either case, Stella gets a point!" Chris shouted out loud, as Stella walked over to Drake.

"Wow... You did that for me?" Stella asked out loud.

"Yeah, I couldn't have them make you break down, crying." Drake replied back. "You're too lovely to be sad."

Stella blushed very heavily at Drake's comment.

"Um... Thank you. Also..." Stella asked with curiosity. "Was that line about what they said about you being my boyfriend true?"

"Um... I think they were nervous... I think." Drake replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A Song from Drake's Heart<strong>

Drake: Wow... I stood up for Stella. That's never happened before. I still wonder why that judge called me her boyfriend... -Blushes- Well, she IS cute.

Stella: Drake stood up for me... He's really becoming braver.

* * *

><p>In what appeared to be a room, with a solitary desk fan in the middle, some childrens drawings behind the fan, and a poster that looked awfully faded out, Mozart was looking around, holding what appeared to be a tablet.<p>

"Hmm... I wonder if I can totes DL High School Story on this thing." Mozart mused to himself, as the phone rang. "I do know that poster does say 'Celebrate' on it..."

Mozart then picked up the phone. "Yo, dude?"

"Dude! Welcome to your first night on the job!" Chris commented over the phone. "You'll become a steadfast employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Mozart gulped at that last sentence. "Wait a moment, dude... Did you say... Freddy FAZBEAR'S PIZZA? Like from 5 Nights?"

"Correct, Mozart." Chris replied out loud.

Mozart was wide-eyed. "Have. You. FLIPPED YOUR LID?! Do you know that the littler dudes and dudettes watch this show?!"

"Oh, please... We'll edit out the scary bits." Chris replied back.

"Sure... The scary bits will totally be a DVD exclusive, from what I know." Mozart snarked back.

"Right. Anyway, all you gotta do is last 6 hours in here without being stuffed in a costume. If you can achieve that, your team wins a point!" Chris replied out loud.

The phone cut off as Mozart sighed. "Oh, boy... And me without my quadrupled layer underwear... 6 year old me would be shivering by now...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: While the author was writing this part... 5 Nights at Freddy 3 was released!<strong>

Mozart: -He taps on his headband- I hope the bodacious owners weren't too mad at me for swiping at their faulty animatronic... I am VERY grateful that black-haired brah saved my skin when I was 6 years old...

* * *

><p>Nicholas was in front of a TV, which currently had static on-screen. Verna was also watching as well.<p>

"Nick... Your fear is Attack Ads." Chris commented out loud. "And your task is to watch one of the lengthiest, most insulting, fear-mongering, mud-slinging attack ad spawned!"

"Er... I can take it!" Nicholas replied. "...I hope."

Verna smirked back at Nicholas. "Nick, if I can handle a toughie of a pink cow... Then you can handle some silly attack ad."

"Okay... If you say so..." Nicholas replied back, as he pressed the play button.

On screen, what appeared to be a tweenage girl was on screen... However, her face was photoshopped out.

"I am **Steph Green**wer, and I approve this message." The announcer said, sounding like a little girl.

Verna was confused. "Um... Does that look like AND sound like that Quadesh girl my little bro has a crush on? Talk about a bad photoshop job."

On the screen, what appeared to be Nicholas, was in front of a soda machine.

"And I shall bring Pepsi to the people!" On-screen Nicholas said out loud, as the visionary went all red.

"WRONG! Nicholas is spreading lies. He's actually... a COKE drinker!" The announcer replied out loud in a cruel voice.

"Wait, that's not true! I am too a Pepsi drinker!" Nicholas said out loud.

The announcer continued. "He also sleeps... with a Happiny plushie!"

Nicholas replied out loud. "Hey, I didn't do that since I was 13! I even sold it on eBay! Which got sold pretty fast by some gal whose screenname was BlisseyBloomer59."

Verna was currently whistling a innocent tune.

And his favorite song... Is Baby by Justin Bieber!" The announcer yelled out loud.

"No, it is NOT! One of my favorite song's one of those songs that Ada gave me the other day." Nicholas replied back.

"My fave is Hot Chocolate from Shonen Knife." Verna noted back, as Nicholas looked at her. "What? Even I have my guilty pleasures."

"Do you want someone like Nicholas in office?" The announcer said out loud. "Personally... I don't."

"Stop! I give! Ugh!" Nicholas yelled out loud.

"Yeah, personally... That was a really rude attack ad." Verna replied out loud. "Ruder than the ones back in 2012."

"Yeah, no bloody kidding." Nicholas snarked back.

"And tough luck for the Populars!" Chris shouted out loud. "Your team may not approve your message if you go to elimination tonight."

* * *

><p>With Moana, she was also sitting in front of a TV.<p>

"So, Moana... You're afraid of blood, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Well, yeah. After 5 tiger sharks took out a family of seals during an expedition., leaving one of them an orphan..." Moana replied back, as she glared at Chris in anger. "No s*** that I'm afraid of blood, asshole!"

"Gee... touchy." Chris commented. "Anyways, today... You'll be watching..."

Moana shrugged. "I know. Just give me the SAW treatment so I can get this over with."

"Actually... You won't be watching SAW." Chris replied out loud, as Moana breathed a sigh of relief. "You'll be watching... SAW 2!"

Moana sighed. "Awwwww... f***."

"So, enjoy this bowl of blood-flavored popcorn during the flick, okay?" Chris asked, handing over a bowl of popcorn, with some red topping on it, which made Moana gag a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bloody Hell!<strong>

Chris: Okay, I topped the popcorn with ketchup. Still, it made Moana gag a bit, so it's not that big a loss.

Moana: Yeah, that seal was still a baby, and it kinda panicked and jumped into the boat in with us. We tried releasing it back into the wild, but... It kinda took after us. So... Yeah.

* * *

><p>Nelson was waiting for his fear, with Korpse by his side. Nelson was looking very fearful<p>

"Nelson! Your fear is riding in cars!" Chris commented out loud.

"Yeah... No thanks to that car wreck." Nelson replied back, looking down. "Stupid drunk driver, sending hateful textes to everyone..."

"So... We thought up the **PERFECT** car for you to ride in!" Chris shouted out loud, as a car slowly drove up to Korpse and Nelson.

It was a Toyota Corolla, about mid-sized, looking like its seen better days. It was crumpled up, dented, having paint peel off, and the license plate was falling off. And yet, the driver of the car had its wipers on for no apparent reason.

The color on Korpse drained in an instant, once she recognized the car that Nelson was gonna be riding in.

"Mother of Mario..." Korpse muttered out loud, as she glared at Chris. "You mean to tell me, that Nel here, has to ride in the YUKARIMOBILE from _Azumanga Daioh_?!"

"Hey, facing your fears isn't easy." Chris replied back.

"So isn't getting a spiny blue shell up your posterior! Ugh!" Korpse screamed as she calmed down and looked at Nelson. "Nel, you still wanna do this? This kinda stuff can... Well..."

Nelson looked at the car, and gulped.

"Y-Y-Yeah... I still do." Nelson replied out loud. "I still gotta win a point for the team."

"Okay... If possible, I'll nail Chris for you, okay?" Korpse commented with a smile as Nelson entered the Yukarimobile, buckled up tightly, and the car sped off, leaving behind the license plate, spinning in its wake.

"And while Nelson sees some serious stuff... Let's see what Sting is up to!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

><p>Sting was in a row boat, curious about his fear.<p>

"Er, Chris?" Sting shouted out loud. "What does me being in a boat have to do with committing a crime?"

"Simple. You're gonna be pirating a game!" Chris replied back over a iPhone. "And you're gonna be stealing it from actual pirates!"

Sting was alarmed. "Are you CRAZY?! Actual pirates?"

"It was either this, or shoplift a Snickers." Chris replied back.

Sting sighed, as he began to row his boat towards the pirate ship. Once he got close enough, he reached for some rope hanging down. Upon grabbing the rope, he climbed up, jumped behind a crate, and scanned the area.

The pirates were busy drinking what appeared to be an alcoholic beverage, swabbing the deck, or just sharpening their blades. Observing the actions on deck, Sting took out some bioniculars, as he scanned the ship, as a ringtone of Sting's started to play, alarming the Cheerful Emo. Sting answered the phone real quick.

"Chris, what are you doing?!" Sting asked in a shushed whisper. "There are damn pirates on this here ship! Those that don't know I have an 8 Bit version of _Babs Seed_ as a ringtone!"

"Gee, sorry." Chris replied back. "Now, that game is in the Captain's Quarters. He's currently taking a massive dump-"

"Dude... TMI." Sting whispered over the phone.

"Anyways, your task is to grab the game while the pirates are busy. If you can escape with the game in hand, then your team wins a point!" Chris commented.

Sting shrugged. "Still, this doesn't seem that fearful to me... It's only pirates."

* * *

><p>The Cheerful Emo was sneaking around the pirate ship, keeping an eye out for any pirates that were on patrol. He luckily snuck into the captain's quarters, as he looked at a treasure box behind the captain's chair.<p>

"Okay... Let's see what game this captain is trying to pirate. Most likely the beta for _Call Of Duty: Red Dwarf_..." Sting snarked to himself, as he opened the treasure chest. Sting was taken back in shock as he saw what was REALLY inside the chest.

"..._Harvest Moon: Story of Seasons_?"

Sting looked at the game with a confused look.

"Game's been out since spring. Even I have a copy of the game... Why would a pirate..." Sting said, as he noticed a receipt for it in the chest. "...Also have a receipt for stealing?"

"HEY!"

Sting turned his head to see the pirate captain, glaring at him. But...

"Um... Dude? Your pants are down." Sting said out loud.

The captain looked down to see that his legs were bare. "Balderdash! No one ever distracts ShortsBeard the Pirate!"

ShortsBeard looked up to see that Sting had flew the coop.

"After the boy with metal on his face!" ShortsBeard ordered, as his crew started to snap into action.

* * *

><p>Sting was running for his life, as pirates started to surround him.<p>

"I never thought I would go out like this; surrounded by pirates." Sting said out loud, as he noticed one of the pirates was asleep at the job, snoring away. His blade was at his side.

The Cheerful Emo assisted the situation. He saw a rope that was holding up a tarp. He knew he had to act fast.

"Pirate, sir? I'm sorry." Sting said, as he grabbed up the pirate's blade, and he slid underneath some of the more taller pirates. Running towards the rope with the pirates chasing him, he cut the rope, causing the tarp to bury the pirates from underneath. Now with them distracted, Sting made his way towards his rowboat, boarded it, and was far away as Sting's iPhone started to ring.

"Congrats, Sting! You successfully committed a crime and scored a point for your team!" Chris said over the phone.

"Yeah, but... Seriously? Over a Harvest Moon game?" Sting replied back.

"Hey, it's a popular franchise." Chris commented. "Also, nice sword."

Sting noticed that he still had the sword that he borrowed from the pirate. He started to turn back as...

"Sting? Did I mention that your challenge was brought to you by Pi-Rat Cafe? They were fans of you, and left a blade for you to use, as thus a game for you as a gift." Chris said over the phone. "Well... Laters!"

Sting was a bit confused, but shrugged as he rowed back to shore, looking at the blade. "Well, I've no use for this thing. Maybe Benny would want it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Pirate Bay<strong>

Sting: Okay... I fought off pirates who worked at a pirate themed restaurant... Boy, I'll have stories to tell to my grandkids when I'm an old dude.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Nelson, he was holding on with dear life, looking freaked out.<p>

"Man, I am really lucky I haven't seen any serious stuff yet..." Nelson mused, as the driver looked back at Nelson.

"You know what? Let's Intinal D up this bitch!" The driver replied, as she turned on a song, and slammed down on the gas.

"Is that Gravity from Lucky Star?" Nelson asked, as the car sped up. "WHHHHOOOOAAAAHH!"

* * *

><p>Having rowed back to shore, Sting ran to where Moana was.<p>

"Moana? Moana?" Sting shouted out loud, as he was shocked at what he saw.

Moana was catatonic and the color has drained from her body.

"Too much blood... gore... death..." Moana muttered.

"Aw, dude! You don't deserve this!" Sting replied, as he unplugged the TV, stopping Moana's challenge.

"Tough luck, Sting! You interfered with your gal pal's challenge, eliminating her!" Chris said out loud.

"Dude, she's in catatonic shock, currently!" Sting scolded the host, as he looked back at Moana. "Moana? Don't worry; I stopped the bloodshed. It's ALL over."

"...Over? Bloodshed over?" Moana asked, as Sting nodded. "Thank you."

Sting sighed. "Aw, jeez, we need to get some cuteness in your system... And soon."

* * *

><p>In a makeshift, foggy city street, Korpse was wondering around.<p>

"Okay, Chris... Let me face off against Pyramid Head so I can greet Nelson when he's done with his challenge." Korpse stated.

"Gee, don't you two have a thing for each other?" Chris asked via an intercom.

That statement made Korpse blush heavily. "We're just FRIENDS! Jeez!"

"Well, we'll see just how much magical your 'friendship' is, once you deal with Pyramid Head! If you manage to defeat him, you win a point for your team!" Chris commented, as a rather tall and muscular person started to approach the gaming goth. He was bulky with some blood stains, and was wearing a triangular-shaped mask.

"Um... This has turned VERY pear shaped real quick..." Korpse replied to herself, as she started to make a break for it. Pyramid Head slowly turned around to start following Korpse.

"Jeez, who even LIKES this kinda stuff?!" Korpse said out loud. "Whoever he/she is... She has more guts than I do..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canada, a blonde girl with her room decorated with horror memorabilia had a grin on her face.<p>

"Yep, I do! TeeHee!" The girl said out loud. "What do you think, emo doll?"

She pulled the pull string on her doll, as the voice box spoke. "Let the knife cut open and spread innards everywhere!"

"You said it! TeeHee!" The blonde replied back, continuing to watch the episode.

* * *

><p>Back at the challenge, Korpse was looking around for something to defeat the undefeatable.<p>

"Okay, think, Korpse! What can I do against a live Pyramid Head?" Korpse asked herself. "I can't fight him head-on. Following the game's logic, that giant knife would make me a total corpse. And no way Chris would allow firearms on the show."

She then eyed an object at the distance... A giant controllable magnetic crane, which is usually used to pick up trashed cars.

Korpse looked back at Pyramid Head, and scoffed. "Eh. I took this kinda pressure before!" She said, as she flipped off Pyramid Head. "So screw YOU, you worthless piece of scrap s***! ...Seriously, how is Chris able to build this kinda crap while we're sleeping?"

Making her way to where the magnetic crane was, she hopped into the driver's seat, and waited for Pyramid Head to make his move. Soon enough, he was underneath the magnet, as Korpse smiled.

"Okay, you walking Tetanus Booster..." Korpse said with a grin. "Time to eat some Route 66... Bitch!"

She slammed down on the button activating the magnet, causing Pyramid Head to be caught by the magnetic pull. He was soon attached to the magnet.

Korpse smiled, as some radio buzzing was heard from the magnet's CB radio.

"Breaker, Breaker, Korpse?" Chris commented out loud. "You managed to take down Pyramid Head, scoring your team a well-deserved point!"

Korpse smiled at that feat. "Okay, there... Now what shall I do with him? Over!"

"Er... I dunno..." Chris replied, as some sparking was heard from the Pyramid Head attached to the magnet. As soon as the sparking started, it stopped, due to Pyramid Head taking on too much magnetic energy.

"Um... Chris? Did you order a Pyramid Head robot for my challenge, over?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Hey, it was a bargain deal when I brought those animatronics for Mozart's fear. Over!" Chris commented over the radio.

Korpse visually gulped. "Animatronics? If I know ONE series that involves them... That doesn't sound good..."

* * *

><p>With Mozart, he was frantically looking at his monitor, turning on the lights, and closing the doors.<p>

"S***... There's Bonnie! And Foxy!" Mozart said with fear as he closed one of the doors. "And there's 5% power! 4%! Nooooo! I want my mommy!"

He frantically kep on his job, when suddenly, the lights went out, and the doors opened. A music box version of the Overture from Carmen started to play as what appeared to be a bear's head started to make his move...

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mozart cried out loud, with tears streaming down his eyes. "But I'm sure I'm close to 6am... Am I?"

However, his heart sank when everything became pitch black.

"Crap... This is not good... Maybe I am close to 6am? Maybe? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top, covered with sprinkles and cashews, and topped with chocolate syru-"

"SKREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHhhhh..." An animatronic bear screamed out loud in Mozart's face, as the screen turned into nothing but static.

* * *

><p>Verna was waiting for her fear, as what appeared to be a worn out animal suit walked up to her.<p>

"Geez, what happened to you?" Verna asked out loud, as she sniffed the air. "And what's that smell?"

"Verna? ...Seriously. Don't ask." A voice belonging to Mozart replied out loud as he removed the suit's head, revealing himself. His hair was a complete mess. "I am totally embarrassed right now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He got Sprung into a Trap...<strong>

Verna: Yeah, whatever caused Mozart to be frightened, is getting completely technomangled next time!

Mozart: That was NOT good... It was like when I was 6 years old again...

Woodstock: -Squeaks affectionately into Mozart's ear-

* * *

><p>Ada was looking at what appeared to be a set-up for bungee jumping. Ada looked really fearful for her life. Nicholas and Kade were by her side.<p>

"Ada! You mentioned that you were frightened by heights! And to earn a point, you gotta do a little bit of bungee jumping!"

Ada was alarmed by that. "A little bit?! That's way too much!"

"Yeah, I don't want our DJ buddy getting hurt!" Kade replied right back.

"It's more than that..." Ada said meekly.

"If you jump, you get a point!" Chris replied out loud, as...

"Chris, no. I won't do it!" Ada yelled out loud. "There's LOTS of things I would do, and that is NOT one of them! And plus, the bottom of the cliff may be filled with pointy rocks and all that! I'll accept the loss!"

"Fine, whatever." Chris said, as he looked at Kade. "But maybe you can face your fear of fire?"

Chris then lit what appeared to be a campfire, which shocked Kade.

"Um... No, I can't!" Kade replied, turning away from the campfire. "It's way too soon! Sorry!"

"Gee... I thought the party trio was more braver than that..." Chris commented out loud.

"Well, why don't you try living with a rod in your leg, Chris?" Ada asked.

* * *

><p>Verna had her arm tightened up with an elastic band.<p>

"I know where THIS is going... And I don't like it one bit." Verna noted out loud.

"It's very simple, Verna! Just receive this booster shot, and you win a point for your team!" Chris commented out loud.

"Simple is bringing up backup fighting types to use against Lenora back in Pokemon Black/White 1..." Verna replied back. "This..."

She then saw a rather long needle being attached to the syringe bottle.

"...Is anything but... This is gonna severely sting." Verna commented out loud, as the doctor got closer with the syringe.

"Okay, how did my online buddy SproutGal4 handle getting tattooed, I've no clue. Gal has a LOT more guts than I do... And a HIGH pain treshold." Verna commented again, with sweat streaming down her face as she kept on looking at the needle getting closer.

"...No! I can't do it! It's too much..." Verna said out loud. "I... forfeit this challenge."

"You sure?" Chris asked, as Verna nodded.

"Yeah, get that painful thing away from me!" Verna replied back, with a fearful face on her.

"Okay! Verna is outta the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "Seriously, I thought you Populars were made of tough stuff!"

"Yeah, you thought wrong, Chris!" Verna snapped back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, needles... No.<strong>

Verna: Needles freak me out too much... And I read Pokedex entries that were off the wall, REALLY messed up!

* * *

><p>Benny was looking into a tub of bugs, with Cherri nearby for moral support.<p>

"So... You ready to do this?" Cherri asked. "Plus, there's no Yenty around to spread lies about any bugs."

The duo then heard a far-off explosion as Cherri stuck out her bug net, catching the Yentoulis bottle.

"Obnoxiousness, thy name is Yentoulis..." Benny replied back. "Okay, I'm jumping in."

Benny did so, as he dove into the tub of bugs, peeking his head up. A caterpillar was crawling up his nose.

"Cool! You've got a Black Swallowtail Caterpillar on your nose!" Cherri exclaimed.

"That, I do!" Benny replied back. "So, do we get a point, Chris?"

"That, you do!" Chris said out loud.

"Awesome." Benny exclaimed, as he looked at the bug on his nose. "Also, this little guy's kinda cute."

"Honestly, bud? I think it's a girl." Cherri replied back with a gentle smile.

"Hey, how could you tell that from that distance?" Benny asked.

Cherri chuckled, as Benny climbed out of the tub. "Just my Entomologist eye, bud."

* * *

><p>Korpse was waiting at the finish line, waiting for the Yukarimobile to arrive.<p>

"Come on, you stupid car... Where are you?" Korpse asked out loud. Like magic, the car appeared in the horizon, as it sped towards Korpse, before stopping at the finish line. Nelson then weakly opened the door, as he got out, the color of himself drained from his body.

"Nel! Oh, dear..." Korpse said with worry. "No one deserved to go through that, not even FOR a point for your team!"

"No... Stop... Please... Stop..." Nelson replied with a drone in his voice.

Korpse then did some thinking. "Jeez, there's gotta be some idea on what to do in healing our Nel... Think, Korpse, think!"

She then thought up an idea, as she took a spooked Nelson by the shoulders. She then applied a kiss on his lips, snapping a spooked Nelson outta his trance.

"Um... Wow." Nelson replied back in surprise at his kiss.

"Hey, had to snap you outta this trance!" Korpse said out loud.

"So... Do I get a point?" Nelson asked.

"Indeed you do, Nelson!" Chris replied back. "And this'll be one episode to bring in ratings! Over three kisses so far!"

Korpse shrugged, as she looked at Nelson. "So... Wanna talk while we head back to our teams?"

Nelson smiled back. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>Grace was looking at a worm on her plate, looking kind of pale.<p>

"Okay... So, all I gotta do is eat this thing, and I get a point?" Grace asked out loud. "Cause I wanna join Heidi for her portion of the challenge."

"Eh, not like you have any rush, anyway." Chris replied back.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, as she slurped down the worm, as a shaken Heidi came towards her friend.

"It... horrible... So many rocks falling..." Heidi said, looking like she wanted to break down in tears.

"Yeah, she panicked and quit about 5.2 seconds into the challenge. But hey, at least you win a point for your team, Grace!" Chris replied back.

Grace put a comforting hand on Heidi's shoulder.

"It's okay, Heidi... The meanie rocks won't bother you, anymore..." Grace said out loud.

"You sure?" Heidi asked with uncertainty.

Grace nodded back. "I'm sure."

"Thank you..." Heidi said, with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rock on?<strong>

Heidi: Yeah, running it for a touchdown in a mine-shaft? No THANKS!

* * *

><p>Ron was looking at what appeared to be a small path of broken glass shards.<p>

"So, what is it I must do?" Ron asked Chris.

"Simple... You must walk across some glass shards... barefoot." Chris replied back.

Ron gulped as he looked at the glass shards in his way.

"In all honesty, I dunno HOW Mozart and Moana are able to walk around barefoot..." Ron said out loud as he removed his shoes and socks. He looked at the pathway for a few moments, until...

"Nuh-huh! Forget it! I ain't stepping on some glass shards!" Ron replied back.

"Okay, whatever... That'll leave us with Thunder and Twiggy's fears to go through!" Chris said, as he left the redneck to do some thinking.

"...Stupid glass alcoholic beer bottles..." Ron pouted to himself.

* * *

><p>Twiggy was holding onto a baseball bat. A bee's nest was hanging above the cooking cheerleader.<p>

"Okay... I know what you want me to do... And this is one messy recipe in the making." Twiggy noted out loud.

"It's all simple; just knock down the bee's nest. Do so, and you'll win a point!" Chris replied back.

"Um... Okay, then. This is a HUGE violation of common sense." Twiggy commented, as she swung her bat at the bee's nest, striking it. It soon fell down as... nothing happened.

"Okay, I get the point. Now, should I start to book it now?" Twiggy asked.

"Yes, and no." Chris replied out loud. "Your fear was bees, so we just wanted to see if you would knock down a nest and anticipate some buzzing annoyances."

"Yeah... Maybe they flew the coop?" Twiggy asked out loud. "Cause I just trashed their home."

"But first off... Let's see if your friend can handle HIS annoyance." Chris commented.

* * *

><p>Thunder was looking really annoyed. For most of the day, Lightning was in his face, claiming about stuff. Most everyone was watching at this point.<p>

"And that's how I sha-ran past the goal for a sha-touchdown!" Lightning shouted out loud. "I ended up with the game ball, too!"

"What? Because he needed a replacement?" Ellis whispered to Marissa, causing her to giggle a little.

"So, what is it I have to do?" Thunder asked Chris. "Do I gotta listen to him reenact the entirety of a My Little Pony episode, with him adding _sha _in every sentence?"

Drake looked at Lightning. "He better not..."

"No, we're not THAT cruel." Chris commented. "All you gotta do is punch Lightning, Thunder."

"Yeah, all you gotta do is..." Lightning replied back, as he realized. "Sha-WHAAAAA?!"

Thunder grinned. "Welp, when in Rome..." He said, as he socked Lightning in the gut, bringing him down for the count.

"Oooh, this is sha-whacked, man!" Lightning said out loud in pain.

Thunder smiled. "Man... That felt good."

"And Thunder wins a point for his team!" Chris shouted out loud, as a buzzer sound was heard. "And that buzzer means that the challenge is over! Anyone left out there that didn't face their fear yet receives an automatic fail!"

"Meaning..." Stella said out loud, as Steph came out of the woods.

"Thank! F*****'! GOD!" Steph replied out loud. "Seriously, I couldn't stand it!"

* * *

><p>The teams were at Challenge Beach, waiting for the results. Drake walked up to Xantara in secret, giving her a small box.<p>

"...Your present is complete." Drake whispered out loud. "Here's hoping he enjoys it."

Xantara nodded. "Nice. I can handle the rest from here. Thanks, Drake."

Back with the rest of the teams, they were commenting on various stuff.

"So, who do you think won?" Sting asked.

"We don't know yet..." Grace replied back. "And Chris is coming back!"

Indeed, Chris was walking up to the campers.

"Campers! We tallied up the results! And the winners of this challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nobody! It's a tie!" Chris shouted out loud.

Everyone looked at each other with shock.

"Wait, it's a tie?" Nelson asked.

"What do we do now?" Twiggy also asked.

"It's very simple. Those who failed on each team have be entered in a randomizer. From there, they gotta face their fear a second time! And for the Populars, it's... Kade!"

Kade gulped. "Oh, crap... More fire fun..."

"And as for the Geeks, it's... Ron!" Chris replied out loud.

Ron sighed. "Joy. More glassy fun in store."

* * *

><p>A now barefoot Ron, and a nervous Kade were looking down a path. Ron's path was covered with glass, while Kade's was bare. She was holding a torch that was currently unlit.<p>

"Crap... I gotta cross it this time... Else..." Ron said, looking very shaken, as someone walked up to him.

"Ron... Even though I wear this almost all the time..." Xantara replied out loud, taking off her crystal and putting it around Ron's neck. "I feel you should wear this, to let you know we're ALWAYS on your side."

Ron nodded nervously. "Even after my feet end up in a shape more worse than John McCain?"

Meanwhile, with Kade, she looked at her torch nervously.

"There's gonna be fire any moment, now..." Kade commented out loud. "I'm freaked out..."

"You can do it, Kade!" Ada yelled out loud. "This party's not over, yet!"

"Ron! Kade! You two ready?" Chris shouted out loud. "Then GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Out! To! Lunch!<strong>

Ron: You think I'm crazy? I know you're lookin' out for me, Xantara... But...

Kade: This is gonna suck... Big time.

* * *

><p>Kade, with a now-lit torch in her hand, walked slowly, while Ron was still at the starting line.<p>

"Okay, just play it cool... Only several steps to go..." Kade replied to herself.

"I'm not sure how I can do this..." Ron also said to himself. "Am I really... This weak?"

He then began to sigh in defeat, as he looked down at his current accessory he was wearing, and did some thinking.

"_I feel you should wear this, to let you know we're ALWAYS on your side."_

Ron clenched the crystal around his neck, as he grew more confident.

"Okay, it's time." Ron said, as he began to step onto the broken glass. Step by painful step, he winced at the cuts he was receiving.

"Oww... Doing it... Oww... For my team... For my... friends... Ow..." Ron said to himself, as he continued on, eventually catching up to Kade.

"So... Lovely weather we're having?" Kade asked Ron.

"Yeah... Ow." Ron replied back, as Kade's fingers started to lose its grip on the torch. She tried to catch it, but just managed to miss it by a small bit. It fell onto the sands, causing the flame to go out.

"Kade's flame has went out! Ron wins!" Chris shouted out, as Ron continued. "Ron? You can stop now."

"Not... Until I reach the finish line." Ron replied back, as he continued to step forwards through the glass mess, with his feet getting cut more and more. And eventually, he made it to the finish line.

"Ron, you could have got off after Kade lost her flame." Chris said out loud. "What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to see this challenge in full." Ron replied back with a slight smile.

"But with that said... The winners of this challenge are... The Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud.

The Geeks cheered out loud, as the Populars sighed in defeat.

"Woo! Awesome!" Mozart cheered out loud.

"And your reward this time is... electric fans!" Chris replied out loud with a grin.

"Cool... That'll be nice to have back at camp." Ron said, as he limped over to Xantara, taking off the crystal she gave him. "But first... Xantara? I should give this back to you... Thanks."

"No problem!" Xantara replied back, as she put the crystal back on. "But for now... I gotta get back to the camp. Later!"

"Wow... Where she off to in such a hurry? Whatever." Chris asked, as he looked at the Populars. "As for you guys, you've just received a one way ticket to Elimination! You have until tonight to pick who leaves."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Score one for the Geeks!<strong>

Xantara: We won, AND we get to set this off! This is so cool!

Heidi: Am I worried? Yeah! I'm just hoping I don't get sent to the showers too soon...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

A now blindfolded Ron was currently being wheeled back to camp in a makeshift wheelchair, made from what Mozart called, 'Old Trauma Chair parts'.

"Okay, I gotta ask... Why did you blindfold me?" Ron asked.

"Well... It's kinda a total secret." Mozart replied back with a smile.

"What kinda secret?" Ron asked out loud.

"Just a secret." Moana replied back. "You'll understand shortly."

"Yeah..." Ron muttered. "Oh, Cherri? Thanks for treating my feet back there."

"My pleasure, Ron." Cherri replied back, with a gentle smile on her face. "They were all cut up from all that glass. They'll heal up in due time."

"Still... I'm stuck in a chair, being wheeled back to camp. And yet, you guys aren't laughing at me?" Ron asked out loud.

"Why would we laugh at you? We're your friends!" Sting replied back, grinning.

"Yeah, we never laugh at someone who walked over glass just to win a game for their team." Benny also answered back.

"Guys..." Ron said, as...

"We're home!" Nelson said out loud. "You can remove the blindfold now!"

Ron did so, as he couldn't believe his eyes, as Xantara popped up in front of him.

"Surprise! Happy For Real Birthday!" Xantara shouted out loud.

"For...Real birthday?" Ron asked, as he scanned the camp. It was decorated with whatever Xantara could find. There was even a banner hanging which said 'Happy B-Day Ron' on it.

"Yeah! You mentioned how your birthday sucked, so I had to do this for you." Xantara said, smiling gently.

Nelson looked at the banner closely. "Um... How come these papers all have us being catechized by Yentoulis?"

"Well, I needed some papers, and..." Xantara replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

"Yo-Yo!" Xantara yelled out at the ocean, as an explosion was head, and a bottle fell at her feet. "Yorkshire! Yam pudding! Yukari!"

Three more bottles fell nearby her, as Xantara grinned.

"Keep the papers coming; I can keep this up!"

* * *

><p>"You... did this for me?" Ron asked, tearing up a little.<p>

"Hey, your parents ruined your birthday, so we're give you the birthday you completely deserve!" Xantara replied back. "So... Who's ready for a party?"

"WE ARE!" The rest of the Geeks yelled out loud with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Powerhungry Polar Bears<strong>

Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were really worried.

"Crap, double crap, and triple crap!" Ada shouted out loud.

"Somehow, that doesn't taste good." Nicholas replied right back.

"Seriously, we're SCREWED! We didn't face our fears! None at all!" Ada said out loud.

"Yeah... We gotta think of something, and fast!" Kade commented. "Ugh, curse my party mind! Curse my fear of fire!"

"Kade, chill!" Ada said out loud. "Remember, we can still beat this! We're the Party Trio! We can get through this game through one route... By partying!"

"Yeah... But for now, we should find an idol. Any idol can do!" Nicholas replied back at the girls. "If we find one of the idols that's used at elimination, then we can save one of our skins."

Ada smiled at her party buddy. "Okay, let's go on an Idol hunt!"

* * *

><p>Drake was in the cabin, drawing in his sketchbook, as Stella came up to him.<p>

"Drake? I never thanked you enough for defending me like that back at the challenge." Stella commented. "You've really have grown..."

Drake smiled back as he looked up from his sketchbook. "Thank you."

"So... About elimination. There's no need to worry about that front; you're not going nowhere tonight." Stella commented back. "But, we do gotta think up on who to vote for..."

Drake sighed. "Yeah... This is tough. And I've seen that episode _Putting Your Hoof Down_!"

Stella was confused. "Um, what?"

"Yeah, that episode was just... They could do better, seriously." Drake replied back. "Still, everyone does have an off day, and an off episode."

"What are you talking about, Drake?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, just Brony talk." Drake replied back.

"I think I see what you mean." Stella said out loud. "Still, who do we vote for?"

"Whoever you vote for gets my vote." Drake commented back.

"So... Alliance?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's what they call it." Drake replied, nodding.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting besides Heidi, who was still in shock at what occurred earlier.<p>

"There were tons of boulders... Tons..." Heidi said out loud. "No way I could do so..."

"Hey, it's only some fear..." Grace replied back with a gentle smile on her face. "You'll bounce back, stronger than ever!"

"Yeah..." Heidi commented, as she looked around, to make sure nobody was listening in. "Meet me somewhere private after the elimination, and after bedtime, considering we both make it through... I'll tell you, everything."

Grace was shocked. "Everything?"

"You bet." Heidi replied back. "Cause I have a lot to share from my playbook of life."

Grace was confused. "Is that a football metaphor?"

* * *

><p>Verna was busy talking to herself under a tree, commenting on some stuff.<p>

"Hmm... Should I teach my Emboar Scald?" Verna asked herself. "That kinda move comes outta nowhere, to be honest."

"How about I teach you the move I don't f*****' care..." Steph answered back, as she stepped into the picture. "So... We're headed towards Elimination. And we both failed at our fears. Seriously, needles?"

"Doesn't help the fact you're freaked out by Team Jacob." Verna replied back.

"Aw, come on... Everyone knows she chooses a more hot hottie at the end." Steph said out loud.

"Right. So, who are we eliminating? Let me guess, Heidi, because she looked at you funny?" Verna asked.

"No, stupid... I'm still keeping someone who can pull off their weight. I'm talking Kade. Without that party bitch, Ada's morale'll drop. Leaving with no more parties for Ada to do." Steph replied back.

"But... She's the most cheerful of us all!" Verna protested. "Without her, our morale'll drop!"

Steph smirked. "Well, that's a chance we gotta take... Pokemaniac. Plus, I always hated those parties, anyway."

"Attention, Populars! It's time to vote off one of your own!" Chris shouted through the intercom.

"Well... Here we go. Do NOT disappoint me, Verna." Steph snapped at the Alpha Girl, causing Verna to gulp a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's an order, soldier!<strong>

Steph: Yep, I've got Verna under my complete control... This'll work out smoothly.

Verna: Keeping my secret safe, or nixing parties... Decisions, decisions...

* * *

><p>At the Elimination Zone, they were waiting for Chris to come.<p>

"Sorry we couldn't find any Idols." Nicholas said, consoling the girls. "But we gotta keep our chins up!"

"Sure, that's easy for you to say..." Ada replied back.

Twiggy looked bored. "Man, wish we brought some fish I deboned and deskinned for us to munch on!"

"Yeah, I haven't been this bored since I had to record the NFL Draft for my dad!" Thunder complained.

"Dude... Don't you even have DVR?" Twiggy asked. "Mine's mostly filled with cooking shows and _Stephen Universe_."

"He doesn't believe in DVRs and..." Thunder said, as he realized something. "Wait, _Stephen Universe_?"

"...It's a guilty pleasure." Twiggy meekly replied back, as Chris came up to the team.

"Populars! Welcome to your second elimination ceremony! Before I send you off to vote, I have some questions to ask!" Chris said out loud. "First off... Do any of you feel safe?"

"Safe?" Nicholas answered. "Well, when you failed to take on Attack Ads like a champ... You tend to feel really nervous."

"Attack Ad?" Korpse asked. "Jeez, what was it, Nick? That Daisy ad campaign my grandparents told me about involving tactular nuking a cute kid?"

"Thankfully not, Korpse." Nicholas replied back. "Seriously, that's really messed up, using threats of nuclear war to become president, AND blowing up a little girl in the process."

"Um... I think the gal's still alive." Twiggy noted. "Sure, she's like old, but still..."

"Okay, Question 2! How did it feel to FINALLY stand up for someone, Drake?" Chris asked, as Drake looked up from his sketchbook.

"To be honest, I think it just came natural..." Drake replied back, as Stella patted him on the back, as Steph groaned silently at the corner.

"And finally! Kade! Think you'll squeak by tonight?" Chris asked.

"I... dunno." Kade replied back.

"With all that said, it's time to vote! Make it count!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, what he said!<strong>

Kade: Um... I dunno who to vote for. I gotta vote for Verna. She looks rather mean.

Nicholas: Okay, voting for Heidi. She kinda blew it at the challenge today, all without doing the challenge to begin with from what I know.

Stella: Though it pains me to do this... I gotta vote for Kade. I am REALLY sorry to do this, Ada and Nick.

Drake: I vote for Kade. Sorry...

Steph: Kade... Time to go home, you party bitch!

* * *

><p>Once the last camper (Twiggy) came back from voting, Chris came to the scene with the potato chip bags.<p>

"Okay, you know how this works. If I call out your name, come up and claim your potato chip bag! And first off... Drake and Stella! The next one safe is Korpse!"

"Grace..."

"Thunder..."

"Steph..."

"Twiggy..."

"Heidi..."

"Verna..."

The Party Trio looked at each other with fear and sadness in their eyes.

"One of you has the most votes. And the person that has the least out of you is... Nicholas!"

Nicholas claimed his potato chip bag, as he looked back at the two girls, who were now holding hands, nervously.

"Ada. Kade. One of you is safe tonight... And the final bag of chips goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ada."

Ada was stunned that she got to stay on, but she also looked at Kade with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, no... not you..." Ada replied out loud.

Kade sighed. "Sadly... it was meant to be."

"But... You're my Party Girl!" Ada said out loud, with tears starting to form. "We were supposed to deliver the awesomeness parties around! And help out Nick realize his true party self!"

"Yeah, yeah... Can we continue our tearjerker scene at the Slingshot of Shame?" Chris asked out loud.

* * *

><p>At the Slingshot of Shame, Kade was strapped in, with Nicholas and Kade by her side.<p>

"Um... I dunno what to say..." Nicholas said out loud. "I don't approve any of this, at all!"

"You and me both, but these are the breaks, sometime." Kade replied back, as she looked at Ada. "But, Ada?"

"Yeah?" Ada replied with a nod.

"Look... Whatever happens... Promise me, that you'll make Nicholas into the coolest Party Dude ever. And protect the little guy at all times, okay?" Kade said out loud in seriousness. "The task falls souly on you now, dig?"

"I shall." Ada answered back with a hug. "Cross my heart."

"Thanks. Now... My show's over. Kick some major butt, okay?" Kade said, nodding. "Hit it, Chris!"

"Okay, then?" Chris replied, as the slingshot went off, sending Kade flying through the nighttime sky. Once she was out of sight, he looked at the rest of the castmates. "As for the rest of you, you're all safe. For now."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Talk about a shocker.<strong>

Ada: I dunno what to do. Kade was my friend! I don't even think I can DJ properly without her assistance!

Steph: HAHAHAHA! Well, that was fun. Could have used less mushy-stuff, though. At least Ada's morale dropped like a rock. -She sighs- I love being me...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Giggling Gryphons<strong>**

At the party, Ron and everyone else was eating cake, and having a good time.

"Wow, Mozart! I can't believe you manage to jerry-rig the heating system of the Trauma Chair to use as a stove!" Moana said out loud.

"Hey, that bogus thing's caused enough negativity." Mozart replied back. "So, I did what came natural."

He then looked down at Woodstock, enjoying his share of vanilla cake.

"Want more, Woody?" Mozart asked his pet rat, as it squeaked in approval.

Ellis looked at Marissa. "Sorry about..."

"The kiss? Don't worry about it! You just wanted to help." Marissa commented back.

The two camper's hands touched each other, as they quickly turned away from each other, blushing.

Xantara looked at Ron, as she presented some presents to him. He opened them, and was surprised.

"Tie-dye shirts?" Ron asked out loud.

"Yeah, I figured it would get hot underneath that hoodie." Xantara replied out loud. "Seriously, how can you withstand the heat? Even Marissa has her sweater around her waist."

"I'm quite surprised that Sting here is able to withstand this climate." Benny replied out loud.

Sting couldn't help but whistle.

"They're dyed with the freshest of fruits, too!" Xantara added.

"Wow, that's wicked cool!" Nelson replied, amazed at Xantara's feat.

"Plus, you got my size, too..." Ron said out loud.

"And... I had Drake make this for you." Xantara commented, as she gave Ron a small box. He soon opened it.

It was a necklace of a peace sign, made from a shoestring and some scraps that was lying around.

Ron was stunned, as he looked at Xantara. "You... had someone make this for me?"

"Hey, anything for one of my friends." Xantara replied back.

"This... is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me..." Ron said with a genuine smile, as he put the necklace on. "Thanks, guys... And thank you, Xantara."

Xantara couldn't help but smile at her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Happy Ending for the Geeks!<strong>

Xantara: It's glad to see a cute friend like Ron be happy after what he's been through...

Ron: I guess it's true... Niceness DOES exist, after all. -Blushes- Also, Xantara's kinda cute.

* * *

><p>Chris is on the beach, ready to give the outro.<p>

"And so, our Party Trio becomes a Party Duo as Kade is eliminated! But what will tomorrow bring? Will Ada and Nicholas make it through without their friend? Will Verna drop more Pokemon references? Will Korpse and Nelson kiss again? And who will be the next one voted off? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

* * *

><p><strong>Isle of Rebirth<strong>

Lance and Yolei were playing cards, to pass the time.

"Got any threes?" Lance asked.

"Goldfish!" Yolei replied out loud, as a clash was heard. They quit their game to see who was the latest vote off.

"They voted you off, Kade?" Lance asked. "You're one of the spunkiest ones around!"

"Yeah, and believe me. You do NOT wanna be hurled like that." Kade replied back, as she got up. "So... What should we do while we're stuck in Dullsville?"

Yolei shrugged. "I dunno. Strip Poker?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kade replied out loud.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Yentoulis yelled from far away. "Now, can I have my clothes back now?"

"NOT until we totally wash them!" Yolei replied back. "It shouldn't be that hard to make some homemade Tide, or anything..."

The three laughed at their little joke, but little did the campers know, was that a giant creature was observing them... And that tomorrow, it plans to strike...

* * *

><p><strong>VOTES<strong>

**Ada - Verna**

**Drake - Kade**

**Grace - Ada**

**Heidi - Kade**

**Kade - Verna**

**Korpse - Nicholas**

**Nicholas - Heidi**

**Stella - Kade**

**Steph - Kade**

**Thunder - Kade**

**Twiggy - Kade**

**Verna - Kade**

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, didn't see that coming, huh? In all honesty, Kade was a cool character, always full of energy and ready to have a good time. But, in the end, she harbored a dark secret, and that secret ended up getting the better of her. I feel bad having to eliminate such an energetic, fun character, but that's the way the dominos fall at times. She will be missed. But she may make her way back on the isle, so her party's not done yet!<p>

**NEXT TIME:** It's an Adventure in Babysitting... Literally!

Kade: My party may be over for now, but my inner spirit lives on!

BaconBaka OUT!


End file.
